Marriage of Bitterness
by danyel
Summary: The story of Zhao and Ty Lee's marriage. This story goes along with Marriage of Convenience. Warning Zhao may come across out of character.
1. Chapter 1

Marriage of Bitterness

_Yes this is the story of Zhao and his marriage to Ty Lee. Just a warning Zhao will probably seem Out of Character I don't know how to bring out his truthfulness or plain rudeness._

"You drive a hard bargain." Zhao growled in disbelief.

"I am not bargaining with you General I am merely informing you that Lee Anna is already betrothed."

Zhao's face turned ugly as he stared at the older man. "I have been courting your daughter for years."

"I am aware of that General, and you have also been at sea for the last half a year and I must do what is best for my family. Lord Kiro has been interested in Lee Anna for years and I won't have to provide a dowry."

"We had an agreement." Zhao snarled anger covering for the hurt he felt in his chest.

"I never signed any document and you never offered for the hand of my oldest daughter."

"I wasn't in a position to take care of a wife. I am now rising in the ranks I will soon have the title of Admiral."

"You were to slow General."

"I need this alliance I need the dowry." Zhao protested.

"I can offer the hand of my youngest daughter Ty Lee and her dowry. In fact I can have a marriage certificate with her signature on it all we need is your signature."

"Your youngest?"

"Ty Lee is young yet so I won't allow any consummation of the marriage until she is of age, but I give her hand to you."

Zhao was silent as he stared at the betrothal document in front of him. The elegant black writing of his name and Ty Lee's burned his eyes. It should have said Lee Anna he should be signing their marriage agreement. Giving himself a mental shake he took a deep breath. He couldn't live on what ifs and should haves. Why did he think he could get away with an advantageous marriage and be in love with his wife at the same time? That just didn't happen in the Fire Nation you married to gain power and financial security and if you happened to have both of those already than you might marry for love. He happened to have neither so he had to marry for the financial security.

His fingers picked the quill up and rolled it between his fingers for a few seconds. The image of Lee Anna's face came into mind the look of despair, anger, and than loss. He should have married her when he had the chance and not go off to train in the war. However he had to, the war was where money and power were given and if he ever wanted to be something in this world he had to make sacrifices. Clenching the quill he dipped it in the ink and wrote his signature next the childish scrawl of Ty Lee's. Her Father silently took the quill and added his signature.

"You have so many daughters which one is Ty Lee? They all look alike." Zhao asked sarcastically.

"The youngest she is out on the green behind the estate, my servant can show you."

"I know the way by heart." Zhao said roughly as he stood.

They exchanged hand shakes and Zhao left the room with a heavy heart. He soon found himself on the usual path toward the green. As he looked down the path he thought he was seeing things but it was indeed Lee Anna.

"You took too long." Lee Anna's husky voice stated bluntly as he stopped a few feet from her. "Father has given my hand in marriage to a Lord."

Zhao hid his smile she was trying to make him jealous. He let his eyes rove over her drinking in the red gown she wore just above her lovely ankles. Her long dark brown hair was held in a loose ribbon that allowed her hair to tumble across her shoulder and down her back.

"I know, you should be very pleased, marriage to a Lord instead of a mere gentleman such as me. I hear he is quite rich and not too bad to look at."

Lee Anna's bottom lip jutted out in a pout. "I wanted you."

"We can't always have what we want darling." Zhao drawled.

She crossed her arms over her bosom glaring at him in hurt. "You're taking this awfully well for someone who has just lost the love of his life."

Zhao felt his fake bravo cracking. Indeed he had just lost her, but was she the love of his life? He cared for her deeply but if he had truly loved her would he have been able to sign his name in agreement to marrying her little sister instead?

"I was a fool to think you loved me heart, body, and soul. A childish illusion." Lee Anna continued bitterly with a wave of her delicate hand.

"What did you expect me to do Lee Anna?" Zhao asked her honestly.

"I didn't expect you to take my Fathers offer and marry my little sister." Lee Anna cried in anguish her hand clenched in a fist.

"Any wife I have would never replace the feelings I have for you Lee Anna. You know that." Zhao said finally. Hoping that would placet her.

"You don't even know which one is Ty Lee do you?" Lee Anna said with a flirtatious smile that had lurid him to her the first time he saw her.

"You have too many sisters to keep track of and besides my eyes saw only you." Zhao said with a smile.

That seemed to please Lee Anna for she gave a bell like laugh and waved a hand for him to follow her. His steps brought him quickly to her side his hand itched to take hers but he controlled himself and followed. She soon stopped by the large willow tree and pointed down the hill. There stood his future wife, her frame was slight her head would barely reach the middle of his chest. Her long light brown hair was in a long braid down her back. He watched in interest as she did a few cartwheels followed by a flip and handstand.

"She's nothing but a child." Zhao said in irritation.

"What did you expect a full grown woman." Lee Anna asked in a husky whisper her hand resting on his arm. "You can't always have what you want."

Zhao scowled hearing Lee Anna use his own words against him. He was vastly disappointed when he could have had the young beauty next to him he instead was getting this child bride. "I'll come by tomorrow to take her to the market place. Get to know her better."

He looked down at Lee Anna a powerful urge to kiss her ran through him. He caught her golden eyes with his and cupped the side of her face with his rough hand. Lee Anna didn't need any encouragement she instantly touch him diving her hand into his short black hair, clasping him in a passionate kiss, placing her other hand against the side of his neck. Zhao felt his pulse thrumming frantically under her cool caress. A silent growl vibrated through his chest and throat causing her to arch into his firm body. Gently Zhao broke the kiss letting his forehead rest against hers he eyed her lips once more before he looked away.

"I wish you happiness Lee Anna." Zhao whispered against her lips.

Lee Anna's golden eyes sparkled with unshed tears."It's not fair."

Zhao let his ruthlessness show again as he stepped away from her arms and gave her a sneer. "I've found life isn't always fair." He turned and left her standing there as he walked away. Straightening his shoulders he strolled away in a devil may care attitude.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for telling me Zhao is Admiral not General. Would that mean he was Commander before he got his promotion? Thanks for being patient with me as I try to write Zhao, I really enjoy his character!!!!_

Chapter 2

Ty Lee sat in her chair with her arms crossed her lip jutted out in a pout much like her older sisters pout.

"Now you stop that young lady your fiancé will be here any moment to take you to the market place for a stroll." Her Father lectured.

"I don't want to go Father." Ty Lee whined. "Azula is having a party at the Palace and I wanted to go."

"This is more important than some childish party." Her Father lectured again.

"I don't want to spend the afternoon with an old man." Ty Lee whined with an eye roll.

"My dear child, Zhao is anything but an old man. When you get older you will appreciate having a more expereinced man as a husband." Her Father said with a knowing smile.

"I highly doubt that." Ty Lee muttered as she crossed her arms again and slouched more in her chair.

Her Father just shook his head and smiled down at the letter he was reading.

Ty Lee continued feeling sorry for herself, she shouldn't have to marry this old man Lee Anna was supposed to marry Zhao not her. Suddenly the doors to the sitting room opened and a servant announced Zhao. Ty Lee watched Zhao walk in with a swagger of pure self confidence and power in every step. He was much taller than she remembered and she was surprised to see he had no grey hair but, maybe he dyed his hair some men did that. After some words of hello to her Father Ty Lee soon found herself alone with Zhao. She stared at him openly something a polite lady would never do, she took her time assessing him closer, he didn't have any wrinkles she had envisioned or a hawk nose like she was afraid all old men had. Zhao seemed to do the same as his gaze wandered over her. He didn't crack a smile his lips didn't even twitch, making her wonder if he ever smiled.

"Are you ready to go to the market place?" Zhao asked his voice rough sounding as it broke through her thoughts.

"Yes sir." Ty Lee said obediently following Zhao.

They walked for some time in silence. Until finally Zhao broke it.

"I see you favor the color pink to the Nations patriotic color red. Any particular reason you wear it?"

"I like the color pink, it's a way I can express myself differently."

"I see. Having six sisters must be tough." Zhao mussed.

"You have no idea." Ty Lee said with a dramatic eye roll that made Zhao look at Ty Lee in suprise. Suddenly Ty Lee had the courage to say it to Zhao and she did. "I don't love you."

She had blurted it out without thinking of the consequences or how it might hurt Zhao or that he could even get angry. Instead Zhaos eyebrows rose and his lips twitched a little as he looked down at her.

"I've heard that I am a hard man to love so I wouldn't worry too much about it." Zhao replied.

"If you are such a hard man to love how come Lee Anna Loves you." Ty Lee asked.

Zhaos face turned grim as he replied. "Your sister is a different kind of woman."

Ty Lee was going to ask more question until a gold head piece soon caught her attention at a booth. Zhao thought it extremely gaudy but the way Ty Lee's eyes sparkled with interest, he thought it best to ask her.

"Do you like it?" Zhao asked gruffly.

"I love it." Ty Lee said with awe in her voice. "What do you think?"

"I think it's the ugliest thing I have ever seen. Maybe something that should be worn by a Circus performer." Zhao replied with blunt honesty.

"That's why I love it. I've always wanted to join the Circus." Ty Lee said softly her cheeks held a ting of color.

Zhao could hear the embarrassment in her voice for admitting she wanted to join the circus. Now he understood why she was always flipping and twirling around the green wearing such outrageous outfits.

"Than you should have it." Zhao said as he waved the clerk to bring the headdress down and placed a few coins on the counter.

Ty Lee's childish enthusiasm was evident in the way she clutched the headdress and voiced her thanks over and over again. It actually pleased Zhao to see the pure joy on the child's face when he gave her a gift. Ty Lee was surprised at how much fun Zhao was, not only did he buy her that headdress but he also took her over to the jugglers. A real treat since her Father and Mother never encouraged her interest in the Circus or any of the performing arts other than what a Fire Nation Lady ought to know. After explaining to Zhao that if you threw the balls higher in the air it was easier to add additional items to juggle.

"You really know a lot about this I am surprised you're not out there doing that yourself." Zhao commented.

"My parents don't encourage me to pursue such entertainment." Ty Lee said.

"If there is something you are passionate about don't let others stand in your way and never take no for an answer." Zhao replied he spoke from experience through life and his career he never let anything stand in his way always going for what he wanted even if it involved being ruthless.

The day soon grew to a close and Ty Lee soon found herself back home and than the awkwardness set in again. As Zhao stood there looking down at her. Than Ty Lee wondered if he expected her to kiss him. Zhao smirked suddenly when he saw the uneasiness in Ty Lee and heard the girlish giggling from inside the estate which told of her sisters watching out the windows. He than took her hand in his and raised it to his lips he brushed a light kiss across her knuckles. A sigh of relief came from Ty Lee followed by disappointing sounds from the house. Their moment was soon interrupted by Lee Anna.

"Ty Lee Mother wants a word with you." Lee Anna said briskly as she sashayed down the stairs. "And get that ridiculous headdress off."

Ty Lee quickly withdrew her hand from Zhao's grasp and raced up the steps. She was quick enough to find a window and watch as Zhao grasped Lee Anna by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Ty Lee's eyes widened not in anger or hurt but in curiosity as she watched Zhao push Lee Anna's body against the oak tree. She wanted to be kissed like that, and she made a vow right than that she would get Zhao to fall in love with her and that one day he'd kiss her like that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the info on Admiral, Captain, Commander. I really like writing this story and it looks like I am the first to do a Ty Lee __Zhao__ story....at least I think I am...any way enjoy. And thank you for the reviews._

Chapter 3

Zhao sat back on the green grass and watched Ty Lee flip through the air landing on her hands. She looked at him with a smile as she finished her handstand with a split that had Zhao grimace.

"Zhao why do people fall in love?" Ty Lee asked curiously as she rolled over onto her stomach and propped her chin up with her hands, her feet were lazily swinging back and forth in the air.

"What kind of question is that?" Zhao reprimanded.

"Do you think we will be happy together?" Ty Lee asked ignoring Zhao rough answer.

Zhao rolled onto his side and looked at Ty Lee. "It doesn't matter if we are happy or not, this marriage will benefit not only me but you also. Being the youngest child you have no titles to give your husband like the oldest child does. The only thing you have is your dowry."

Ty Lees face fell slightly at his comment. Than her face broke into a smile and she began again.

"Where are you going tomorrow?"

"I am leading an expedition to the desert oasis." Zhao replied.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm not sure." Zhao said honestly.

"What is the expedition for?" Ty Lee asked.

"Rumor has it that there is a large library in the middle of the desert. Filled with shelves of books, pages of answers and information to any question you might ever have."

"Can I go with you?" Ty Lee asked excitement radiating from her face.

"You ask a lot of questions. Didn't your parents teach you that little kids are to be seen and not heard?" Zhao said a little harshly.

Ty Lee's face colored slightly and she mumbled out an apology and said under her breath 'I'm not a child.'

"What did you say?" Zhao asked.

"Nothing." Ty Lee said rolling into a sitting position.

Zhao let it go, surprisingly since he rarely had patients with his own subordinates or even when he was courting Lee Anna he always put her in her place when she used her sharp tongue. With Ty Lee he didn't want to assert his authority with her, besides she was still a child even though she denied it every time. So he would allow for her silly dreams of joining the Circus and her unending questions. There would be plenty of time in the future to explain to Ty Lee the proper conduct she was to show once she was his wife.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Ty Lee asked. Zhao glanced at the girl.

"That is an inappropriate question to ask someone."

"It's ok if you haven't kissed a girl." Ty Lee said with a grin her fingers busy weaving a flowered garland. Zhao's face turned dark at Ty Lee's innocent statement.

"I think you are well aware that I have kissed a girl before. If you are trying to provoke me it will not work and besides that, it is unlady like to even attempt it."

Ty Lee put a serious look on as she replied. "Oh trust me I would never try to provoke you." But her serious expression broke out into a smile as she handed the flowered garland to Zhao.

"What would I do with such a useless item?" Zhao asked as he glanced in disgust at the offered flowers.

"They are not meant to be used, they are just decoration to wear upon your head." Ty Lee explained with a giggle as she crawled over to where he was laying down. Zhao glared at her as she set the flowers on his hair. "The pink goes well with your dark hair." Ty Lee mussed as she leaned back to look at him better.

"Get the damn flowers off now or I'll burn them off." Zhao snarled dangerously.

"Do you dye your hair?" Ty Lee suddenly asked as she ran her fingers through his hair."I mean I don't see any gray hair, and I thought since your old that you would have gray hair."

Zhao blinked at the sudden change in subject, caught off guard and shocked by how good it felt to have Ty Lee sit there next to him running her fingers through his hair. "I am not that old Ty Lee and I do not dye my hair." Zhao grumbled as he closed his eyes sighing softly as she continued running her fingers through his hair. His nose twitched at the heavy scent of sweet floral, a very feminine scent making him wonder if Ty Lee smelled like that always or if it just was the flowers.

"These are apple blossoms in full bloom. They are a wonderful scent for summer providing aroma therapy calming ones inner turmoil, cleansing ones senses, and anchoring them into control. How do you feel?" Ty Lee asked softly as her fingers gently massaged his skull. Zhao felt oddly calm even with the flowers in his hair.

"I would feel even better if you removed the flowers." Zhao snarled softly but there was no bite in his voice.

Ty Lee smiled as she replied. "Well I think you look lovely with them on, your aura is much lighter not the gray color you usually have surrounding you."

Zhao snorted in disbelief. "That's a bunch of bullshit."

"Oh it just turned darker." Ty Lee observed.

Zhao opened his eyes only to meet her gray ones staring down at him. She was smiling at him, Zhao returned her smile with a dirty look as he sat up and snatched the flowers off his head tossing them into her lap. Before he could lecture her on her strange behavior her smile turned into a frown, looking over his shoulder he say Lee Anna heading down the hill.

"She still loves you, you know that right?" Ty Lee commented

Zhao stood up and pulled Ty Lee up from the ground. "That is none of your concern." He gave Ty Lees hand a kiss and watched as she headed back to the house and waited for Lee Anna.

"Your leaving again?" Lee Anna asked as she sat down.

Zhao laid back down staring up at the sky, watching the clouds float by.

"I am." Zhao replied softly.

"Why did you come back at all if you were only going to leave again." Lee Anna asked her voice sounded hurt.

"I came back for you Lee Anna." Zhao replied. "I was going to marry you and take you with me, but that changed."

"Lets go than." Lee Anna said suddenly as she took Zhao's hand and pulled at him. "Take me with you, lets go now, run away together."

Zhao sat up and gave a laugh at Lee Anna's frantic look, he grasped her arms and pulled her close. "Runaway, with me? I have no money Lee Anna, your Father would disinherit you or worse come after us kill me and make your life a living hell. I am married now, I signed that document Ty Lee is my wife."

"In name only, you can easily get out of it." Lee Anna snapped. "She's just a child."

"She is a child and sometimes Lee Anna you act just like a child also." Zhao replied evenly.

Lee Anna drew back, anger flashing in her eyes as she stared at Zhao in contempt. "At least with me you would have had a woman's body warming your bed instead of a child's."

Zhao laughed at Lee Anna than "Ty Lee isn't going with me Lee Anna, I'll wait until she grows up before taking her as my true wife. Unlike you Lee Anna I can wait."

"I had no chose in the matter." Lee Anna snapped as she pulled out of Zhao's grip.

Zhao gently cupped the side of Lee Anna's face. "Don't cry."

"I never cry." Lee Anna said softly as she leaned into Zhao letting him pull her into his arms.

They laid down together in the grass Lee Anna's head resting on Zhao's shoulder her hand on his chest as they both stared up at the sky. Lee Anna contemplating a life without Zhao and Zhao contemplating his upcoming expedition.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks everyone for the reviews. Any suggestions are welcomed. _

Chapter 4

Zhao fingered the loose clothing of his shirt and head gear with a grimace. Nomad clothes that was what he was wearing. With a growl he kept moving with his small group of soldiers, the garb allowed them to move freely among the locals asking questions and getting answers without the nuisance of fear or lying. Now they were either totally lost or the damn library was nothing but an Earth Kingdom fairy tale for the tourist. Bringing a hand up to halt Zhao ordered a ten minute water break.

"Zhao, how much longer are we going to be in this god forsaken place?" Shima wined. Zhao's expert on everything foreign.

"Yeah." Jiro muttered Zhao's weapons expert.

"We are not leaving this place until I find that Library." Zhao growled as he took his canteen and took a long swig of the water.

"I would think you would want to get back to your child bride." A young soldier crackled.

Zhaos control slipped but not enough for him to jeopardize their mission by fire bending and giving their position away. His fist closed around the soldiers' neck and lifted him up to his tip toes. The fear was evident on the young mans face.

"What's your name soldier?" Zhao growled.

"Kazuma…" The young soldier gulped out.

"How old are you Kazuma?" Zhao asked drawing out the soldier's name.

"14 sir." Kazuma choked out his hands gripped Zhao's arm.

"Such a young age, I bet you think you know everything. Well let me tell you a secret that will help you live longer. You never discuss the private life of your superior." Zhaos voice was light yet deadly. "Do we understand each other Kazuma?"

Kazuma could only nod.

Zhao let Kazuma go watching him fall to the desert sand rubbing his throat in agony.

"Does anyone else have something to say to me?" Zhao asked surveying the rest of him men. There was nothing but silence followed by looks of anger in the direction of Kazuma.

"Now I suggest Kazuma that you get your act together or you can head back and take the first ship back to the Fire Nation, that is if you can find your way out of this desert on your own."

Kazuma was still silent but bowed his head in submission.

"Than let's go." Zhao ordered as he led his group into the desert once more.

…………………….

Zhao stared at the Spirit Owl that lay unmoving on the white marble floor. Yes indeed he had found the Library along with its keeper. With much effort and quick thinking they had subdued the owl. Zhao had assigned Kazuma and Jiro to keep watch, while Zhao split the remainder of his men, sending one group off in one direction and the others in another with the command to find anything on the Water Tribe. That was his goal find anything that would bring down that nation, and also destroy any information he found that could bring down the Fire Nation.

Zhao wandered leisurely down the cases and cases of books. Scanning the titles and picking a book up here and there nothing really of interest. Until his hand fell on a pink book that reminded him of Ty Lee, the light pink cover had gold lettering on the front cover that read Stories of the Spirit World. It sounded like a fairy tale book that would be read to children at bed time. For some odd reason he thought Ty Lee might like it and that he might even want to read it to her. Scoffing he pocketed the book quickly incase one of his soldiers came across him holding a pink book with a silly smile on his face.

It took a little over an hour for his men to find the section that was dedicated solely to the Fire Nation. After perusing the books Zhao was impressed to find all the statements and facts were politically correct it was a scary thought to think this knowledge could possibly be used against them.

"Burn it." Zhao finally said after he had chosen a few books that should be archived in the Fire Sages library below the capital city.

"Sir?" Kano asked. "These books are valuable history of our Nation."

"Did I stutter?" Zhao asked his anger barely in control. "I said burn it." To make his point he shot his hand out letting the fire engulf the first book shelf. He watched with satisfaction as pages turned to ash and drifted like black snow to the floor. "Don't leave a single page intact. This is information that can be used against us."

His men began systematically burning each shelf careful to leave no book intact.

"We found it Zhao." Shima said waving a scroll.

Zhao took the scroll and scanned the contents briefly. A slow cynical smile spread across his face. "Excellent." Quickly placing in his knapsack he turned back to his men did a quick head count. "Nice job men. We got what we came for now lets move out."

"What about the owl?" Kazuma asked as the men began climbing the rope back up to level ground.

"Leave it; we don't mess with spirits unless they get in our way to victory." Zhao replied. "Now get up there boy or I'll leave you behind."

Kazuma swallowed and quickly scrambled up the rope knowing fully well Zhao would leave him behind.

It was a long and hot trip back to civilization and Zhao could see the wear and tear on his men. He needed their spirits lifted if he wanted them to be fresh and ready for his next conquest. They were essential tools in his plan to get rich and secure honor and glory. As soon as they entered the town Zhao bought a round of drinks and food for all his men.

Zhao sat for a few hours with his men joining them in lewd jokes and telling outrageous stories. It grew late and Zhao headed for bed when he remembered the pink book. Gently he wrapped the book up and headed for the out post where packages and letters were sent out. He made his request paid the money and watched the package head on its way to Ty Lee. With genuine smile he walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy recommendations are welcomed._

Chapter Five

Ty Lee watched as Lee Anna repeated her vows and slide the ring on her new husband Kiro's hand. Lee Anna was a beautiful bride and the wedding was set up just like a fairy tale and anyone who didn't know the bride and groom would say they would live happily ever after. However Ty Lee knew the truth there wouldn't be a happy ever after, Lee Anna was angry at being forced into the marriage and Kiro was bitter knowing his wife was in love with another man.

Ty Lee closed her eyes trying to forget the awful fight Lee Anna and their father had the day before the wedding it had started when a package had arrived for Ty Lee from Zhao. It was beautiful pink book and she loved it. She never got many gifts being the youngest she usually got hand me downs. The look Lee Anna had in her eyes when she saw the package was for Ty Lee was pure anger and hatred. Lee Anna was known for her temper and she gave it full rein as she vented her anger on Ty Lee. Words such as 'he'll never love you' 'your just a replacement' 'how could a man like Zhao be happy with a child' 'second best' kept running through her head.

Their Father finally came in but it didn't get much better. Lee Anna screamed and yelled throwing such a fit that she had wished herself dead than marry Kiro. The last thing she said to them was even more unnerving. 'Ty Lee will never have Zhao, not completely he has something that will always remind him of me.' Ty Lee shivered at the venom in her older sisters voice.

Ty Lee was startled awake by the loud applauding. Lee Anna was finally married and out of their life. She followed her parent's home, back to a boring life. Her other sisters were way ahead chatting and laughing and usually Ty Lee was up their with them but today she just felt lost. It was worse because her friends were gone, Mai was in Omashu probably having fun in the Earth Kingdom or maybe not, and Azula, who knew where she was and Ty Lee was stuck here with her impossible family.

"What is it Ty Lee?" Ty Lee's mother finally asked with a gentle hand on her daughters back.

"Nothing." Ty Lee said gloomy.

"Now sweetheart your aura is turning dingy, and I know how you hate when that happens."

"You don't even believe in that stuff Mother." Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Maybe I don't believe in it but I know you dear, I may have six daughters but I know each and every one of them."

"I don't want to be married." Ty Lee finally blurted out.

"Heavens child you won't start married life for another three years."

"I mean I don't want to be married to him."

"Commander Zhao has much influence and potential. He can provide a stable home for you."

"He is so old, mom and Lee Anna still loves him." Ty Lee said.

"Ty Lee listen closely, Lee Anna is married and she knows her duty belongs to her husband. Just like how your duty belongs to Commander Zhao, and although you don't know him very well in time you will learn to admire him."

"I hope I learn to admire him before he dies of old age." Ty Lee commented.

Ty Lee's Mother gave a light laugh and wrapped an arm around her youngest daughter. "Sweetheart did you know that your Father and I have quiet an age difference between us. Your Father is nine years older than I."

"Really? I didn't know that." Ty Lee said with a smile.

"Yes, and you know what, it doesn't make me love him any less. Now what can I do to make you happy?"

"I want to do something adventurous."

"Like what?"

"I want to join the circus." Ty Lee said excitedly.

"The circus, what kind of nonsense is this? Young ladies certainly don't join the circus especially the wife of a Commander. Where did you come up with such an idea?"

"Zhao said I should pursue whatever I wanted. Zhao mentioned he wanted a wife that was worldly wise." Ty Lee said quickly knowing that if she put Zhao's name first that her parents would think it ok.

"He said that?" Her Mother said a little surprised.

"Yes."

"Well I will have to talk to your father first."

Ty Lee smiled it was pretty much settled her Father could never say no to his wife, she was heading to the Circus.


	6. Chapter 6

_In this chapter Zhao probably will be out of character but I just had this idea of him acting this way with his men. I also feel that Zhao would have the respect and loyalty of his men and that they would enjoy Zhao's company. Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions!!!!!!_

**Chapter 6**

"Where the hell is that boy?" Zhao growled as he looked toward town once more.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Commander." Kano said next to him. "Shima's with Kazuma."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Zhao snarled. "And where is my Long Island Ice Tea, by the spirits the service here is awful!!!"

Kao smiled as he leaned back in his deck chair and readjusted his sunglasses. The two of them were relaxing on the Oasis Beach Resort on the coast waiting for their ship to come pick them up. Both men were bare chest with comfortable swimming trunks on. After another long trek to the coast line the ship was nowhere in sight, and word came that it would be a day or two. Zhao took the opportunity to treat his men once more by staying at the famous Oasis Lounge Resort.

"Wait." Kano said sitting up suddenly "Did you order a Long Island Ice Tea?"

"I don't remember stuttering?" Zhao snapped. "Aah here it is, because you were late I'm not giving a tip." Zhao snapped at the servant as he grabbed his drink.

"They are late." Jiro announced walking up from the waters edge.

"I am aware of that." Zhao replied.

"Come on Jiro order a drink and relax, if the Commander can surely you can also." Kano pestered.

Jiro shot a glare at Kano. "Someone has to keep guard in case of attack and keep track of that child."

"This is a resort Jiro, I highly doubt anyone would attack us. Everyone here thinks we are nomads but, I admire your dedication. In regards to Kazuma one more slip up from him and I am shipping him back." Zhao said as he sipped his drink.

"Do you know the history on the young boy?" Jiro asked.

"The boy's Father was in General Irohs army and died fighting alongside the Crown Prince Lu Ten." Kano explained.

"That was a sad day in the Fire Nation." Zhao commented

"How do you know all this?" Jiro asked.

"Kazuma is my wife's third cousin."

"I feel for you man." Jiro muttered.

"Hey he isn't related to me, he is related to Ayame." Kano argued.

"Well clearly we can come to the conclusion that the kid has had a tough childhood." Zhao stated as he took a sip of his drink.

"Is that a …" Jiro asked pointing at the drink.

"Yes it is and if anyone else says something about my choice of drink heads are going to roll." Zhao snarled. "Now did you send those manuscripts, scrolls, and books to the Fire Lord?"

"Yes." Jiro replied.

"Good." Zhao said with a satisfied sigh. "Success is in our reach men, just a matter of time."

"Look it there Kazuma, a bunch of men sitting around gossiping like a bunch of women." Shima shouted behind the group.

"Where have you been?" Jiro muttered darkly.

"Just taking in the sites." Shim said with a grin. "I am always brushing up on the culture of those around me."

Kazuma snickered behind him.

"Why are you laughing Kazuma?" Zhao asked sitting up and staring at the boy. "What did Shima and you do?"

Shima made a cutting off gesture with his hands to Kazuma.

"We…" Kazuma began than shifted uncomfortable. "were scanning our surroundings Commander and learning from the natives."

"I see." Zhao muttered. "Where did that come from?" Zhao's eyes landed on the creature nestled in the boys arms.

"It's a seeker fox the Lady at the bar gave him to me." Kazuma said brightly as he looked down at his new pet.

"Lady at the bar?" Zhao repeated than looked at Shima. "Your hopless you know that, can't go one day without a woman can you?"

"Oh come on, you take the word of a kid over mine? Kazuma doesn't understand the difference between a brothel and a lounge." Shima replied with a grin.

"That thing is not coming on the ship." Zhao snapped as he reclined on his chair again.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Kazuma asked.

"That is your problem, I just don't want that creature on my ship." Zhao replied. "We leave this afternoon I suggest you guys have your things together when the ship arrives."

Shima made a gesture of placing the creature in his coat, Kazuma nodded his head.

"Start packing." Jiro growled at Kazuma.

Kazuma was about to snap back but Shima gently pushed him toward the resort.

"I'll help the kid." Shima replied as he and Kazuma headed for the resort.

"That creature is going to end up on my ship isn't it?" Zhao said with a sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I think so." Jiro replied. "Unless you want me to get rid of it, there are several options to choose from poison, suffocation, and…"

"Just let it be Jiro." Zhao said wearily.

"Look at it this way Commander, your practicing patients and self-control before you begin married life." Kano said cheerful.

"If I want advice Kano I will ask for it." Zhao snapped. "Now let's just enjoy the rest of this morning before we have to get back to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ty Lee, you have a visitor."

"I'm packing right now Mother." Ty Lee called from in her room.

The door slowly opened and Ty Lee's Mother glanced around the chaos in the room. There were eight large suitcases lined against the wall with three large shoulder bags. Clothing of all shades of pink littered the floor, the bed, and even the windowsill. Ribbons and tassels were wrapped and tangled around everything and there stood her daughter in the thick of it arms filled with clothes.

"Ty Lee do you really need all those clothes." Ty Lee's Mother asked softly as she walked gingerly into the room and toward the closet. "It appears your taking everything." Glancing in the closet she pulled a red dress out. "But left this."

"I don't care for red." Ty Lee said with a wrinkled nose.

"Well you were born in the wrong Nation than weren't you." Ty Lee's Mother replied as she hung the dress back in. "Oh dear I forgot you have a visitor, let your maid finish backing."

Ty Lee danced across the room lightly landing in front of her Mother with a smile. "Who is it?"

"Princess Azula, and you know we never keep royalty waiting."

"Of course Mother." Ty Lee said brightly as she hurried to the receiving room.

Ty Lee smiled as she walked in to see Azula leaning forward to get a better look at Ty Lee's family portrait.

"Can you spot me in the portrait?" Ty Lee asked.

Azula turned around and gave Ty Lee one of her half smiles. "Third on the left all covered in pink?"

"You know me so well Azula." Ty Lee said as she hugged her friend.

"Kind of hard not to you're the only one in pink." Azula said sarcastically.

"I haven't seen you in a long time." Ty Lee replied as she let Azula go.

"Being royalty and all I have a very busy life." Azula explained as she brushed her sleeves off as if Ty Lee had contaminated her. "I don't expect you to understand."

"Of course you busy, especially since Prince Zuko has been gone you probably have much more responsibility." Ty Lee replied as she sat down.

Azula's hand stilled and her eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you about bringing up my Brother?"

"Not to mention his name." Ty Lee asked.

"Correct! Really Ty Lee I didn't come over here to talk about myself, I came to congratulate you on your marriage." Azula said as she gave Ty Lee that half smile again that never reached her golden eyes.

"Oh." Ty Lee said softly trying to think of something to say.

"Just think you're the first to be married…even if it's to such an old man like Commander Zhao." Azula mussed her eyes glittering. "You are truly lucky."

"Yes I suppose I am." Ty Lee agreed staring at her hands.

"Well I came with a wedding gift." Azula said proudly in a loud voice, than her face turned ugly as she stared at the closed door. "I said 'I came with a wedding gift.'" Azula practically screeched.

Ty Lee watched as the door swung open and one of Azula's numerous servants ran through carrying a large wall tapestry. Another quickly helped unroll the beautiful silk and hold it up for the girls to look at.

"I don't know why I bother to keep these two, they rarely get anything right." Azula accused with a wave of her hand toward her servants.

Ty Lee gazed at the silk tapestry in awe; her eyes began to mist up. The picture portrayed a lovely garden full of Pink Roses, Pink Ayame's and the equally rare Pink Fire Lilly a crystal clear pond reflected the flowers in watery pink colors and the sunset was darker shades of pink streaking across the sky.

"What do you think?" Azula asked as she studied the wall hanging herself. "I for one think there is too much pink but…" Ty Lee cut her off by throwing her arms around Azula in a show of emotion.

"I love it!" Ty Lee cried as tears filled her eyes. "It is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever given me!"

Azula patted Ty Lee on the back and gave an uncomfortable cough. "Well it's nothing to cry over." Azula said gruffly as she removed herself from Ty Lee's grip.

"I will hang it in my room and every time I look at it I will think of you." Ty Lee said overly emotional.

Azula gave her a weird look. "You can't hang it in your room I have special packaging for it to be stored until you move into your new home."

"Oh well of course." Ty Lee said as she gazed at the tapestry once more.

"Well don't stand there gawking at us roll it up and package it back the way it was." Azula snapped.

Ty Lee giggled as the servants rushed to do her bidding.

"So I also came over to tell you I am heading to Ember Island for Fire Bending Lessons with relatives." Azula said with a sigh as she examined her nails.

"Sounds exciting." Ty Lee replied.

Azula looked up and gave Ty Lee that half smile. "Actually no it's going to be quite boring, but I suppose for someone like yourself who is married it might be exciting. When do you start your role as a wife?"

"Sooner than I would like." Ty Lee mumbled.

"Well I wish you luck on your marriage, I must be going, I do hope we are able to visit each other, even if you're a married woman." Azula said with a wave of her hand.

"Of course." Ty Lee said brightly as she walked Azula to the door and waved goodbye.

Sighing Ty Lee sat down on the couch until her Mother sat down next to her.

"What is wrong?" Ty Lee's Mother gently asked.

"Azula…she can be so kind one moment and then be so nasty the next."

"So she is the one who gave you that lovely Tapestry."

"Yes and I love it." Ty Lee said with a sigh.

"Be patient with the Princess. She grew up without a Mothers love, all she wants is a friend."

"I know and we will always be friends, even if we don't always see eye to eye nothing will break the friendship I have with Mai and Azula." Ty Lee said adamantly.

"That's the spirit, now I think you have another wedding present that just arrived. Do you want to open it?"

Ty Lee smiled as she followed her Mother out of the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zhao was fuming; he had never been so humiliated in all his life. He tossed his wet towel in the dirty clothes bin in the corner of his bathroom. Tossing his wet hair out of his face he leaned his hands against the bathroom sink trying to control himself. It was an agni kai that he should have won easily, he had been in several and had won them all but, to lose against a 16 year old was a low blow to his pride.

He blew steam out of his mouth; he loathed that damn spoiled Prince. He actually hated the whole royal family from the Fire Lord who wouldn't promote him to Admiral, down to Azula that stuck up Princess.

A sudden realization hit him; he had learned something of importance by having that damn Prince at his camp. The Avatar was alive and that gave him a chance to climb the ranks much faster than the rate he was going currently. He smiled slowly, this could work, he would continue with his original plan and keep his eyes open for the Avatar.

A sharp knock at his door startled him.

"What!" Zhao bellowed.

"Sir, you have a visitor in your office." Kazumas nervous voice came form the other side of the door.

"What did I tell you Kazuma about interrupting me?" Zhao said in a soft voice that struck fear in many.

"It's a woman sir, she won't give her name." Kazuma replied quickly.

"Go run twenty laps around the camp Kazuma ." Zhao ordered.

"Yes sir." Kazuma said quickly.

Zhao quickly combed his hair up and wiped his face off with a towel. He grimaced at the thought of dealing with a hysterical woman who would plead and beg for the life of her husband, probably one of his soldiers or a prisoner. Slipping on a red satin shirt he walked to his office and opened the door. There stood Lee Anna in all her beauty, he hadn't seen her for several months, out of site out of mind, but it all came back ever time he saw her. All those horrible, useless emotions all flooded back and like always he used his sarcasm to hide it.

"Are you bored of married life already? Does he beat you is that why you came back to me?" Zhao asked with a sneer.

"Of course not!" Lee Anna said in anger. "He's a good man and he treats me well enough."

"What are you doing here Lee Anna?" Zhao asked his voice softened when he said her name.

"My husband is setting up a facility on the out skirts of the Earth Kingdom and we stopped here on our way." Lee Anna explained she looked at the desk tracing the wood with a finger.

"Does you husband know you're here, with me."

"No he left me here said he'd pick me up tomorrow morning, said it was safer here. Now I'm not so sure it is safer here." Lee Anna raised her eyes a mixture of want, and unease.

"You know very well your safe with me." Zhao replied gruffly. "Have you eaten?"

"No." Lee Anna replied.

"I'll see about dinner." Zhao replied as he ordered one of his soldiers to bring dinner for two. After a few minutes they sat across from each other eating dinner. "What's on your mind Lee Anna?"

"My Father threatened me Zhao. He said if I didn't make this marriage work; if I left my husband did anything dishonorable he would cut me off completely." Lee Anna's eyes grew a little misty. "I wanted to talk about her."

"She has a name you know." Zhao replied coldly. "Her name is Aiko."

"If they should ever find out Zhao." Lee Anna began.

"Why would they Lee Anna? The child lives at my estates I have no intentions of giving her up." Zhao said setting his fork down.

"What about Ty Lee?"

"Let me worry about that." Zhao snapped.

"Don't get angry with me Zhao, I have to know."

"Oh I understand completely what's going on. I know you Lee Anna you're a selfish person worried that Aiko might ruin your perfect life later down the road."

"I didn't come to fight Zhao." Lee Anna retorted angrily. "And don't act the saint Zhao."

"I have never pretended to be something I'm not." Zhao growled.

"Whenever we bring her up we fight lets not talk about it." Lee Anna finally said.

"Her name is Aiko, she just turned two a month ago, she has green eyes and when she smiles all my frustration and anger seems to vanish." Zhao said in a soft voice.

"Please don't." Lee Anna pleaded her voice broke and tears spilled down her face. "I'm a horrible person."

Zhao swiftly got up and pulled Lee Anna into his arms. He rocked her gently running his fingers through her long hair and hushing her with his voice.

"Aiko is going to have a wonderful life and so are you and that's the end of it." Zhao finally said. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Thank you." Lee Anna said finally than with a flirtatious smile she ran a hand down his chest she placed a kiss against his throat.

"Lee Anna when you play with fire you will get burned." Zhao warned.

"I've been burned before and healed up quiet nicely." Lee Anna purred.

Zhao let out a small laugh as he lifted her up and carried her into his adjoining bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and covered her with his body letting his weight push her into the bed. Lee Anna began raining kisses over his neck and trying to loosen his shirt with her fingers but Zhao grabbed both her wrist and yanked them above her head. He let his lips hover above hers giving her whisper of a kiss that would drive her wild.

"Now that I have your attention listen closely." Zhao murmured in her ear. "How is Ty Lee doing?"

Lee Anna stiffened under him and glared. "You really know how to kill passion."

Zhao smiled as he placed a kiss on her neck right above her frantic pulse.

"Get off me." Lee Anna ordered squirming under him.

"Now I've made you mad." Zhao said with a playful bit on her ear.

"What did you expect when you go and ask about my little sister?" Lee Anna asked as she pushed against his chest harder.

"Is it not customary that I would ask about my wife?" Zhao said with a smile, he let his hand brush down her side and rest on her hip.

Lee Anna suddenly stopped struggling and gave a smile that always meant she knew something unpleasant. "I'll tell you about Ty Lee. She ran away from home and joined the Circus."

Zhao's fingers dug into Lee Anna's hip as he frowned down at her.

"How do you feel about being married a Circus freak?" Lee Anna jeered.

Zhao rolled off Lee Anna and sat up on the side of the bed. Lee Anna smiled as she continued.

"Makes you sick doesn't it?" Lee Anna said sitting up.

"What makes me sick is how jealous you are of your sister." Zhao snarled.

"I am not jealous!!" Lee Anna hissed angrily as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Zhao suddenly got up, he pulled on his boots and walked toward the door and then paused. He looked at Lee Anna laying there on the bed her eyes lusting after him a cynical smile on her face thinking she had hurt him.

"I'll have one of the soldiers make a room ready for you." Zhao said simply and left.

Shaking his head he was disgusted with himself, he would never really get over Lee Anna. Part of him would always love her, need her, want her, and now he had something that would always remind him of her. Even though Lee Anna was a selfish, egocentric, and self-centered woman he still found her appealing because she was just like him.

_Thank you for reading, please review and let me know how I am doing!!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zhao watched in awe as Ty Lee danced across the high wire with graceful ease. She was amazing, he had no idea she was so lithe, so daring showing absolutely no fear. He smiled when he spotted the outrageous headdress on her head, sparkling in the glow of the lights. Yes Ty Lee certainly fit right in with the Circus but he wouldn't call her a freak. No she was young yet, trying things out, just like he had when he was that age.

The show ended and Zhao walked behind the massive tents to find Ty Lee's. A small pink tent caught his eye and he knew it was Ty Lee's. Ty Lee was sitting in front of her mirror when he walked in.

"So this is where my runaway wife is." Zhao said.

Ty Lee jumped up and bowed. "Zhao."

"What are you doing here?" Zhao asked as he took a seat next to her bed.

"I…um." Ty Lee stuttered.

While Ty Lee tried to form an answer Zhao let his eyes roam the room taking in the sparse settings. One chair, a bed, a mirror and a small side table, his eyes lit up when he spotted the pink book. The very same one he had sent her.

"My parents said I could." Ty Lee said with a nod.

"I see. I don't like the idea of my wife associating with such a crowd as this." Zhao replied.

Ty Lee didn't know what to say to that. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your sister told me."

Ty Lees eyes immediately narrowed. "Of course Lee Anna would tell on me. She hates me."

Zhao supposed there was sibling rivalry between the two and Lee Anna certainly didn't like it when he brought up Ty Lee.

"I thought you wanted me to do what makes me happy?" Ty Lee said in confusion.

Zhao sighed wearily as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "You are the wife of a Commander and it does not bode well for you to be performing in front of the lower class like this."

"Then let me come with you." Ty Lee said brightly.

"No." Zhao snapped.

"Are we going to be the married couple who never see each other?" Ty Lee asked as she waved a hand in the air. "I mean are you going to just stay on your ship sailing the world and I will be stuck at our estate throwing garden parties and attending socials. When asked how my husband is I brightly reply 'Why he just conquered Ba Sing Se, just last week.'"

Zhao kept his face blank even though he wanted to crack a smile. "That's exactly how it's going to go."

Ty Lee gave him a dirty look before she replied haughtily. "Not if I conquer Ba Sing Se first."

"That isn't going to happen because in a month you will be heading back to the Fire Nation." Zhao ordered in a firm voice.

"Really? Because I see myself at Ba Sing Se, performing at the circus a month from now." Ty Lee said with a determined smile.

Zhao gave her a patronizing smile before leaning forward. "I know, that you know, that you won't be at the circus a month from now."

"I see. So if your so smart where do you see me?" Ty Lee replied in a low voice.

"In the Fire Nation at my estate." Zhao replied.

"So you do have an estate?" Ty Lee said changing the subject. "What a relief I was afraid we might have to live with my parent, which is fine."

Zhao blinked at the sudden change in topic. "We won't be staying with your Parents."

"That's good it might be awkward anyway." Ty Lee agreed absently as she ran her finger along the side table.

Zhao grimanced at her chose of words, it would indeed be awkward escpecially if Lee Anna was around. Zhao's nose twitched at the sweet floral scent of apple blossoms filled the air around him. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Yes apple blossom, do you like it?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

Zhao quickly sat up straight and glared at her. "I don't like any kind of perfume."

"Oh…" Ty Lee said softly than a mischievous smile spread across her face as she leaned forward. "Your lying I can tell by the color of your aura."

"Let's get back on subject." Zhao ordered steadily.

"You're sending me back than." Ty Lee asked biting her bottom lip.

"One month Ty Lee than I want you to go back with your parents."

"Two months." Ty Lee bartered.

"Ty Lee, I am not here to barter, or mince words with you." Zhao warned sharply.

"Fine one month and half." Ty Lee said quickly with a smile.

Zhao raised a hand for silence. "One month Ty Lee and that's finale."

Ty Lee shut her mouth her lips turning down in a frown.

"I see you received my gift. Did you find it interesting?" Zhao asked changing the subject toward the book on the table.

Ty Lee's face lit up and she grabbed the pink book. "Thank you so much Zhao. Is it really from the Spirit Library."

"Yeah." Zhao said with a smile.

"I got you something too." Ty Lee said with a smile as she opened one of her boxes and came out with a small gold chain, attached was a small crystal vile.

Zhao took the gift from Ty Lee and looked at it fingering the delicate gold chain between his thumb and forefinger.

"I read this will protect you from the Spirits if you ever anger them." Ty Lee explained.

"What is it?"

"The tears from the one who loves you." Ty Lee said quickly looking away.

Zhao wanted to scoff at such nonsense. "And whose tears might that be? Yours?"

Ty Lee colored slightly.

"How did you manage to cry for me?" Zhao asked perplexed at the thought of a Ty Lee crying over him.

"At Lee Anna's wedding, when I realized you were never going to have the woman you loved. Instead you are getting me a poor excuse for a substitute." Ty Lee replied looking even more embarrassed than she looked hopeful and said. "Will you wear it?"

"You're a senseless girl. Have I called you a substitute?" Zhao scowled but looped the chain over his neck tucking the vile under his shirt. Ty Lee didn't answer and Zhao repeated his question more forcefully this time. "Have I called you a substitute, answer me?"

"No you haven't." Ty Lee whispered softly.

"Than stop referring to yourself as such, it makes me think you lack self confidence in yourself and your abilities." Zhao lectured his voice cold and clipped. "That is something I will not tolerate, a weak sniveling wife."

"Yes Commander." Ty Lee said quickly her voice strong sounding her face serious.

"Than lets not speak of this again." Zhao replied.

"Will you tell me where you're going next?" Ty Lee asked curiously seeming to ignore his criticism.

Zhao smiled in appreciation and approval, that Ty Lee didn't get hurt feelings so easily. He found himself telling Ty Lee his plans for the Water Tribe, and she listened with intense interest.

_Pretty please reveiw!!!! and for those who do thank you very much for taking the time to do so!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Its OK you readers are shy about reviewing and giving your opinions, because I love writing this story and will continue. Enjoy!!!!_

Chapter 10

"Letter for you Commander." Kazuma announced as he ran up to Zhao waving a letter in his hand.

Zhao turned to watch the boy. There were several scratches on his arm and one deep one across his cheek.

"What happened to you boy? You get in a fight?" Zhao asked a he took the letter and began to open it eyes still on Kazuma.

"Well yes and no." Kazuma began.

"It's either one or the other boy stop playing mind games." Zhao snarled as he unfolded the letter.

"I got in a disagreement with the messenger Hawk." Kazuma finally said.

Zhao looked up from his letter and frowned at the boy and was about to say something more until he noticed the red tail twitching behind Kazuma's booted foot.

"Could you at least attempt to keep that creature under control?" Zhao requested as he began to read the letter again.

A hissing noise brought Zhao's head up again; he narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him.

"What was that?" Zhao ordered.

"Nothing Commander." Kazuma said quickly as he tried to shuffle backwards.

Another hiss broke the silence once more. Zhao looked down at Kazuma's boots to see the fox poke his head around a boot, its fur was bristled up, and its little white teeth gleamed at him.

"Is that creature hissing at me?" Zhao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Seeker didn't mean anything by it, he just gets defensive." Kazuma tried to explain.

"20 laps." Zhao said simply.

"But I didn't do anything." Kazuma whined.

"A real man doesn't whine, a real man takes on the responsibility of a pet and takes the punishment when said pet misbehaves. I suggest you start running." Zhao ordered.

Kazuma sighed as he took off at a light jog, the fox right on his heels.

"So did the fur ball chew up your gloves also?" Kano asked as he walked up behind Zhao.

"No it had a fight with one of your messenger Hawks, Kazuma took most of the attack." Zhao replied as he scanned the letter.

"Good news?" Kano asked.

"It is indeed." Zhao replied with a smile. "I have been promoted Captain by order of the Fire Lord."

"Congratulations Captain Zhao." Kano said with a small nod of his head. "Jiro get the drinks, we have something to celebrate."

A short moment later Jiro, Kano, Shima, and newly appointed Captain Zhao raised their glasses to toast to their next conquest.

"You sure you don't want me to have the cook make you a Long Island Ice Tea?" Shima said with a smile.

Zhao threw a glare at the man before downing the rest of his drink in one swallow.

"We have work to do men, with the promotion comes more responsibility, power, and more freedom." Zhao explained. "We have been chosen to manage the blockade cutting off all water travel between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Nations. No longer will they use the Fire Nations waters as a quick route for their trading."

"That's the spirit, let's bully them into submission." Shima said with a shout.

Zhao cleared his voice and looked at Shima in disapproval. "It's not bullying when we are protecting our interests."

"Of course not." Shima agreed with a wicked smile. "It's just persuasive reasoning."

"Exactly." Zhao said with a smile.

"To Captain Zhao." Jiro toasted raising his glass.

"To Captain Zhao." Everyone cheered.

Zhao surveyed his men and spotted Kazuma grinning at him among his men the little fur ball perched on his shoulder.

"I know for a fact Kazuma that you are not finished with your laps." Zhao addressed the boy.

"I have five more Captain." Kazuma lied smoothly.

"I believe you have thirteen more to do." Zhao replied.

Kazuma's jaw dropped as he stared as Zhao. "I didn't see you watching me."

"I have eyes everywhere Kazuma, remember that before you try lying to me again."

Sighing in frustration Kazuma stalked off to the track once more to complete his running.

"Don't you think you're being a bit tough on him?" Kano asked.

"Tough would be having Jiro kill the furry monster. Now that would be tough." Zhao replied.

"I'd do it too." Jiro said with a rare smile. "The little monster ruined my seal skin boots, the best pair I had."

"A seeker fox can be valuable if trained correctly." Kano mentioned.

"I know. That's why I want you Shima to work with Kazuma and his fox, see if you can explain to the boy the importance of using his fox's skill to his advantage." Zhao ordered.

…………..

Kazuma stood in the middle of the training arena watching Shima who was walking in large slow circles around Kazuma and Seeker. Kazuma tried not to show his unease of the man. Shima was different than the rest of the crew, he could out drink, out talk, and outwit the crew and most of the Natives combined. Kazuma admired him for his quick thinking and smooth tongue which on numerous occasions had gotten Kazuma out of deep trouble with Captain Zhao. Shima's brown hair was in a smooth top knot different from his regular shaggy look, his short goatee trimmed neatly, he wore a simple red tunic over his black pants complete with red gloves covering his hands. He finally stopped in front of the pair.

"I didn't give you that seeker fox just so you could spoil it and let it get away with misbehavior Kazuma." Shima began.

"You didn't give me the pet Shima that Lady did." Kazuma argued.

In a blink of an eye Kazuma found himself suspended in the air, Shima had him by the back of his shirt collar. There was a loud snarl followed by a blur of red, Kazuma blinked in shock as he saw Seeker dangling from Shima's elbow, Seeker had bit Shima.

"Seeker no, down." Kazuma ordered frantically.

Shima smiled as he stared at the fox hanging from his elbow then turned his attention on Kazuma.

"You need to learn not to talk back to your superiors, I have a genuine fondness of you boy and I would hate to see Captain Zhao ship you back to the Fire Nation before you can prove your worth."

With slow movements Shima lowered Kazuma and gently removed the fox from his clothing. Shima held the fox in his hands and stared at it for a long moment making Kazuma worry.

"Quick reflexes used with a little more power and placed in the right position will be a deadly force." Shima said as he set the fox down.

Seeker twitched his tail and trotted over to Kazuma sitting down by his feet.

"I wouldn't have allowed you to keep the fox if I didn't think you couldn't handle the responsibility. The good news is Seeker is already loyal to you, ready to protect you at a moment's notice, which will make it easier for you to train him." Shima said.

"Yes sir." Kazuma said with a nod of his head.

"A seeker fox can live up to 20 years if taken care of, they are active creatures that can reach speeds up to 25 mph, they can hear a mouse squeak 40 yards away, and last but not least of all they are inquisitive creatures that love to solve puzzles and play." Shima finished with a grin.

"I thought Seeker was just a dumb old fox." Kazuma said in confusion.

Seeker gave a small yip of protest as if he understood what Kazuma had just said.

"Now look what you did you pissed him off." Shima said with a scowl. "Will you ever learn to think before you speak?"

"That's all well and good." Kazuma said with a yawn. "But how do I use those skills?"

"Kazuma go sit on the bleachers over on the other end of the training arena, your going to sit there and call for Seeker and you will not leave until he comes to you." Shima ordered.

"That's easy." Kazuma said with a smile as he started across to the bleachers.

"Did I forget to mention you will call Seeker with your mind and body language, not with your voice?" Shima said.

"That's going to take forever." Kazuma whined. "I could be there all day."

"I suggest you get started and don't even try to cheat, all I have to do is ask Seeker." Shima said with a grin as he walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_Yes two more reveiws!! Thank you 711 I appreciate your reviews! _

Chapter 11

"This is so boring." Kazuma whined. "Being on a blockade is not exciting at all."

Jiro ignored the comment and continued to stare into the west hands behind his back feet braced apart eyes straight forward. Seeker was balanced on the railing tail straight in the air ears forward. Kazuma was half draped across the railing chin on top of his hands. Seeker leaned forward slightly and began growling.

Jiro glanced down at the fox than at Kazuma. "Well boy what does he see?"

Kazuma straightened and scanned the area ahead of them. "I don't see anything."

"Of course you don't, the fox can hear and see things farther than any of us mortals can." Jiro scoffed. "Shima, get over here."

Shima strolled over with a lazy smile. "What can I do for you Jiro?"

Jiro nodded his head to the fox.

"I see and what does Seeker see?" Shima asked Kazuma.

"I don't know?" Kazuma said with a shrug.

Shima gave a dramatic sigh. "You are the master; you need to understand the sound of his growl, the pitch of his yip, and the tone of his snarl."

"You can't expect me to understand all of that." Kazuma said with a groan.

Shima and Jiro stared at him.

"Fine, let's see, we haven't eaten in five hours so I am thinking, Seeker sees something to eat." Kazuma said glancing at Shima.

"Good start, now what do foxes eat?" Shima asked casually as he leaned against the railing waiting for Kazuma's answer.

"They eat rodents, but Seeker caught all the rodents on this ship already, so it must be a bird or…. a flying lemur?"

Shima pushed away from the railing with a smile. "Very good, Jiro go get the Captain."

"I don't understand." Kazuma questioned as he followed Shima across the deck.

"Just be quiet and watch." Shima ordered.

Zhao stepped out on top deck and everyone stopped turned toward Zhao and waited for orders. Zhao took the telescope from Kano and held it to his eye looking toward the horizon. Silently he closed the telescope, looked toward the sun than back toward the horizon.

"Kano radio the rest of the fleet and have them get the catapults set toward the horizon." Zhao replied. "Shima and Jiro start getting the catapults set. Kazuma stand by to light it when I give the signal."

Kazuma stood out of the way Seeker perched around his shoulders low whimpers emanated from his throat. The fleet of ships that had been moving back and forth in a row began to slow down letting the gaps between ships grow larger until a full vessel could easily slip by. Zhao stood at the side of the ship watching the horizon and the peculiar cloud of fog that stood low on the water. The cloud of fog suddenly lifted several feet higher.

"Captain a loan ship is approaching." Kano yelled from the window of the control room. "Its right in the line of fire."

"What colors is it flying?" Zhao yelled back.

"Fire Nation, Captain it bears the mark of the royal crown on the side, its Prince Zuko. Awaiting your orders Captain." Kano yelled down.

Zhao hesitated for a second before he replied in a cold voice. "The Prince has been banished from the Nation men, and although we have no fight with the Prince, he has but himself in a precarious situation of which he is well aware of."

"Yes Captain." Kano replied.

"Men get ready. On my count" Zhao yelled as he continued to watch the cloud as it dissipated revealing the large white bison. "on two light on three throw." Zhao yelled.

"One…"

Kazuma quickly stood in between the two catapults ready to light each. Jiro and Shima stood ready to pull the level.

"Two." Zhao yelled.

Kazuma swiftly raised his arm palm out and shot fire at the first Catapult and turned in a fluid motion he light up the second one.

"Three." Zhao yelled. "Fire."

Kazuma stood back craning his neck as he watched the blue sky fill with hundreds of balls of fire all aimed at the white bison and the small ship. Everyone watched in awe as the huge beast dodged each attack flying right over their heads.

"Damn it!!" Zhao bellowed in anger. "Kano get two ships ready to pursue, the rest of the fleet is to maintain the blockade."

"Captain the other ship is still at full speed, it looks like the Prince is trying to run through the blockade." Kano yelled down again.

Zhao turned his attention to the other ship, quickly he went to the side of the ship. "Let him pass Kano, give the orders to let him pass."

"Understood." Kano replied.

Kazuma walked over to the side next to Zhao and watched as the ship speed through, they were close enough to see the other ships occupants on the deck. The Prince stood there arms crossed head held high as he glared daggers at Zhao. Kazuma stared at the deformity of the Princes face, and shivered at the plain ugliness of it.

"Take a good look at the Prince, Kazuma." Zhao ordered in a low voice. "That is the face of a traitor, a conspirator, and a utter failure to the Fire Nation. Remember that Kazuma, failure is not an option on my crew, we serve the good of the Nation."

"Yes Captain." Kazuma replied as he watched the Prince's ship sail right by. Zhao turned around and began ordering the men again, but Kazuma continued to stare after the Prince.

"It's a sad situation." Shima said suddenly by Kazuma's side. "The Princes only hope lies in catching the Avatar, the only way for him to return to his Nation."

"I don't understand why the Fire Lord would banish his only heir to the throne." Kazuma whispered.

"No one understands how Fire Lord Ozai even became Fire Lord when General Iroh is the oldest son, but it's best not to ask questions. Now come we have work to do."

Kazuma took one last look at the fading ship before following Shima.

……………………..

Zhao walked down another hallway in the Fire Temple, it was like a maze leading him in circles. Frustration was making him angry and he almost lost his temper when the damn fox went chasing after the temple cat yipping and snarling. So much for a surprise attack. After Kazuma had control of the fox Zhao had sent him back to the ship with another soldier. After another wrong turn Zhao was ready to blow until Shima called their attention to the walls, and sure enough a trap door was found and opened.

After what seemed like miles of stairs that they heard the sound of distant fighting and arguing up ahead. As they stepped away from the stair case Zhao surveyed his surroundings taking note of the large double doors that reached the ceiling and the large pillars. There in the middle of the large room stood Prince Zuko arguing and threatening a young girl and boy. With a wave of his hand Zhao had his men fan out behind.

"We await your signal Captain." Kano whispered.

"Wait for it." Zhao ordered as he kept his eyes on the three targets.

In a matter of minutes the Prince had the girl and boy tied to the pillars. Smiling Zhao finally stepped out in front of his men waving a hand for them to step forward, in battle stance.

"We meet again Prince Zuko." Zhao greeted with a cold smile.

"The Avatar is mine Zhao." Zuko snarled.

"Is that anyway to greet someone who helped fix your sorry excuse for a ship?" Zhao reprimanded in a cold voice.

"You're not taking the Avatar, Zhao!" Zuko snapped.

"And neither are you." Zhao replied with a smile. "Do you really think you can fight us all, there is one of you and eight of us, don't embarrass yourself by even attempting."

Zhao could see the Prince eyeing the other men, his mind was probably going a mile a minute, so close to catching the Avatar yet not within his grasp. Zhao couldn't help but smile, he knew perfectly well this was the last chance the Prince had to return to his Nation with honor and dignity, and it was all fading in front of his very eyes. Yes he knew exactly how the Prince felt, and he very much enjoyed watching someone else feel the same pain. Zhao watched as the Prince took a step and brought his hand up shooting a flame in his direction, Zhao side stepped and turned to the left giving Kano the opportunity to step in and take the Prince down. Kano was quick to subdue the Prince and tie him up.

"You have no right to apprehend me at all." Zuko argued as he threw a kick at Zhao completely missing, as he was dragged past Zhao and dropped at the feet of Shima to guard. "You have no authority to touch any of the royal family."

Zhao laughed. "That's right; you didn't get the memo did you? I was promoted to Captain, I have full authority to go after the Avatar and remove whoever is in my way."

Zuko's face fell visibly as he sat there looking up at Zhao.

"Now men I want ever one fanned out around the doors, as soon as it opens attack." Zhao ordered.

"You can't hurt Aang." The dark skinned girl cried from the pillar.

Zhao ignored her cries, why should he even acknowledge someone who was so far beneath him that it was an insult for her to even lay eyes on him. Besides that she and the other boy were not even from his Nation and once the Avatar was either killed or captured he would send the two to the Fire Lord as a gift to do with as he pleased. He glanced to the side and noticed the Fire Sages standing their arms crossed angry because their temple was being disturbed, they were bickering among themselves.

"Jiro." Zuko called the man over. "Find out what is the problem among the Fire Sages, if necessary take them to the ship for further questioning."

"Yes Captain." Jiro said with a nod as he walked over to the Fire Sages.

Zhao turned back to the large doors. There was sudden silence an eerie feeling since there had been plenty of insults and profanity being thrown about by the young girl and Prince Zuko. Zhao was actually shocked by the words that were coming from the girl's lips, they were words he had only heard a sailor use. Now suddenly everyone was quiet, and all focus was on the large doors. A burning began to develop right were the vile lay against his chest, absently he moved the vile beneath his shirt to ease the discomfort. A breeze weaved its way through the large open room carrying with it the sound of his name low and airy. Shocked he looked around only to see his men still concentrating on the door. Taking a breath Zhao tried to focus once more only to feel the burning sensation once more against his skin. Irritated he was about to reach for the vile and throw it out the window when the doors began moving.

"Steady men, let's wait for it." Zhao ordered in a low tone.

The doors opened a little more until they finally blew open with a loud crack. All of Zhao's men attacked in unison the heat and light of the fire was suffocating. The burning on his chest was hardly noticeable compared to the pleasure of fire bending.

After a few moments Zhao ordered his men to stop, as the smoke cleared a small boy appeared in front of them. Frowning in confusion Zhao stared at the boy, he couldn't be more than 12, defiantly an air bender and no sign of a burn on his clothing. Glancing up he saw the vision of Avatar Roku above the boy. Zhao stood rooted he couldn't move as he stared at the old Avatar.

"It's just a boy." Kano voiced breaking silence.

"That can't be the Avatar." Shima said in disbelief.

Zhao glanced at his men, could they not see Avatar Roku right there above the boy. The burning sensation was getting worse, it was as if Roku was looking right at him as if he had a fist around Zhao's heart and was burning it. Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath their feet, the floor up heaving the gold and black tiles cracking and shattering.

"Captain." Kano yelled. "The volcano it's erupting."

"Captain your orders." Shima yelled.

Zhao looked at Roku, never mess with the spirits if you don't have to Zhao thought as he turned back to his men.

"Back to the ship." Zhao yelled waving his hand.

The ground was shaking so bad that most of his men couldn't even get a good footing to even make an attempt to retreat. Zhao made sure all of his men were out of the room and heading down the stairs before he took them himself. The walls on either side of the stairs began to crack and melt away. They made it to the bottom and out into the main hallway once more. Luckily they had Shima in the lead who knew exactly how to get out of the maze like Temple. Once they were out of the temple Zhao sighed in relief, it was a close call but he still had all his men.

Suddenly his men began laughing, looking up Zhao spotted Jiro holding onto his pants while the fox was pulling and yanking on the pant seat. Kazuma was doubled over on the ground laughing, and Jiro was yelling and hopping around trying to get the creature off. Zhao gave a small smirk, than a chuckle, and then he threw his head back letting out a roar of laughter.

"This is not funny!" Jiro protested angrily when he finally dislodged the creature.

"What did you have in your pants pocket Jiro?" Shima asked with a wide grin.

Jiro's face turned red as he mumbled something.

"You didn't have a piece of jerky back there did you?" Kano asked with a smile.

Jiro just glared. "The Fire Sages offered me some I just thought I would keep it for later."

Zhao wiped the tears away. "Ok that's enough fun for today lets head out." Letting out a weary sigh he headed off to decide what he was going to do with the Fire Sages.

………………

"Shima." Kano said lowly as he walked next to Shima on the way down to the ship. "I saw you untie the Prince and the other two."

"Really? Are you sure your eyes aren't playing tricks on you?" Shima replied quickly giving Kano a warning look.

"What game are you playing Shima?" Kano whispered in confusion.

"They are just kids, barely older than Kazuma, maybe even the same age."

"If Zhao ever finds out." Kano began.

"I am looking out for our best interests, there is going to come a time when Prince Zuko is on the throne. It doesn't hurt to play both sides and see who the winner is." Shima explained lowly. "A good deed is never forgotten."

"No it isn't, and let's hope Zhao never asks what happened." Kano muttered.

"You worry too much, let the women do the worrying and let the men do the playing." Shima said with a laugh.

"And you worry to little no wonder Miyo won't marry you." Kano snapped back.

"Hey, let's not bring our women into this. You just do what you're doing and let me take care of myself." Shima said with a hardy slap on Kano's back.

Kano slung his arm around Shima and rolled his eyes. "Fine I'll mind my own business."

"Good now let's see what kind of punishment was dealt out to Kazuma." Shima said with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the reviews._

Chapter 12

"His reflexes are slow." Zhao mussed.

"His form is unstable; you could knock him down with a feather." Kano observed.

"The way he bends suggest he's never had a proper teacher." Zhao replied rubbing his chin.

Zhao and Kano stood on the bleachers of the training arena watching Kazuma and Shima run through basic Fire Bending maneuvers.

"He has no control." Kano commented.

"No technique either." Zhao said crossing his arms.

"His movements are choppy at best." Kano remarked.

"He is as clumsy as an ox." Zhao replied with a sigh as he watched Kazuma trip over his own feet while managing to light his shirt on fire in the process. Shima glanced up at the two as if asking if he should continue the lesson. Zhao nodded his head waving a hand to continue.

"Do you think we should just send him back?" Kano asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it has crossed my mind, but the boy has something in him that makes me hesitate to send him back." Zhao explained. "It's like he has this determination to prove himself and that's something I can sympathize with."

"We could step up his lessons, double his work out." Kano suggested.

"Do that." Zhao replied as he finally walked off the bleachers and back to the ships.

"What is our next move Captain?" Kano asked as the two walked next to each other.

"We are going for a short visit to the Fort." Zhao replied. "Send for Jiro, Shima, and Kazuma this mission should be fairly easy, I trust Kazuma can handle it."

"No doubt he can." Kano replied.

"One question Kano." Zhao said stopping. "I got word that the ex prince was seen along the out skirts of the Earth Kingdom. Can you tell me how he managed to survive the destruction of the Fire Temple when he was tied up?"

Kano didn't hesitate to look Zhao in the eye as he lied through his teeth. "I haven't the faintest idea how he managed to survive."

Zhao held eye contact for a second more before he smiled and continued to walk. "If I find out one of my men set that traitor free there will be hell."

Kano gave a tense smile, as he listened half-hearted to Zhao. If Zhao was to find out Shima was playing both sides, things could get ugly.

………………….

"Magnificent." Zhao praised as he watched the Yuu Yan archers practice down below him.

"The fastest archers the Fire Nation has." The man said with a nod.

"I can see that." Zhao commented his eyes gleaming. "What do you think Jiro?"

Zhao turned his attention to his weapons expert, watching Jiro closely for his reaction. Jiro's face was grave looking as he studied the archers below; Zhao knew he was a man of few words. Sometimes it was aggravating and other times it was a blessing to have at least one person not interject their opinion. Zhao had known that Jiro came from a farm on the very far reaches of the Fire nation were very few people lived and if they did it was in isolation and everyone figure that was the reason for Jiro's quiet personality. Finally Jiro spoke in a soft deep voice that always made Zhao jump a little because one was never sure when Jiro would speak and when he did it always shocked everyone.

"Under the right circumstances these Archers could be valuable to us."

"What would be our best advantage?" Zhao asked.

"Have the archers positioned in the trees along the road way, this gives them a larger range with their arrows, less visibility and more movement." Jiro explained.

"I wouldn't put too much effort into planning the use of the archers Captain. You still have no permission to use them." The soldier replied quickly. "My Lord would like to invite you to dine with him and another couple who has stopped on their way to the Earth Kingdom."

"Tell him I accept." Zhao replied with a nod of his head waiting until the soldier was out of hearing before he turned to Jiro. "I want you to find out were in the area the Avatar was last spotted while I try to negotiate for the use of those archers."

"Yes Captain." Jiro said.

Zhao followed the soldier into the large dining room; he let his eyes roam across the large room and its occupants. After being introduced to the Commander of the fort Zhao didn't waste any time bartering for the use of the Yuu Yan warriors. Zhao pegged the Commander as a stuck up from a rich family who was able to buy his title.

"Captain Zhao you surely do not waste time, getting right to the point but please let us not discuss business or war when we are in the presence of such lovely company." The Commander said smoothly.

Zhao was taken aback by that statement and glanced around the room at the other occupancies. A few soldiers, another man in elegant clothing, probably a lord and on his arm…Lee Anna who was staring right at him with her large green eyes that seemed to always look right into him. His chest tightened, his palms felt clammy and his breath quickened. It was quite amazing how well Zhao could hide his emotions, for he casually turned his attention back to the Commander with a bland smile.

"Why Zhao, do you not see that we have the pleasure of having Lady Lee Anna company for tonight. I believe you know her." The Commander said with a smile.

"Ah yes I do believe she is the older sister of my wife." Zhao mussed. "You say she is present."

"Yes standing over yonder." The Commanders said with a wave of his wine glass.

Zhao let his eyes rest on Lee Anna once more; she was still staring at him in confused surprise. He let a small smile tug his lips up, what a tangled web we have found ourselves in, Zhao thought.

"Your wife, does she hold the same beauty as her older sister?" The Commander asked.

"My wife?" Zhao repeated the question as he tried to form words to describe his little wife. "Ty Lee is everything one could ever want in a wife. Her grace, pose, and quiet beauty outshine every woman I have ever known."

"Lucky man Captain, it is rare to find a woman like that, congratulations." The Commander said good naturally. "Come let us sit down for dinner."

Zhao followed one of the serving attendants to his chair after sitting down and accepting another glass of wine he turned to the person sitting next to him. His eyes widened when he saw that his companion was none other than Lee Anna. The coincidence was too much and Zhao just smiled shaking his head.

"I don't know why you're smiling Captain." Lee Anna snapped. "This is not a funny situation."

"Ah Lee Anna if you would only take a moment to reflect on our history together you would find this very funny." Zhao replied lowly.

"Are you following me?" Lee Anna whispered back.

"You think mighty high of yourself if you think I would take the time and effort to pursue a married woman." Zhao replied with another lazy smile.

"Maybe you have grown tired of your child like wife and crave the touch of a woman." Lee Anna purred in a very low voice.

Zhao threw a glare at Lee Anna. "You will not discuss my wife is such a matter."

"My sweet, who is this distinguished man you are conspiring with?"

Zhao raised his eyes to meet a pair of dark gold ones, on closer inspection Zhao noticed the gentleman was extremely over dressed in finery, almost out doing his own wife. The Lord had a long nose, thin lips that were slightly turned up in a sneer, and dark black hair neatly tied up in a top knot. This was a man of much wealth and influence, a man who didn't have to dirty his elegantly manicured hands in the ugly business of war.

"My Lord Kiro Kimura may I introduce the husband of my youngest sister, Captain Zhao." Lee Anna introduced.

Recognition dawned on Kiro's face as he looked at Zhao with a determined sneer.

"Captain Zhao, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Sadly I have heard little too none about you."

Zhao leaned back in his chair and smiled. So this was the man that had taken Lee Anna away from him, a man who had nothing to fight with but his words and money. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Lee Anna's jaw tighten and her hand go white as she clutched her wine glass.

"I would be shocked indeed if you had heard of me." Zhao replied. "Not many Lords take an interest in the battles that occur on the front line, no offence."

Kiro's jaw grew tight and his eyes narrowed, what Zhao had just said was an offence for it implied that Kiro knew little to nothing about the war that was going on.

"Captain Zhao, you are very much mistaken." Lee Anna stressed the words. "My husband takes an active interest in the war. We are in the process of setting up a concentration camp on the out skirts of the Earth Kingdom."

"What a note worthy endeavor." Zhao said sarcastically. "I raise my glass to your good fortune."

"How is my sister doing?" Lee Anna asked changing the subject. "Last I heard you had difficulty locating her."

Zhao hid his irritation behind a tight smile.

"How unfortunate Captain to have a wife that will not follow orders." Kiro mussed as he took a sip of his wine.

"How do you keep your patients?" Lee Anna questioned with a smirk. "I mean everyone knows you have a very obedient crew that follows your every command. How do you manage a wife who does not?"

"Lee Anna does your memory prove faulty? Do you not recall my patients with Aiko?" Zhao asked.

Lee Anna's face turned white her hand shook as she grasped her glass and tried to swallow some water but ended up coughing and choking on it instead.

"My sweet, are you alright?" Kiro asked in concern.

"Nothing a little pat on the back won't fix." Zhao said slapping Lee Anna on the back good naturally. "Drink slowly Lee Anna don't just gulp it down."

Before any more words could be exchanged the dinner was served and Kiro was indulged in conversation with a man next to him and Zhao found himself deep in conversation about the training set up at the fort. Although he was thoroughly engaged with the subject Zhao watched Lee Anna out of the corner of his eyes, she barely touched her food her face was still white and her hand had the faint tremor to it as she moved the fork.

Sadly Zhao had to miss the after dinner entertainment for Shima showed up with an urgent message. The Commander encouraged Zhao to stay the night and they would continue their discussion on the Yuu Yan archers.

"What is going on? Where's Jiro?" Zhao questioned Shima as they headed for the training arena.

"Jiro is sitting with Kazuma, and Kano is with the rest of the crew on the ship." Shima replied.

"I assume you have located the Avatar then?" Zhao muttered.

"We have located more than the Avatar Captain." Shima replied as he opened the door and let Zhao in first.

Zhao walked through the door way to find Kazuma completely dirty from the top of his once sandy blond hair down to his once red boots. Now he was thickly covered in mud.

"Good god boy what happened to you?" Zhao asked in shock.

"I fell into the swamp." Kazuma said sullenly.

"More like jumped in." Jiro muttered under his breath.

"I saw you jump too." Kauzuma snapped.

"What were you doing in the forest boy; you were supposed to be joining the others on Fire Bending Basics." Zhao asked in irritation. "And you" Zhao stressed turning on Shima. "were to watch him."

"I thought it would be an excellent opportunity for Kazuma to go on a mission, one which was relatively safe." Shima explained with a shrug.

"Damn it Shima I didn't recruit you to make such decisions!" Zhao snapped in anger. "I just got complemented on how well my crew obeys orders, don't prove them otherwise!!"

"Ahh but Captain you didn't see the results of the decision." Shima replied with a smirk.

"I can see it right here covered in mud." Zhao snapped back in aggravation. "I sent Jiro out to locate the Avatar."

"I have located the Avatar." Jiro replied. "He is on the southern back road of this swamp, it appears he is looking for something, but it's Kazuma who spotted…"

"The Blue Spirit." Kazuma interjected excitedly.

"Blue Spirit!" Zhao asked with a raised eyebrow. "Explain to me why I would care about that?"

"He's tracking the Avatar also, the Blue Spirit actually caught me off guard and that's why I fell into the swamp." Kazuma muttered lowly.

Jiro felt he should explain a bit more. "Captain it was Kazuma who spotted the Blue Spirit jumping above in the tree branches following the Avatar's trail."

Zhao glanced at the boy once more, covered in mud and looking at Zhao with such childish hope. At that moment he decided a word of praise was warranted to keep the boys spirits up.

"You should be proud of yourself Kazuma now go clean yourself up and be ready at dawn to join the rest of the soldiers in their training." Zhao turned to Jiro and addressed him. "Jiro show the boy where to get something to eat."

"Yes Captain." Kazuma replied in a strong voice as he followed Jiro.

"Shima wait a moment I want a word." Zhao ordered his voice deadly; he waited for the other two to leave before he began. "I do not tolerate disobedience Shima, you know that, when I give an order I expect it to be carried out. You have no authority to make a decision that is Kano's job not yours. Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as ice Captain." Shima replied back his face guarded.

"Next time I won't be lenient." Zhao warned as he walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You can't have them." The Commander finally growled.

"I know for a fact that the Fire Lord would want the archers put to good use." Zhao argued.

"Captain you are very much mistaken, these archers are the forts defense against this uncivilized nation we are stuck in. I refuse to allow you to send them away on a fool's errand thus weakening our defense."

Zhao was just about to grab the insolent man by the collar and shake some sense in to him when Kazuma came running up the stairs.

"Message for you Captain." Kazuma shouted waving the scroll in the air.

Zhao glared at the man next to him and took the scroll and unrolled it, he scanned the scroll. His eyes widened as he read the contents, it was too good to be true but there in the left hand corner was the Fire Lords signature.

"Good news I hope." Kazuma ventured to ask.

Zhao fixed his cold gaze on the man next to him. "I have just been promoted to Admiral and with that title I have authority to commandeer any vessel and press into service any man or woman that can help the Fire Lords purpose."

"Now I am not requesting but ordering you to give me the Yuu yan archers." Zhao snapped.

"Yes Admiral." The man replied in a clipped tone.

Zhao gave a wide smile it looked more like a wolf grinning at its prey before attacking.

"Kazuma get Jiro, and don't daily." Zhao barked out.

Kazuma turned on his heels quickening his pace to do the Admirals bidding. Zhao had that wolfish grin on his face meaning he had was up to something most unpleasant and it was best if everyone stayed out of his way and jumped when he demanded something.

…………………..

Shima watched in disgust as Jiro clamped the other iron band across the Avatars wrist. True to Jiro's word and the Admirals firm belief, the Yuu Yan archers had caught the Avatar within hours of being sent out on the task.

"A mere boy." Zhao mussed as he walked around the Air bender.

"An air bender at that." Jiro muttered as he finished the last clamp. "I thought the old Fire Lord had the Air nomads destroyed?"

"He did." Zhao confirmed. "Jiro set up guards and join me at the wall we need to make arrangements for fast transport. I want to be out of this fort within the hour and on our way back to the Fire Nation before something happens."

"This is wrong." Shima finally said as soon as the Admiral was out of the room.

"You don't know what you're saying." Jiro replied softly as he straightened up and walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

"I know exactly what I am saying." Shima snapped back. "He's just a boy."

Jiro was silent as he stared at the door handle for a moment.

"This isn't right and you know it." Shima finally said in a low voice. "It was different when we were running blockades, cutting off supply ships, and running undercover missions in the desert Oasis. Now our orders are to attack kids, plunder Fire Temples."

"We are doing this for the good of the Fire Nation." Jiro finally replied. "And if bringing in that boy will make this war end sooner allowing Kano to return to his wife, letting you go back to Miyo and letting me get back to the farm then so be it."

Shima was silent as he stared at Jiro's back.

"I just follow orders Shima, I keep my comments to myself, watch the back of my comrades and keep my head down." Jiro began again. "I am going to go up those stairs Shima and I am going to forget we even had this conversation."

Shima kept his mouth shut and nodded his head. "I'll post guards outside the door and met up with you later."

Shima's mind began racing as he stood outside the room. He could assist the boy in a discreet manner where the boy could gain his freedom and no fingers would be pointed at himself. First he would post Kazuma and one other guard. Kazuma was inept, clumsily and no doubt would make it inconvenient for the other guard to stop an attempted escape. Second the blue spirit was also after the boy and if he wasn't mistaken, wasn't the Avatar and the spirit world closely related? If a spirit was tracking the boy also it was a good possibility it was trying to help the Avatar. All he had to do was keep an eye open for anything suspicious and direct attention else where. Satisfied Shima headed out to set his plan in motion.

………………..

Shima watched Lee Anna out of the corner of his eyes and shook his head at how easy it was going to be to distract the Admiral using her. He discreetly slid up next to her and gave her that smile that had made many a woman swoon.

"Lady Lee Anna is it not." Shima said breaking the silence.

Lee Anna turned her beautiful face toward Shima in surprise. "Do I know you?" Her voice was smooth and deep sounding making Shima shiver slightly.

"The Admiral talks much of you." Shima continued as he watched her face for a reaction.

Lee Anna's eyes lightened and her lips turned up in a sexy smile as she laid a delicate hand on Shima's arm and tilted her head to look up at him showing off her graceful neck.

"The Admiral and I are old friends you see." Lee Anna said in a low whisper.

"I gathered as much. It is a shame that his wife cannot be here to congratulate him like a man should be when he makes such an achievement." Shima said in the same low voice as hers.

"His wife is nothing but a child." Lee Anna quickly said her full lips turned down into a pout at the mention of his wife again.

"Only a real woman could handle the passion of the Admiral." Shima commented as he watched Zhao move off the wall and head toward his room. If this was going to work Shima had to have Lee Anna head after him right now.

"I agree." Lee Anna said as she watched Zhao head away from the crowds. "Won't you excuse me; crowds and loudness do not set well with me, I think I'll retire."

Shima bowed slightly and watched her hurry in the direction Zhao had disappeared. A slow grin creased his face as he turned and began to carry out his second part of the plan.

……………………………

Zhao sighed in satisfaction as he reached for his pack. Everything was falling into place, it was too good to be true that he had succeeded where other men had fallen; the spirits were smiling down on him. Now all he had left to do was present the Avatar to the Fire Lord and he would be done. Zhao suddenly grew rigid as he heard the soft footsteps stop at his door. Slowly he turned around to face the intruder only to find Lee Anna leaning against the door frame a cat like smile on her lips. Zhao relaxed as his eyes looked her over, that was what she wanted or she wouldn't be wearing such a revealing outfit that accentuated ever curve on her body.

Casually Zhao leaned against the dresser and smirked at her.

"Pray tell, what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely company?" Zhao asked his voice tinged with sarcasm.

"I thought I would congratulate you in private." Lee Anna replied with a devilish smile as she shut the door and moved with such grace and determination to stand right in front of him. "A man like you who single handedly brought down the Avatar deserves to be rewarded properly."

Zhao's smile widened showing his white teeth. "Really?" He drawled out. "And are you just the woman to give me my just reward."

"I think we both know I am the only one who could ever give you it properly." Lee Anna purred as she placed a hand on his chest.

Zhao smirked as he closed his calloused hand over her delicate one and raised it to his lips; he kept his golden eyes on her beautiful ones framed by long thick black lashes that swept across her light skin. He moved his lips over the back of her hand nibbling gently at her knuckles.

"You are a master at the art of seduction." Zhao whispered against her hand.

"Why thank you." Lee Anna purred placing her other hand on the side of his face and pulling him down of a kiss.

Zhao met her lips with a firm determination to overpower her but in the end he was just as caught up in the kiss as she was. Her slim arms wrapped possessively around his neck her lips slanting across his. She smelled of cedar wood, tasted of wine and dark chocolate. Everything that was dark and good at the same time.

Trying to maneuver toward the bed without breaking the kiss Zhao only managed in knocking Lee Anna into the wall the force of which did break the kiss. Taking in a breath Lee Anna moved her neck for Zhao to get better access to her. His lips moved down her neck to land at the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"It's been too long." Zhao drawled out against her neck.

"I've missed this." Lee Anna gasped as Zhao's hand fell over her breast.

"You will surely be the death of me." Zhao muttered against her breast, his teeth pulling at her shirt.

Lee Anna clutched Zhao's shoulder digging her nails in and arching her back.

"Tell me you can't live without me." Zhao growled against her as he buried his fingers in her long hair and tugged to bring her face up.

"I can't live without you." Lee Anna begged as she tried to move against him. "You don't deserve Ty Lee."

Zhao pulled away from Lee Anna abruptly letting his hold on her slacken so that she was leaning against the wall trying to find her legs. Zhao sneered at her in contempt.

"You'll never change will you?" Zhao replied in a soft voice. He watched her eyes clear and narrow at him.

"Why should I change you clearly still want me." Lee Anna snapped childishly.

Zhao laughed. "I will always want you; the question is will I act on that."

"You have before." Lee Anna pointed out with a smirk.

"Yes but now that I think about it, I believe I might deserve better, and that if I work at it I might just meet the mark and deserve a wife like Ty Lee."

Lee Anna let out a snort of disbelief. "I never thought I would see the day when the greatly feared Zhao wanted the picture perfect life. Only good people are given that, it's a fantasy that people like us can only dream about."

"I'll never know if I didn't try." Zhao replied simply. "I think were done here."

"Oh were done alright, but that doesn't mean I'm through with you." Lee Anna vowed as she smoothed her clothes and reached for the door. "Trust me, you'll think of me."

Zhao laughed as he followed Lee Anna out of the room and down the hallway. She was swinging her hips in that suggestive manner; her dark black hair was swinging back and forth just begging him to grab her and take her back to the bedroom. However he wasn't going to do it, no he was stronger than that.

…………..

What met Zhao's eyes was pure chaos and disorder. A passing soldier filled in what Zhao feared to hear the most. The avatar had escaped. Making his way to the wall he caught sight of Jiro who had already set up the Yuu Yan archers.

"Admiral there isn't a clear shot; if we fire we might hit the Avatar." Jiro muttered.

"Wait for a clear shot. If possible take out the Blue Spirit." Zhao ordered.

"Amazing, those are twin swords made from one blade cut in two equal parts." Jiro commented.

"That's an expensive weapon." Zhao observed.

"Admiral we have an opening." One of the archers commented.

"Take it." Zhao snapped as he watched with satisfaction as the Blue Spirit fell backwards from the impact of the arrow, hopefully he was dead. "Don't just stand there." Zhao bellowed down at the men. "Where's Shima? Damn it, just get out there and bring them both back!"

Zhao held his breath as he watched a cloud of dust fly up hiding the Avatar and the Blue Spirit. They were getting away, his chance of gaining fame, fortune, and a quick retirement was vanishing right before his eyes. The men he sent out were not going to make it in time.

"I want you to bring me the men that were sent to guard the Avatar." Zhao replied in a low voice to Jiro.

Jiro was quick to do his bidding while Zhao picked a select group of men to search for the escapees. At which time Shima appeared conveniently to lead the search party. After the men left Zhao just stood there looking out at the darkness letting the anger and rage

he felt burn deep inside.

"Admiral." Jiro began. "The gaurds stationed on watch were none other than Kazuma and a local soldier from the fort."

"What?" Zhao snapped in disbelieving anger. "Who ordered Kazuma as a guard?"

"Shima did Admiral." Jiro said in a low voice head down.

"Send Kazuma to me I want to talk to him." Zhao ordered.

"Admiral, the boy is in the infirmary." Jiro replied.

Zhao felt his jaw clench in frustration as he brushed past Jiro not bothering to answer the latest news. His footsteps soon found him in the infirmary looking down at Kazuma. Kazuma was asleep his head bandaged and his arm in a sling. After talking with the nurse he found out the boy had made an effort to prevent the escape but ended up falling dislocating his elbow and being knocked unconscious by the Blue Spirit. Seeker sat on the edge of the bed diligently watching over his young master.

Zhao sank into a chair nearby and stared for a long time at the bed. He couldn't explain the emotions that he was fighting with at the moment.

"Awaiting you orders Admiral." Jiro's voice finally penetrated Zhao's thoughts.

"We leave tomorrow at first light." Zhao finally ordered his voice strong and sure. "I also want Shima snet to my quarters first thing back on the ship."

"Yes Admiral." Jiro replied quickly lowering his gaze and trying hard to shake the uneasy from his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for reviewing. _

Chapter 14

Zhao sat across from Shima, this was possibly the hardest thing he had ever done. He couldn't even look at him. When he first found out that Shima was the one who set those guards to watch the avatar, and that it was Shima who had untied the prince, Zhao was in denial. This was something he would expect from a new recruit but not from Shimawho had been with him for years. They had fought together side by side, at one point Shima had even saved Zhao's life.

Never in his life did he once think he would have to punish one of his men for treason. But now here he was staring at Shima. Shima was on his knees his hands wrenched behind his back in chains. Blood trickled down Shima's neck collecting at his chin and dripping onto the floor. Zhao had lost his temper and burned Shima's neck before he had him chained. Sighing Zhao couldn't stand to look on him anymore.

"I can't have traitors on my crew." Zhao stated flatly.

Shima didn't respond and Zhao didn't want him too.

"I've worked too hard to have one person undermined me." He continued.

Shima's breathing was growing more ragged and heavy.

"In a short while another ship will be coming, there you will be held prisoner. After my conquest of the Northern Water Tribes I will pass Judgment on you then. "

Shima's shoulders were shaking and the blood continued to pool under his face. There was a short knock at the door and in entered two soldiers, Zhao motioned to Shima and they yanked him up dragging him out of the room, his head rolled around before slumping forward. Zhao walked behind them careful not to step in the blood that trailed after Shima.

The crew stood by watching in silences Jiro and Kano looked away. Kazuma was the only one who looked shocked; he dropped the mop he was using to scrub the top deck and lurched forward.

"Admiral it was my fault." Kazuma suddenly cried as he made an attempt to get to Shima.

Kano was quicker and grabbed the boy by the neck collar and yanked him back.

"Silence boy or you'll end up like that yourself." Kano hissed as he dragged the boy to his side.

"I was the one who couldn't stop the escape. It's my fault the Avatar got away." Kazuma continued to plead as he struggled against Kano's hold. "It's not Shima's fault."

"Kano if you can't keep the boy quiet I'll send him on the same ship Shima's going on and throw the damn fox over the side of the ship." Zhao finally threatened.

Kazumatook the threat to heart and shut his mouth. The silence hung over the crew like a dark cloud the only sound was Shima's boots scraping against the floor as he was dragged across the ship and hauled onto the other ship. The soldiers unceremoniously dropped Shima with a dull thump on the top deck.

Zhaowatched with a heavy heart as the ship pulled away and headed out into the ocean once more.

"Kano take over for me, I want the ships inspected and ready for the coming mission. I'll be in my cabin." Zhao finally managed to speak.

"Yes Admiral." Kano said quickly as he watched Zhao walk off the top deck.

Zhaomanaged to get to his room before he broke down in anger and frustration. His shoulders sagged and his chest burned, from holding in his anger and rage. He needed reassurance that what he had done was right, that his future raid on the Water Tribes was going to be a success, and that his crew would fight to win. Breathing deeply he needed release and there was only one person who would be able to give him that.

……………

Ty Lee grinned as she did a backward flip and landed perfectly on the tight rope, her headdress's tassels swung wildly around her head. With a pull of her fingers she untied the knifes that were secured around her waist and with a flick of her wrist threw them in the air juggling them expertly and not missing a beat as she walked across the tight rope. Once on the other side she caught each knife and threw them with perfect aim at the man down below who caught each one.

The applause was deafening, Ty Lee had never felt such pride in herself as she did at that moment. It always boosted her confidence and made her feel needed, like she had a purpose in life.

After the performance Ty Lee signed a few flyer'sfrom fans who thought she was amazing. She smiled graciously as she accepted flowers and boxes of chocolates from a few men. Out of the corner of her eyes she finally saw him. He stood by the tent flap a fist full of pink fire lilies in hand. At first Ty Lee felt fear engulf her so much that she couldn't even take a breath but as she turned to face him she noticed the look of unease cross his face for a moment. That was all it took for Ty Lee she dropped all her gifts and was in his arms in mere seconds.

Zhao at first was shocked at how easily Ty Lee came to him, and how quickly she had hugged him. A small sigh of relief went through him as his hands brought her closer to him so that her head was resting against his chest. The smell of apple blossoms soothed the tension from his shoulders and cleared his mind.

"You look tired, come lets go back to my tent you can lay down and I'll get you something to eat." Ty Lee whispered.

Zhao allowed Ty Lee to lead him out; she kept close to his side. As soon as they entered her tent she pulled a large chair over, and as soon as he sat down she placed a glass of wine in his hand and placed a dish of fruits, cheeses, and nuts in front of him. Taking the flowers from his hands she set them in a vase and smiled as she gazed at the coloring on the petals.

"Are you here to take me back to the Fire nation?" Ty Lee asked.

"Something came up, a few more weeks here won't hurt." Zhao managed to say.

"Oh, so you came to tell me in person." Ty Lee began again.

"I came to tell you what is new. Is that not what married couples do? Do they not visit one another?" Zhaoasked his voice getting defensive.

"Of course they do." Ty Lee quickly agreed. "I am honored to have you visit me."

Zhao took a drink and eyed Ty Lee over the rim of his glass. She was still wearing that silly headdress he had bought her in the market place. His eyes traveled lower to her top which was much to revealing for his taste, the shoulder straps sat half way down her arms the top hugged her right across her chest showing way to much skin. His eyebrows snapped together in frustration at how much of her stomach was showing and how low her flimsy pants sat on her hips.

"What are you wearing?" Zhao growled.

"This is my performing outfit." Ty Lee replied quickly as she turned away and acted like she was busy with rearranging the flowers.

"Really?" Zhao drawled out. "You look like one of the temple whores on 6th street of the Capital City."

Ty Lee turned around so fast that the tassels on her headdress swung wildly across her face. Her cheeks were tinged deep red and her grey eyes angry and hurt.

"What an awful thing to say to me. Take it back." Ty Lee snapped.

Zhao smiled at her comment, she was so unlike her older sister. He had once called Lee Anna a whore and she had responded by saying she could be anything he wanted her to be.

"Then don't wear such provocative clothing." Zhao replied back.

"Why are you so ornery?" Ty Lee finally asked.

Zhao blinked as he stared at her.

"I had some rebelling in my crew this last week. Someone I trusted turned on me and I had to do the unthinkable." Zhao muttered.

Ty Lee sat down on the floor in front of him wide eyed. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, though I am in my right to do so if I wish." Zhao muttered darkly.

"He was a great friend of yours." Ty Lee replied simply.

"I never said that." Zhao snapped.

"You didn't have to; I can see it in your face and aura." Ty Lee said wisely. "I can tell this betrayal has upset you."

"I am upset because I could have had the Avatar and be done with this war. Now I am getting ready for the coming battle with the Northern Water tribes and I am down a crew member and a valuable one at that." Zhao muttered as he finished off his wine.

Ty Lee placed a hand on the lower part of his leg and smiled up at him, she understood why he had come to visit he wanted reassurance that what he had done was right. He wanted someone to praise him someone to listen as he poured out his troubles.

"Do you want my advice on the situation?" Ty Lee asked soflty as she stroked his calf muscle.

"I didn't ask for it." Zhao snarled showing his white teeth.

Ty Lee swallowed her unease and pressed on. "I'm going to give it anyway. I know for a fact that everyone who is under you has much respect for you and that they follow your orders to near perfection. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he had a good reason for what he did. Did you ask him why he did it or did you just let your rage take control?"

Zhao stared down at his young wife partly in awe and wonder at such wise words coming from such a young girl. Her hypnotic smile and soft massage of her fingertips on his calf muscles was pulling him under her spell more than he would have liked, he actually felt himself agreeing with her.

"I would hardly take the advice of a young girl." Zhao growled.

Ty Lee bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling his last growl came out more like a moan than a growl of anger.

"I'm not a girl I am a young woman." Ty Lee replied back.

"Really?" Zhao asked with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been with a man yet?"

"No and the only reason being that my husband is loathed to touch me." Ty Lee replied with a small smile.

"Don't spread lies like that it makes me look bad. I promised your father that I wouldn't touch you until you were older." Zhao snapped impatiently.

"Well you could at least give me a kiss." Ty Lee replied as her fingers snaked up behind his knee.

"A kiss?" Zhao questioned sitting up suddenly and moving his leg out of her reach.

"Yes one kiss." Ty Lee pressed as she moved to her knees before him her eyes fixed hungrily upon his lips.

Zhao felt his lips twitch at her eagerness; he glanced to his right and spotted the pink book he had sent her. Carefully he reached for the book as he bent his head towards Ty Lee making it appear as if he was going to kiss her. Ty Lee had even closed her eyes and leaned in just as he placed the book between himself and her. Her gray eyes flew open as her lips touched the soft leather of the book.

"Very funny." Ty Lee giggled as she pulled her lips back and smiled up at him.

"How about I read a story to you first?" Zhaoreplied with a lazy grin.

"Fine." Ty Lee agreed quickly.

…………

Zhao closed the book with a soft thud; Ty Lee stretched her curled up body against his resting her hand on his chest. She gave a loud unlady like yawn and then curled up next to him once more.

"Are you staying the night?" Ty Lee whispered softly.

Zhao ran his fingers through Ty Lee's long hair pondering on how to answer her question. He really didn't feel like heading out in the middle of the night only to return back to face what he had done. He was about to anwer her when she made the decision for him.

"I would like it if you stayed tonight." Ty Lee requested her voice soft and low.

"Then I'll stay the night." Zhao replied.

"Don't forget your promise." Ty Lee said.

"Hmm what promise is that?" Zhao asked as he continued to twirl her hair around his fingers, he loved the feeling of her long strands gliding softly through his long fingers.

"You promised me a kiss." Ty Lee said.

"Ah yes a kiss." Zhao replied. "How could I forget?" He moved onto his side resting his head on his hand and staring down at Ty Lee. "A kiss should never be rushed."

Ty Lee frowned up at him. "But whenever you came home to visit Lee Anna, you kissed with such passion."

Zhao frowned back at her. "Don't compare us to Lee Anna. That was different."

"How different?" Ty Lee pestered.

"Never you mind." Zhao growled. "As I was saying, a kiss should never be rushed. It's a moment in time when the only thing that matters is yourself and the one you are kissing."

"That I know is at least true because when you and Lee Anna kiss it was like there was no body in the world but you too." Ty Lee replied.

Zhao's face grew stormier looking. "You're trying my patients Ty Lee, I told you to drop that."

"I am just making comparisons." Ty Lee defended back at him.

"There are no comparisons between us and what I had with Lee Anna." Zhao snapped.

"Fine!" Ty Lee snapped back. "Please continue."

"You know I don't think I will kiss you, not when you use that tone of voice with me." Zhao lectured.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes in irritation. "Fine, please my lord." She stressed the last word.

"Could you find it in your heart to kiss your wife good night?" Her tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"That tone of voice is not helping." Zhao snapped. "A kiss should not be given in ridicule, haste, and especially never in anger."

Ty Lee listened as his voice changed to a low soothing tone, his golden eyes that she always thought looked like a wolfs where intent on her imploring as if he wanted her to understand what a first kiss meant.

"I am listening Zhao." Ty Lee whispered.

Zhao felt wonderful warmth fill his chest when she said his name; it was like a soft caress.

"I'm done talking." Zhao whispered back as he bent his head lower and laid his hand on the side of her face.

Ty Lee felt a sudden rush of heat at the touch of his hand, her breathhitched in her throat as he lowered his head, his lips just hovering abovehers. She couldn't decide if she should hold her breath, or if she should instead take a breath. Than the awful thought went through her mind that Zhao would be disappointed in her kiss. However all her worrying was for naught. His lips brushed against hers lightly like the touch of a butterfly's wing, a shiver went through her as he moved his lips against her once more this time a little firmer imploring her to do the same. Ty Lee felt a heat building up inside her making her want to clutch him to her, making her want to move her body against his. Zhao's hand moved from the side of her face to the back of her head where he fistedhis hand in her hair, he slanted his lips against hers deepening the kiss, his body was half over hers but he kept his weight balanced on his arms to keep from crushing her. Ty Lee felt herself growing dizzier with ever second that flew by; she curled her toes against his leg in pure want and agony.

Finally Zhaobroke the kiss, gentle pulling his lips way from hers; he could feel his blood pounding in his ears. He still had his hand in her hair, her toes were curled against his leg and her eyes were glazed over withpassion. He stared down at his little wife in surprise; the kiss they had shared was everything pure and innocent. Something he had never felt before, instead of the dark passion he experienced every time with Lee Anna this was much different. This was the feeling of sunshine on a warm day, the smell of apple blossoms in the breeze and the taste of lemonade on the first day of spring. His lips curved into a smile as he moved off Ty Lee and lay on his side besides her waiting for her to gain her senses.

"So how was your first kiss?" Zhao asked softly as he removed his hand from her hair.

Ty Lee's smile touched him to the very core and her words shook him more than he would like to admit. "I found it tasted of spring and sunshine. I loved it."

Zhao was speechless for the first time as he stared at her. To have her use the same terms he had in describing the kiss amazed him. Not knowing what else to say and fearing if he said much more he would end up taking his wife when clearly he should wait until she was a bit older.

"Good night then." Zhao finally said.

Ty Lee gave another yawn followed by a stretch and curled up next to him once more. Her sleepy goodnight hung in the air as Zhao tried to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews I love helpful suggestions they help me with my writing!! I love writing this story and the more I write Zhao the more he is growing on me. What I especially like is Zhao's rough attitude and Ty Lee's sunny disposition and how they clash some times. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 15

Zhao stood at the bow of his ship surveying the Northern Water Tribe, a truly amazing nation built entirely on ice. The ice glistened and shined in the moon light looking like crystals. Although it was bitterly cold out he didn't feel a thing the only thing he felt under his heavy red parka was the thin vile pressed against his chest. It was foolish he knew to wear it but part of him was flattered that Ty Lee had given him a gift and not just any gift one that she thought would protect him. He had left Ty Lee two weeks ago ordering her not to leave until he came for her, which wouldn't be to long now. Life had been busy ever since as Admiral he had the power to order any of the Fire Nations ships to do what he wanted. It didn't take him long to commandeer the ex Prince's ship and crew.

"It's a bitter night." Iroh commented beside him.

"Indeed." Zhao agreed he glanced down at the old veteran the man that should have been Fire Lord, the man that lost his son, and now was mourning the death of his nephew.

Zhao had nothing against the old man. He had great respect for his decisions and insight when it came to other Nations but that damn Prince kept getting in the way and the best way to handle such obstacles was to remove them.

"What is your strategy Admiral?" Iroh asked as he shoved his hands into the sleeves of his parka.

Zhao still found great pleasure in hearing his latest title. "We attack at dawn."

"It will take more than a day to take down the Northern Water Tribe." Iroh commented. "As you know once the moon rises that is when the water benders draw on the moons power to fuel their own bending. Similar to how Fire Benders rise with the sun."

"I am well aware of that problem, and I have a way of fixing that." Zhao said with a firm voice.

Iroh looked like he would have said more but there was a commotion inside followed by Kazuma yelling intruder. A young man in an old Fire Nation Navy uniform stepped on the bow of the ship and pointed a spear at Zhao.

"Prepare to meet your maker you Fire Bending Fiend."

"Who gave you that uniform you're Grandpa?" Zhao asked sarcastically.

"It would appear the young man isn't a Fire Nation citizen." Iroh said with a smile.

"I should say not, defiantly not in that outdated get up." Zhao said.

"I am sorry Admiral this guy and half a dozen others are trying to take over the ship." Kazuma said breathing hard.

"Hello." The young man said waving a hand. "I'm still here you know."

"Aww yes." Zhao said turning to the young man. "You're under arrest for impersonating a Fire Nation naval officer and for trying to take over my ship. If you would be so good as to follow Kazuma he'll show you to your prison cell."

"I don't think so old man."

Zhao almost attacked the impertinent youth, but the young man attacked first throwing his weight behind the long spear with the intent of piercing Zhao through. At the last moment Zhao stepped aside watching the young man fly past him and over the side of the ship.

"Impertinent young man." Zhao commented.

"I don't think these young people understand what their fighting against." Iroh said with a sad shake of his head. "Or even that in this war there are no hero's."

"My humble apologies Admiral for letting him get through. I was able to stop the others." Kazuma said eyes downcast.

"That is your second mistake today soldier and for that 20 laps around the ship." Zhao scowled at Kazuma.

"Yes sir." Kazuma said with a loud sigh as he turned away to begin his run.

"What was his first mistake?" Iroh asked.

"He didn't have my dinner ready on time, three minutes late. These young people don't know what hard work is." Zhao said with a sad shake of his head. "Would you care to join me for a cup of tea I can go over my battle strategy and get your opinion?"

"I will have to decline tonight as an old man I need my rest in order to prepare for the battle tomorrow."

Zhao gave a low laugh as he reached the small hallway. "Well than I leave you to your dreams."

Zhao left Iroh and turned the corner to head toward his rooms when he ran into one of his soldier.

"Sorry sir." Came the low reply from the soldier.

"That's Admiral to you." Zhao snapped at the young man. "What's your name soldier?"

"…Lee." The man stuttered out again keeping his head down.

"Well Lee all soldiers are to be in their rooms asleep. Explain yourself." Zhao growled.

"I am new si…Admiral to your protocol." Lee said lowly.

"I can see that. You're from the Princes crew?" Zhao said in a low growl. "I can tell that just by your insolent manner."

Lee stiffened his hands closing into fists by his sides. Zhao raised an eyebrow waiting for the soldier to strike but he didn't.

"For that you can head to top deck and join Kazuma in 20 laps around the ship." Zhao ordered.

Lee gave a slight nod of his head and hurried past. Zhao shook his head as he continued to his quarters it appeared they let anyone join the Navy these days.

………………………

"Admiral shouldn't we pull back, the sun is setting." Kazuma said from beside Zhao as they watched the ice wall melt under the intense heat of the Fire Benders.

"No, I want you to steer the ship into the opening on the north side of the wall." Zhao instructed. "Easy does it..."

"Drop the draw bridge." Zhao instructed as he pulled on his gloves than turned to his half dozen men that had been with him from the beginning of his career. "You are to guard the ship and if things get worse you're to pull out."

"Without you?" Kazuma asked in disbelief.

Zhao nodded his head as he looked at his men. What he was about to do was risky and there was the possibility it wouldn't work, that he might end up dead for trying. However one thing he wasn't going to do was drag these men that had served with him from the beginning to their death. He had too much pride and respect for his crew to do something like that.

On the outside he appeared to be a cold, heartless, and even ruthless but truth be told he knew everything about these men that served under him. In fact he knew his second in command Kano had just married before he was drafted into this war. Zhao knew at any outpost they came to that had a messenger hawk that Kano would send a letter and some worthless trinket that he had acquired through their travels to his wife. Zhao also knew that Jiro their weapons expert was a mere farmer's boy and that any extra money he acquired he sent home to his parents to help pay the mortgage on the farm. Shima, yes even Shima the man who betrayed him their expert on all things foreign whether it was plant and animal life or the natives that lived there. Zhao knew Shima was trying to prove his worth in order to marry the woman he loved. Zhao swallowed uncomfortable with the knowledge that he might have sealed Shima's fate once and for all on that matter. Last but not least there was Kazuma the youngest and recent addition of misfits that Zhao had allowed on his crew. The kid had spirit and determination yet Zhao had found out that the kids Father had died trying to take down Ba Sing Se and that his mother had died shortly after leaving the youth completely alone in life. These were good men, they deserved a chance, and Zhao was going to make sure they got out of this place alive.

"Kano a word." Zhao requested from his second in command.

Kano was next to him in seconds. "You need me to come Admiral, I am ready."

"No! If I don't make it back your to let Shima go." Zhao said in a low voice.

"Yes Admiral." Kano said a gleam of respect in his eyes as he watched Zhao turn around and face the men.

"Until we met again." Zhao said with a firm nod of his head.

Zhao walked off the ship and into chaos. The sounds of screaming woman and crying children was deafening, soldiers painful screams and the heat of fires was everywhere. Zhao quickly shut off the scene around him and hurried down the street, he had studied the inner city roads, canals and alleys from maps he had taken from the Spirit Library. He knew this city like the back of his hand. Taking another left he hurried across a bridge and took a right, the sun was setting he could feel the small drain on his power, which only increased his speed. This was his last hope to fame and prestige.

He finally halted in front of a gated outer wall made entirely of wood, the yin and yang symbol on the front of the opened gate. This had to be the place; he stepped through cautiously onto green grass. Shock was his first reaction when he saw Prince Zuko fighting in front of him, quite well and very much alive. His first thought was to jump in and finish the job once and for all but he hesitated remembering what his goal was at the moment.

Quickly and without drawing any attention to himself he stood in front of the pond that held the two fish and possibly his way to victory. The moon shown white on the water as the two fish swam in a slow circle around each other, the motion had a very hypnotic effect. Bending over the pond he dipped his hand in the cold water and captured the white fish in a bag and lifted it out of the water. Glancing at the sky he smiled as the moon disappeared from view showing nothing but darkness and a few stars in the night sky.

"Zhao put the spirit back." Iroh's firm voice echoed off the cavern walls of ice.

Zhao looked down in surprise to find Iroh blocking his escape ready to attack him.

"Traitor." Zhao snarled curling his lip. "Just like your nephew. You don't understand this means victory for the Fire Nation. That my men and many others can finally go home to their families."

"There are many ways to obtain victory but messing with the spirits isn't one of them." Iroh said gravely.

Zhao eyed Iroh before he slowly knelt beside the pond once more, he let the bag loosen watching the white fish squirm forward for the water, and watching the quick defeat of the Fire Nation with it, along with the death of more soldiers and he couldn't do it. Jumping up quickly Zhao blasted the fish with fire making a clean cut killing the fish instantly.

Using the death as a diversion Zhao slipped away. The moon appeared blood red in the night sky. He felt a sudden coldness envelop his chest spreading across his body. The reality of what he did just hit him, he killed the moon spirit, and no man had ever done that and lived to tell about it. His feet stopped suddenly on the bridge and he watched in calm horror as the icy water rose on either side of the bridge the water swirled around him like a fist grasping his body with its fingers and lifting him off the bridge. Suddenly he heard his name being shouted and there was that Prince reaching out to grab him, Zhao shook his head in amusement how foolish, you couldn't save someone the spirits deemed unworthy to live. The coldness of his chest suddenly turned hot against his skin, he was going to die and the last thing he thought of as the cold water enveloped his body was Ty Lee, funny he should think of her, yet he did and he ended up smiling as he lost consciousness.

……………………..

"This doesn't look good." Kano muttered uneasily as he looked up at the red moon.

"What happened to the moon?" Kazuma asked as he shivered in the cold night's air.

"It's Zhao." Kano replied as he turned away. "Jiro lets make anchor and get ourselves ready."

Jiro nodded his head as he headed for the Captains quarters.

"What are you doing?" Kazuma asked in fear. "We are supposed to head back with the rest of the ships."

Shima suddenly walked on to the top deck threw a dark blue parka at Kazuma hitting him in the face.

"Put that on." Shima said with a grin showing the white of his teeth as he roughly pulled off his red parka and red boots. "We'll blend in with the natives."

"Your free." Kazuma said in shock.

"Nothing can keep me under lock and key for long." Shima said with a smirk. "Now start dressing we don't have much time."

"We're going ashore." Kazuma asked in horror. "We don't even know if the Admiral is alive."

"You see that?" Kano snarled at the youth as he pointed at the moon. "Who do you think did that?"

"He…the Admiral…he." Kazuma stuttered.

"The Admiral is a ruthless man he would do anything to win." Kano said in a low voice. "And we, as his crew, will do anything in our power to bring our Admiral back." Kano finished with a glare and walked toward one of the life boats readying it for use.

"I suggest you put the clothes on." Shima said with another grin. "Don't want to end up dead on your first mission do you?"

Kazuma gulped as he began shedding clothes and putting on the blue articles of clothing.

"I don't understand why we are putting ourselves at risk, when our orders were to leave." Kazuma muttered as he strapped on his blue boots trimmed in white snow seal fur.

"Zhao may come across hard core, but we all have served under him for a long time. During that time not one of us has been left behind, when other commanders would have left the weak Zhao has always returned for us, and we will do the same." Shima said as he let his dark black hair down from its top knot, shaking his head to let his hair look messy and unkempt.

Jiro walked out dressed in blue, his brownish hair up in a half wolf tail, in his hands were a couple of crude looking spears which he handed off to Kano and another to Shima.

"Ships anchored down, but can't promise it will be here when we return." Jiro said as he helped Kano lower the life boat into the water below.

"Doesn't matter there's an outpost a couple days away from here am sure we can catch up with a ship there." Kano said as he lowered the rope and climbed down.

The four men sat down in the boat and began gliding across the water and record speed with Kano and Jiro at the oars. The darkness of the night disappeared suddenly with the reappearance of the moon.

"That can't be a good sign." Shima muttered as he leaned back against the boat to get more comfortable. "So what's the plan?"

"Jiro and I will take a quick look at the prisoners of war. Shima and Kazuma check the outskirts of the city and if questioned say you're looking for your brother and that Kazuma is your kid." Kano said as he heaved the oar again.

"Why do I have to act like the little kid?" Kazuma whined.

"If you don't stop you're whining we can act like you're a prisoner of war." Shima said in a low voice. "And keep your voice down noise travels across water."

Kazuma sulked against the side of the boat.

"You still want kids Kano." Shima asked in a hushed whisper as he nodded his head toward Kazuma.

"Ayame wants at least two children." Shima said his voice dropping softly at the name of his wife. "What about you Shima?"

"I don't know after putting up with this kid…"

"I am not a kid!" Kazuma hissed. "I happen to be 14 years old."

"As I was saying." Shima said giving Kazuma a playful shove. "Miyo being an only child I think she wants several kids."

Jiro gave a small grunt. "I don't want any kids."

"A man of few words finally speaks." Kazuma said sarcastically under his breath.

"Don't think I didn't hear that." Jiro growled as he leaned forward. "If the Admiral didn't like you so much I'd throw you right over."

Kazuma pressed farther back away from Jiro.

"The Admiral hate's me." Kazuma protested. "Whenever I do something wrong its 20 laps."

"Ha Zhao's grown soft. It used to be 30 laps, 30 sit-ups, and then 30 pushups. If he was feeling particularly nasty you spent the week on night duty." Shima said with a grin. "Those were the good old days."

"Ha you should talk Shima, the Admiral threw you in prison." Kano said with a smirk. "Told you playing both sides never works."

"It was working just fine, and now I'm free so in the end everything turned out ok." Shima said with a smile.

The life boat finally touched land on the outskirts of the city. The Shima and Jiro dragged the ship up and covered it the best they could from view. Kano scanned the area to make sure it was clear.

"Ok, stick to the plan and meet back here in an hour with or without the Admiral." Kano said.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed off.

…………………………

"I am sorry to report that he is missing in action along with forty others. As of this moment Prince Zuko and General Iroh are now fugitives of the Fire Nation." Mai read aloud from the letter that had just reached the small groups hands by means of the Fire Hawk that was perched on Azula's shoulder.

"That's all." Azula said irritated. "A letter just to confirm what we already know, that Prince Zuko and Iroh are traitors and that Zhao is dead."

"Missing in action." Ty Lee quickly corrected.

"Also known as dead." Azula argued with a glare. "You're a widow Ty Lee."

"We weren't married." Ty lee said quietly.

"You said you signed a marriage certificate that's as good as married." Mai said in her bored tone.

"Yes…well…we…never" Ty Lee stumbled over her words.

"Consummated the marriage." Azula finished briskly. "Well congratulations on being a widow with your virginity intact."

Ty Lee bit her lip her eyes downcast to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. Azula turned away ignoring her friend's pain.

"We best press on." Azula called over her shoulder as she headed off.

Mai put an arm around Ty Lee for comfort. "How can you cry for a man that was not liked by many people?"

Ty Lee smiled sadly at Mai. "Zhao saw me as a person with different interests and dreams and not as a matching set. He was a good man."

"Only you would see a spark of good in a man who was feared by many." Mai said softly,

"Come on you two the Avatar won't catch itself you know." Azula's irritated voice rang out ahead of them.

Ty Lee smiled as she and Mai followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"…And so dear madam you can see we have traveled far, knowing none of our distant cousins here at the Northern Water tribe, yet willing and able to lend a helping hand to our brothers and sisters in need." Shima finished fluently to the young couple who stood outside their home eyeing Shima and the supine body of Zhao that was held in a make shift toboggan.

Kazuma tried to suppress an eye roll at the way Shima twisted and spun his story. The young couple totally bought the whole story hook, line, and sinker. No wonder Zhao was overconfident thinking he could bring down this Nation, the Nation as a whole was not very bright. The couple was obviously married, the young man had dark black hair that held tinges of blue in it and his eyes were a color of blue much like the ocean. Kazuma almost wondered if the man was Fire Nation his appearance was much different than the other Water Tribe people they had run into.

"Of course, come in." The young man said as he lifted the blanket high enough for them to carry Zhao in. "We pride ourselves on taking care of our own. This is my wife Tui, and I am La"

"I'll get some hot tea on the fire." Tui said as she bustled into a smaller room. "We are actually from the Southern tribes."

Kazuma took a double take as he stared at the Tui her hair was completely white just like the snow. Tui turned and gave Kazuma a smile that showed perfect white teeth against her tanned skin she didn't appear much older than him but he couldn't be sure, she held herself with such grace and pose that she gave the impression of being much older than she really was.

"Yes we moved here shortly after the first attack from the Fire Nation." La said as he helped position Zhao near the fire. "What tribal leader are you under."

Kazuma stifled a smile as he watched Shima's expression as his brain quickly came up with another lie to cover the previous lie.

"Are you from Hakoda's tribe?" Tui asked as she came out with some tea cups on a tray and some dried meat. "Here you go little one?" Tui said handing a piece first to Kazuma.

Kazuma felt his humor start to fade as he watched the woman, he couldn't put his finger on it but, it appeared as if she knew they weren't from the Water Tribe but was still trying to help them by providing a name for them to use.

"No…not Hakoda's tribe though I heard good things about him." Shima said quickly.

"Then Bato's." Tui asked the question was for Shima yet she stared at Kazuma.

"That's right we are from Bato's tribe." Shima said quickly.

"Then Bato is with you?" La asked.

"No…no he's with Hakoda at the moment." Shima said vaguely as he leaned forward and took the tea cup from the woman's hand.

Kazuma chewed the meat in disgust it was greasy and tough, one word described it gross. Even Seeker turned his nose up at it after one sniff.

"What is this junk?" Kazuma asked as he made a face.

"Kazuma!" Shima snapped. "Don't be rude these people have opened their home and offered us food."

Kazuma glared at Shima as he tried to take another bite.

"Its Whale blubber jerky…I've never known anyone that didn't like it." Tui said softly as she watched Kazuma with a suspicious gaze.

"Forgive my son… he has always been a picky eater." Shima said quickly.

"I am not you're…" Kazuma almost said before Shima grabbed Kazuma into a bear hug which completely muffled any of Kazuma's protests and produced a small snarled from Seeker who was squished between them.

"He's all I have left, and I fear I've spoiled him after the death of his Mother." Shima said with a crack in his voice.

"Children will be children." Tui replied as she turned her eye on Kazuma and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Shima said as he released Kazuma but not before he gave him a dirty look.

"How many are with you?" La asked.

"There is myself, my son Kazuma, this is my Brother and there are two other men with us. Of which are combing the city as we speak looking for us."

"Then let me help you look for them." La said as he began pulling on his white furred boots.

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as necessary." Tui said as she refilled Kazuma's tea cup.

"You are too kind Madam but we will only take the pleasure of your hospitality for one night as we are pressed to join…"

"Hakoda?" La supplied. "I hear he has a fleet ready on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes and we mean to join him…as soon as we find transportation." Shima said as he pulled his mittens on.

Kazuma got up to follow when Shima turned around quickly grabbing his shoulder. "You are to stay here, with your Uncle incase he wakes up."

Kazuma was about to protest again not wanting to be left alone with this woman and her disgusting jerky or with the chance of Zhao awakening and giving their position away.

"I know you can handle this." Shima said softly.

"Yes…Father." Kazuma grounded out as he sat back down next to Zhao.

"As for a ship I think I can help you on that matter…"

Kazuma listened as their voices disappeared into the nights wind. Shivering he watched the woman move around the living room tiding up a little here and there until she finally sat down next to the fire staring into the flames. She placed a few pieces of wood on the flames.

"um thank you for the jerky." Kazuma ventured.

"I see you have the loyalty of a seeker fox. It is quite an achievement for one so young to have the loyalty and respect of such a wise animal." Tui said softly.

Kazuma looked down at Seeker who was sitting next to him.

"You're a kind child who has had a rough life, and because of that I am going to give you some advice that I hope you use. You will meet a woman like no other you have ever known, do not pursue her Kazuma for if you do you will break the heart of someone who loves you very much." Tui explained her blue eyes intent on him. "Be patient for there is one meant especially for you. One last thing, listen to your pet he's pretty wise."

Tui looked at Kazuma for a moment before she looked back into the fire. Kazuma suddenly knew what was bothering him their names.

"Tui is the name of the moon spirit, and La is the name of the oceans spirit." Kazuma stated softly.

Tui looked at Kazuma a smile spread across her face. "You know much about the Water Tribes history that is good."

Kazuma sat up straighter knowing her words were spoken as a sort of trap so he quickly added. "Of course they are my people too and my…Father taught me it was important to honor the spirits."

"Your Father is a smart man." Tui said than she smiled again. "Do not fear me Kazuma, my husband and I are here to help you."

Her words chilled Kazuma as he stared at her white hair; she knew they were Fire Nation. She didn't flat out say it but her look told him she wasn't fooled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kazuma stuttered out as he pulled his blue parka closer around him and stared at Zhao. At that moment he wished Zhao would wake up the Admiral would know exactly what to do.

"You don't need to worry about your Uncle, he is protected." Tui said.

Kazuma looked at the Tui as she reached her hand out and pulled back the blanket that was covering Zhao and pointed at the vile around his neck.

"The tears of the one who loves him, I assume it's his wife?"

Kazuma looked at the vile around Zhao's neck. "Yes it is."

"The spirits never mess with a man who is loved so much that tears are given for his safe return."

Kazuma glanced at Zhao once more, not understanding completely how any woman could love such a man or how a vile of tears could save a man. Yet the evidence was clear, Shima was the first to see Zhao flat on his back half in the water. Kazuma thought for sure he would be dead but he was warm, no sign of frostbit or hyperthermia. The warmth was radiating off his chest and now he understood it had come from the vile. Zhao had messed with the spirits and they had given him another chance. Turning Kazuma smiled at Tui he still couldn't quite grasp what was going on but he realized Tui and her husband La might just be there to help them.

…………………….

"That seemed way too easy." Jiro said softly to Shima careful not to speak to loud least their voices carried. They stood on the back of the boat and waved good bye to the young couple that had supplied them with a boat and equipped them with warm furs, charting maps and plenty of food for their journey.

"You just don't realize how good I really am when it comes to knowing the Natives. They were putty in my hands." Shima said with a grin as he took a bite of the whale blabber jerky. "This stuff starts to grow on you."

Kazuma made a face. "That stuff is gross."

"Now son if you want to grow up to be just as strong as your Father you will learn to eat what is put on your plate." Shima said with a grin.

"You are not my Father." Kazuma seethed through his teeth. "And you are not as smart as you think you are. Tui and La were on to us from the beginning they knew we were Fire Nation."

"Oh to be that age again reckless and so passionate." Shima said with a smile. "Reminds me of the good old days, doesn't it Kano."

Kano frowned at Kazuma as he pondered his words. "They wouldn't have helped us if they knew we were Fire Nation."

"I know but Tui said Zhao was protected by the spirits. La…Tui. Hello Ocean and Moon spirit names…come on you guys." Kazuma said with a dirty look. "It was so obvious."

"I hate to tell you what to do Kano as you are in command at the moment." Shima said ignoring Kazuma's scowl of anger. "But I think my son needs to vent some of his anger in a more productive manner, may I suggest he scrub the deck until he calms down."

"Stop calling me that." Kazuma snarled at Shima.

"Shima is right Kazuma until you learn some control and respect when it comes to addressing your elders you're going to have a tough time." Kano lectured. "You also cannot let a pretty face confuse you into thinking they are a spirit, now the bucket and mop are behind the door I suggest you get to work."

Kazuma glared at Kano before he stalked off to get the bucket and mop.

……………..

"Do you think they were on to us?" La asked as he watched the ship fade into the horizon.

"I think the boy was." Tui said with a smile.

"It was painfully obvious they were Fire Nation. If we hadn't stepped in they would be in prison at the moment." La mussed as he turned back toward their house.

The snow was falling heavy and thick around them and La turned a dirty look at Tui.

"I hate it when you start a blizzard like this it completely freezes the water leaving me stuck." La complained.

"Just making sure you won't chase after them, when you change your mind." Tui said lightly.

"I never change my mind." La argued.

Tui laughed as they walked into the thick of the blizzard that engulfed them both leaving nothing but fresh snow where they had once stood.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for reviewing. _

Chapter 17

The first smell that aroused him from his deep sleep was apple blossoms; the scent was so strong he could swear the taste was on his tongue. It reminded him of someone a memory that he couldn't grasp on to. For a moment he thought he heard a young girl's laughter and that's when a name formed on his lips.

"Ty Lee." He formed the name with a thick tongue and scratchy throat. "Ty Lee." He said the name again as if he hoped she was there with him, but silence was his answer.

After a moment he tired to move again, managing only to roll on to his side and look over the edge of the bed. Where the hell was he? What had happened? Who was Ty Lee?

He couldn't remember that thought made him sit up fast with a loud groan. He couldn't even remember his name, where he was from. Holding a hand to his head he tried to calm down, take one step at a time, and find out where he was first.

"Kazuma what are you doing, you're supposed to be sitting at his bedside waiting for him to wake up." A voice bellowed.

"Seeker was getting tired of sitting."

"Don't blame your pet for your lack of self control."

"I am bored."

"Then run through your fire bending methods."

"I'll set the tent on fire."

"Do it in your head, now get in there, when Shima gets back we'll switch."

There was some grumbling followed by shuffling of feet. The tent flap was pulled back the sun blinding so that he couldn't see who entered.

"Admiral Zhao your awake, Kano! Admiral Zhao, he's awake." The boy called.

The tent flap flew open again and in stepped a tall man. His eyes adjusted to the dim light to see the man was in his early thirties, short dark hair. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Admiral you're awake."

"That's my name 'Zhao'" Zhao replied as he pronounced the word. "Who are you?"

The man's face fell visibly as he cleared his voice and motioned to the younger boy to leave the tent.

"My name is Kano, you're second in command. Your name is Admiral Zhao; you have been unconscious for almost two weeks." Kano explained.

Zhao took a breath trying to calm all the questions and images that were flying through his mind.

"Zhao we have dinner almost ready outside, I think it would be a good idea for you to get some fresh air and move your legs around." Kano suggested.

"I agree." Zhao said with a nod of his head.

A few minutes later Zhao found himself sitting by the campfire staring at the small group of men in front of him, and although Kano looked familiar the others were complete strangers. The young boy, Kazuma seemed wary of him, the huge silent man, Jiro didn't say a word, and Shima the wild haired man hadn't stopped talking since they had all sat down.

"All I am saying Kano, is that we cannot go parading around as Fire Nation. These citizens are terrified of us." Shima stressed.

"Why?" Zhao asked before he could stop himself.

Shima turned a disbelieving look on Zhao.

"You're kidding right?" Shima asked. "You led an attack on the Northern Water Tribes and lost. That's why you're all messed up, we found you unconscious on the snow."

"Seeker actually found you." Kazuma ventured to say.

"Seeker?" Zhao said. "Your fox?"

"How can you remember Seeker and not remember us." Shima accused.

"I also remember Ty Lee." Zhao replied. "She must be important to me; I woke up smelling her perfume."

"Ty Lee is your wife." Kano said. "You married her shortly before you left for the war."

"Give me a moment." Zhao muttered trying not to be overwhelmed by all the new information. "I need to lie down."

Kano was the first to agree that Zhao retire early this evening and that tomorrow they would solidify their plans. Zhao entered the tent and sat down on his cot, he could hear the men talking outside softly.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Jiro muttered darkly. "We sold the ship, those sailing charts are useless in the Earth Kingdom and now the Admiral has lost his mind."

"Shh." Kano hushed. "We'll figure something out."

"This is what we need to do." Shima interrupted. "I read the newspaper this morning in town; the whole world knows that we attacked the Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Lord has named us, cowards and incompetent. He has named General Iroh and his son traitors to the nation and has announced Admiral Zhao as dead and the rest of us missing in action."

"All that work we did only to be called incompetent! The Fire Lord didn't even give us an honorable death announcement." Jiro muttered his anger building in his voice.

"Kano you know as well as I do that our only chance at getting home with any honor at all is to switch sides. We need to join General Iroh and Prince Zuko." Shima whispered.

"What you're speaking of is treason." Kano whispered in shock. "Do you not remember such talk got you in trouble the first time?"

"What I am speaking is the truth; Ozai should never have been put into power. What kind of man steals the crown from his older brother and then banishes his own son, heir to the throne?" Shima argued.

"I have to agree with Shima on this Kano." Jiro began. "The Fire Lords decision to banish his own son has never sat well with me, next thing you know he'll announce his daughter as heir to the throne."

"Can you imagine Kano, a woman as ruler?" Shima argued.

"Although that image does send shivers down my spine, I still do not think this is a good idea." Kano muttered darkly.

"I don't want to go back." Kazuma said suddenly. "I mean I have no place to go."

"Don't worry about that Kazuma." Kano said softly. "We take care of our own, Seeker is yawning over there I think you better turn in for the night."

The sound of Kazuma shuffling off to bed was followed by more whispers.

"What's going to happen to the kid when we do return to the Fire Nation?" Jiro asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't tell me Jiro that you're getting attached to the boy." Shima asked with a laugh.

"We all know what it feels like being on our own." Jiro muttered.

"Don't worry Ayame and I have already decided that he will always have a home with us." Kano replied. "It's getting late lets sleep on it, and discuss our decision with Zhao."

Zhao lay awake still listening to the men settle down for the night. He was the Admiral, the leader of these men and they were looking to him for guidance. He was in a position of great power, and from a Nation that had no respect or consideration for the other Nations or even for its own people. Just hearing what the Fire Lord had done to his own brother and son had made Zhao lose all respect and loyalty to the Fire Lord. Besides Zhao couldn't remember what his feelings were on the matter. Did he just follow orders without a thought? Did he follow the thinking and ideas of the present Fire Lord? Zhao pressed his hand to his fore head with a sigh his head hurt. He would think on it tomorrow.

…………………….

_A woman stood in front of him in her arms a baby girl wrapped in a red blanket. _

_"Take her, she's yours." The woman said urgently looking around as she thrust the child in Zhao's arms._

_Zhao carefully took the child and gazed down at the girl, soft black hair, and perfect pale skin. Deep inside he knew the child was his, and he loved her._

_"Aiko." Zhao said softly. "That's her name."_

_"I don't care what you name her." The woman said. _

_"Beloved." Zhao whispered. _

_The woman covered her face with her hands and began weeping. "Take care of her."_

_Zhao glanced up to see her disappear and a younger woman stood in her place. She smiled at Zhao pleasantly raising a hand out for him to join her; she wore a pink dress, her brown hair in a long braid. _

_Zhao said the first word that came to mind. "Ty Lee."_

_Ty Lee's face fell as her grayish eyes landed on the child._

_"Why Zhao." Ty Lee whispered her voice was as low as a breeze._

_"I don't know why." Zhao replied honestly still holding the child close to his chest, as if he was afraid Aiko would disappear. "She's mine and I love her."_

Zhao woke up violently, to the sound of a high pitched yipping. Shaking his head he tried to grasp what he had been dreaming.

"Damn that fox. I am going to kill it." Jiro bellowed.

There was the sound of yipping and grunts.

"Let him go." Kazuma yelled.

Zhao quickly walked out of his tent to see Jiro holding the fox by the scruff of his neck, Kazuma had his hands wrapped around Jiro's upper arm in an attempt to stop Jiro, and the fox had a pair of leather gloves in its mouth.

"Put the fox down Jiro." Zhao ordered.

Jiro turned a surprised look in Zhao's direction before he lowered his arm and dropped the fox on its paws.

"Admiral Zhao, the animal is a disruption." Jiro began before being cut off by Zhao raising his hand for silence.

"I may have 'lost my mind' Jiro." Zhao began with a raised eyebrow. "But I do know for a fact that the animal is a Seeker fox, a most prized pet and very smart. I also know that the animal has warned us a few times of approaching enemies, that he tracked me down, and he is a member of this team like the rest of us."

"Yes Admiral." Jiro said with a nod of his head.

"Men this is the plan, we are not heading back to the Fire Nation. Instead we are going to search out General Iroh so that I can understand what's going on or wait until my memory comes back whichever comes first." Zhao replied.

"Glad to have you back with us Admiral." Kazuma replied.

"Thank you boy, now what steps do we need to take to follow the General's trail and blend in with our surroundings?" Zhao asked.

"Rumor has it that the last strong hold against the Fire Nation is Ba Sing Se, one of the biggest cities in the Earth Kingdom. Their defense is so strong the General couldn't even penetrate the city. I think that should be our destination." Shima informed. "If you give me an hour or two I can come up with Earth Kingdom clothing."

"Shima, Jiro get the clothing, and a map. Kazuma start dismantling camp and Kano take a walk with me." Zhao ordered.

"You sound like your old self Admiral." Kano replied as he fell into step beside Zhao.

"Good because that felt great, taking control, giving out orders." Zhao replied.

"That's what you do." Kano replied.

"I still don't remember everything, and I understand that you are my second in command. Were we friends, did we get along?" Zhao asked. "Or was it one of those relationships where you were always under minding my authority?"

"I have always followed your orders, and while you were unconscious I did my job and took command of the situation." Kano explained.

"Good than we will get along." Zhao said than cleared his voice as he continued. "One more thing do you know much about my personal life?"

Kano gave an uncomfortable cough before looking at Zhao. "I wouldn't presume to know your personal life."

"I am sure you know more about my personal life than I do at this moment." Zhao replied quickly.

"When we were sent back to the Fire Nation to debrief, you had spoken of marrying your sweet heart, I believe her name is Lee Anna, before we were sent back out. Rumor also says that you have a love child with her, but I would never put faith in that statement or continue the rumor." Kano replied quickly.

"What happened?" Zhao asked.

"Yes well, instead you married her youngest sister Ty Lee, I understand Lee Anna was married to a lord of higher standing than yourself at the time." Kano replied.

"And the child?" Zhao asked a sick feeling in his stomach.

"At your estate." Kano replied.

Zhao stopped walking and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What a mess!"

"I agree with you Admiral." Kano replied.

Zhao turned a dirty look on him. "I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Instead of a frown Kano grinned and slapped Zhao on the back. "It's good to have you back with us Admiral."

Zhao shook his head before he smiled back. "Yes and it would be even better if I could get my memory back."

"You know there are ways to get ones memory back, I'll look into it." Kano replied.

"You do that." Zhao replied. "Now let's get going."


	18. Chapter 18

_Ok I tried to make this chapter more descriptive, something I need to work on. Well enjoy another chapter of the adventurous of Zhao and his men. _

Chapter 18

Zhao breathed through his nose the air in the Earth Kingdom was dry and stagnant. If he breathed through his mouth the dry dust lay on his tongue like dirt. Oh how he hated this Nation, he paused in his thought process wondering if had said that before about the Northern Water tribes. His eyes landed on Jiro's broad back in front of him and wondered if they were friends, or did men have friends? Ranking a hand through his hair in frustration he just wanted his memory back.

"I don't know about this." Zhao grumbled behind Shima.

"Hey, it took me a long time to locate this Aunt Wu. The Makapu Village is hard to find and now that we are here we are not leaving until we see her." Shima replied as they entered the small town.

"I believe a man can make his own destiny." Jiro muttered from behind, his eyes were scanning the area as they moved past the local buildings, vendors, and citizen that were going about their business.

"We aren't here to get a palm reading." Shima said with a sigh. "Just to see if she has any remedies on how to get the Admiral to remember."

"Shhh." Jiro snapped impatiently. "Do you want to give us away?"

"No one cares Jiro, we are in Earth Kingdom attire, and as long as you keep that scarf around your neck no one will see your tattoo and we'll be fine." Shima snapped back.

"It's constraining." Jiro grumbled under his breath as he moved a finger along the back of his neck where the green scarf lay across his neck.

"I'll show you constraining." Shima threatened.

"Ok thats enough." Zhao finally ordered. "The more you guys argue the more suspicious we look."

A local villager started their way he stopped in front of Zhao and his men and bowed in greeting. "You are not from here?"

That comment always set them on edge Jiro's face always grew wary while Zhao scanned the surrounding area for the quickest escape, but Shima always handled the situation with cool elegance.

"We have traveled far, through the desert sands, and canyons of the Earth Kingdom to your small humble village seeking the wisdom of Aunt Wu." Shima replied in his poetic use of words that made Jiro roll his eyes and Zhao suppressed a groan.

It didn't seem to faze the villager one bit he grinned widely and replied back in an equally poetics string of words. "Many a wise man has journeyed to hear Aunt Wu speak, may her judiciousness and knowledge help you find the light. Her domain is up yonder."

"Thank you good fellow." Shima replied in salute.

"Really Shima, do you always have to make such a presentation like that every time you deal with the locals?" Jiro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You should be thanking me for my quick wit." Shima replied as he led the way to Aunt Wu's place.

The group stopped in front of the doors and rang the bell. Jiro was looking extremely nervous and uncomfortable, while Zhao was beginning to have second thoughts. A young girl opened the door, her dark brown hair was in a strange braid that fell across her shoulder and her smile showed a horrible gap in her front teeth.

"Good Afternoon gentlemen, I trust you are here to see Aunt Wu?" The young girl greeted with another smile that made Zhao shiver in his boots.

"Why yes young mistress and who do we owe the honor of your presence." Shima asked with an elegant bow

"Meng, I am Aunt Wu assistant." Meng said in a shy tone. "Do come in."

Shima followed Meng inside immediately; Zhao hesitated before walking into the dark house. They were left in a sitting room bathed in candle light; the light reflected off the wall hangings picturing the surrounding country side. There was the heavy smell of incense in the air, and the sound of an indoor water fountain bubbling in the background.

"I am not going into that room alone." Zhao hissed under his breath at Shima.

"You're the one who lost his memory not us and you're going in there." Shima replied back in a low voice.

"Wait." Jiro finally said concern on his face. "She's a fortune teller; she's going to know that we are Fire nation."

"Fortune tellers cannot see everything and if she does mention the Fire Nation she'll just assume we were part of the war against it." Shima argued his voice dropping even lower.

"I don't like this." Jiro muttered darkly as he shifted back and forth on his feet. "Are those bars on the window?"

"No Jiro bamboo drapes you idiot." Shima snapped..

The sliding door suddenly opened to reveal an older woman, she held herself straight no sign of a stooped back, her gray hair was piled on top of her hair and pinned up with gold combs, and her sharp gray eyes glanced at the three men and landed on Zhao. Zhao felt the vile against his chest heat up against his skin. He was caught in her gaze and was afraid to move a muscle for fear she could see right through him and know him for the Fire Nation citizen he was.

"You must be the Admiral." Her voice was surprisingly youthful.

Zhao frowned at her words and Jiro sucked in a breath of air in shock.

"It is obvious by the way your men flank your sides." She observed in a light voice. "I'll see all three of you."

She turned around and walked back to the next room, Zhao glared over his shoulder at Jiro and Shima's stupidity. The three of them entered a smaller room with a roaring fire in the center, Aunt Wu gracefully sat down her green and silver robes billowed around her settling around her in elegant folds and creases. Zhao could tell by her form, grace, and eyes that she had been a very beautiful woman in her younger days. She lifted her hand and threw something into the fire making it flame up twisting and turn into shapes; she leaned forward and stared into the fire for a long moment before she raised her eyes and gave a small smile.

"You have been given a second chance to win your true love back." Aunt Wu stated.

"She waits for you patiently at home not knowing if your safe or not, but she waits."

"That doesn't sound like…" Shima began.

"It's not I'm talking about you." Aunt Wu said pointedly. "Your actions in the past have hurt others but in the future what you have done will serve to help you."

"I don't need my fortune to be read great Lady…" Shima began again only to have Aunt Wu wave her hand at him for silence, before he could begin his usual string of poetic rambling he was so good at.

"It is done you may leave." Aunt Wu ordered.

Shima looked like he was going to argue again but Aunt Wu fixed him with her gray eyes and he backed out of the room slowly. Aunt Wu's eyes slid to Jiro and he visibly paled in the light of the flames.

"I don't want to know." Jiro said softly his voice just above a whisper.

"You fear the future then?" Aunt Wu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe a man can make his own destiny, it is something that cannot be read in the flames of the fire or the cracks in the bones." Jiro replied with down cast eyes.

"You are a man of little words, but when you speak you have much wisdom. You are loyal to a fault, and you have a heart that longs to be loved." Aunt Wu said as she kept her eyes on Jiro.

"Please…" Jiro said the word as he met her eyes. "I don't want to know."

Aunt Wu nodded her head. "Granted not all want to know their luck in life but let me give you a word of advice. "

Jiro closed his eyes and nodded his head once.

"There will come a time when you need to speak instead of being silent, a time when your words will help you instead of stumble you, if you hesitate too long you may lose the chance of great happiness." Aunt Wu finished with a gentle smile. "I am finished."

Jiro nodded his head and left the room.

"What you said were they lies?" Zhao asked.

"What I see are possibilities, they are not set in stone. If one wants it bad enough it can happen." Aunt Wu replied with brightness in her eyes. "For instance, I read the palm of Meng my assistant three years ago when her parents were dying, they wanted to know if she would be taken care of if she would live to be a great women. Of course we all know a young woman in any nation left an orphan will not aspire too much, but I could see in the young girls eyes a desire prove that wrong. So I told them she was meant to be my replacement that she would live with me and I would teach her the ways."

"You are a clever woman Aunt Wu." Zhao mussed with a smile.

"Meng has two choices she has risen in life since coming to me and if any young man would vie for her hand she could marry and be very happy or she can step in my shoes and become Aunt Wu helping to steer others down the road that will bring them happiness. The choice is up to her." Aunt Wu said with a nod of her head.

Zhao nodded his head, as he watched the flames rise and fall.

"Now you are different from the other two. You have lost your since of being, forgot who you are and those that love you." Aunt Wu began. "You had a powerful love for a woman but it is no more, instead you are married to a young girl. May I see it?" She held her hand out.

Zhao reached into his shirt automatically reaching for the vile even though she had not named it and pulled out the chain and vile he took it off and handed it to her. Aunt Wu turned it around in her hand and stared at it.

"She loves you greatly, and you don't even know it." Aunt Wu continued as she handed the vile back. "It is her love for you that saved your life. You messed with the spirits and your sentence was death, but even the spirits do not mess with a love like this. Everything comes with a price so your memory is faulty and you will not remember her."

Zhao placed the vile around his neck once more. "What is my relationship with my men?"

Aunt Wu looked into the flames once more and frowned as she looked up at Zhao.

"You had a falling out with one of your men; you are the cause for the scar on the side of his neck." Aunt Wu replied. "You suffered a horrible defeat, the path you were following made you an angry violent man, now…"

"What?" Zhao asked.

"You're at peace with the path your on." Aunt Wu's lips turned down suddenly as she stared at Zhao. "You're not from the Earth Kingdom." Those last words were a statement, a fact, not an observation.

"No we are not from the Earth Kingdom." Zhao replied with a nod of his head. "Are you going to ask where we are from?"

Aunt Wu held eye contact with Zhao for a long moment before she replied. "No I'm not, I know enough about you to satisfy my curiosity."

"Smart woman." Zhao mussed softly.

"You don't get to my age without learning the benefits of not asking certain questions." Aunt Wu said softly. "Besides you came to me for advice and that's what I am going to give you. You have been given a second chance at life, at love, and to gain respectability. It is no longer just yourself there are others who are relying on you, never forget that."

"Thank you." Zhao replied as he took out a small pouch of coins and placed it in her hands. "For your wisdom and knowledge."

Aunt Wu gracefully rose from the floor and offered Zhao a smile that made her look years younger. "The spirits are with you Admiral, and if you stick to this path you will succeed."

Zhao gave a small incline of his head and left the room. He waved at Shima and Jiro to follow, as soon as they were on the street and heading out of the village did Shima venture to speak.

"Do you remember?"

"No I don't but I do have a better grasp on my past and what we need to accomplish in the future." Zhao replied.

Jiro was silent almost moody.

"Aunt Wu meant well when she was telling us the future; it's a glimpse of what could be if we pursue it." Zhao commented

"I am please with what I learned that my beloved Miyo is waiting for me." Shima said in a loud voice.

"You don't know if that old woman spoke the truth or not." Jiro grumbled.

"Stop being such a pessimist." Shima snapped back.

"You stop being such an optimist." Jiro growled back.

The two soon fell into an argument which Zhao promptly ignored. Instead he focused on the future Aunt Wu spoke of, a second chance at life, this time he wasn't going to mess it up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"No." Kazuma snapped in frustration.

"You will get yourself in that water and wash yourself." Kano snapped right back.

It was a hot dry day which was like every day in the Earth Kingdom. The sky was clear of all clouds and the sun bore down with its dry heat. Zhao, Jiro and Kano had just finished washing the two inches of earth from their skin. Shima was off obtaining their papers in order to get into Ba Sing Se and Kazuma had been stubborn since they first stepped foot in the Earth Kingdom. Refusing to wash was just one thing he refused to do in a long list of items.

"I never had to take a bath before." Kazuma whined.

Seeker who was sitting next to Zhao on the nearby rock began to whine at the tone of his master's voice.

"We all cleaned up Kazuma and now it's your turn." Kano said waving a bar of soap at the boy.

"I refuse." Kazuma said crossing his arms over his chest and turning his nose up.

"Why that impertinent pup." Jiro growled in anger as he tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair off and stalked over to the boy.

"Now Jiro." Kano began trying to reason with Jiro before he did something rash.

"Don't make excuses for the boy." Jiro growled impatiently as he towered over the boy.

"Listen closely, you either get in the water yourself or I'll toss you in head first."

Kazuma gulped in fear as he took the bar of soap from Kano and began wading into the water. Jiro turned around when the bar of soap went flying past mere inches from his head. Freezing in mid step Jiro turned a dangerous glare at the boy who stood knee deep in water a look of not so innocent surprise on his face.

"You didn't just try to hit me with that soap did you boy?" Jiro's voice was low and dangerous.

Kazuma shook his head no, yet Seeker gave a yip of agreement. "Damn it Seeker you're supposed to be on my side." Kazuma yelled as he tried to run away from Jiro who was bearing down on him.

"What's going on?" Shima asked as he walked into the clearing, right at the very moment where Jiro had Kazuma by the back of the shirt and was dunking him in the water as if he was a piece of dirty clothing.

"Nothing." Kano said absently as he leaned his back up against a boulder letting the sun dry his hair.

"Really it looks like he's trying to drown the boy." Shima said in alarm as he watched Jiro drag a soaking wet Kazuma out of the water by his shirt and pick up the soap before he returned back to the water.

"Jiro sure has a way with children." Zhao observed as he watched Jiro scrub Kazuma's dirty hair roughly with the bar of soap then proceed to dunk him in the water again.

"I'm clean, I'm clean already!!!" Kazuma screeched as he came up out of the water shaking his wet hair and choking on water that he had swallowed.

Jiro placed the soap into the boy's hand. "Finish washing the rest of your filthy self."

Kazuma nodded his head and began finishing his washing. Jiro walked out of the water and sat down besides Kano shaking his wet hair before he leaned his head back to soak up the sun.

"Was that really necessary?" Kano asked in irritation.

"Yes." Jiro muttered darkly eyes still closed. "Or else we would be here for hours with you reasoning with the brat."

"Did you get the clothes?" Zhao asked Shima.

"Yes." Shima said holding up the royal green robes with gold embroidery on the sleeves and hem. "I also got our passes of nobility, snatched it all out from beneath the noses of those royal snobs."

Zhao frowned slightly. "I want this to look real so we don't have to be looking over our shoulders in Ba Sing Se."

"I researched the name Hisakawa, it hasn't been used in more than a decade, and the family is nobility, sadly destroyed by an attack on their home town by …"

"Fire Nation." Zhao supplied with a sigh.

"Yes. So if we come across as distant relatives that survived and are refugees, fleeing attacks it should work." Shima explained.

"We going to follow the same game plan we followed at the Northern Water Tribe?" Jiro asked.

"I think that's best less complicating." Shima replied.

Zhao raised an eyebrow in question at what they were talking about.

"This is how it's going down." Shima explained. "You and I will be brothers, nobility, carrying the family name, Kazuma is my son, Jiro is our man servant, and Kano is the tutor."

Zhao gave a smirk. "You like making these things up don't you?"

Shima grinned. "I have a knack for these things."

"Your wife?" Zhao asked.

"Dead." Shima replied simply.

"My wife?"

"Never married." Shima said with a smile.

"I'm finished." Kazuma shouted from the water.

"Did you wash behind your ears son?" Shima called from the shore.

Kazuma's face fell in horror. "Come on! We aren't doing that again, are we?"

"I'm afraid so son, now wash behind your ears." Shima replied with a grin.

Kazuma hit the water with a closed fist in frustration. The water splashed around him in a torrent before he settled down and fixed Shima with a death glare. "I hate being your son."

"Now now, boy, that's no way to talk to your Father." Shima lectured. "Finish washing up and get yourself dressed."

"You really shouldn't aggravate your son like that." Kano said with a smirk as he took up the green clothes and started dressing.

………

Zhao watched Jiro explain their passports to the customs office that was allowing people through the large wall of Ba Sing Se. He understood now why the Fire Nation couldn't get through the city it was indeed intimidating and glancing at it there were no weaknesses. The earthen walls were inspected on a regular basis and any crack or scratch was repaired immediately in fact a large indentation was being repaired at that very moment.

"My Lord." Jiro called from the booth.

Zhao was by Jiro's side immediately. "Is there a problem obtaining access?"

"Oh no my Lord Hisakawa." The officer said from the booth. "We are just incredibly surprised that the name lives on."

"So you are familiar with the Hisakawa family." Zhao muttered a bit frustrated that the name was known.

"Very, in fact the Earth King himself would want to meet you in person, we will notify the King and an invitation will be sent to your town house." The Officer said with a low bow to Zhao.

Zhao looked down his nose at the man and inclined his head slightly. "Would you be so good as to obtain transportation for my family and I?"

"Of course." The officer said jumping up to make the arrangements.

As soon as he was out of sight Zhao turned a glare at Shima. "You said the name was all but lost." He hissed through his teeth.

"A slight miscalculation." Shima said with a shrug.

"Miscalculation my ass, now we might be stuck seeing the Earth King, and Jiro and Kano won't be with us." Zhao argued.

"Don't stress about it, these audiences with the King can take forever to get scheduled and by that time we will have seen the General and will be on our way." Shima tried to explain.

"My Lords the carriage is ready." Jiro called as he secured the last of the baggage on the roof of the carriage, and climbed on the back.

"I want to ride on the back with Jiro." Kazuma announced his eyes alive with the thought of barreling down the streets hanging on to the back of the carriage.

"Absolutely not." Shima said in his best disagreeable Father tone. "No son of mine is going to be hanging off carriages like a common servant."

Kazuma turned around in pure anger as he stared at Shima. Seeker who was curled around his neck began thumping his tail in irritation at the tension he felt across his masters shoulders.

"Don't make a scene Kazuma." Shima ordered in a low tone. "This is no time to try to push your weight around, now get in."

Kazuma clenched his fists and got in the carriage, Kano climbed up next to the driver a perfect place to scope out the great city, while Zhao, Shima and Kazuma sat inside the carriage. The ride was long and gave Zhao and Shima a chance to chat about how they would find the General in such a large city.

"You were with him the most Zhao." Shima pointed out. "Can't you remember anything that might give us a clue to where he might be?"

Zhao sat back against the plush green cushions of the carriage and tried to rack his brain of any memory. It was insufferably hot out, and what was worse it was a dry type of heat that seemed to draw the very moisture out of everything. Zhao's fingers began unraveling the white green scarf from around his neck, balling it up in his hand he wiped his face and looked down at the streak of dust that ran across the fabric.

"I bet if I ran this across my tongue I'd end up with a dust stain." Zhao chuckled.

"Yeah I could use a cup of tea to chase the dust from my tongue." Kazuma muttered.

Zhao suddenly sat forward and he grabbed Kazuma by the arm. "What?"

Kazuma met Zhao's eyes gulped and repeated his sentence.

"Kazuma you're a genius." Zhao said in approval.

"That's my boy." Shima said with a grin. "Gets it from his Father."

Kazuma rolled his eyes and turned back to looking out the window.

"Tea." Zhao said firmly. "The General was a lover of tea, I remember that. He always had a cup of tea in his hand." Zhao tapped his chin thoughtfully, then leaned forward again in excitement. "In fact I believe the night before the invasion he asked me to join him for a cup of tea."

"That's great news indeed." Shima said with a smile. "I'll get a list of all the tea shops and we can start tomorrow visiting and questioning others."

Zhao sat back again frowning slightly as he tried to recall more of that night. His concentration was so focused he thought he could remember something but then maybe he was making it up, it was a vivid memory a flash of red, the smell of burning flesh the grunt of pain, the heat of fire, the mechanical sound of chains hitting. Suddenly he was brought out of the memory by the commotion in the carriage.

"Kazuma, put that flame out this instance." Shima hissed in anger as he closed his open palm over Kazuma's outstretched hand. There was a hiss and the smell of burnt flesh stung the air.

"Hey, you're always telling me to practice." Kazuma argued.

"So help me boy if you don't behave I'll sell that fox." Shima threatened in a low voice.

"You wouldn't" Kazuma snapped back his hand was on Seekers fur.

"Keep it up and find out." Shima replied in a growl.

The carriage suddenly stopped and Jiro opened the door. Zhao stepped out and looked around at their surroundings; The town house was more like a white mansion. The neatly clipped lawn spread before them broken at regular intervals by great trunks of towering trees that spread their thick foliage high at their tops providing much needed shade from the powerful sun. Covered archways of white washed brick shaded the raised veranda bordering the house on the main floor, while on the second story ornate wooden posts lined the long porch with sections of lattice work, lending privacy to the neighbors.

Surprisingly the house looked to be in good repair.

"There appears to be a section of roof on the left side that needs to be reinforced." Jiro commented next to Zhao. "The second story window is broken. I can fix all that easily."

"I don't want any hired servants." Zhao replied. "Can you cook?"

Jiro shrugged, "I can handle it."

"The outdoor work will have to be done on your own, any repairs inside we can lend a hand. Keep in mind it just has to look presentable; we are not making this our home." Zhao muttered. "You understand that any visitors we have are received by you first?"

"Yes." Jiro said with a nod of his head.

"I want a list of all the tea shops in this city." Zhao continued. "Kano, I think I'll have you and Kazuma put together the list."

"Don't even think about it." Shima threatened with a glare toward Kazuma who had his fingers smoking, a second longer and he would have had a flame in his hands.

"Shima you better have a talk with your son." Zhao muttered darkly as he glared at Kazuma.

"I don't need to have a talk." Kazuma snapped back in irritation.

Zhao shook his head, losing his patients with the boy.

"I think you do." Kano replied his voice more calm. "I don't think you understand the big picture here."

"Teenagers." Jiro muttered in disgust.

"I…I…" Kazuma stuttered groping for the proper response to all their disapproving looks. "I hate you all." Kazuma finally managed to hiss out as he turned around and marched down the road coming across as a normal teenager fighting with his parents again.

"There is a bigger issue going on with the boy." Kano began. "His Father died here, I think that has to do with his actions. Do you want me to talk with him?"

"You better make up your mind quick; the next door neighbor is watching us through the blinds." Jiro muttered under his breath.

"I'm his Father I'll take care of this." Shima said in a low voice. "Zhao you better start acting the Lord, make it look like you're ordering your man servant around."

Zhao quickly stood up straight and raised his head a bit higher and snapped impatiently at Jiro. "Well don't stand their get those bags inside. Do I have to do everything myself."

"Now brother don't take your temper out on the servant." Shima said placing a hand on Zhao's shoulder.

Zhao shrugged the hand off and turned to Shima in indignant rage. "Don't Brother me; get your son before he gets himself lost." Zhao turned and stalked off toward the house all the while muttering loud enough for any ease dropping ears to hear. "Away from civilization for more than a week and everyone forgets how to act with decorum, and civility."

"I think he over did it a tad?" Kano muttered with a smile.

"Uh yeah." Shima said. "I don't even go to that extreme."

Kano laughed as he followed Zhao to the house.

Shima strolled leisurely after Kazuma, he watched as the boy slowed his steps down on purpose just so Shima could catch up. After a few minutes they we're side by side, with Seeker bouncing around in front of them leaping into the tall grass on the side of the road then frolicking into a flower bed chasing after a butterfly. The antics of the fox put a smile on Kazuma's face and the tension in the air seemed to lesson.

"What's on your mind son?" Shima asked finally.

"I am not your son." Kazuma muttered darkly.

"You know why we are keeping up these appearances." Shima mentioned.

"I hate it when you call me your son." Kazuma continued.

"Is it because it reminds you of what you lost?" Shima asked.

"You can't lose something you never had." Kazuma snapped in irritation.

"Then in gives you a taste of what could have been." Shima ventured.

"Yes, when we go into these characters I forget that you aren't me real Father, Zhao isn't

my Uncle. It reminds me that I am alone." Kazuma's voice was strained sounding.

Shima was silent as they continued to walk. "You aren't alone Kazuma, although we are not related by blood I think of you as family, you're the closest thing I have to a son. Even Zhao, Kano, and yes even Jiro as gruff as he is, regard you as family."

Kazuma was silent as he continued to walk with a purpose in his step. Not wanting to push the matter Shima stayed silent as he followed Kazuma.

"Where are we headed?" Shima asked sticking a hand in his pocket.

"I don't know where you're going but I'm heading out of this city." Kauzma seethed.

"I see, and the reason why is…" Shima asked with a vague wave of his hand.

"My Father died here by the hands of these people. There a bunch of murders." Kazuma finally said he stopped short and his shoulders sagged. "I hate them all."

"Hate is a strong word." Shima said with a low whistle.

"I dislike them, I abhor them, detest…despise…" With each word Kazuma spoke his voice cracked and tears began to flow down his face as he continued. "Loathe, I find them cold-hearted…cruel…disgusting… "He broke off and started sobbing into his hands.

Shima gently put his arm around the boy and let him cry against his chest. Yes they were making a scene right there in the open for all the nosy neighbors to see, but Kazuma needed to have his cry. Seeker suddenly appeared at their feet whining in concern at the distress his master was going through.

"Now look Seeker is worried about you." Shima said with a chuckle.

Kazuma sniffed and pulled away to look down at his pet, Shima watched Kazuma's face break into a smile then laughed. Kazuma bent down and offered his arm, which Seeker immediately scampered up and wrapped himself around Kazuma's neck tucking his tail under Kazuma's chin.

"You ready to head back?" Shima asked.

Kazuma looked down the road that would eventually lead him out of the city then looked back at Shima.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"You sure?" Shima asked.

"I'm not alone." Kazuma said a little hesitant.

"No you're not." Shima said with a grin. "And, I should tell you that I secretly enjoy playing the role of your Father, I'm not trying to replace your real Father, but just know that you're not alone you will always have me."

Kazuma shuffled his feet in embarrassment, before he gave Shima a tentative smile.

"Thank you Shima, I sometimes think that my Father would have been like you, I like to think that he might have."

Shima grinned as he slung an arm around Kazuma careful not to crush Seeker in the process, the three of them turned back to walk up the road. Their light chatter filled the dry air as dusk began to fall early on the city. The lights of the Hisakawa town house were a welcoming beacon, it was a temporary home for the moment, and it would do. But in the back of their minds they were thinking of a far away place were there was moisture in the air and a cool breeze that came off the ocean, and the warm feeling of being home.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zhao was sitting on the back porch taking his morning tea and breakfast enjoying the early morning coolness before the ungodly heat descended on them. He scanned the Daily Earth Newspaper for anything interesting, like a new tea shop that might have opened up. The headline 'Earth King Holds a Ball' caught his attention, he scanned the article to see a list of the nobility that would be attending, under the 'H' section Hamasaki stood out with bold letters. Zhao crinkled the newspaper in irritation as he slammed it down on the table.

"Shima." Zhao bellowed in rage toward the house.

Jiro came to the porch instead of Shimam, several letters in hand. "Letters for you my Lord."

Zhao glanced at Jiro knowing he only used 'my lord' if someone was waiting in the receiving room or that damn nosy neighbor next door was watching them from her porch. With a slight nod of his head in that direction Zhao knew it was the latter.

"Get my damn brother out here." Zhao seethed at Jiro as he snatched the letters.

Sure enough the second to the last was a letter from the Earth King with the royal seal across the back. Scanning the letter it confirmed what Zhao already knew to be true, and invite for Shima, Kazuma and himself.

"Good morning to you brother." Shima greeted from the doorway.

Zhao glanced at Shima and glared. "Sit down."

Shima smiled as he sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. Zhao shoved the letter across the table at Shima, who carefully picked it up and read through the letter.

"Ah an invite to the Palace, this is good news indeed, what should I wear." Shima mussed thoughtfully.

"What should you wear, damn you Shima, you told me an invite from the Earth King would take months well it took less than a week." Zhao accused angrily.

"Take it easy, we can use this to our advantage, besides there will probably be hundreds there we will just blend in." Shima argued.

"Blend in, how about not going at all." Zhao snapped back.

"Really and what if he did call our name for a greeting and we don't show, then what?" Shima asked. "Refusing the Kings invitation is like a death sentence here, you know as well as I do that these citizens of this city are kept in the dark about everything outside these walls, and if one of the noble families snubs the King what do you think he will do? It will raise his suspicion and defeat our purpose."

Zhao sat back to think about what Shima had just said. Jiro was standing just beside their table on the lawn cutting the shrubbery with his scissors.

"What do you think Jiro." Zhao muttered lowly.

Jiro positioned his back to their next door neighbor and replied softly.

"I hate to agree with Shima, but he does have a point." Jiro muttered.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Shima snapped as he sat up straighter.

"You should it was meant as one." Jiro replied back.

"I ought to challenge you to an Agni Kai." Shima muttered. "But I won't because that would require a show and we don't need the attention."

"You're all talk and no action." Jiro snapped back.

"That's enough." Zhao snapped. "Jiro you better keep moving."

Jiro nodded his head and walked over to another shrub.

"Fine." Zhao muttered darkly. "We will attend this ball, make an appearance and leave."

"That's all that is necessary." Shima agreed.

A commotion in the house caught their attention, the sound of yelling followed by a loud banging noise echoed in the silence of the morning. A few seconds later a lemur flew out of the house followed by Seeker hot on the pursuit, a second later Kazuma came barging onto the porch stopping short when he realized there was no way he could possibly catch Seeker in time.

"Kazuma, whistle for him." Shima snapped. "I know you've been working on commanding Seeker with a whistle do it now."

Kazuma brought his fingers to his mouth took a breath letting out an ear splitting whistle that cut through the peace of the morning like a knife. Seeker stopped short in his tracks and turned his head toward Kazuma in question.

"Call him back." Shima ordered.

"Seeker, come." Kazuma ordered in a low voice.

The fox looked one last time at the Lemur that was getting farther away. Then with a quick turn it trotted back to Kazuma and sat at his feet.

"How the hell did that creature get in the house?" Zhao growled in annoyance.

"Shi..Dad did you see that?" Kazuma asked in excitement as he picked Seeker up.

"Yes I did, good job son." Shima praised his voice calm and mellow. "Are you not supposed to be doing lessons with your tutor?"

"Yes and I was until that lemur perched itself on the window and flew into the house."

Kazuma explained.

"Great now I have to order screens for all the windows." Zhao muttered into his tea cup.

"Finish your lesson Kazuma." Shima said as he turned back to the invitation.

Kazuma went back into the house with Seeker in hand.

"The ball is tomorrow evening, that doesn't give me much time to get a wardrobe together." Shima commented, as he fingered the parchment paper between his finger tips. "I have the family crest stamped on paper, but I don't have the family crest hard copy. That could be a problem."

"Did you search the rooms?" Zhao asked. "I mean this place is huge and other than the Kitchen, living room, dining room and our rooms I haven't explored much else."

"No I haven't." Shima said leaning forward in his seat. "I think exploring the house might be something Kazuma might like to do."

"Well go, get him and search for the family crest I'll have Kano, look at the clothes we have and decide what might suit." Zhao ordered as he set his tea cup down and got up.

……………………

"I mean it Kazuma, you keep that fox under control at all times." Shima lectured as they waited patiently outside the Palace in the receiving line.

"I said I would the first time." Kazuma growled under his breath.

"I think it would be best if we just stayed together." Zhao replied. "When I want to leave I want to leave, I don't want to search for you."

"That's fine with me." Shima said.

The line moved a little, and the occupants were growing irritated by the slow procession. At long last they made it to the front and Shima handed the Family crest that they had found yesterday afternoon in the attic in a chest. The guard glanced at the crest then at the invite his eyes widened slightly and he smiled.

"The Earth King will be pleased to see you both." The guard said with excitement, he waved a hand at an attendant. "Please show the Hamasaki family right to the front of the Kings receiving line, cousins of the King should never be kept waiting."

Zhao's face grew guarded at the word cousin, Kazumas' mouth dropped and Shima like always jumped into a poetic explanation.

"Yes we are cousins twice removed." Shima explained quickly. "Just arrived in the city less than a week ago, traveling nomads really."

"That doesn't mean a thing to the King for his immediate family is dead, he will be pleased to know a distant relative still lives." The attendant said, and then he smiled down at Kazuma. "Indeed you must be family for you both share the same love for animals."

Kazuma took that comment as an opening to distract the attendant with a discussion on the life of a fox giving Zhao and Shima time to come up with a plan.

"If we weren't in public Shima I'd ring that scrawny neck of yours." Zhao seethed in anger.

"I deserve that but how was I supposed to know the Hamasaki name was linked with royalty?" Shima snapped back in defense his voice low.

"You're the foreign expert I assumed you would know the royal family's history." Zhao argued back.

"In my defense I was mostly trained on the foreign aspects of the Water tribes not the Earth Kingdom." Shima argued in defense.

"Enough arguing how are you going to explain this." Zhao snapped impatiently than as an afterthought he sighed. "I should have known something was up when that town house was in such good repair.

"Let me do the talking." Shima finally said as they grew closer to the Earth King.

The attendant bade them to wait and walked up to the Earth King and whispered in his ear. Zhao took that moment to look at the man; this was never going to work. The Earth King was three inches taller than Zhao, with a tall lanky look to his form, he work round spectacles that he pushed up his long nose repeatedly, his hair was long coming out from beneath his crown in brownish red curls that looked unruly and unevenly cut. Besides the King sat a huge bear sitting in a similar throne as if they were co-rulers. This couldn't be the Earth King, and if it was then they didn't have anything to worry about the man, more like boy didn't look too bright.

"Cousins." The Earth King said jumping from his throne in excitement. "Welcome home."

"Merciful King it is good to hear we have family." Shima began only to be cut off by the Kings excited hug of enthusiasm.

Zhao smirked at how Shima was enveloped in a hug of green and gold silken robes that practically engulfed him.

"Let us not stand on ceremony call me Kuei." The Earth King insisted

"I should warn you before you accept us as family that we are from the other side of the tracks." Shima said dropping his voice.

Kuei looked at Shima in confusion and Zhao couldn't help but smile, the King was utterly clueless. Shima noticed the king's confusion and tried to phrase it differently.

"Our part of the family came through the side door." Shima tried a different phrase.

That didn't seem to work either for the King pulled back and looked at them as if they were crazy. "The attendant said you came through the front door, that he escorted you himself."

"No, I mean born on the wrong side of the blanket." Shima continued.

Even Kazuma was catching on to the conversation and smiling at the Kings confusion.

"I'm not following you." The King said in confusion.

"I can see that." Shima commented under his breath. "I'm going to come right out and say it." Taking a breath Shima said it. "Our grandfather was a bastard."

The Earth King looked shell shocked as if he had never heard of such a thing.

"Born out of wed lock." The Earth King asked in surprise.

"Afraid so, illegitimate, base born, not legal." Shima replied.

"Then the attack on that town." The Earth King began.

"Our Grandfather was not raised in that town, our grandmother was a traveling…" Shima gave a cough to cover the word. "Show girl."

"I see." The King said with a sigh. "An off shoot of the royal name."

"Exactly and trust me we had no idea the name was even connected to the royal name in any way." Shima continued. "Else we would have not taken shelter here so as not to offend you."

"I am not offended in any way." The Earth King said quickly. "In fact I hope you will use the town house and that you will join me for tea at my favorite tea house."

That caught Zhao's attention and he listened with interest to the discussion.

"I do enjoy a cup of good tea." Zhao broke in. "We accept your invitation."

"Excellent." Kuei said then with excitement when he spotted Seeker perched on

Kazuma's shoulder he exclaimed in a high pitched voice. "A boy after my own heart, do you love the companionship of an animal as much as I do?'

Kazuma looked a little surprised by the enthusiasm. So Shima answered for him.

"I gave the Fox kit to my son a few months ago and surprisingly the two are as thick as thieves." Shima said then when he saw the bemused expression on the Kings face he tried again. "They are always together."

"Just like me and my bear." The King said. "It's done then I will have my secretary contact you on a time and place. You must be family even if you are from 'the wrong side of the track'." The King said with a wink as he said his goodbyes and left to greet the other guests.

After they walked further into the crowd and away from the King Zhao finally was able to talk.

"That was good Shima, you handled that very well."

"I need a drink." Shima responded with a heavy sigh.

Zhao laughed. "You deserve it, one drink."

"Oh,oh." Kazuma said softly.

Shima turned around drink in hand and stared at Kazuma. "What do you mean Oh, oh."

"Remember when you said to keep an eye on Seeker...well." Kazuma trailed off.

"Thats just great." Shima snapped. "Where is that damn animal."

"You find the animal and met me outside." Zhao ordered as he set his drink down and made his way to the front entrance.

"Is this yours." a harsh voice asked thrusting the fox in Kazuma's face.

"Seeker." Kazuma said quickly grabbing the fox.

"He was nose deep in the potatoe salad." The short young girl said.

Kazuma stared at the young girl who was several inches shorter than him with creamy white eyes that told him she was blind.

"Your blind." Kazuma stated with shock as he placed Seeker on his shoulder.

"Good job mister obvious." The young girl said with sarcasm.

"Kazuma." Shima snapped in horror. "Were are your manners."

"What!" Kazuma asked in obvious confusion. "If she's blind how did she know Seeker was eating potato salad."

"My eyes may be blind but my feet aren't." The girl snapped back. "Like I know your not from here, and your Father he really is your Father was lying to the King."

Shima was silent and quickly placed a hand on Kazuma's shoulder, a silent warning to be silent.

"Silence is probably the only thing that will keep your secrets safe with me." The young girl said with a smirk.

"What a cleaver girl you are." Shima said pleasantly although his eyes spoke otherwise. "We are merely refugees fleeing the Fire Nation."

The girl was silent for a moment. "Now that I believe and because of that I suggest you keep moving."

Shima smiled coldly and with Kazuma in tow turned and walked away. As soon as they were out of the palace Kazuma spoke.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it we are bound to be uncovered if we stay here to long." Shima said softly.

"But hey she's not as good as she thinks she is, you lied and she belevied you." Kazuma said with a smirk.

"That's something you will learn to do with practice, now lets get out of here." Shima said as he lead the way to the carriage.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Wow Thank you for all the reviews. Ok to answer some questions the next few chapters will not have Zhao and Ty Lee together I am working on their reuniting. Oh and of course there will be a love scene I've already written it and reviewed it several times, I will give you warning ahead of time. Again, readers you have made my day, thank you for reviewing._

"I cross my heart and hope to wear pink the rest of my days." Ty Lee replied seriously as she scanned the crowd of pedestrians.

"Ty Lee you woke up swearing Zhao spoke to you in a dream, than two days ago you chased that poor man down. Azula is going to lose her patients with you." Mai warned as she began walking the opposite way.

"Mai please can we just follow him from a distance?" Ty Lee begged her hands clasped together her grey eyes imploring Mai to consent.

Mai narrowed her eyes at Ty Lee before she rolled her eyes and gestured for Ty Lee to lead the way. "I am warning you though don't go running up to him."

"Of course not." Ty Lee agreed with a wave of her hand. "I don't want to draw attention to ourselves. I know we are under cover."

Ty Lee eagerly ventured into the crowd unconcerned when people bumped into her or stepped on her foot. Mai on the other hand was becoming more and more irritated as her green robes were pulled and her golden kioshi fans dug into her hip as people pressed against her. Ty Lee oblivious to Mai's growing irritation pushed forward with exuberance. Suddenly Ty Lee stopped causing Mai to bump into her.

"I lost him." Ty Lee said in fear as she stood on tippy toes trying to find the man again.

"Come on Ty Lee its getting crowded and I am tired of being pushed around out here." Mai groaned.

"Fine." Ty Lee muttered as she turned around.

Mai sighed at Ty Lee's downcast face. "You know I am parched do you want to stop in and have a cup of tea?"

Ty Lee's face broke into such a smile that Mai was sure her face was going to crack.

"I would love that." Ty Lee oozed.

They walked into the tea house Ty Lee leading the way, Mai tried to suppress her grimace at the humble establishment. The little tea house was very small with seating arrangements not more than three feet from the next table, and it was crowded already. They chose a small table at the far wall; Ty Lee did the ordering while Mai glanced around at the other customers. A young girl with mousy brown hair up in a messy ponytail was flirting outrageously with one of the male waiters, while another man was arguing with his companion over something they had read in the Today's Earth newspaper.

"You can't have varmints in here." The Male waiter accused apparently done flirting with the mousy haired Burnett.

Mai sat up straight at the sound of the voice; turning once more she craned her neck to see the man's face. A taller man stood in her way, his broad back blocking her view, looking closely she noticed the man's black hair was pulled up in a high top knot very similar to what the Fire Nation wore. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed the tattoo of a flame peek out from the collar of the back of his neck.

"It is not a varmint it's a Seeker Fox." The customer argued.

"Kazuma keep your voice down." The male with the tattoo ordered.

"I don't care if it's the Earth Kings bear it is not allowed inside." The waiter argued back. "We have accommodations behind the building for those who insist on bringing their creatures with them when they eat."

"I want to speak to the owner of the place." The male with the tattoo replied crisply.

"That can be arranged." The waiter snapped.

Mai frowned in frustration when their waiter came with their tea blocking her view again.

"Mai this tea it taste so…" Ty Lee gushed as she took another sip.

"I am pleased you like it." The waiter said with a smile. "It's the best in Ba Sing Se."

Mai felt her stomach twist as she tasted the tea, it was Jasmine tea and there was only one man who prepared Jasmine tea like this.

"How long has this place been open?" Mai asked.

"Not long the owner and his nephew are refugees newly arrived." The waiter glanced around before leaning in closer and continuing in a hushed voice. "The old man is extremely good humored and kind. However the nephew has a bad attitude, but who can blame him I believe he was captured by the Fire Nation and that's why he has the burn scar on his face."

Mai kept her voice calm and stead as she simply replied. "I see."

"You two enjoy your tea." The waiter said with a smile as she walked away.

"Did you hear that Mai." Ty Lee said excitedly.

"Yes I did all of it." Mai replied grimly. "No wonder he looked and sounded familiar."

"That was a seeker fox." Ty Lee said with excitement.

"Obviously we aren't talking about the same thing." Mai snapped in frustration at how

Ty Lee's mind did not understand what had just happened.

"Mai look." Ty Lee squealed.

"What!" Mai snapped turning back to the table to come face to face with a fox like creature sitting on the table in front of her. "Good lord what is that?"

The young boy who had been arguing with the waiter suddenly grabbed the creature.

"Sorry, he just gets real curious sometimes."

"A Seeker Fox, from the desert oasis?" Ty Lee asked with a silly grin.

"Yes, not many people know that." The boy said with a grin as he let the fox climb up to his shoulder and drape himself around the boy's neck with his nose tucked under the boys chin. "Hey I know you girls!"

"You do!" Mai asked sitting up straighter with alarm on her usually blank face.

"Yeah you're the famous Kioshi warriors."

"Oh." Mai said than sneered. "Yes that's us, and would you look at the time we have to get going."

"What?" Ty Lee asked in alarm.

"We have to go." Mai stressed as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Nice to meet you!" The boy yelled after them.

"That was rude Mai." Ty Lee said with a frown. "He was so cute."

"Ty Lee will you never learn, there is something funny about that tea shop. An old man and his nephew who has a scar own the place, who do you think that is?" Mai asked impatiently as she quickened her steps.

"Well I am glad to see you have feelings Mai, it is most unfortunate that the young man will have that scar for life. But we hardly know them so don't take it so hard." Ty Lee replied with a shake of her head.

Mai threw her hands up in frustration. "You know let's just forget this all and go back to the palace, and don't mention this to Azula."

"Ok." Ty Lee agreed as she followed behind Mai as she occasionally scanned the crowds for a glimpse of the man she had spotted before.

…………………….

"She smelled like apple blossoms Jiro." Kazuma explained. "That's why Seeker went to her, he doesn't go to strangers."

"Half the women in this bloody city smell like apple blossoms." Jiro muttered darkly as he leaned against the fence waiting for the owner of the tea shop to come out of the back door.

"Yes but Seeker chose that Kioshi warrior." Kazuma stressed. Seeker gave a small yip from his place on Kazuma's shoulder his tail was wrapped around Kazuma's neck and his small snout was resting on the top of Kazuma's head.

The picture made Jiro's mouth soften into a rare smile. "Although I don't get along with the varmint, I do respect the loyalty he shows to you."

Kazuma returned the smile with one of his own. The door suddenly opened and out stepped an older man in green robes with a white apron tied around his ample belly.

"Good day." He greeted with a wide smile.

Jiro took a look at the old man before addressing him. "Are you the owner?"

"Yes I am the owner of this humble establishment. Let me apologize for the way my nephew acted I would be honored to have you eat in my tea house fox or no fox."

Jiro silently withdrew his hand from his pocket and placed a White Lotus Pi Sho piece in the old man's hand. Kazuma watched the old man's smile fall and his eyes grow wider as he stared at the small wooden Pi Sho piece for several seconds before closing his hand into a fist.

"He is alive than?" The old man finally said.

"Very much alive General." Jiro replied in a low whisper.

"I gave him this piece before the invasion." The old man whispered. "How did you find me?"

"The Earth King recommended your tea shop."

"Ah the Earth King." The old man said with a smirk.

Kazuma glanced up sharply at the old man.

"You're General Iroh than that's Prince…" Kazuma began in sudden realization.

"Quiet boy." Jiro snapped.

"He came back to our side." General Iroh asked softly.

"I believe the Admiral has, he isn't the same person he was at the Northern Water Tribe." Jiro said softly.

"I don't want any trouble." General Iroh said softly. "I want to keep my nephew away from this conflict; I have set up a nice establishment here in the city."

Jiro's face turned deadly as he leaned closer his voice barely above a whisper. "How long do you think this city can stand against the Fire Nation it is just a matter of time before the Fire Lord takes control. What will you do then? Your nephew and you are the last of the royal family who can do something."

Iroh stood there fist still clenched around the Lotus tile. A smile spread across his face as he opened his hand and looked at the tile once more.

"I am waiting for an answer to give back to the Admiral." Jiro snapped impatiently.

"Tell the Admiral that the spirits are with us and that he should take himself and his men to Omashu, tell the mayor this 'the white blossom will bloom in the spring'" Iroh replied calmly.

"The mayor was appointed by the Fire Lord himself?" Jiro replied in disbelief. "How do you know he will help?"

"The mayor is a smart man his daughter is engaged to my nephew, he understands the potential power and prestige he will hold if his daughter becomes Fire Lady. He also knows how to bide his time and wait for the most opportune moment to act; he is also a member of the White Lotus." General Iroh replied.

"What will you and your nephew do?" Jiro asked.

"Have no fear we will meet again." General Iroh replied. "The spirits are with us, I will see you both soon."

Jiro nodded his head and waved his hand for Kazuma to follow.

"What just happened?" Kazuma asked catching up to Jiro. Seeker gave a low growl at being jostled around as Kazuma ran to keep up with Jiro.

"Nothing of importance." Jiro muttered as he weaved in and out of the crowd.

"Are we going home?" Kazuma ventured to ask as he followed in Jiro's wake.

"I think you know the answer to that question. We are stuck in this dirty, dusty nation for

the moment." Jiro replied grimly.

"I suppose you're going to tell me not to complain." Kazuma replied with a sigh.

"No am not because I feel the same." Jiro replied.

The crowd was thinning as they grew closer to their lodging.

"You do?" Kazuma asked in surprise. "You never talk much about missing home."

"I might not voice it but I sure do feel it." Jiro muttered.

"I do too; I miss the heat and not this dusty dry heat but the humidity." Kazuma replied with feeling.

"Yeah, and the sunsets, Fire Nation is the only place that has such vivid colors in the setting sun." Jiro said with a longing in his eye.

"And the food I miss Fire Flakes, and Fiery enchiladas." Kazuma said with smile.

Jiro suddenly placed a large hand on Kazuma's shoulder and grinned down at the boy.

"You know boy, you're alright."

Kazuma's smile widened at the rare show of affection, Jiro was a man of very few words and even fewer moments of kindness.

"Thank you Jiro, you're alright also." Kazuma replied back.

Jiro let a rare chuckle escape his lips before the two entered their small lodging.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ty Lee was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the Earth Palaces receiving room a list of Ba Sing Se's citizens in front of her. She was wearing her pink bell bottom pants and flimsy pink shirt after the easy takeover of Ba Sing Se they all had thrown their green garments aside. Azula was on the throne listening intently to one of her soldiers.

After getting rid of the Earth King Azula had immediately set up domain in the palace, all the tapestries that held the Earth Kingdoms insignia were either burnt or thrown away to make room for the Fire Nations symbol. Everything green was soon replaced with red and gold. It was amazing how efficient Azula was during a takeover.

Zuko was the very opposite he seemed to be wandering around in a daze the only person he really talked with was Mai, other than that it was 'yes' and 'no' answers from him. After Azula had General Iroh locked up and sent back to the Fire Nation in chains Zuko hadn't been the same. Currently he and Mai were sitting on the lounge chair talking in low whispers.

"What!" Azula's angry voice echoed off the tall ceiling snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

The soldier flinched under the Princess's angry gaze.

"Are you telling me that the Earth King had relatives?" Azula asked in a dangerously low voice. "Let me get this straight. After I told you to remove the entire royal family you not only let the King escape, along with the Avatar but then you tell me that cousins to the King are still here?"

"Yes Princess, well I think they are still here, you did give the order that if any citizen's choice they could leave by this evening." The Soldier explained.

"I know what I said." Azula sneered as she straightened in her chair and glared. "How long have these 'cousins been here'?"

"A little over two weeks, they are under the Hamasaki family. It gave the King a shock to find out that they were alive, reports were given that the entire family was killed a long time ago." The soldier explained.

"I see." Azula mussed as she tapped her fingers together in thought. "Ty Lee."

Ty Lee looked up from the list she was studying. "Yes."

"Look under the last name Hamasaki and tell me the first names of these relatives, something isn't adding up." Azula muttered then she turned her attention back to the soldier. "You're dismissed."

Ty Lee leafed through the papers until she came to the H section then she slowed down and scanned the names. Ty Lee felt the blood rush from her face, her mouth was suddenly dry and she couldn't speak her eyes landed on the three names: Kazuma Hamasaki, Shima Hamasaki, and the final name Zhao Hamasaki.

"Don't sit there gawking give me the first names." Azula snapped impatiently.

Mai seemed to understand something wasn't right, she was by Ty Lee's side in a matter of seconds and gently took the paper from Ty Lee's hand.

"Kazuma Hamasaki, Shima Hamasaki, and Zhao Hamasaki." Mai read the names aloud then in a soft voice she addressed Ty Lee. "Are you alright Ty Lee, this could just be a coincidence."

"Zhao Hamasaki. Now where have I heard that name before?" Azula asked tapping a finger against the side of her cheek; her golden eyes glinted with cruel amusement at Ty Lee's display of emotion. "I remember is that not the name of your dead husband Ty Lee?" Azula's lips turned into a sinister smirk.

"It is." Ty Lee managed to choke out.

"How utterly amusing, Ty Lee listen to me closely." Azula ordered in a dangerously low voice. "Your husband is dead, you need to get that through your head and stop this obsession you have every time you see a man 30 years and older being 6 feet tall with graying hair. I need you to focus."

Ty Lee swallowed her emotions stood up straight and placed her usual upbeat smile on her face. "I am focused Azula."

Azula stared at her for a moment until she was satisfied that Ty Lee was indeed back on track. "Good, now Mai and you are going to stop by the Hamasaki's town house. If the family is there arrest them and bring them into custody, if they have left I am not going to worry about it. Father has sent orders that we return to the Fire Nation as soon as the city has been stabilized, the last thing I want to happen is have some avenging family member start a rebellion while we are away."

"Of course." Mai said with a nod of her head. Zuko silently got up and handed Mai her arm holsters that held her throwing knifes.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about Azula. Everyone respects your orders too much to go against them." Ty Lee said in bright upbeat voice.

Azula smiled coldly. "Just be quick about it."

Ty Lee lead the way out of the receiving room careful to keep her smile in place and a bounce in her step incase Azula was watching her. However as soon as the door shut her smile faded and her shoulders saged.

"Ty Lee." Zuko began from behind her.

Ty Lee turned to look at Prince Zuko his eyes looked sad and dazed like usual.

"Yes." Ty Lee managed to ask.

"I watched Zhao die." Zuko said softly. "I watched the water spirit take him. I just thought you should know."

Ty Lee gulped as she smiled her thanks at Zuko. Mai stood next to Zuko she bent moving her skirt out of the way and fastened her ankle straps that held her shurikens. Ty lee hid a smile as she watched Zuko's eyes wandering over the length of bare skin Mai was showing as she lifted her skirt. Straightening Mai then opened her vest and rolled her shirt up to revile her trim waist line and perfectly flat stomach. Zuko's eyes seemed to glaze over as he watched Mai fasten a belt around her that held a few more throwing knifes. Mai finished buckling the belt then straightened her clothing and fixed Zuko with a smirk.

"You can close your mouth Zuko." Mai said softly.

Zuko blushed slightly as he shifted his gaze away and mumbled out an apology.

"You ready." Mai asked Ty Lee.

"Always." Ty Lee beamed.

……………………………………

"When I said pack light I meant not to pack everything." Shima explained to Kazuma.

Kazuma stood at the door way a pack back on his back, a bag slung over one shoulder and a rolled up bundle under his arm, plus Seeker who was draped across the back of his neck.

"I need all this." Kazuma explained.

"No you don't." Shima said taking the bag off his shoulder and taking the bundle away. "We have to leave right now with what we can carry with ease."

"I don't want to leave." Kazuma finally announced.

"We don't have time for this." Jiro muttered impatiently as he glanced out the window at the crowd of people walking down the road all heading for the railroad that would take them out of Ba Sing Se.

"Kazuma." Shima began trying to reason with the boy. "Ba Sing Se is now under Fire Nation rule. Princess Azula could have men on their way to find us as we speak."

"Yeah real smart idea taking on the name Hamasaki, cousins of the King, we are the first people the Princess is going to come after." Zhao snapped. "We need to leave right now."

Kazuma swallowed and let go of his bundle and nodded his head. "I'm ready."

They quickly left and followed the growing number of citizens making their way with meager possessions toward the train. There was little talking and much weeping and sorrowful faces. Zhao was relived to finally see the train's platform come into view. They showed their passports to a Fire Nation soldier spoke their name and watched at the officer crossed their name off a list. In a matter of seconds the train was loaded and they were on their way out of the city.

Once off the train they headed out in the direction of New Ozai.

"On the road again.." Shima began singing breaking the silence as they walked up the road. "Goin' places that I've never been. Seein' things that I may never see again."

Jiro let out a groan of disgust as Shima's voice grew louder and more boisterous. Kazuma let out a laugh and joined in the singing.

"And I can't wait to get on the road again. On the road again -Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway." Kazuma belted out in time with Shima.

Kano fell in step beside Zhao and smirked. "Let them have their fun. Kazuma got real attached to our way of life back there; Shima's trying to get his mind off of it."

"I kind of got used to it also." Zhao replied. "It was nice not being on the run."

Jiro appeared on Zhao's left a dirty look on his face at the loud singing ahead of them.

"Admiral shouldn't we stop this display, it will surely bring attention to us." Jiro commented in a low voice.

"Let it be." Zhao ordered.

"Fine." Jiro said then continued. "What is our next move?"

"New Ozai, once we are within a day's trek from the town we change out of these clothes back to Fire Nation state that we are extras sent by Ozai, then show the governor the lotus tile." Zhao explained.

"Sounds good." Kano replied.

Jiro nodded his head in agreement. The journey was going to long with little to nothing to amuse them with, after awhile the singing and joking became a nice distraction. Zhao actually found himself smiling and what was even more of a surprise was when Jiro joined in the singing. It took their mind off the journey, the dust, and the hot sun.

………………..

Ty Lee stood in the middle of the town house. Mai was just coming down the stairs after checking all the bedrooms on the second floor.

"I thought you might want to look at this." Mai said handing an old hand held painted portrait.

Ty lee took the painting and glanced at the faces of the Hamasaki family, none of which were Zhao. What a foolish girl she was to think Zhao was alive, like Mai had said it was just a coincidence, and the picture confirmed it.

Mai was a silent figure next to her letting Ty Lee stare blankly at the portrait for a long moment.

"I had thought for a moment that it was him." Ty Lee commented slowly. "That maybe…I don't know what I was thinking."

"If it was Zhao he would have immediately announced his presence to Azula and offered his support." Mai commented.

Ty Lee nodded her head in agreement. "So the Hamasaki family left then."

"It would appear so." Mai commented as she looked around the deserted townhouse. "They left everything; they didn't even take their family emblem. They must have known we were coming after them."

Ty Lee looked around the house once more feeling a sense of unease about it.

"Something doesn't feel right." Ty Lee she tapped her finger against the portrait. "This was painted a long time ago, and didn't the soldier tell us the Earth King was shocked when his cousins showed up."

"The records say the Hamasaki family was killed by the Fire Nation a long time ago." Mai commented. "It is possible that one of the family members got away."

"Remember that day at the tea house." Ty Lee suddenly said. "You were trying to tell me something and I was too busy looking for Zhao."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I was surprised you didn't put two and two together. The tea house was run by General Iroh and Zuko, and one of the customers that day that was arguing with Zuko had a tattooed flame on his neck." Mai continued. "I didn't recognize him and neither did Zuko, but he insisted on seeing the owner."

"That would be General Iroh." Ty Lee commented setting the portrait down on a side table. "I just have this feeling that whoever took the name Hamasaki is working against Azula, maybe they were even Fire Nation."

Mai gave a haphazard shrug. "There's nothing we can do about it now, General Iroh is locked up and on his way to the Fire Nation. And whoever was here has certainly fled the city and if they we're working with General Iroh going against the Fire Nation they certainly don't have a leader anymore."

Ty Lee sighed. "Your right we can't do anything. I guess we should head back and report to Azula."

"Yes, soon we'll be heading back to the Fire Nation anyway."

"I suppose we aren't needed if all the Nations have fallen to our hands."

Mai didn't answer instead she silently led the way out of the town house and back on the street heading for the Ba Sing Se's Palace once more Ty Lee trailed behind deep in thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

_The reason why I choose Zhao as Ty Lee's husband was because they are such opposites. Ty Lee is fun, loving, and emotional. Zhao is strict, cranky, and serious. Ok yes even mean. I have read only stories of Zhao being horribly mean and cruel and I wanted to give a different view point on him. One where he is loyal to the men under him and how sometime it takes a woman's touch to soften a man._

It was such a letdown coming back to the Fire Nation after having all the freedom she could ever want. Ty Lee didn't want to step foot off the ship, for as soon as she did her freedom would be gone. At the moment they were waiting for the royal carriage to collect Princess Azula and Prince Zuko. As soon as they left the rest of the crew would disperse and Ty Lee would be forced off the ship into her mundane life once more. She sounded like Mai complaining about how boring life was, yet Mai wasn't doing that now, Zuko was back so she would have plenty to occupy her mind.

"You can't hide on the ship forever." Azula pointed out her arms crossed.

"Your entire family is down there to welcome you Ty Lee." Mai commented from the railing as she perused the large crowd of people. "I think your cousin Beng Fong is here also."

Azula immediately walked to the railing and looked down, her frown deepened, when she spotted Ty Lee's handsome older cousin.

"What is he doing here?" Azula asked in irritation.

Curiosity got the best of her and Ty Lee was soon looking into the crowd below. Beng Fong was talking with one of the guards on the dock, after a few words he was walking up the plank to top deck. Ty Lee smiled in pleasure, she had always liked her older cousin and she knew for a fact Azula hated him. Beng Fong was an incredible doctor known throughout the Nation for his amazing work. When the Fire Lords children were younger he was their family doctors apprentice and was well acquainted with the antics or Azula.

"Who gave him permission to come aboard my ship?" Azula snapped in anger.

"Father did." Zuko answered from across the deck. "We have to have a vaccination before we step foot on land."

"What a drag." Mai commented dully.

"Welcome home Prince Zuko." Beng Fong's deep voice greeted as he stepped foot on deck.

"Thank you it's good to be home." Zuko replied courteously.

"Cousin." Beng Fong said with a smile as Ty Lee gave him a big huge. "Your Mother and Father are anxious to see you."

"It's good to see you Beng Fong." Ty Lee whispered against his chest.

"Ah and the Princess Azula, my have you grown." Beng Fong greeted with a smirk as he set down his doctors bag.

"Watch your mouth peasant that is no way to greet a member of the royal family." Azula snapped in disdain.

To everyone's surprise Beng Fong just laughed as he started setting up his equipment. "I see you are still as childish as ever."

"Why you insolent fool." Azula raged her golden eyes alive with anger. "I am old enough to see you hang for your words."

Ty Lee smiled as she sat down on a stool and let Beng Fong give her the shot in her upper arm. Beng Fong calmly tossed the used needle in his biohazard bag and set up the next shot for Mai.

"Don't think because my Father sent you here to give us shots means that you have power, because you don't." Azula continued with a sneer.

Beng Fong just smiled as he finished giving Prince Zuko the shot; he turned around and grinned at Azula.

"Your turn, would you prefer to sit or stand." Beng Fong asked pleasantly.

"Stand." Azula snapped as she rolled her sleeve up to her shoulder.

"Taking it like a man are we? Are you still afraid of needles?" Beng Fong said softly as he set the needle up.

"I fear nothing." Azula snapped.

Beng Fong smiled as he grasped her arm gently and gave the shot in her deltoid muscle.

"There all done, now aren't you ashamed of yourself for throwing such a fit."

Azula rolled her sleeve down and glared at him. "Some doctor you are my arm is sore."

"It will be, I wouldn't be surprised if you have stiffness for two days." Beng Fong replied calmly as he packed his things up.

Azula looked a little shocked as she tried to make a flame in her hand only to see a small puff of smoke. "What have you done to me?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you, your fire bending is going to be a little weak for a few days." Beng Fong commented. "Come on Ty Lee your family is waiting."

Ty Lee hid a laugh behind her hand at the look of horror on Azula's face as she followed her cousin off the ship.

"You shouldn't provoke her like that." Ty Lee whispered.

"Someone needs to. That girl is a spoiled brat." Beng Fong said with an easy smile.

"That spoiled brat might be Fire Lord someday, and then what are you going to do?" Ty Lee asked with a grin.

"Move to the Earth Kingdom." Beng Fong joked.

Their conversation was soon interrupted by her Mothers joyful cry as she hugged her daughter close to her. All her sisters save for Lee Anna were around her talking real fast and giving her hugs all over again.

Ty Lee followed behind her large family for once she was quiet. The chatter of her family was a dull noise in the background. As long as she was away from the Fire Nation she had held onto the idea that Zhao might still be alive. While she traveled with Azula she kept her eyes and ears open for any possible sign that he was out there. Now that she was home it hit her hard that she had to let go of that childish fantasy. The burning of tears against her eyelids made her blink letting the tears fall silently. A comforting arm pulled her into a side hug against her Father.

"It's going to be alright Ty Lee." He whispered reassuringly. "You just take some time to rest."

Ty Lee took her Fathers words to heart and slept for two full days. It was the best sleep she had had in over a two months and a dreamless sleep at that. No haunting dreams or images of trying to find what she could never find or scary nightmares that woke her with such a start that she had to stifle a scream. She woke up refreshed and renewed.

In her soft pink bathrobe and slippers she padded down the stairs and to the kitchen. She pushed the door open and smiled in pleasure at the aroma of fresh cinnamon buns right out of the oven. There one and only cook Merna was bustling around the kitchen in whirlwind. This was Ty Lee's favorite place in the entire house the Kitchen. Merna smiled in pleasure as Ty Lee skipped up to the cook and gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you young one." Merna greeted in a motherly tone as she handed Ty

Lee a plate with a fresh cinnamon bun on top.

Ty Lee smile as she turned to greet her third oldest sister Mar Lee who sat at the long counter with a large cup of dark coffee in her hands a second cup of the steaming brew was placed across from her in the usual spot that Ty Lee occupied when she was home. Gratefully she slid into the chair, wrapped her hands around the warm coffee mug and breathed in the strong brew. After a sip of the brew Ty Lee studied Mar Lee across the rim of her mug.

Mar Lee hadn't changed much since Ty Lee had left. She still had her long think hair that turned different shades of red in the sun, but looked brown in the shadow of light. Mar Lee was taller, slimmer and altogether perfect in Ty Lee' eyes. Where Ty Lee's favorite color was pink Mar Lee preferred the cool color of green, it brought out the red in her hair and the green in her hazel eyes.

"You don't realize how boring it has been without you." Mar Lee grumbled her expression was dark and troubled.

"Really did you miss me?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

Mar Lee rolled her eyes gave an exaggerated yawn. "I completed Finishing School."

"Has it helped you?" Ty Lee asked with a smirk as she took another sip of her coffee.

"Other than knowing how place a duke and lord at a dinner party and how to dance the Fire Waltz without stepping on my partner's feet, nothing of really of importance." Mar Lee said vaguely with a wave of her hand.

"No I mean, what did you learn when you weren't in class?" Ty Lee leaned forward on the counter and in a conspirator whisper.

"Oh you want the dirt, what goes on behind the scenes." Mar Lee said in a low whisper as she too leaned forward on the wooden counter her hair fell over her shoulder cascading across her arm in a silken sheet, she lowered her voice and continued. "You mean did I meet any boys?"

"What boys!" Anya Valeria screeched excitedly from the kitchen door.

Mar Lee rolled her eye again. "You have ears like a fox Anya Valeria."

Anya Valeria shuffled over in her short red robe; she smiled her thanks as Merna placed a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She sat next to Ty Lee and looked at Mar Lee expectantly.

"Oh fine." Mar Lee said as she leaned forward knowing full well that her two younger sisters were hanging on every word. "I learned that the men in the Earth Kingdom are the most forward of all the Nations."

"What." Ty Lee said in disappointment. "That's not true at all, I was in Ba Sing Se the men are obnoxious bordering on stupidity."

"Really and did you ever kiss one of the men?" Mar Lee asked in an uppity manner.

"No…" Ty Lee trailed off than smiled. "But you did, didn't you?"

"Oh my fire." Anya Valeria exclaimed. "You kissed a man."

"I did." Mar Lee said with a smirk. "I actually have kissed several guys."

"I am sooooo jealous." Anya Valeria stressed. "What was it like?"

"It's just a kiss." Mar Lee said with a shrug.

"It's not just a kiss." Ty Lee argued. "One's first kiss is everything; it is like the first day of spring, the taste of lemonade on a hot day sour and sweet at the same time." Ty Lee's eyes grew slightly misty as she recalled that day not so long ago when she had shared her first kiss with Zhao. "It's when you're aware of nothing else but the two of you, and for once nothing matters just that moment."

Anya Valeria held a hand to her quivering lips. "Ty Lee that's beautiful."

"I know." Ty Lee whispered softly, a stray tear fell down her face.

"That's enough you hopeless romantics." Mar Lee said with a scoff.

"You must miss him." Anya Valeria continued.

"I do." Ty Lee replied as she looked into the dark liquid of her coffee.

"Ty Lee you weren't even with him that long, how can you miss him." Mar Lee asked with a frown. "Admiral Zhao wasn't the nicest person; even Lee Anna admitted that he could be a bear sometimes."

"I don't care what Zhao was like with Lee Anna, he was different with me, it was like he believed in what I could do, that he trusted me." Ty Lee explained. "I don't know if I was in love with him or not but I do miss him and there is a small part of me that still hopes that he might not be dead that he's out there somewhere trying to get back to me."

Mar Lee and Anya Valeria didn't know what to say and the silence dragged on for several minutes before Mar Lee sat up straight in her chair and gave Ty Lee that mischievous smile.

"You know what we need to do?" Mar Lee finally asked in pent up excitement.

"What?" Anya Valeria asked feeding off of Mar Lee's excitement.

"We need to spend the day at the beach, swimming, sunning, and talking. Just the three of us." Mar Lee announced with a firm nod of her head. "I won't take no for an answer."

Mar Lee got up and pulled Ty Lee out of her chair, then linked arms with Anya Valeria.

"What would I do without sisters like you?" Ty Lee whispered.

"I don't know?" Mar Lee said with a smirk. "You'd probably be bored to death."

The three laughed as they headed out of the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ty Lee stood on the lift landing waiting for the gondola to come, pulling the red hood of her cloak down over her face more she glanced warily down at the prison's courtyard. The Warden was standing next to Mai deep in conversation. This was not supposed to happen. When Azula had asked for Mai and Ty Lee's help tracking down her brother once more it wasn't supposed to end with the two in prison. Ty Lee bit her lip in sadness and worry, if Mai had not steped in Zuko would have surely died. If Ty Lee hadn't stopped Azula, Mai would have been seriously injured or worse. This just couldn't be happening the three of them had been so close at one time and now look where they were.

"Thank you Uncle." Mai said as she hugged the warden.

"Anything for my favorite niece." The Warden said with a brief smile that made him look years younger, it quickly was replaced with a scowl.

"I am your only niece." Mai said with a smirk.

"All the more to keep you out of trouble, now listen closely, once the lift takes you both to the other side a war balloon awaits to take you both to Omashu. I have already sent word to your parents that you're on your way."

Mai gave a funny face and the Warden laughed. "Trust me it's better than staying here at the Boiling Rock and safer to have you out of Fire Nation territory."

"Omashu is Fire Nations territory." Mai argued softly.

The Warden glanced around slowly leaned in and whispered. "Your Father is working with King Bumi it's no longer New Ozai and no longer a strong hold for the Fire Nation."

Mai's eyes widened in shock and Ty Lee bit her lip in frustration, they had truly wasted their time and energy for a cause that was never going to be. Thousands of men and women had lost their lives for something that would never be.

"It will only be a matter of months before everything we know will change." The Warden said in a low voice.

The gondola finally came into sight through the heavy mist of steam coming off the lake.

It scrapped the landing coming to a stop in front of them, the Warden quickly opened the door and ushered them in. Mai turned and gripped her Uncles hand.

"I can't thank you enough Uncle for helping us." Mai whispered.

The Warden cleared his voice uncomfortable at Mai's praise. "Don't mention it, and I mean that literally Mai. I wouldn't want my reputation as a fierce unbending prison warden to be tarnished any further than it already is. Besides in my book family comes first and foremost, and who knows I could actually be helping the future Fire Lady of this Nation. "

Mai glared and snapped back. "Highly unlikely Uncle not after what Zuko just did to me."

"Time heals all wounds send my love to your Father." The Warden said as he let go of Mai and shut the door.

The gondola lurched into motions and across the lake once more. Mai sat down with a weary sigh and Ty Lee sat down across from her trying to understand everything that had just happened.

"I can't believe this is happening to us." Ty Lee voiced suddenly.

Mai looked up a smirk on her lips. "Wasn't it obvious? The Fire Nation has stretched itself too thin; our soldiers are growing tired and weary of fighting. Add on top of everything else how the royal family is divided on their view points on this war."

"You mean Zuko fighting against this war." Ty Lee said softly.

"Of course I mean Zuko. I just wish he would have told me sooner what he was thinking or maybe if I had listened to him when he told me he changed." Mai mused looking down.

"What did your Uncle mean by helping the future Fire Lady?" Ty Lee asked.

"Forget you heard that, like you my parents set up a marriage contract between me and Zuko a long time ago, however it was void as soon as Zuko was banished. It's a sick joke my family likes to call me the future of the Nation." Mai grumbled.

The Gondola soon reached the other side and they quickly headed for the air balloon. The crew greeted them and showed them to their rooms. Ty Lee followed the soldier in front of her staring at his back in dull shock, she was a fugitive never in her life has she ever done anything like this. The soldier glanced over his shoulder noticing Ty Lee's wariness.

"You don't need to worry miss." The solider said interrupting Ty Lee's fearful thinking. "We are all in a way serving the Fire Nation, it is our nation that we fight for not for any person they put into power."

"Everyone on the ship and in Omashu are.." Ty Lee began.

"Yes we are all working for the good of this Nation and that is to stop this war." The solider said softly. "By the way my name is Kano."

Ty Lee stopped suddenly her head shot up and she gasped. "Kano, the same Kano who is second in command to Admiral Zhao?"

Kano turned slowly and looked at Ty Lee his eyes widened and he smiled. "Are you the Lady Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee nodded her head slowly. "I am."

"The Admiral will be pleased to see you. My orders were to bring Lady Mai and a friend of hers I did not realize it was you." Kano said with excitement.

"Zhao…I mean the Admiral he's…alive?" Ty Lee said slowly.

"Indeed, very much alive." Kano said with a smile than he frowned slightly.

"I understood he was dead taken by the spirits." Ty Lee protested.

"He was taken by the spirits and they have given him back. The Admiral has changed, his memory is faulty." Kano finally stopped in front of a room and opened the door. "This is your room we will be in Omashu by tomorrow afternoon."

"Zhao is he in Omashu." Ty Lee asked.

"Yes however we leave the following day for Ba Sing Se to fight alongside General Iroh." Kano said. "I'll leave you to rest then."

Ty Lee shut the door and sat down on the edge of the bed her hands shook and her head was pounding, it was too much of a change for one day. Laying down she curled herself around a pillow and soon fell asleep.

……………

Zhao stood with Shima watching the air balloon land. Tapping his foot impatiently, they were on a tight schedule as it was and what was more irritating was having to pick up the ex governors daughter and friend because they had a falling out with the Fire Nations Princess. Sighing Zhao closed his eyes trying to calm down this would all be over soon and he could go back to his home with his daughter and wife. He couldn't even remember what his little girl looked like or how old she was, damn his memory.

"The governor will be pleased his daughter is safe." Shima said softly as he watched the platform lower down for the passengers to descend in.

"Ex-governor." Zhao corrected sharply.

"Ex-governor or not he has more power now with King Bumi back in control."

"Let's just get the Balloon loaded and ready to join King Bumi and General Iroh in Ba Sing Se tomorrow." Zhoa growled.

The plat form hit the ground and the occupants stepped out, Zhao knew instantly who the governors daughter was for she began barking out orders and sending the men scurrying to do her will. Kano stood by the platform holding the gate open.

"Kazuma stop you're dallying and get that stuff loaded." Zhao barked fiercely.

Kazuma groaned as he juggled his load trying not to drop anything as he staggered to Kano. Seeker was trotting around Kazuma's legs making it even more difficult for him to handle his load.

"I trust your journey was easy?" Zhao asked as he approached Kano.

"It was, for I met this young Lady." Kano said nodding his head to the young girl standing next to him.

Zhao turned his scowl on the young girl. Her head reached the middle of his chest her light brown hair was gathered in a long braid and her clothes were various shades of pink.

"So you're the one who pissed off the Princess." Zhao sneered down at the young girl. "You have wasted my time by having to send one of my men to come and rescue you."

Kano cleared his voice uncomfortably. Zhao shot him a dirty look. "If you have something to say by all means enlighten us." Zhao snapped.

"I merely wanted to introduce you to the Lady Ty Lee." Kano replied with a glare.

Zhao looked thoroughly shocked as he turned to look at Ty Lee not knowing what to say or what to do. However, Ty Lee took the first step and threw her arms around his armored form hugging herself to him. Zhao looked even more uncomfortable as he stared down at his little wife; Kano was making hand motions for Zhao to hug her. Frowning at Kano, Zhao gently wrapped his arms around Ty Lee. The sound of muffled sniffles followed by dry sobs filled the quite air around them. Awkwardly Zhao patted her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"You're alive." Ty Lee managed to say through an intake of breath before she began crying again.

"Of course I am alive, are you crying?" Zhao suddenly asked irritation evident in his voice.

Kano cleared his throat again trying to warn Zhao to be a little less harsh. It didn't work for Zhao turned his frustration on Kano instead.

"If you have a cough, for god's sake get a drink." Zhao snapped than turned his attention back to Ty Lee. "Stop crying."

"Zhao why don't you take the rest of the day off to be with your wife I can finish loading everything." Kano said with a grin.

"You're always helpful at the wrong time." Zhao snapped as he watched Kano step onto the plat form with Kazuma, Shima, and Seeker who was peeking over the side of the plat form. Sighing in frustration Zhao gently unwrapped Ty Lee's clinging arms and gently guided her down the path toward the governor's home. "Come on then, let's get you inside so you can clean up and tell me what happened."

Ty Lee just clung to his arm trying to stop her tears.

"Are you still crying?" Zhao asked briskly as they walked.

The tone of his voice made Ty Lee frown pulling away she glared up at Zhao.

"I wasn't crying." Ty Lee argued.

"Ha... than what do you call that little scene you made back there?" Zhao replied with a smirk.

"That wasn't a scene I was happy to see you." Ty Lee argued fiercely. "I thought I was a widow."

Zhao smirked again he was getting her mind off her misfortunes.

"Well I bet you were relieved when the news came to you." Zhao continued. "You would have been a young rich widow with me dead."

"What a horrible thing to say." Ty Lee said anger making her voice raise an octave.

"I am just speaking the truth." Zhao said as he steered them down a narrow street and opened the massive door to the Governor's home. Since their arrival the governor had opened his large home to Zhao and his men to stay.

Ty Lee glared at Zhao as she stepped through the door way. Chaos met Zhao's eyes the governors daughter had Jiro pinned against the wall with her throwing daggers, Tom Tom was clutched in her arms. The Governor was quick to come down the stairs followed by his wife.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is Zhao's man they work for Fire Lord." Mai said clutching Tom Tom who was reaching out for Jiro.

"We work for no man." Zhao snapped angrily.

Mai turned in one fluid motion and flung her hand out, Zhao's eyes widened as he saw the arrow shoot from beneath her sleeves straight at him. Ty Lee calmly knocked the arrow away and glared at Mai.

"Mai, darling." The Governors wife said as she fluttered toward Mai and embraced. "These daring young men are fighting with us for the good of the Nation." She gently took Tom Tom from Mai's arms.

Zhao quickly freed Jiro from the wall. Jiro silently stared at Mai in contempt as he rubbed his wrist to make sure he still had the appendages.

"Jiro has been most kind to us, Tom Tom is rather found of him, aren't you my sweet?" She cooed to Tom Tom than turning she smiled at Ty Lee. "Ty Lee, my, haven't you grown up, well don't stand there come in."

Ty Lee smiled as she floated over and hugged the Governors wife warmly kissing Tom Tom on the cheek.

"Jiro, could you hold Tom Tom for me?" The Governors wife said with a smile as she handed her son over to the tall soldier.

"Come let's adjoin to the living room."

After a long evening of chatting everyone retired to their rooms. Zhao found himself alone in his room with his wife for the first time since their marriage. He glanced at the Ty Lee, there were dark circles under her eyes and she was no longer smiling, she looked ready to cry.

"Um which side of the bed do you sleep on?" Zhao asked trying to break the silence.

"The right side." Ty Lee mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her.

Zhao shrugged out of his shirt and walked to the side of his bed and looked over at Ty Lee.

"Don't look so scared, I am not going to touch you tonight, I have a big day tomorrow." Zhao snapped as he climbed into bed.

"I was not scared." Ty Lee snapped back as she climbing into the bed.

"Good than go to sleep." Zhao ordered roughly as he pulled the covers over them.

"Zhao." Ty Lee asked her voice a little soft.

"What."

"What happened to you? Every one thinks your dead." Ty Lee whispered.

"I don't remember exactly, I just know that I was out for a good couple of weeks, and when I did wake up I didn't remember anything." Zhao explained softly. "Still don't remember everything."

"What is going to happen to us?" Ty Lee asked.

"Your staying here with the Governors family, I am heading to Ba Sing Se to help General Iroh. If everything turns out like it should you will travel with the Governors family to the Capital to show your support and respect for the new Fire Lord."

"I thought you didn't like Prince Zuko." Ty Lee whispered.

"Like I said before I don't remember."

"You're taking all the covers." Ty Lee whined as she pulled at the bed sheets.

"Stop it. Go to sleep." Zhao muttered darkly.

"You're hogging all the space! I barely have any room." Ty Lee continued as she pushed against his legs with her bare feet.

"By god woman your feet are cold!" Zhao cried as he scooted away from her ice like feet.

Ty Lee giggled. "Well at least it made you move over."

"I'll make you move over you little twit." Zhao snapped in anger as he shoved his cold fingers down the back of her neck.

"You're freezing!! Don't touch me." Ty Lee screeched as she jumped away from him.

"Now stay on your side of the bed." Zhao ordered.

Zhao may have sounded gruff and mean but he was still reeling form the fact that he was married to such a young girl. Young but beautiful at the same time and being in the same room was hard enough but to be in the same bed and having her foot brush against his leg again was just to much. In one swift movement he had his squirming little wife in his arms, the aroma of apple blossoms made him sigh in contentment. He cradled her had in his hands, kissing her gently, with hot shallow laps, she responded making him deepen the kiss demanding more. The kiss went on and on making Ty Lee gasp and strain, against him, her small tongue darted across his teeth. Ty Lee was so absorbed in tasting him touching him, she was dazed by the current of arousal humming through her, that it took her awhile to realize how close Zhao was to her. His lips slid to her throat savoring her with slow open kisses.

Suddenly Zhao pulled back at the sound of Ty Lee sniffling, he frowned slightly as she rubbed her cheek against his hair.

"I am so glad your alive." Ty Lee whispered against his hair. "Do you remember me?"

Zhao's breathing was heavy as he stared into Ty Lee's gray eyes. Oh he remembered a kiss very similar to the one they had just shared. A kiss that had shocked him to the very core, and he remembered this soothing scent of apple blossoms. The gentle touch of Ty Lee's fingers and that ready smile that she was so quick to bestow on him.

"I do remember you." Zhao whispered against her lips, how could he not remember her.

Ty Lee smiled with pleasure at his words, her fingers dove into his thick hair combing the wavy locks making him shiver and moan in pleasure.

"Please Zhao." Ty Lee pleaded her lips against his neck.

Zhao's eyes widened at what she was begging for. So he hadn't taken his wife yet, he had feared as much, she was young yet.

"No." Zhao snapped roughly pulling away from her.

"You promised…" Ty Lee lied smoothly moving her fingers across his lips.

"Yes I do recall a promise." Zhao said with a smirk at the excitement in her eyes thinking she had won. "A promise to your Father that I would wait."

"You haven't change a bit." Ty Lee said in exasperation as she pushed herself farther from his grasp.

"You'll thank me when you're older for waiting." Zhao whispered with a smile.

"Not likely." Ty Lee snapped back.

Zhao reached his hand out to touch a loose curl of brown hair at her temple but she slapped his hand away.

"Now Ty Lee." Zhao said in a warning voice.

"No, if you won't have all of me you can't have part of me." Ty Lee snarled.

Zhao blinked at the tone of her voice.

"Fine then stay on your side of the bed." Zhao ordered as he rolled onto his side away from her.

"Fine, I am loathed to touch you any way." Ty Lee hissed out as she turned on her side away from him.

"Good night than." Zhao muttered.

"Good night." Ty Lee snapped.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Zhao stood on the landing shouting out orders as his men hurried to finish the last of the packing. Ty Lee stood next to him silent and grave watching with those haunting grey eyes of hers. He was stupid enough to glance at her and for a fleeting moment he saw golden eyes holding contempt and uncontrolled anger. Blinking in surprise his vision cleared to see Ty Lee's eye instead and smell the apple blossoms drifted in the air around causing him to lose focus on what he was trying to accomplish. Finally the last of the equipment was loaded and there was the awkward silence where his crew waited for him by the vessel and his young wife stood there next to him.

"You're leaving then." Ty Lee commented in a low voice.

For some reason the tone of her voice and her question irritated him and he turned around scowling down at her. It was like she had asked that question before a long time ago and he had probably responded the same way as he did back then.

"What do you expect me to do stay by your side and hide?" Zhao accused in an irritated voice.

Her grey eyes widened at his words than narrowed until he thought for a moment he was looking into the eyes of a she wolf then the eyes of his wife.

"What?" Zhao finally growled out.

"I am not staying back and hiding." Ty Lee snapped.

"I never said you were." Zhao argued back.

"You certainly implied it." Ty Lee hissed back.

"I did no such thing." Zhao snarled.

"You certainly did, I have been fighting just as hard as you have been, and I would gladly go with you if you would let me." Ty Lee replied.

"Absolutely not!" Zhao replied firmly now he defiantly remembered her offering to go with him before. "After I heard you went trailing off with the Fire Nation's princess to who knows where, when I specifically said you were to return back to the Fire Nation and wait for me."

"So you do remember!" Ty Lee accused. "Then you also remember that you never came for me like you said you would."

"That is beside the point." Zhao seethed out between clenched teeth.

"It is very much the point." Ty Lee snapped back.

"We will discuss this later." Zhao said in a firm voice.

"That is if there is a later." Ty Lee retorted.

"Are you suggesting I am going to get myself killed?" Zhao asked his voice lighter than before.

"I never said that." Ty Lee snapped back quickly.

"No but you implied it." Zhao whispered in a low voice mischievous.

Ty Lee suddenly noticed the twinkle in his eye and the way his lips twitched. Zhao was teasing her again, with a bright smile Ty Lee threw her arms around her husband.

"Please don't forget to send for me when you get back!" Ty Lee whispered against his chest.

"I won't." Zhao whispered against her hair.

Zhao held her a little longer before he let his young wife go, vowing it would be the last time he left her. Ty Lee waved goodbye as Zhao stepped into the zeppelin.

"That looked like a heated conversation." Mai's voice was mono tone.

Ty Lee smiled as she looked at Mai. "No it was a very good conversation."

Mai shrugged her shoulders and took a bite of the apple she had in her hand.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ty Lee asked. "Is your Father going to lead an army to the capital against the Fire Lord?"

"Certainly not." Mai said with wide eyes. "We have done our part it's up to your husband, Zuko, and the others."

"I don't feel we did anything to help." Ty Lee said. "I mean we were on the other side until a week ago."

"That's true, but we did free Zuko." Mai replied as she gazed at her apple. "That should count for something."

"Correction, you saved Zuko not me." Ty Lee whispered.

"Yes but you saved me." Mai replied with a simple shrug as she took another bite.

"Are you saying…." Ty Lee began than broke off.

"What I am saying is that I owe you my life Ty Lee and all I can give you is my gratitude and promise that if you ever need help I will do anything in my power to help you." Mai replied as she tossed her apple over her shoulder and looked at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's eyes misted over as she threw her arms around Mai and hugged her. Mai stifled a sigh and gently patted Ty Lee on the back.

"So for the time being I am stuck here in this awful city again." Mai muttered.

Ty Lee laughed as she broke away from Mai. "Well at least this time you have me to keep you company."

Mai gave a rare smile as she linked arms with Ty Lee; the two began a leisurely stroll down the path from the landing. "That is true, you always make things interesting. Since my Father is the Governor of the city his family receives quite a few perks, I never took advantage of them last time I was here, but it might be fun to try a few."

"I'm listening." Ty Lee replied with a grin.

"Well let's see. There is cliff diving off Mt. Oma just outside the city. At the bottom of the Mountain there is the lake that King Bumi made just for himself, it's quite pretty. Or we could go prairie cat hunting, Father just received two hawks from King Bumi one for me and one for Tom Tom, but I am sure you can use it."

"That sounds like fun remember when we first learned how to use the hawks?" Ty Lee asked with a found smile.

"Yes, as I recall you wanted to just keep it as a pet, mine wouldn't leave my arm, Zuko's hawk attacked him, and Azula's hawk caught the most." Mai replied.

"Remember the time we snuck into Miss Lillies Spa house to spy on our Mothers?" Ty Lee said enthusiastically.

"That was a waste of time we didn't learn anything." Mai replied.

"Yes we did, we learned of your engagement to Zuko." Ty Lee said with a laugh.

"We should never have done that it made everything incredible awkward around Zuko." Mai muttered darkly.

"Like the time you fell into his lap?" Ty Lee said in a teasing voice.

"I did not do that on purpose." Mai snapped back.

"No but I am sure you didn't mind it." Ty Lee giggled.

"Really, how about the time you dared Zuko to kiss you and he refused you. Were you jealous?" Mai asked.

"Of course not, I was very pleased that Zuko was showing such loyalty to you." Ty Lee replied with a smile.

"What did you ask Zhao before he left?" Mai asked suddenly changing the subject.

"I asked him to send for me when he got home." Ty Lee looked down.

"I have a feeling he will Ty Lee you have nothing to worry about." Mai said simply.

"And neither do you Mai, Zuko will take the throne and you'll be right there next to him." Ty Lee said with conviction in her voice.

Mai just smiled as they continued toward the house.


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you for the reviews!!!!_

Chapter 26

The fighting had been intense but Zhao had made a point of keeping his men with him throughout the entire battle. It was a strange concept to be fighting against his own people. It almost felt wrong when he took down a young fire bender that stood in his path, but it got easier as more attacked him.

He was extremely proud of Kazuma who kept up with them and stayed out of the way. For being the youngest out of his men and the most inexperienced in fighting he held his own. The only time Kazuma faltered was when Kano went down. But then everyone did, including himself. Jiro and Shima were quick to form a protective barrier between the fighting and their injured partner.

"Damn it Kano, did you not see that coming?" Zhao growled half in anger and in fear for his second in command.

Kano didn't respond he just gave a tight lipped smile his left hand was clasped over his left arm red blood seeping between his fingers pooling on the ground beneath him. Zhao quickly tore off a piece of his shirt and ripped the shirt sleeve of Kano's off to reveal the angry wound. Zhao was quick to elevate the arm the tissue was not completely removed so he replaced the flap dressed the wound the best he could applying direct pressure as he wrapped.

"Kazuma help support Kano, were getting him out of here." Zhao snapped out his order.

"Shima, Jiro watch our backs."

"Yes Admiral." Jiro said immediately taking on a defensive position.

It took awhile but Zhao and Kazuma managed to get Kano clear of the fighting. The fighting soon came to an end with General Iroh being the victor. Ba Sing Se was now taken and given back to the Earth Kingdom.

It was a few days before they heard news that Prince Zuko was named Fire Lord. The rejoicing was great General Iroh had tears in his eyes when he heard his nephew was crowned. Word came that the old Fire Lord was thrown in prison and the Princess Azula was taken to an asylum. Another letter came with the Fire Lords seal that all those who fought under Fire Lord Ozai were to be sent back to the Fire Nation to face Fire Lord Zuko for a fair trial.

Zhao would have taken the first ship back to pledge is loyalty and to see his wife and child but Kano was not doing so well. His second in command had come down with a fever and the healer had informed them his would was infected. Zhao immediately sent word to Kano's wife explaining what had happened; half hoping Ayame would take the first ship to Ba Sing Se and stay by her husband. His prayers' were answered two weeks later.

"Um Admiral Zhao." A timid soldier who was under General Iroh addressed Zhao who was currently writing reports on the list of soldiers who were being sent back to the Fire Nation to undergo investigations.

"What." Zhao all but snarled in irritation.

"There is a lady with…wild red hair she insists she is Kano's wife…but his wife is a noble woman from the Fire Nation she wouldn't travel like this…." He prattled on until Zhao intrupted.

"Stop you endless prattle, of course its Kano's wife, you imbecile go make yourself useful and help Jiro finish repairing the Iron Gate at the palace." Zhao ordered.

The soldier took off to do as Zhao ordered.

"Still the same old Zhao."

Zhao turned to see Ayame standing in the door way red hair wild and windblown green eyes bright. He smiled at her kindly.

"Still the same old Ayame, rushing to save her reckless man." Zhao replied back. "I am sure you're anxious to see Kano." Zhao commented as he led the way to Kano's room.

"Yes and if he lives I'll kill him myself for causing me such worry." Ayame said with emphasis on the kill part.

"What is the news from home?" Zhao asked as they took the stairs down.

"The Governor of new Ozai arrived last week with his wife son and daughter and your wife to pledge their allegiance to the new Fire Lord." Ayame informed. "Fire Lord Zuko didn't question their allegiance like he did other members of the Fire Nations nobility. Miyo's family and myself have already met with the Fire Lord he asked us a few questions but not many."

"Now that you're here my men and I will head back tomorrow." Zhao said stopping outside Kano's room.

"May the spirits be with you when you face the Fire Lord." Ayame said as she stepped into Kano's room.

Zhao sighed; he truly hoped the spirits would be with him when he faced the Fire Lord.

……………….

"This can't be happening." The newly appointed Fire Lord Zuko snapped as he jumped up from his throne. "I watched the Ocean Spirit drag you into the water."

Zhao kept silent as he watched the flames in front of the throne jump and waver with ever step the Fire Lord took. Apparently the spirits were on a holiday.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Fire Lord Zuko bellowed.

Zhao grimaced at that comment, knowing full well that it was true. The heat in the room was intense even General Iroh was waving a small hand fan back and forth.

"What took you so long to finally come back to the Fire Nation?" Fire Lord Zuko finally asked as he stopped his pacing.

"While fighting alongside General Iroh one of my men was injured. It would have been dangerous to move him so we waited for his wife to come to Ba Sing Se."

"So one of your crew is missing?"

"Actually we left Kazuma also; he is but a boy, cousin to Ayame, Kano's wife." Zhao replied.

The Fire Lord sat down; the curtain of flames fell drastically as the Fire Lord calmed down.

"Admiral Zhao, as you recall you did everything in your power to support the old Fire Lord. You did everything to make my banishment pure misery." The Fire Lord finally said.

"Fire Lord, I do not remember." Zhao replied honestly.

"Really, because I remember every bit of what you did." The Fire Lord snapped back. "You are aware that I have full authority to sentence you to death that I can snap my fingers and your life can end in seconds?"

"May I have leave to speak?" General Iroh finally spoke up.

"Proceed." The Fire Lord replied in a clipped voice.

"It has been a trying time for us all. Let me suggest that you wait for the rest of Admiral Zhao's crew to return and then pass judgment. For the time being I am sure the Admiral and the rest of his crew are tired and want to see their loved ones."

Zuko was silent for some time before he spoke again. "Admiral you should count yourself lucky to have my Uncles support and kindness. Those who were strong supporters of the old Fire Lord and refuse to come to terms with the new regime have been executed, banished or assigned three years in another Nation doing hard labor." The Fire Lord paused as he regarded Zhao. "An execution is too good for you, hard labor rebuilding another Nation might teach you a lesson. When the rest of your crew returns I will send for you and pass judgment at that time. You are dismissed."

A servant stepped in front and escorted Zhao and his men out of the receiving room. To greet them was one of Jiro's farm hands, and Miyo who immediately ran to Shima. There by the window stood Ty lee in her pink pants and pink filmy shirt her brown hair gathered in a thick braid. For once Zhao couldn't say anything it just felt good to see her there waiting for him. Setting down his bag he held his arms out to her and she immediately ran into them, closing his eyes he just breathed in the sweet scent of apple blossoms and took in the warmth of her sun kissed skin against his.

"I thought you forgot me." Ty Lee whispered.

"It just took me longer to get back to you than I thought it would." Zhao replied softly.

"I want to go home." Ty Lee replied back.

"And by home you mean…" Zhao murmured against the top of her hair.

"I mean wherever you go, take me with you." Ty Lee replied.

"Let me talk with my men for a moment and we will be on our way." Zhao replied as he pried Ty Lee away from him.

Miyo was fretting over the burn mark on Shima's neck, asking if he was hurt anywhere else.

"May I have a word with you two?" Zhao ordered.

Miyo threw an angry glance at Zhao before letting go of Shima and moving to stand by Ty Lee.

"She is just anxious to be with me as much as possible before we end up separating again." Shima ventured an excuse for his loves behavior.

"I know this is a disappointment to come back to our beloved land and not receive the welcome we deserve. I understand that it is my fault I do not remember but have no doubt in my mind that I have caused this. Whatever the Fire Lord decides I will do whatever I can to make sure you do not take the blame for what I have done." Zhao replied as he watched the faces of Shima and Jiro noting they looked downcast and would not make eye contact.

"Admiral." Shima was the first to speak. "We are in this together and I will stand by you. We may have made mistakes in the past but we are human, the new Fire Lord cannot expect all his subjects to act accordingly."

"The new Fire Lord understands that if he prosecutes his entire army and navy just for following orders he knows his citizens will rebel. I second Shima's suggestion that we stick this out together." Jiro replied.

After saying their goodbyes Zhao and Ty Lee headed off in a borrowed coach from Ty Lee's Father. The ride was quite with Ty Lee dozing off and Zhao contemplating what awaited him at his estates, he had not yet told Ty Lee about Aiko. How she would react was beyond him, how did women react when their husbands told them they had a love child? Shaking his head he sighed he had much bigger things to worry about than how his wife was going to react, that was the least of his worries.

………………..

"Admiral Zhao, your wife…she." The servant stammered as he ran into the Library.

Zhao looked up from the ledger book he was studying irritation evident on his face as he glared at the servant.

"Whatever Ty Lee has done I am sure it can wait." Zhao snapped.

"She met Aiko Admiral. Took one look at the child and ran out of the house." The servant explained. "I thought it best to let you know."

"Shit!!" Zhao snarled slamming the book closed he quickly headed for the door.

Once in the hallway Zhao picked up speed running toward the staircase. Home for less than an hour and he had to deal with a hysterical wife first thing. Sliding to the staircase he took the stairs two at a time, unfortunately he tripped over the bottom stair and landed hard on the palms of his hands. A childish giggle kept him from using a few choice words.

"Daddy's funny." Aiko giggled.

Zhao quickly got on his feet, nodding curtly to the wide eyed nanny who was holding Aiko.

"Which way did Ty Lee go?" Zhao asked.

"Out the front door sir."

Aiko smiled brightly at Zhao.

"You think Daddy is funny." Zhao asked as he kissed Aiko on the cheek.

"Yes." Aiko squealed.

"Well you young lady have caused your Daddy to get into trouble with his wife." Zhao said playfully as he tapped her on the nose. "Wish me luck."

With that last comment Zhao bolted for the front door Aiko's bright laughter making his feet and heart feel light as air. Once he was on the porch he spotted Ty Lee rounding the corner of the stable with the ostrich horse at full speed. The only way to the road was past the front of the house and through him. Zhao quickly walked on to the road, his sudden presence startled the creature causing it to jump. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to unseat Ty Lee, Zhao would love to see the brat fall flat on her butt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zhao yelled as he grabbed the bridle of the Ostrich horse.

"Get out of my way Zhao or I will run you over." Ty Lee threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Zhao snarled.

Ty Lee lifted her arm to hit Zhao with her riding whip but Zhao easily snatched it from her gloved hand and threw it across the road.

"You dare to raise a hand to your husband?" Zhao asked his voice deadly cold.

"You are a lying, cheating snake of a man." Ty Lee yelled at him. "I refuse to call you my husband. Who is the mother of that child? And don't you dare lie to me."

"I think you know who the Mother is." Zhao snarled.

Ty Lee's face fell her bottom lip trembling as she spoke the one name she was loathed to ever say. "Lee Anna."

Zhao just nodded his head.

"Why would you do that to me?" Ty Lee whispered in an accusing voice.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, it happened way before we got married." Zhao said in a low voice.

"You're a liar." Ty Lee accused. "No wonder you wouldn't take me with you."

"I have never lied to you about this marriage Ty Lee and you know it." Zhao snapped. "I never promised that our life together would be sunshine and roses. Did I ever promise that to you?"

Ty Lee was silent. Zhao reached up and grabbed her arm squeezing it.

"Answer me damn it, have I ever mislead you on that aspect?"

"No you haven't, you have made it perfectly clear that our marriage was nothing but an alliance, and you have done everything in your power to dislodge my sunny view of life." Ty Lee said in anger as she yanked at her arm. "Let go of my arm."

"Get off the damn horse." Zhao snarled dangerously as he began pulling her off.

"I refuse to stay here and act like nothing is wrong, when the child of your lover is in the same house. Either the child leaves or I leave."

"You are in no position to make demands." Zhao argued as he forcefully dragged her off the horse. As soon as her feet touched the ground Ty Lee retched her arm free and tried to hit him again. Zhao roughly grabbed her wrists squeezing until she finally stopped.

"I loathe you." Ty Lee seethed. "I don't want you to touch me."

Zhao laughed as he glared down at his wife. "I think we have come to the conclusion that you hate me, you have told me several times. As for your statement of touching you trust me that is the furthest thing from my mind."

Ty Lee stopped struggling at his statement. After taking several breaths of air Ty Lee began crying, Zhao stiffened uncomfortably as his young wife suddenly hugged herself to him, her small body pressed against his as she cried onto his chest. For some strange reason Zhao had this effect on his young wife, she was always crying around him.

"Stop it." Zhao said roughly as he wrapped an arm around her. "Get the horse and unsaddle him." Zhao ordered the stable boy who stood there gawking at the two.

Ty Lee's crying increased, her legs began to wobble beneath her, Zhao quickly caught her in his arms and carried her into the house. "Put me down." Ty Lee sobbed weakly.

"You." Zhao snapped at a maid. "Go to the kitchen and have the cook send up spearmint tea with raspberry leaves, and be quick about it."

The servant ran to do Zhao's bidding as he hurried up the stairs to their bedroom; he gently laid Ty Lee on the bed with care he didn't even know he possessed. He watched as she sat up wide eyed and scared, her body was tense as if she was going to bolt. He grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eye.

"Calm down and listen." Zhao ordered in a clear tone.

Ty Lee nodded her head tears still streaming down her face. A moment later the servant came in with a tea tray. Zhao quickly poured a cup and set it in Ty Lee's hands.

"Drink that." Zhao ordered as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bedside.

"Aiko is going nowhere she isn't going to be sent to a boarding school or to her mother, and you are going nowhere either."

Ty Lee stared down into her tea. "You remember Lee Anna?" The tone of her voice was bitter.

"No, that is… not really, I know Aiko is my daughter and that her mother is Lee Anna, partly because my crew informed me." Zhao said softly. "The child stays Ty Lee, and that's finale."

"I can't bear looking at you Zhao, I am so angry." Ty Lee said softly turning her gaze elsewhere. "What must your crew think of me? I bet there women snicker behind their hands at the wife of the Admiral who can't keep her husband."

Zhao sighed in frustration, damn if only he could remember clearly his feelings for Lee Anna, but he couldn't. Of course Ty Lee would feel betrayed even though it happened way before they got married. "Lucky for you I will probably be gone tomorrow morning." Zhao sneered. "You will have the entire estate to yourself."

That got Ty Lees attention for she looked up quickly in confusion. "You just got back where are you going."

"The great and merciful Fire Lord believes I must pay for my sins by providing manual labor to the other Nations." Zhao said with a roll of his eyes.

"You're leaving me again." Ty Lee stated her eyes flashed in anger.

"Well now what is this?" Zhao asked leaning forward. "Just a moment ago you were saying you loathed me, couldn't stand the sight of me. Dare I say you might miss me?"

"Of course not." Ty Lee snapped impatiently. "I just don't want to be left alone here with that child."

Zhao stood up his fist clenched as he stared down at his wife. "Listen closely Ty Lee you need to let this go because nothing is going to change, Aiko is staying and that is finale. Now I suggest you get some sleep you're overwrought and its showing."

Ty Lee just turned away from him, as soon as the door clicked shut Ty Lee jumped off the bed and began pacing the room. Now she understood what Lee Anna meant when she said Zhao would have something that would always remind him of her. Apparently that was true he remembered his daughter and Lee Anna but completely forgot about his vendetta against Prince Zuko, or even how hard he fought against the current system. She didn't understand and frankly she didn't care as soon as Zhao left for the Water tribes she was heading out also.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you for the review. You inspired me to write this chapter this way. Being a Mother to a child that is not yours is going to be hard but you are right Ty Lee would at least try. Thank you._

Chapter 27

After the initial shock of see her sisters child wore off Ty Lee began to feel horribly guilty. She was the wife of an Admiral she was supposed to handle everything with grace and dignity that would honor her husband. She had acted like a spoiled brat, acted like her older sister Dai Lyn who was known for throwing irrational fits. But worse than all that she had taken her anger and frustration out on an innocent child, a young girl who on first seeing Ty Lee had run with open arms. The child had immediately accepted Ty Lee.

Maybe what had made Ty Lee angry and hurt was that the child was named Aiko, meaning beloved. If Zhao couldn't remember Lee Anna like he said he did the name of his child said it all. Zhao truly loved this child so much that he christened her Aiko, how could Ty Lee compete with that?

Ty Lee stared at her reflection in the mirror; she had cried herself to sleep and woke up this morning with red eyes, a red nose, and a dull headache. She didn't wear much make up but decided this morning was a day for it. Zhao was leaving in less than an hour being sent off by the Fire Lord, and she needed to be there to send him off with a hug and a kiss. If there was one thing she learned from her Mother, keep up the appearance of a loving supportive wife at all times. This was one of those times.

With a quick pat she applied the white powder around her eyes to bring down the puffiness, she placed a little color on her cheek bones to get rid of the paleness of her face. She practiced a smile in the mirror a few times before she was satisfied that she would look the part of a doting wife.

She quickly slipped her feet into the pink slippers and shook out her long skirts so they folded correctly along the length of her legs. Her feet took her down the hallway toward, the nursery she would collect Aiko, make it appear that the child did not bother her in the least. Peaking in the door way of the nursery it was empty of course it was, Zhao had probably picked his daughter up on the way downstairs. She frowned he probably wanted to spend as much time with her before he left her again.

Picking up speed she headed for the stairs where she could hear the activity below. Ty Lee paused at the bottom of the stairs watching Zhao interact with his daughter.

"You promise to be good?" Zhao asked his voice taking on a different tone, one of patients and affection.

"Promise." Aiko giggled clasping her chubby hands on either side of Zhao's face and giving him a kiss on the nose.

Zhao gave a deep laugh as he kissing Aiko on the nose also. "Only the spirits know how much I'm going to miss you." Zhao whispered gruffly.

Ty Lee felt a dull ache in her chest as she watched them together. Would Zhao miss her as much as he would his child? She almost wanted to turn around and go back up to her room and weep some more, until she noticed the necklace Aiko was playing with around Zhao's neck. It was the vile that Ty Lee had given Zhao. She suddenly smiled, he still had it, he still wore it.

"Ty Lee?" Zhao suddenly addressed her.

"Zhao." Ty Lee replied as she quickly came to his side.

"How are you feeling?" Zhao asked his golden eyes hardening like steel as he waited for her answer.

"I slept very well thank you." Ty Lee replied looking away. "I am fine."

"That is a relief to hear." Zhao replied hidden meaning in his words.

"Pretty lady." Aiko suddenly said with a smile on her face.

Ty Lee glanced up at the child in surprise.

"She is a pretty lady isn't she Aiko." Zhao agreed with a smile for his daughter.

Ty Lee watched as Zhao once more kissed his daughter and handed her to the nanny. He then turned away Ty Lee watched the servants step back to give them some privacy.

"You still wear the necklace I gave you." Ty Lee commented her eyes fixed on the chain around his neck.

Zhao absently touched it. "I sometimes think it's the only reason I am still alive and able to come back to you."

"Take me with you." Ty Lee suddenly said. She knew it was growing old her constant request to go with him, but she would continue to ask until that day he would give in and take her with him. Suddenly wanting to touch him she placed her hands on his face much like what Aiko had down earlier. Searching his eyes for a brief sign that he would let her she only saw hardness and determination, he wasn't going to relent. "Please." Ty Lee whispered out.

Zhao placed his hands on either side of her face and brought her to him. His lips rough, yet gentle, firm, yet soft. It was intense and fleeting and Ty Lee wished with all her heart that it would never end. She loved the way he kissed her the way his fingers slide down along her jaw and across the column of her neck to the back of her head to tangle his fingers in her hair. He finally pulled away from her to rest his forehead against hers.

"No you cannot come with me." Zhao said firmly.

Ty Lee felt the tears threaten to fall, but Zhao shook his head at her and mumbled against her lips. "Don't cry. Give me a smile to remember on cold nights."

Ty Lee smiled against Zhao's lips. He gave one last brisk kiss gave another kiss to Aiko and he was gone. Ty Lee quickly made to follow than turned back to take Aiko from the nanny and then followed with the child in her arms. She stood on the front porch and watched Zhao mount his horse.

"Wave goodbye to your Father." Ty Lee instructed against Aiko's hair.

Ty Lee watched Zhao ride away, that's when she noticed how silent Aiko suddenly was. Then the crying began and the tears fell. Thankfully the nanny came in and took the squirming child from Ty Lee, and gave a smile.

"Aiko does this each time her Father leaves. She really is a good child otherwise my Lady." The Nanny apologized as she took the child inside.

Ty Lee leaned against the railing and stared off in the direction Zhao had left. Yes she had her bags packed and ready to go, all she needed to do was have the carriage hooked up and she could be on her way also. She had been given a personal invitation to train with the Kioshi warriors and she very much wanted to. The sudden laughter from Aiko brought her out of her thoughts to glance over her shoulder.

How could her sister leave her own child? What kind of Mother did that? It made her dislike her older sister even more. A child should never grow up without the love of a Mother, but judging by the way Zhao acted around his daughter he loved her very much. She finally came to the conclusion that she wouldn't leave, at least not yet.

…………………………………

Zhao shivered as the cold Northern wind blew off the frigid water below. Kazuma was standing next to him nose buried in the soft fur of Seeker who was wrapped around his neck underneath his red winter parka

"Do you remember being here Admiral?" Kazuma asked.

"Vaguely." Zhao replied sharply.

Oh he remembered alright. The bitter cold air that took the breath right out of a man, the glitter of ice like clear diamonds that sparkled in the sun and made a person sigh in awe at its splendor. He remembered that, and the sound of screams that echoed off the high walls of the buildings, the smell of fire. The memories came and went day in and day out.

A week ago he and Jiro had walked across a bridge the necklace around his neck burned so intense against his skin he found himself on his knees. His eyes so focused on the clear blue water rushing under the bridge beaconing him, inviting him that he probably would have jumped in if Jiro hadn't gripped his shoulder and shook him out of it. That was the last time he went on that bridge.

Night was sometimes even worse, the nightmares came, and sometimes they were so real he could feel the wet and coldness of the water as it pulled him down or worse the sticky redness of blood on his hands. The Fire Lord was right banishment or executing him was too good this was far worse. Relieving the horrible things he had done was the worst punishment of all.

The only since of relief came when he clutched the vile in his hand and recalled the warm smile of Ty Lee or the bubbling laugh of Aiko, only then could he fall asleep. Only then did the memories stop if only for a moment.

……………..

Ty Lee stood in her green skirts golden fans in hand face paint in place. The rest of her teammate around her chit chatting and laughing, she felt at ease and perfectly normal among these warriors.

"Great work out girls." Suki praised snapping her fans shut with a loud clip.

"There's my warrior woman." Sokka shouted from the edge of the arena.

"Until tomorrow ladies." Suki said with a smirk as she headed for her husband.

Ty Lee watched Suki embrace her husband. This was quite normal for Sokka and Suki to act like this totally in love. Ty Lee followed her fellow teammates toward the bunks. She enjoyed this, she laughed as loud as the rest of the girls, flirted outrageously with Sokka and the other men when they happened to be around. She fought just as hard, just as long, and with just as much passion as the rest of them, and she did it with a smile.

Silently she got undressed and crawled into bed, and curled onto her side her hands clutching the pink book against her chest. It was only at night when she let her tears fall, it was in her dreams when she relieved that moment where Mai and herself had betrayed Azula. Only in her dream did she hear the haunting sobs of Aiko as she cried for her Father. It was in her nightmares where she was lost and alone never able to find Zhao. But if she touched the book felt the leather beneath her fingers only than could she fall asleep knowing that Zhao would have to understand that she had tried.

Oh how she had tried spent almost a full year trying to be the perfect Lady of the Manor, perfect Mother to a child that wasn't hers. Until Suki had stopped by and asked if she wanted a change of scenery and Ty Lee had jumped. Ty Lee had pushed the image of Aiko's tear stained face out of her mind but it always came back every night.

She closed her eyes tighter and brought the book to her chest and prayed for pleasant dreams and for Zhao's safe return home. What more could she do?


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you for that review it really helped me put together this chapter. _

Chapter 28

"Beng Fong you made it sound as if Aiko was dying." Ty Lee accused in a whisper.

She stood in the hallway outside Aiko's room scowling at her older cousin. She had left Kyoshi in such haste, her heart sick with worry that Zhao's daughter was going to die. She had even penned a letter to Zhao explaining that Aiko was sick and she was on her way home. The relief that Aiko was fine and would be on her feet within a week had left Ty Lee weak with relief and nervous with apprehension for she was back at the estate, the one place she did not want to be at the moment.

"Dear cousin, have you ever heard of someone dying from Seal Pox?" Beng Fong said with a smile.

"I didn't pay much attention to the letter Beng Fong just the part where you said the child was ill." Ty Lee scowled back crossing her arms.

"There is a difference between ill and dying Ty Lee."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you just were trying to get me back here." Ty Lee replied.

"I think its best that Aiko recover with her Mother watching over her." Beng Fong replied.

"I am not Aiko's Mother." Ty Lee corrected.

"I gathered as much." Beng Fong replied softly.

"I don't want your pity." Ty Lee rebuked as she watched her cousin give her a sad smile.

"The child resembles Lee Anna."

Ty Lee was silent she felt the familiar burning of tears behind her eye lids. Just the thought of Zhao and Lee Anna together hurt.

"She should it is her daughter. I don't know how to raise a child, let alone a child that is not mine." Ty Lee whispered.

"Neither do I, did you tell your Mother?" Beng Fong asked.

"Oh spirits if she found out…the shame it will bring upon our family." Ty Lee whispered in horror.

Beng Fong frowned at her. "I didn't think you were as vain as that Ty Lee. What of the shame you brought on by joining the circus. What do you expect to do hide the child from her grandparents? Aiko deserves better than that, are you going to abandon her like her Mother did?" Beng Fong asked his voice lowering an octave.

"Stop it Beng Fong. Do you think I haven't thought of all that." Ty Lee whispered. "I just need time."

"Well by the looks of it your time is running out; your Mother is on her way." Beng Fong replied as he began shrugging his coat on.

"What!" Ty Lee almost cried but caught herself just in time.

"How was I to know that you would come home? The servants said you left shortly after Zhao did and haven't been back since." Beng Fong asked as he began to button up the front of his coat. "So I sent for your Mother."

"Where are you going?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ty Lee I have been commissioned by the Fire Lord to take care of his sister I came over as a favor to you. I have to return." Beng Fong explained patiently.

"What do I do know?" Ty Lee whispered. "I don't know how to take care of a sick child."

"What did your Mother do for you when you were sick?" Beng Fong asked as he picked up his doctors bag.

"Um…she sang to me or read me a story." Ty Lee replied thinking back on the times she was sick and how comforting it was to have her Mother nearby.

"Then you know what to do." Beng Fong replied simply as he started down the hallway.

Ty Lee followed close behind him, down the stairs out to the front porch and watched Beng Fong ride away. How was she supposed to explain things to her Mother? Ty Lee quickly made preparations she had a maid prepare one of the guest bedrooms. She then talked with the cook to find out what type of food was best prepared for a sick child. She than searched the library for children's books and found two acceptable ones.

After about an hour Ty Lee had a bowl of chicken soup, chamomile tea and a book ready for Aiko. She hesitated briefly before walking into the room, the nanny was dosing off in a chair by the window and Aiko was looking exceedingly bored. What surprised Ty Lee more was that she had grown up her dark black hair was longer, and she was losing her baby fat. Ty Lee hadn't realized she had been gone for so long. Ty Lee dismissed the nanny and pulled the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling Aiko?" Ty Lee asked a little hesitant on how she should talk with the child.

"Bored." Aiko mumbled out.

"Well, I brought chicken soup and a book to read. Would you like that?" Ty Lee asked in an upbeat tone hoping it would lift Aiko's spirits.

Aiko immediately sat up against the mound of pillows as Ty Lee placed the tray on the bed. She ran her fingers over the gold lettering it read 'How to Catch a Seeker Fox' across the brown leather of the book Ty Lee assumed Zhao had sent the book from the Desert Oasis when he was last there. Cracking the book open she took a breath cleared her throat conscious that Aiko was watching her and began to read.

"Once upon a time in a land filled with sand there lived a fox, but not just any fox. It was a Seeker Fox, finders and searchers of lost and forgotten items. Such a fox was rare to spot and almost impossible to catch unless you were just as smart and witty as the creature itself. There are four things to remember when you set out to catch a Seeker fox. Number one," Ty Lee raised one finger in front of Aiko and smiled at how she had the child's full undivided attention. "never turn your back on one for as soon as you do you have lost them. Number two," Ty Lee raised a second finger. "Seeker foxes love puzzles it might be handy to leave one out. Number Three all Seeker Foxes have a sweet tooth carry a sugar cube or two in your pocket. And lastly number four Seeker Foxes can read hearts and if they know you have a good one they will forever be loyal to you."

Ty Lee continued to read for some time getting caught up in the story itself, when she realized Aiko was fast asleep in bed. Softly she closed the book set it aside and stared down at the child, what was she supposed to do now? Kiss her good night? But then that might wake her, or tuck her in? How did you tuck a child into bed? Ty Lee didn't realize she was wringing her hands as she stared down at the child. Oh this was silly just pull the covers over her a little more. Ty Lee grasped the covers and gently pulled them up to Aiko's chin and smoothed the gold comforters down. She stared down at Aiko for a moment and realized she was a beautiful child, and even though she was Lee Anna's daughter she resembled Zhao more than anything.

Softly she shut the door turned around and came face to face with her Mother. Every inch the proper lady she wore riding clothes, the red skirts stopping just short of her ankles that were incased in soft leather riding boots that no doubt came just below the knee, a fashionable gold belt over a jacket with white fur trimming the collar and the sleeves. It looked like her Mother had ridden from the capital it was probably faster than taking a carriage.

"Mother…I." Ty Lee began but quickly stopped at the look on her Mothers face.

There was only two times in Ty Lee's life that her Mother had ever been angry. It was a rare occasion for her Mother to ever lose control. The first time happened when Ty Lee was climbing a tree with Mar Lee and they both fell out of the tree Ty Lee broke her collar bone and Mar Lee dislocated her shoulder and their Mother had been angry beyond words. The second time was when Ty Lee and Anya Valeria caught a frog and accidently let it lose during supper. Right now judging from the look her Mother wore, she was furious.

"Let me see the child." It was an order not a request or a suggestion.

"Aiko is sleeping Mother I don't think…" Ty Lee began.

"Ty Lee it was not a request it was an order, I want to see my grandchild now step aside."

Ty Lee quickly did as she was told and let her Mother sweep past her daughter skirts rustled around her ankles. Ty Lee watched at the door way as her Mother quietly sat down on the bed beside her grandchild.

"Ty Lee put together some refreshments I am famished from my long ride, Anya Valeria is below in the living room, you can wait for me there."

Ty Lee quickly did as she was told; she had a tray of tea and light sandwiches made up and another room prepared for Anya Valeria. Soon she was in the living room crying her eyes out with Anya Valeria offering soothing words.

"It's not all that awful Ty Lee." Anya Valeria replied softly stirring her spoon in her cup of tea.

"Not…all…that awful?" Ty Lee sniffled from where she was sprawled across the lounge chair on her back an arm across her eyes.

"No, it's not. You should be thankful he doesn't have a mistress." Anya Valeria replied taking a sip then wrinkling her nose and poured some cream into the tea.

"I don't…know that…Zhao probably does…he refuses to take me with him." Ty Lee sniffled again feeling positively wretched.

"As well he should." Anya Valeria replied with a nod of her head. "You are his wife and how can he protect you if you go with him on dangerous missions?" She raised the tea to her lips for another taste.

"What am I to do with that child?" Ty Lee moaned.

"Raise the girl of course." Anya Valeria replied simply her lips curled in disgust as she set her tea cup down and proceeded to add three cubes of sugar and began stirring with a vengeance.

"Ty Lee that is enough complaining, sit up this instance." Their Mothers voice rang clear through the living room as she swept in and sank into the divan.

Ty Lee quickly did as she was told sitting up and tucking her legs beneath her. Anya Valeria took another sip of her tea and frowned at it.

"Do you perhaps have something a little stronger?" Anya Valeria asked. "Like perhaps whiskey?"

Their Mother quietly pulled her bag by her feet untied it and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey and set it on the table, they watched in awe as she poured out three glasses took one and with a flick of her wrist downed the shot in one swallow.

"Mother!" Ty Lee said in a hushed voice. "I didn't know you drank."

"You girls have made me start drinking at a young age." She said simply as she began untying the front of her jacket and shrugging out of it. She than leaned back among the cushions and gave a weary sigh. "What I am I to do with you girls."

"I am sorry." Ty Lee whispered.

"Ty Lee let me tell you something it is common for some men to have illegitimate children. What is uncommon is that Zhao would take that responsibility on himself to raise the child. Most men would turn a blind eye on their illegitimate child and let the woman suffer the shame on her own. He didn't do that he took the child as his own. I am not condoning what he did it was wrong, wrong to keep my first grandchild away from me. That is unforgivable, but you as his wife will not be a burden or cause unnecessary strife. What happened is in the past do not take it out on the child, in the end he choice you."

Ty Lee gave an indignant sniff. "He had no choice."

"He could have just run away with Lee Anna, she begged him to on several occasions." Anya Valeria replied as she poured herself another shot of whiskey.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked a little shocked.

"Yes really." Anya Valeria replied with a nod. "And he turned her down each time."

"I raised such selfish girls." Their Mother bemoaned.

"You mean Zhao had the chance to leave me and didn't?" Ty Lee continued oblivious to her Mother.

"Yes. If you really think about it Ty Lee you have the life Lee Anna always wanted. You have Zhao the love of her life and you have her child." Anya Valeria replied.

"Mother why didn't you allow Lee Anna and Zhao to wed?" Ty Lee asked.

"My dear child, with Zhao Lee Anna was able to do whatever she pleased it was like he didn't have the heart to say no to her. You're Father and I wanted a man that would put Lee Anna in her place." Pinching the bridge of her nose she gave another sigh. "Selfish child, leaving her own daughter without a second thought. Trust me Lee Anna is going to get the lecture of a life time."

"Oh Mother, please don't upset Lee Anna's life." Ty Lee said biting her bottom lip. "Zhao made it very clear that Aiko would not be sent away just because I wished it. If I did that he would hate me even more."

"No Aiko stays with you and Zhao. I am not going to inform Lee Anna's husband of this either that is up to her if she wants to tell him or not. Now I think it's time we all retired tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us."

Ty Lee watched her Mother gracefully rise then bend over kiss Anya Valeria on the forehead and then placing both hands on Ty Lee's face kiss her nose and smiled reassuringly at her youngest daughter. "Ty Lee this is a shock I know. But do not worry this is something we can get through."

………………

Yes her Mother and sister stayed for a week. Aiko was ecstatic to find out she had Grandparents and several Aunts and Uncles and Ty Lee was a little less enthused to learn all the added responsibility she had to undertake. Like how as the adult you had the right to force the child to eat all their vegetables it did not matter if they wanted to or not.

A growing child must also be fitted on a regular basis for clothing, Ty Lee's Mother was horrified at the disregard to Aiko's wardrobe and Ty Lee received the lecture of a lifetime on her duties toward the child and how gallivanting across the Nations when her husband had entrusted her with the child was appalling. By the end of that day a seamstress had taken several measurements and by the next day several suitable dresses had been made up, on the sly Ty Lee had also ordered a pair of pants for Aiko.

Ty Lee also learned that a child's education was very important and at Aiko's age she should already be learning to dance, sing and paint, along with performing basic math, reading, and writing.

By the end of one day Ty Lee was utterly exhausted, she was spread yet again across the lounge chair trying not to catch the attention of her Mother. Anya Valeria was sitting in a nearby chair with Aiko sitting in front of her and was braiding her long black hair.

"Anya Valeria, I want to be just like you when I grow up." Aiko announced suddenly.

"What a sweet thing to say Aiko." Anya Valeria replied with a laugh as she tucked a strand of black hair into the braid.

Ty Lee cracked an eye open and glared at her sister. Ty Lee's Mother and Anya Valeria had both spoiled the child rotten and in the end Aiko had favored Anya Valeria, probably because she was always laughing, teasing, and showering affection on Aiko at all times. Ty Lee was more reserved with Aiko, and the child seemed to notice the difference between the two sisters.

"Ty Lee you have you gone through your mail lately." Her Mother's voice called from the hallway.

"No." Ty Lee sighed closing her eyes.

In a matter of minutes her Mother had a servant set up a table with paper, a silver knifed letter opener, and pen all in front of Ty Lee. Ty Lee sat up trying to get her mind focused on answering all the letters.

"This is a letter from the Fire Lady."

Ty Lee immediately opened the letter and smiled with excitement a chance to leave again.

"It is an invitation to the welcoming home of the Fire Lord and Lady. Fire Lady Mai personally requests my attendance." Ty Lee looked at her Mother. "Surely you cannot deny my going?"

"Of course not, it is a wonderful opportunities to show yours support to the new Fire Lord and to put in a good word for your husband." Her Mother paused tapping a perfect nail on the side of her nose. "You will also write a letter to your husband informing him of your intentions, you should also put in the letter that Aiko has made a full recovery. Haven't you darling?" She cooed at Aiko.

Aiko smiled brightly and piped in. "Can I put a picture in for dad?"

"What a good idea Aiko, bring it down." Anya Valeria said with a smile as she watched her run to her bedroom. "What a delightful child."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her sister. "You're such a suck up."

"And you're a brat." Anya Valeria threw back with a laugh.

"Ty Lee focus." Her Mother interjected.

Aiko soon reappeared with a picture pure excitement in her eyes as she showed her Grandmother the picture. It was a picture of the entire family, Ty Lee, Anya Valeria, their Mother and Aiko. It was adorable and you couldn't help but gush over it. Ty Lee folded her letter to Zhao and placed Aiko's picture with it, maybe the picture would soften his anger toward his wife and her actions. And again maybe not.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Zhao and his men were taking a break from the rebuilding of the walls and were walking through the Northern Water Tribes market place. A young woman with dark brown hair up in several braids walked past, Shima stopped walking and turned around to admire the beauty.

"Shima keep moving." Zhao growled.

"Would you look at that?" Shima muttered in disbelief.

Zhao turned around and stared after the woman to see her passionately kissing a young man.

"That is very inappropriate to show such affection in public." Kano commented as he caught site of the young couple.

"I like it." Shima replied with a grin.

"Of course you'd like that." Kano said with an eye roll. "You're all about freedom of expression and not being suppressed."

"Let's keep moving." Zhao ordered in a low voice.

"Wait their not done." Shima said with a wave of his gloved hand.

Zhao could kick himself for turning around once more to look after the young couple. The young water tribe man pulled a necklace from the pocket of his blue parka and presented a necklace the young woman in front of him. The woman let out a squeal of excitement and threw herself at the man once more knocking them both on the hard ice beneath them.

"I don't understand." Zhao commented dryly.

"Is it some kind of mating ritual?" Jiro asked as he crossed his arms and watched the young man place the necklace around the woman's neck.

"It's just a necklace." Kazuma commented.

"So now their dating?" Kano asked. The young couple walked past holding hands.

"That can't be." Kazuma argued. "They were dating months before this."

Shima suddenly laughed. "They are now engaged."

"What!" Kano exclaimed. "There was no ring; none of their family was present."

"It is customary for the groom to make an engagement necklace out of the purest blue stone if the young man is rich enough to buy one, or ice if he is not rich enough. He then chisels a symbol that represents their love for each other in the stone or ice." Shima explained.

Kazuma wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That isn't even a proper engagement."

"Barbaric." Jiro said the one word in pure disgust.

"It certainly is a crude way of showing affection." Zhao muttered.

"I could only imagine what Ayame would say if I presented her with a piece of ice to show my affection and love." Kano shivered. "She would give me such a dressing down."

Kazuma laughed at Kano's statement. "She'd throw it right back at you."

Kano threw a disapproving look at Kazuma.

"I think it's, romantic." Shima argued.

They all stared at Shima for a moment.

"Do you really think any of our Fire Nation women would accept a piece of ice as a token of affection?" Jiro finally asked. "The Fire Nation's women have fiery, hot blooded and passionate personalities."

"I see." Zhao mussed with a smirk. "How did you come to this conclusion Jiro?"

"Oh don't tell me you have a woman back home." Shima shouted as he clapped a hand on Jiro's shoulder. "You sly dog you."

Jiro's face turned dark as he shook Shima's hand off. "I have to get back to reforming the Palaces Iron Gate." He muttered out as he stalked off.

Shima wasn't put off by Jiro's abrupt rudeness, as he followed after him. "Who's the lucky lady? Do I know her?"

Zhao shook his head at Shima's pestering.

"This Nation is strange." Kano commented.

"They have their customs and we have ours." Zhao replied curtly.

Kano laughed. "Could you imagine kissing Ty Lee in public like that? Passion like that is not for the eyes of the public."

At the name of Ty Lee, Zhao suddenly remembered the kiss they shared vividly, the feel of her soft lips against his the scent of apple blossoms.

"Should we head back to the South wall I think we can finish that up this afternoon." Kano asked

Zhao sighed as he nodded his head. They took the usually path on the outskirts of the city with Kazuma trailing behind them. Seeker ran ahead snuffling in the snow pouncing every now and then in the fluffy whiteness.

Kazuma was falling farther behind and Zhao almost turned around to tell the boy to pick up the pace when he saw the group of young men waving at Kazuma. Kano finally spoke up which surprised Zhao.

"Kazuma take the day off Zhao and I can work on the wall." Kano suggested.

"Really?" Kazuma asked there was a bit of longing in his eyes to hang out with the others.

Zhao glanced at the group watching them. "Its fine with me, but don't get into a fight with any of them. We are ambassadors for the Fire Nation our every move is watched so remember that."

Kazuma nodded his head. "I will Admiral thank you."

Zhao watched the boy run off.

"You have a soft spot for the boy." Zhao commented.

"Kazuma isn't a boy anymore." Kano replied with a smile

Zhao pondered that thought. Kazuma had indeed grown he was now almost as tall as Zhao; his face had lost its roundness and had the masculine angles. His voice had lost the childish whine and was replaced with a deep male voice. He also had a better handle on Seeker; the fox actually listened to the distinct whistle Kazuma had developed to call Seeker to him, even the hand singles he had taught the fox worked. In fact Seeker was able to carry messages to distinct locations around the city where the men would be working.

The water tribe citizens generally liked Kazuma, probably because he was young and the future peace and prosperity between the Nations depended on the young ones of each Nation. The Mothers tended to push their daughters in Kazuma's path whenever he walked past, and surprisingly Kazuma didn't let all the flatter go to his head. He was cool, calm, and above all courteous. The young men seemed to deem him a challenge to spar with when they were practicing water bending maneuvers. This seemed to improve Kazuma's confidence and control when he fire bended. In the end it was a win win situation and Zhao was fine with it.

"I am beginning to come to that conclusion." Zhao commented finally. "Kazuma isn't a boy any more he is a young man that has grown up quite well in the time of war and peace."

"That's true and he has shown much growth with the way he handles himself among the Water Tribe citizens." Kano replied. "I just hope we can head home soon. This cold seems to seep into my bones, it doesn't matter how many layers I put on or how hot the fire is in the house I always feel the cold."

Zhao nodded his head as he wiggled his fingers which were covered by seal skin mittens.

"I miss the warmth of the sun hot on my bare back, the humidity in the air I breathe in." Kano reminisced.

"I'll send a letter asking the Fire Lord to end our deployment here." Zhao replied. "It's been too long away from our families."

"I agree." Kano replied. "Besides no heart feelings but I am really getting tired of Shima and Jiro's constant arguments."

Zhao gave a rare smile. "Yeah we have to get Shima back to the Fire Nation so Miyo can straighten him out. And I am sure Ayame misses you greatly."

"What about Ty Lee I am sure she wishes for you to return." Kano replied.

"Yes my young wife, I am sure she lays awake at night wishing me home." Zhao replied bitterly.

"Marriage is difficult." Kano began in that tone of voice that meant he was getting ready for a lecture.

"Slow down there Kano I don't need a lecture from you on my marriage." Zhao said in a firm voice. "I can handle it myself."

Kano was silent and Zhao felt like he had to elaborate on the subject.

"She purposely goes against my orders, I told her to stay at the estate and take care of Aiko but she goes gallivanting off to Kyoshi Island."

"Zhao she isn't one of your men that you can order around. Ty Lee is your wife." Kano commented.

"You make me sound like a domineering husband and I'm not." Zhao snapped impatiently. "I just expect her to follow my orders."

"Not every wife follows their husband's orders." Kano replied.

"Ayame listens to you."

"Ayame is a special kind of woman. Our marriage was not one of convenience thankfully we loved each other before our wedding and knew exactly what to expect from each other." Kano explained. "We still fight though and things do not always go smoothly, being at war put a strain on our marriage. Ayame wants children I refused to give her one while I am at war, she was furious called me selfish and uncaring, that if I died she would be left with no one at all."

Zhao raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really Kano you put your foot down, you're so un-confrontational I can't imagine you denying your wife anything."

"I am sure you would concur with my reasoning." Kano continued. "If Ayame had a child I would never be around, the child would grow up not knowing me, and Ayame would be so used to raising the child on her own that when I finally came home I would be a stranger in the life of my own child."

"Kano when did you become so wise?" Zhao asked. "That is true, every time I was able to go home to Aiko, she forgets me, and I know she only knows me through the letters I write."

"I love my wife dearly and eventually we'll have children as soon as this mess is over with."

"You would make a great Father I watch how you handle Kazuma." Zhao replied. "In fact we all will Kazuma's antics have prepared us for everything."

Kano laughed. "Do you want more children?"

Zhao was silent for a moment pondering that thought. Children with Ty Lee, a son or daughter who had those beautiful grey eyes like their mothers or that long thick brown hair or a exuberant personality full of joy and excitement. Life would certainly be interesting and lively.

"It would be selfish not to give her a child of her own." Zhao finally said, even though he was warming up to the idea of another child, it would be good for Aiko to have siblings.

They finally reached the wall and set to work with their ice axes and files to start shaping the ice blocks that would eventually be layer into the wall and water bended into place. The wall was almost finished. Jiro and Shima would be reconstructing the metal gate of the palace which should only take a few more days to finish. It was time to go home; they had all put in their time and effort to fix the mistakes they had made in the past. Zhao would write the letter tonight and hopefully they would be heading home by the end of the week.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Ty Lee curtsied low before Fire Lady Mai, keeping her head down and her smile hidden her long pink skirts billowed around her. Her long brown hair was swept up in intricate twists and braids pinned up with green pins and clasps, her bangs swept across her forehead over her grey eyes hiding the joy and excitement that shown in their depths.

"Leave us." Mai's voice was cold and commanding. Ty Lee had always known that Mai had been born to be Fire Lady.

As soon as the door clicked shut Ty Lee jumped to her feet her pink skirt swishing around her legs. Mai let out a pent up sigh and visibly relaxed.

"I thought they would never leave." Mai commented dryly as she rose from her chair and held her hands out to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee smiled as she took Mai's hands in hers.

"You look lovely Mai, mayhap a bit pale but beautiful." Ty Lee complimented.

Mai wore the traditional Fire Lady attire a long red dress, the golden corset over it, and the long billowing sleeves that draped elegantly off her shoulder showing her white skin, and ending in elegant folds around her wrists. Ty Lee did frown slightly at how pale and drawn Mai's face was though, not her usual glowing self.

"I am fine Ty Lee and very happy to have you visit." Mai replied simply.

"No you're not fine." Ty Lee said pulling Mai's arm through hers.

"How long are you going to stay?" Mai asked.

"For as long as you need me." Ty Lee replied softly.

Mai gave a dry laugh. "Then you will be stuck in the palace forever."

"I do not mind." Ty Lee said kindly.

"You do not know what you are saying." Mai whispered. "Come walk with me in the gardens, there we can be alone and no one will disturb us.

Ty Lee and Mai walked in silence for a moment enjoying the warm weather and smiling at Whiskers who was pouncing at butterflies that fly past.

"How is your husband?" Mai asked finally breaking the silence.

"He has left me behind again ordered away to the Northern Water Tribe by Fire Lord Zuko." Ty Lee.

Mai didn't comment. "We fight all the time."

Ty lee bit her lower lip not knowing what to say and finally opted to stay silent.

"The dowager Princess Ursa has returned, and she has pushed for her daughter's reinstatement as Princess." Mai continued.

"What does Zuko think?" Ty Lee asked.

"He is overjoyed to see his Mother, and he is wary of Azula, but I feel he does not worry enough, or taking the precautions to keep the country safe from her." Mai explained her voice strained.

"Azula is at the palace then?"

"Yes, she is." Mai replied her eyes down cast. "I fear…" Mai's voice broke off and she was silent.

"You fear Azula will hurt Zuko." Ty Lee finished.

"Yes, I can see it in her eyes when she watches Zuko. She has much anger, rage, and fear." Mai replied. "The Dowager Princess Ursa believes Azula is fine and did not need her Physician Beng Fong."

"Ah yes, my cousin did come home and explained to me what happened. I brought him with me you know." Ty Lee replied.

"I hoped you would, we are holding a ball in a week a welcome home to the Fire Lord and myself of course." Mai said with a smile. "Are you ok?" Mai asked her voice sounded concerned as she noticed that Ty Lee wasn't the bubbly girl she remembered..

"He has a child." Ty Lee managed to say without crying or getting angry. "The worst part is the child's mother is Lee Anna."

"Was the child born before or after your marriage?" Mai asked her gaze flitted toward Whiskers who was stalking some creature in the tall grass.

"Way before we married." Ty Lee said softly. "I cannot stand to be in the same house as the child. So when Zhao left I did also. However Aiko, that's her name, got Seal Pox and I returned right away along with my mother and Anya Valeria….what a mess."

Mai gave another dry laugh that didn't reach her eyes. "My dear friend what have we gotten ourselves into, we are noblemen's daughters and to be treated with such disrespect is appalling."

Ty Lee smiled as Mai continued in her bored tone of voice. "We should not have to endure such treatment. To have your husband keep his bastard child a child that is not yours and to make matters worse the child of your sisters. It is not to be bourn."

"I know and you to have a husband who picks fights when he knows perfectly well he will never win the argument." Ty Lee said with a grin.

Mai cracked a smile this time that lit up her eyes and made her glow like her old self.

"Look at us complaining like old women about our husbands."

"At least we are comforted that they do not beat us." Ty Lee joked lightly.

"Ty Lee you do realize that although your situation is uncomfortable and you have every right to be angry…it isn't the child's fault." Mai replied thoughtfully.

"I know that." Ty Lee replied looking down uncomfortable. "And I will make an effort to be a good Mother to her."

"Out of the three of us I always thought you would be a fun Mother that your children would love you dearly. I am sad that your first child is not your own but none the less she is a lucky girl to have you." Mai replied.

Ty Lee could feel the tears threatening to spill as she smiled at Mai's kindness. "Thank you Mai."

They walked a bit more before Mai finally stopped. "Let's go the market place; we'll dress down and look like ordinary citizens just like old times."

"Won't the Fire Lord miss you?" Ty Lee asked

"Zuko and Uncle Iroh are holding meetings all day it might go late into the evening. A ship will be coming in later this week with returning soldiers from the war, and the Fire Lord must go through the paper work to provide each soldier with compensation for their hard work." Mai rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Trust me Zuko won't even know I was missing he'll be so tired and weary he'll fall right to sleep without a thought."

"Let's do it." Ty Lee said in excitement.

Ty Lee was pleased to see Mai loosen up more and more with every minute that went by. They had dressed back into their comfortable attire Ty Lee with her baggy pink pants and pink silky shirt and Mai was back in black her hair held back in a loose pony tail.

They spent most of the late afternoon visiting all their favorite shops and childhood memories. They past a water fountain in the middle of the town square and Mai stopped in front of it longing in her eyes.

"Do you remember when we were children and Zuko pushed me into the fountain?" Mai asked as she gazed at the water.

"You we're so angry." Ty Lee commented.

"As I recall I didn't talk to him for two whole days." Mai agreed. "Now we can go a whole week with not talking or even see each other."

Ty Lee frowned at Mai's words. "Zuko is a busy man he is Fire Lord I am sure he does not mean to be so distant."

Mai waved her hand in disgust. "I don't mean to talk of it, come let's watch the dancers."

They followed the crowd of people to large city square the sound of music hummed in the humid air, the distance beat of feet dancing and people laughing floated in the air around them. Ty Lee smiled in joy at watching the men and women dancing together. Since the crowning of Zuko he had lifted the ban on dancing it was probably Iroh who had guided him to do so.

A young man a few feet away made eye contact with Ty Lee and inclined his head toward the dancing and held his hand out to her. Ty Lee's smile widened than she glanced at Mai who just shrugged her shoulders not caring what Ty Lee choose to do. She accepted letting the young man twirl her out into the dancers. It was a wonderful feeling to move with the music, it was like freedom. The dance ended and the young man thanked her for the dance. Ty Lee turned toward where she had left Mai she came face to face with Zuko.

In shock she stepped back, he wore simple black pants with a red shirt and gold over robe his black hair was down in sloppy disregard curling around his collar and covering his golden eyes in shadow. Relief flinted across his face when he recognized Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee, I didn't expect to find you out here." Zuko stated than he gave his rare smile.

"You know I can't stay away from a party." Ty Lee said with a grin as she gave Zuko a hug. "It is good to see that you haven't lost your since of adventure."

"No, I didn't come here to party with the people…I mean I would if I had time…I just…Is Mai with you?" Zuko stumbled through his sentence before he came to what he wanted to know.

"Yes she was standing on the side watching the dancers." Ty Lee explained.

Relief was evident in his eyes and the way his shoulders relaxed. "Thank Agni…I thought, I mean when I couldn't find her all day…"

Ty Lee felt her eyes widen in surprise. "You thought Mai was running away from you?"

Zuko gave her a sheepish look. "Yes that's what I thought."

"Forgive me Zuko for what I am about to say to you." Ty Lee managed to snap. "You are the biggest fool I have ever known."

Zuko straightened up as if she had slapped him his eyes narrowed. "Alright I deserved that, I admit it."

"Well don't stand there talking to me about it." Ty Lee replied. "Go tell Mai."

Zuko gave an uncomfortable laugh as he moved through the crowd to get to Mai. Ty Lee held back watching as Mai finally caught sight of Zuko heading toward her. Mai stiffened visibly drawing her head up a notch higher and folding her hands into her sleeves taking on the pose of Fire Lady. Zuko stopped in front of her, he seemed to be trying to talk to her in earnest, Ty Lee could tell he was upset by the way he ran his hand through his hair. Mai was silent listening to Zuko ramble on and on until finally she withdrew her hand and placed her fingertips on his lips. Mai's lips moved for a moment as she said a few words and whatever she said it seemed to break the tension for Zuko pulled Mai into a hug. The music suddenly change into a slow Fire Waltz a dance that was once long forgotten and one could tell the dancers didn't know what to do. Ty Lee grinned as she watched Zuko sweep Mai into the dance; their movements were graceful and elegant as if they had danced like that forever. Ty Lee sat down on the corner of the fountain content to watch the dancers and to see Mai smile brightly up at Zuko as they danced past. It was enough to see Mai smile and to hear Zuko's deep laugh to know that they were meant for each other and that was enough to make Ty Lee happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Warning __The following chapter has a love scene in it. If this bothers you please do not read. _**

_And thanks everyone for your reviews._

Chapter 31

Ty Lee found the celebration to be somewhat intense. There was a certain tension in the air and the 'Fallen Princess' was becoming a favorite subject among the guest. Ty Lee had found out through Fire Lady Mai that Azula would be at the celebration. At first she was excited than as the celebration grew closer and closer she became apprehensive. Then when her mother had warned her not to seek out Azula, Ty Lee came to the conclusion that it was best not to. If she wanted any information on Azula she could seek out her cousin Beng Fong. In fact as her Mother and Anya Valeria were chatting she was scanning the guests for her cousin.

Ty Lee had managed to stay off the subject of her husband with her parents, her Father never pried into her private life, but her Mother was a different matter and her sisters were very bold. She was relieved to find that her Father was at ease with the thought of a grandchild, although at first he had taken it rather hard to have an illegitimate grandchild born. But her Mother had always been persuasive and her Father was soon set at ease.

"Ty Lee you will never guess what Mar Lee is doing." Anya Valeria exclaimed pulling Ty Lee into the discussion.

"What is she doing? Something adventurous?" Ty Lee asked picking up on her sister's excitement.

"She is off on a mission to find herself." Anya Valeria proclaimed with a firm nod of her head. "After the war ended she took the first ship to the Earth Kingdom and has been traveling ever since."

"Mother you never let me try to find myself." Ty Lee protested a bit upset that Mar Lee was allowed to travel the world in pursuit of her interests and she was stuck at home married and already a Mother.

"My dear, you were never lost, you always knew what you wanted and how to get it, there was no need for you to find yourself." Their Mother explained.

Ty Lee was silent for a moment as her Mothers words sank in. It was true never had she felt lost or confused on what she should do, and if there was a moment of confusion she had Zhao, and her family.

"Did you find out if your husband was on the ship that returned home jus this afternoon?" Anya Valeria asked.

"I didn't get a chance to look at the passenger list." Ty Lee admitted a little embarrassed.

"You'll remember how to act when he returns." Their Mother reminded with a knowing look.

"Mother." Ty Lee said with a bit of whine to her voice. "I am old enough to handle my affairs. Besides I don't want to talk about it with Anya Valeria right here."

Anya Valeria threw a glare at Ty Lee. "I'll have you know I am older than you and have just as much experience."

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Your only ten months older than me, and you are not married."

"I am perfectly qualified to give advice for I was around when Anna Marie and Dai Lyn had problems with their husbands." Anya Valeria replied in an arrogant tone.

"I know exactly what will happen when Zhao returns we will probably get into an argument." Ty Lee replied a little snappish

"My dear every married couple have fights." Her Mother said with a small smile.

"Of course they do." Anya Valeria piped in. "Ty Lee you should have been here a couple months ago Anna Marie's husband is a councilor to the Fire Lord and he tends to come home very late he had given his word that he would be home on time for their anniversary. Well he didn't come home until 3 am. Anna Marie was so angry she didn't talk to him for a week, wouldn't even let him sleep in the same bed as her."

Ty Lee smile brightly that sounded just like her second oldest sister. Anna Marie was known for holding grudges, for her quick tongue, and for her icy coldness.

"You exaggerate Anya Valeria it was only 5 days of silence. They made up quite nicely afterward."

"What do you mean 'made up quite nicely'?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Anna Marie is three months pregnant." Her Mother said excitedly.

"You mean they…" Ty Lee trailed off.

"My dear they are married it is quiet common. Why that's how you were born."

"Mother!" Ty Lee protested in embarrassment. "I don't need to hear this."

"I just want you to know that you are not the only couple that fights." Her Mother said.

"Yes you're not so special, a year ago Dai Lyn ran away from her husband." Anya Valeria said with a laugh.

Ty Lee felt her eyes widen again. "Did he beat her?" Out of all her sisters Dai Lyn was quiet and shy it was hard to picture anyone being cross with her, for she had a kind heart.

"No of course not." The Mother said in alarm. "If he did I would surely not let her go back to him."

"Could you imagine anyone wanting to hurt Dai Lyn?" Anya Valeria asked in disbelief. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Dai Lyn interpreted her husbands silence and disinterests in her as a sign that he did not love her." Their Mother explained. "This is an example of not communicating with each other and making the wrong assumptions."

"But don't over do it by taking three whole days to let out all your emotions and feelings at once." Anya Valeria said with a roll of her eyes. "They both kept the whole family up all night."

Ty Lee was speechless way to much information.

"You know I love you both but I can handle my marriage just fine." Ty Lee managed to choke out.

"Of course you can dear." Her Mother said with a smile. "But what would family be for if we did not try to help you."

Ty Lee tired not to roll her eyes or give a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Ah and here are my favorite cousins and my favorite Aunt." The deep voice of Beng Fong commented from behind them.

Ty Lee smiled immediately. "I was wondering if you were going to show."

"Beng Fong it is so good to see you." Her Mother replied with a warm smile. Than turning to Anya Valeria. "Come I just spotted a young eligible man that I must introduce you to."

Anya Valeria looked like she might have protested but their Mother was quicker and dragged her daughter into the crowd.

"I am so relieved to see you here." Ty Lee sighed. "I love my family but they drive me crazy."

There was a sudden hush in the lull of conversations going on around them, looking up Ty Lee and Beng Fong both spotted Azula and Mai.

"Oh no she is confronting Mai. You have to do something." Ty Lee said urgently clutching Beng Fongs sleeve.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know you're the physician of the mind."

"Sometimes Ty Lee you…" He trailed off.

"You know you love me." Ty Lee said with a smile.

He gave a laugh before leaving.

………………..

Zhao leaned against the wall watching the guest of the Fire Lord dancing and celebrating the return of their fearless leader. A smirk formed on his lips for no particulate reason as he watched the Fallen Princess run out of the ball room into the night. It was funny how the Fire Lord trusted his insane sister but turned an accusing eye on him. Had he not shown his loyalty to the Nation by following the Fire Lords orders and spending so much time at the Water tribes rebuilding.

A woman decked out in all her finery gave a shudder of fear as she walked past Zhao. Ah yes his past would haunt him, he couldn't remember a damn thing except he was hated by many people.

A bit of commotion caught his attention a woman swathed in pink was gesturing wildly to a young man next to her. Zhao stood memorized by the sight of his wife. Ty Lee had grown into a woman, tall and slender her pink dress was gauzy on the bottom and shimmered giving the looker a view of her long shapely legs.

Her face had lost its child like roundness and developed into soft angles. He felt his heart contract he had missed her, it was hard to admit that to himself especially because they had only known each other briefly before he left again for the Water Tribes.

Suddenly she caught his eye, he watched her grey eyes widen in shock. Ty Lee was never one to hide her emotions and he saw her full lips grow thin turning her smile down. The corner of her mouth twitched as her eyes glanced around their surroundings probably to see if any of the guests had seen him. Her smile returned once more as the tall man touched her elbow then bent to whisper in her ear. Zhao felt an unfamiliar twist of unease in his gut as he watched them exchange a few words then departed.

Ty Lee suddenly appeared in front of him and her graceful beauty took his breath away again. Her hair was no longer a mousy brown but a rich brown with streaks of gold hidden in its depths. Her grey eyes were framed by long thick black lashes that swept across her creamy skin. Her lips were fuller yet at the moment they were in a thin line of disapproval. Zhao gave her his smug smile of 'I don't give a damn what you think.'

"What are you doing here?" Ty Lee whispered her voice tense her jaw clenched.

"To see my lovely wife, of course." Zhao replied with a smile. "Are you not going to greet me with a kiss or a smile of hello?"

"Welcome home husband." Ty Lee greeted her voice husky.

Zhao was pleasantly surprised to find she had dropped her sing song voice and spoke in a woman's voice.

"I trust your trip back was pleasant?" Ty Lee questioned one shapely brow rose in question.

"A most pleasant trip indeed when one returns home to such a beautiful wife." Zhao replied.

Ty Lee lost her cool and blushed at his praise. "You do not need to flatter me." Then she turned the conversation. "Does the Fire Lord know you have returned?"

"Who do you think granted my return home?" Zhao questioned with a smirk. "Besides I missed my wife."

"Really, you have need of me?" Ty Lee snapped right back.

Zhao's eyes widened at her fierceness. She had indeed changed from the crying girl at Omashu to this confident determined woman and oddly enough he found her appealing.

"You are still my wife." Zhao snapped feeling his patients waning.

"In name only." Ty Lee retorted.

"Not for long." Zhao threatened.

Ty Lees face grew rigid her grey eyes flashing like storm clouds.

"Is that a threat?" Ty Lee whispered.

"It's a promise." Zhao replied evenly.

"Well let's get it over with." Ty Lee said with a sneer that didn't become her at all.

Suddenly a woman appeared in front of them a big smile on her face. Zhao glanced at her in surprise and noticed how similar the woman looked like his wife.

"Ty Lee is this the famous Zhao."

Ty Lee quickly placed a smile on her face as she linked her hand with Zhao and pressed herself against his side. He gave her a wary look at her sudden affection. His eyes widened even more as she placed a hand on his chest and gave a deep laugh that sent a chill down his spine.

"Yes Anya Valeria, let me introduce my husband Zhao. Honey, may I present my sister Anya Valeria." Ty Lee introduced.

Anya Valeria smiled at Zhao in pleasure. "We are so pleased that you have returned, why Ty Lee missed you greatly."

"Ah my sister lies." Ty Lee practically hissed at her sister.

Anay Valeria frowned at Ty Lee in confusion. Suddenly Zhao wrapped his arm around his wife's tiny waist and smirked down at her. His amber eyes ranking Ty Lee up and down drinking in the pure loveliness of his wife.

"Oh I know how much she missed me." Zhao said as he placed a hand under Ty Lee's chin and smiled down into her face. "She told me herself when she said she would show me how much she missed me later tonight…in private."

Ty Lee moved her chin from his grasp and glared at him. "I am sure my sister doesn't want to here such personal comments."

Anya Valeria smiled at the couple before she flitted off on her search for her other sisters.

"You can remove your hand from my waist." Ty Lee whispered her face coloring.

"I actually like you against me like this." Zhao murmured as he dipped his head to kiss the side of her neck.

Ty Lee's hand shot out to push him away. "Zhao everyone is staring."

"Really then we should probably finish this in private. I know you're just as anxious as I am." Zhao said pulling away as he placed her small hand on his arm and began walking for the exit.

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes. "I am not anxious."

"Your body language speaks differently." Zhao whispered as he steered her out into the deserted hallway.

"I am staying with my parents." Ty Lee said flatly.

"Really? Well I am a guest here at the Palace, and we will be staying here tonight. It doesn't sit well with me to take my wife for the first time with her parents just down the hallway." Zhao commented with a smirk.

"I have need of my things." Ty Lee commented. "My night gown."

"You're not going to need clothing tonight, my sweet little wife." Zhao said in a soft whispered tone, as he hand snaked around her waist pushing her against his side as they walked down the deserted hallway and up the grand stair case to the guest rooms.

"You're a cad!" Ty Lee hissed under her breath as she tried to detach his hand from her hip. "Let go."

"No, I'm just a husband who has missed the loving touch of his wife." Zhao whispered his head bent down to place a kiss on the side of her neck. "You are going to touch me gently are you not tonight?" Zhao's soft voice was hypnotic feeling to Ty Lee's ears and she swayed like a reed in the wind straight into his arms.

"Are you drunk?" Ty Lee asked in confusion at Zhao's weird mood.

"Yes drunk on your love." Zhao said with a lopsided grin.

Ty Lee managed to get herself free from his wandering hands and put some distance between them. She gave him a through appraisal with her eyes he seemed completely sober he had that famous leer of his on his lips and that devil may care gleam in his eyes, but his speech was unnerving his compliments and flower like speech was so unlike him.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee demanded stomping her foot on the mahogany carpet.

"What?" Zhao asked his voice taking on a bark. "Don't women like to be seduced with pretty words and compliments?"

"Oh." Ty Lee whispered in shock. "I didn't realize."

"What that I would try to make your first time pleasurable, enjoyable. Did you think me a beast to take you without care?" Zhao snarled much like a beast. His hands curled in front of him like claws and his eyes gleamed like golden steel.

"No." Ty Lee argued some what ashamed to ruin the moment he was trying to create. "I'm sorry."

Zhao dropped his hands and lifted his head a little bit the movement covered his face in shadows, but she could see the gleam in his eyes as they flinted over her. "Come we are almost to my room." He turned and walked down the hallway expecting her to follow and follow she did, shuffling her feet and wringing her hands together in anxiety.

Zhao stopped outside his room swung the door open and waved a gallant hand for her to precede him into the room. Ty Lee scurried in and stopped in the middle of the room her eyes focused completely on the huge bed in front of her, red silk sheets, gold comforter and black satin pillows loomed in front of her. Turning around she came face to face with Zhao, he had just shrugged out of his red over robe and was unbuttoning his black shirt his eyes staring at her. Swallowing Ty Lee tried to make a comment, to say something to break this sexual tension in the air and the way he was looking at her as if he would devour her right their before they even made it to the bed.

"I need to brush my hair." Ty Lee suddenly cried as she twirled away from him and toward the mirror and began unpinning her hair. She glanced at the mirror to see Zhao's reflection staring right back at her, his golden eyes had a spark of humor in them and the corner of his lips softened. Ty Lee smiled suddenly realizing he wasn't angry. She pulled the pins out of her hair letting her rich brown hair fall in shimmering waves of gold, brown, and reds.

She again glanced at the mirror to find Zhao standing behind her his hands lifted her thick long hair and threw it over her shoulder his hands then began untying the laces of her gown.

"I love your hair." Zhao murmured as his knuckles brushed against the bare skin of her back, the laces loosened and the gown began to slip down slowly giving him a slow but pleasurable look of soft naked skin being revealed inch by inch.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked. "Mother says it's unruly and I should cut it off."

Zhao pressed a kiss against the back of her neck making her grip the small dresser in front of her for support as she felt a shiver run down her spine at the warmth of his lips against her skin.

"I won't let you cut your hair." Zhao ordered against her skin.

His fingers slide the dress the rest of the way off letting it pool in different shades of pink around her lovely ankles. Ty Lee turned in his arms to reveal her silken undergarments in a pink bra with a small pink bow right below her breasts, the same bow on each hip that tied her panties together, to complete the outfit she wore silk stockings tied by garters behind her knees. His little wife had grown into a woman soft curved hips lean stomach and perfectly shaped breasts, he was pleased he had waited for her. His eyes roamed her body with appreciating as he leaned forward and whispered against her lips.

"Is this all for me?" Zhao asked as his lips fell across hers slanting across them as if he couldn't get enough of her sweetness.

Pulling away slightly Ty Lee smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly once more before she entwined her hands around his neck. "Yes this is all for you." Ty Lee said in that husky voice that Zhao was becoming to love so much.

"What a welcome home present." Zhao whispered against her neck his hands drifted down her back to her hips his fingers toying with the pink ribbons. His lips traced the column of her neck down her shoulder to the bottom of her bra where he took the ribbon in his teeth and tugged it loose.

Ty Lee gave a small squeak of surprise as her bra and panties came loose at the same time the fabric falling down next to her gown. Her hand let go of him immediately to hide herself from his roaming stare.

"You're an animal." Ty Lee snapped out so suddenly that she clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. Her lips trembled nervous that she might have angered him further by calling him names, she raised her grey eyes to meet his only to see his lips pulled up in a smile, his eyes alive with laughter.

"An animal." Zhao repeated the word slowly trying it out on his tongue. Then giving her a lecherous smile he replied. "I like it."

Ty Lee looked at him in surprise and laughed as she slung her arms around Zhao letting him carry her to the bed, where she sank into the mounds of soft linens and comforters, for some odd reason she wasn't afraid of him making love to her. Maybe it was those three glasses of wine she had or maybe it was how much she really wanted this, how much she wanted to be his wife in every since of the word. At least tonight she could pretend it was just the two of them and who cared what tomorrow brought she'd deal with it then but tonight was about them.

"You're beautiful." Zhao whispered against her neck, his fingers trailing down her arms to the sides of her stomach. "I've missed you."

Ty Lee combed her fingers through his dark hair pleased to feel him shiver at her touch. "I missed you too."

Zhao immediately noticed how erratic Ty Lee's breathing was and how she pressed eager kisses along his jaw line; he smiled at how she was trying so hard to please him.

"Slow down." Zhao whispered against her lips. "I don't want to rush this."

He looked down at her and smiled, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger, and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes sealed shut and she felt as though she was melting into his body, and the only thing keeping them from sinking entirely together was the kiss that connected them. Her lips trembled against his, and she pulled back slowly, and cast a shy smile up at him.

Zhao almost melted right there in her arms, her smile was like sunshine on a rainy day, and he smiled in return as he stroked the side of her face trailing his fingers down her jaw line. He moved his fingers down her graceful neck to the pulse at her throat; it drummed hypnotically against his fingertips. Gently he replaced his hand with his lips giving her a soft kiss; he smiled against her throat when he heard her sigh.

"Touch me Ty Lee." Zhao whispered against her soft skin.

"Where?" Ty Lee asked her voice shaky with passion and uncertainty.

"Anywhere." Zhao replied as he trailed his hand down her side making her arch into him.

Tentatively Ty Lee placed her hand on the back of his neck and stroked the back of his neck with gentle pressure. She smiled when Zhao groaned under her fingers, so she let her hand slide down his back applying pressure to points on his back that she knew would feel good.

Zhao was slow, his hands everywhere and where his hands didn't touch his lips certainly did. He had her moaning his name at one point, then had her so speechless all she could do was open and close her mouth in awe.

And then it came. A rush of hot pain she parted her lips, letting out a weak cry. Her heart was pounding, and tears sprung to the corners of her eyes.

"Relax, Ty Lee," she heard Zhao say softly.

"It hurts...." she whispered hoarsely.

Zhao lowered himself over her, and wrapped his arms around her. "I know," he said calmly. "It won't for long."

With each slow movement, the pain between her legs dulled more and more, until her arousal completely overtook it. Zhao was shocked at how Ty Lee responded to him with such pure innocence, giving herself completely to him, trusting him fully. He knew it was passion that was fueling him to think this way but he loved her, at that moment when he entered her and heard her cry his name, he knew he loved her.

He was breathing hard as he supported his weight as best he could, he eased off her and pulled her next to him as he lay down. She immediately curled herself against him as he pulled the sheets over them and pulled her even closer. Her beautiful hair spread across his chest and his arm her breath was a light tickle on the side of his neck. Zhao closed his eyes in pure delight, it felt so right to fall asleep with her body close to his and Ty Lee felt the exact same thing as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Zhao stared at Ty Lee in surprise at her three simple words. She hadn't greeted him with a hello kiss or a smile of pleasure at seeing him, after a horrible hour with the Fire Lord where at the end he thought suicide might be better than a long drawn out investigation. He was looking forward to a passionate afternoon romp in bed but his passion died when he took one look at her grief stricken face.

"What?" Zhao asked trying to understand the weight of her words.

"Lee Anna is dead." Ty Lee said again.

"How?" Zhao asked stupidly as he stared at his wife.

"A horrible accident, the details were not given but we know Lee Anna and her husband Kiro are both dead." Ty Lee replied.

Zhao could see the tears welling up in Ty Lee's eyes, and he gently pulled her into a hug smoothing her hair back from her face.

"You're taking it rather hard." Zhao observed softly, he was never one to give comfort when it was needed.

"She was my older sister, and the pain of her death has really hurt my Father and Mother." Ty Lee whispered. "She was also you're…"

"You don't need to bring that up." Zhao snapped gruffly.

Ty Lee pulled back and stared up at him. "I have to say it."

Zhao frowned down at her.

"Lee Anna was you lover, the woman you wanted to marry, and the mother of your child." Ty Lee rushed out. "You can't tell me you don't feel a loss."

"I feel nothing." Zhao lied through his teeth at her.

Ty Lee pulled away further a frown on her lips.

"You're lying." She stated. "Or you're just that unfeeling."

"When you've seen and done the things I have you come to that point in life where nothing upsets you." Zhao argued.

"Tomorrow is the funeral and we are going. Do you want to send for Aiko?" Ty Lee asked stepping away from his embrace.

"Of course we are going to the funeral she was your sister but I am not dragging Aiko to it she hardly knows her Mother at all." Zhao replied.

"Yes Lee Anna was my sister but she was your lover as well, I expected more emotion from you." Ty Lee said in a grieved voice.

"What did you expect me to do break down and cry?" Zhao snapped impatient that Ty Lee wouldn't let it go. "Lee Anna was the past and any attachment I had or felt has long disappeared. It is unfortunate that she died so young."

Ty Lee looked even more upset by his comment. "You're unbelievable! Your…you're…"

"What? Cruel, uncompassionate, cold, heartless which is it this time Ty Lee which word are you going to throw at me this time?" Zhao snapped in anger.

Ty Lee lifted her head up squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye as she said one word. "Phlegmatic."

Zhao looked at her in disdain. "Such a big word from such a little girl."

"Woman." Ty Lee snapped back her face was red now in embarrassment and anger.

"Oh I do beg your pardon." Zhao replied back sarcastically. "I would love to stand here and mince words with you wife but I do have other business to attend to before the journey home."

"By all means husband, do go about your business." Ty Lee snapped. "I trust I'll see you at the funeral tomorrow morning."

"No I'll see you tonight." Zhao replied pointedly looking at Ty Lee.

Flustered Ty Lee turned bright red. "Of course."

Zhao walked away irritated, frustrated, and angry, this was not the welcome home he had expected at all. Ty Lee seemed to be wary of him suspicious, and edgy but then the other night when he had mad love to her for the first time she was, passionate, full of love, and innocence. That night he had felt... oh he didn't know what he had felt. With a shrug he put his mind to the upcoming meeting with General Iroh.

……………

Ty Lee sat beside her Mothers bed the only sound in the room was her Mothers held in sobs. Since the news of Lee Anna's death both Ty Lees parents were devastated. Her Father buried himself in work and her Mother was bed ridden. It was strange to see her sisters and parents in such a depressed state never in her life had there been such mourning or sadness like this. Her family was usually full of laughter, smiles, teasing, and love.

"Ty Lee." Anya Valeria's voice broke through the dark room. "I can stay with Mother until Father comes home."

Ty Lee stood up from her chair bent down and kissed her Mothers wet face. Anya Valeria gave Ty Lee a quick kiss and hug, before she left the room.

She took her time walking to her room, not wanting to get there any sooner than she had to. Her thoughts returned to Lee Anna and Zhao's relationship together. How he could show no emotion what so ever toward the woman he had loved and had a child with had hurt her deeply. It made her wonder if he had any feelings at all, save for his daughter.

Softly she opened the door and stepped into her bedroom, her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she moved toward the bed, empty. Frowning at how late Zhao was she began undressing into her pink bottoms and white top, crawling into bed she curled up, but sleep evaded her.

Her mind was racing with the uncertainty of her marriage, and the pain her family was suffering at the moment. What seemed like hours later the door creaked open spilling the light of the hallway into the dark room. Ty Lee knew it was Zhao, as she heard him begin to shed his clothes dropping them on the floor as he walked toward the bed. The bed shifted as he lay down next to her. Stiffening Ty Lee tried not to roll next to him, suddenly she felt his hand on her arm and she felt herself break down.

"Ty Lee come here." Zhao's voice was soft and gentle.

Ty Lee turned toward Zhao's voice and felt his hands pull her against his chest, his lips landed on her forehead as he brushed her hair away from her face. Ty Lee felt her eyes burning with unshed tears.

"You can cry if you want to." Zhao whispered his lips brushed against the side of her neck.

Ty Lee snuggled against his bare chest and cried, letting out all her sorrow and insecurities into the arms of a man she barely knew. Zhao in return wrapped his arms around her lulling her asleep with soft strokes of his hand through her hair, and the warmth that emanated from his body.

……………

The funeral was a simple affair with just family members. Ty Lee stood next to Zhao dressed in the color she detested, black. Her parents were silent and grave through the whole ceremony at the end when the priest set the pyre on fire her Mother began sobbing anew, and was soon joined by Anna Marie who clutched her husband's hand in grief. Anya Valeria was silent in her grieving her eyes were bloodshot and dry she didn't like to cry in public she did it in the privacy of her room. Dai Lyn was clenching her husband in a death grip sobbing into his coat. Ty Lee felt the tears fall from her eyes she wasn't prone to hysterical fits of crying like her Mother or Anna Marie but she would cry. She would cry for the loss of her older sister, cry because Aiko would never know her Mother, and cry because her husband had lost the one woman he had once loved.

Everyone took a moment to stand next to the pyre to lay a flower down or say a few words, Ty Lee placed a rose on the pyre.

"Are you coming Zhao?" Ty Lee asked noticing her husband did not follow.

"Give me a moment alone." Zhao replied.

Ty Lee nodded her head and followed the rest of her family.

Zhao stood in silence looking at the ashes and flowers on the pyre, they had not really burned Lee Anna's body it was never found. He had once loved this woman that he could barely remember, ever now and then the scent of cedar wood would drift past and for a fleeting moment he could almost remember but not quite. He couldn't even remember what she looked like, did Aiko look like her mother. Did Lee Anna have long black hair that had a ting of blue to it, did she laugh with such exuberance the way Aiko did when she was delighted with something. He couldn't remember and he decided right there he didn't want to remember. Zhao looked up and caught Ty Lee's eyes, she stood waiting for him, he felt warmth spread through him and he smiled. Yes, he didn't want to remember his past he wanted to remember his future with his new wife. He placed the red rose on the ashes, and said good bye before he walked to Ty Lee.

"Are you alright?" Ty Lee asked her voice was soft and pleasant sounding.

Zhao grasped her hand and smiled down at her. "I just was saying goodbye to my past, and now I am saying hello to my future." He finished by kissing the back of her hand.

Ty Lee smiled up at him through her tears and walked beside him back to the house.


	33. Chapter 33

_You reviewers are awesome. Love ever response you give. _

Chapter 33

It was a long, hot, and dusty ride to the estate, several times during the journey Ty Lee almost begged for them to stop so she could get some fresh air and stretch her legs. However, she didn't dare raise a complaint for Zhao was in an angry mood. After awhile she stretched her leg out and brushed against Zhao's pant leg. The shock of contact made Zhao sit up straight and make eye contact. There was a moment of intense longing in Zhao's golden eyes and for a second Ty Lee almost thought he would take her in his arms and kiss her, but instead he let out a low breathe of air moved his leg away and went back to staring out the window.

Ty Lee felt relief come over her, if Zhao touched her bare skin she was sure to lose it and want him to take her right there in the carriage. Since his return they had made passionate love the night he found her at the Fire Lords ball. Her face flushed as she recalled that evening, but his adamant affection had cooled so quickly when he found out she had refused to stay at his estates and take care of Aiko.

"We are almost there, so you need not worry about withstanding the journey much longer." Zhao's deep voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I came back Zhao when she came down with Seal Pox." Ty Lee replied trying to explain her behavior.

"That is not the point." Zhao snarled. "You are my wife and as such should have been acting as the Lady of my estate."

"More like taking care of your child." Ty Lee snapped back. Then bit her lip frustrated that she couldn't control herself when it came to Zhao.

Zhao's eye narrowed in anger his hands closed into fists as he leaned forward. "You listen to me, Aiko is my daughter and she is the only thing I have left in this world that loves me unconditionally."

Ty Lee bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying in despair; instead of replying afraid her voice would break she nodded her head instead and looked away. Even with Lee Anna dead she still had an influence over Zhao, their daughter would be a reminder of Zhao's first love. Ty Lee shook her head in anger she couldn't compete with that.

The carriage lurched to a stop and Zhao quickly stepped out, Ty Lee would have rather stayed in the carriage but Zhao's hand appeared and she was loathed to take it but she did. She wasn't more than two steps out when the shriek of a little girl's excitement broke through the silence and out sailed Aiko black hair flying behind her. Ty Lee watched in silence as Zhao opened his arms catching his seven year old daughter up in a bear hug. Frustrated Ty Lee quickly walked up the stairs nodding her head to some of the servants who had come out to greet their lord and lady.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour my Lady." One of the serving maids spoke.

Ty Lee smiled her thanks and continued into the house, she could hear Zhao and Aiko behind her chatting. Making it up the stairs Ty Lee found her bedroom and all her baggage a maid already unpacking her things.

"Leave the pink dress out for dinner, along with the silk white slippers once you find them." Ty Lee requested from the maid.

Ty Lee slowly opened the curtains to look down at the gardens, grimacing slightly at the mess her eyes met; the gardens were in total despair. The grass was several inches long, the flowers choked out by the weeds and creeping vines were everywhere.

"Leave us." Zhao's rough voice ordered the maid.

Ty Lee jumped in surprise and swished the curtains shut not wanting Zhao to see the disaster below. Zhao raised an eyebrow in question as she turned to face him.

"You will be joining me for dinner." Zhao stated.

"Of course." Ty Lee said easily. "I just want to change out of these dusty clothes first."

"Aiko will be joining us." Zhao said firmly.

"She is seven, when I was that age I ate with my nanny. Her place is not at the table." Ty Lee protested.

"Aiko is part of this family; her place is right next to us." Zhao growled.

"You go too far." Ty Lee cried. "You ask too much of me to sit with you and act like we are one happy family. Well we are not! I just lost my sister, you just lost your lover, Aiko just lost her Mother...how can you act like nothing's wrong."

Zhao's movements were so quick Ty Lee didn't even see him grab her until it was too late and she found herself flat on her back on top of the bed with Zhao leaning over her his lips dangerously close to hers.

"You will stop this outrageous behavior, do you understand?" Zhao growled. "I care very much about our family, more than you will ever know."

Blinking Ty Lee tried not to let the tears fall. He was upset, this burst of anger on his part showed her that he did care, that he understood what they had both lost. Tentatively she reached her hand up and laid it on the side of his cheek. Zhao sighed as he leaned his face forward and rested his face in the crook of her neck. Ty Lee brought her hand up and ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand reached around to his back and hugged him to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his neck, she didn't understand why she was behaving this way, she had made up her mind to make this work but it was failing miserably.

"Get dressed." Zhao replied as he let her go and walked out of her room.

Visibly shaken Ty Lee sat up on the bed trying to calm her nerves. The maid had entered again hesitating before she came to Ty Lee with the pink dress in hand. Ty Lee smiled through her tears and began to change. As soon as her hair was braided and pinned up she started down the stairs taking her time for she was in no hurry to see Zhao or Aiko. As she grew closer the voices of Zhao and Aiko floated through the hall way.

"Are you staying?" Aiko's childish voice asked.

"Of course I'm staying. Why would you ask that?'

"You always disappear; you've been gone for a long time."

There was silence and Ty Lee knew Zhao was trying to form words that would reassure his daughter.

"I will not disappear again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I like Ty Lee she is that pretty lady that was here before you left?"

Ty Lee held her breath waiting for Zhao's reply.

"Why don't you ask her yourself she's in the hallway?" Zhao whispered loudly back humor lacing his words.

Ty Lee frowned; she should have known better, Zhao had been at war for years of course he would hear her sneaking around.

"Are you going to take your dinner in the hallway?" Zhao asked.

"What a silly question." Ty Lee replied as she entered the dining room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Zhao asked as he poured her a glass of sake.

Ty Lee took the drink and downed it in a matter of seconds, she wasn't an alcoholic not by any means but she needed something to calm herself or she'd end up saying the wrong thing again.

"Now to answer your question Aiko, this is Ty Lee my wife." Zhao explained.

Ty Lee looked away from Aiko's searching eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Are you my Mother?" Aiko asked innocent hope in her voice.

Ty Lee began choking on the liquid in shock. She frantically looked at Zhao for help, but he looked just as shocked as she.

"Aiko I told you before that your real Mother died. Do you remember our conversation?" Zhao asked gently.

Ty Lee watched the little girl frown in concentration, before she turned a smile on her Father.

"I remember you told me Mother loved me so much that she had to give me up, and that I am the most precious gift you have ever had."

"That is right now enough questions and start eating." Zhao ordered.

Ty Lee smiled her thanks as the servant placed miso soup with fresh snap peas in front of her. She watched with a frown as Aiko wrinkled her nose at the soup and methodically began picking out the snap peas and placing them one after the other on her napkin beside her. She recalled her mother's words that it was a parent's responsibility to make sure their children ate right.

"Aiko." Ty Lee addressed the child patiently. "You will eat your snap peas."

Aiko looked at Ty Lee in surprise than turned a beautiful smile on Zhao. "I don't care for snap pea's daddy."

Ty Lee's frown deepened, she knew exactly what Aiko was trying to do play one parent against the other. Ty Lee and her sisters had done the exact same thing. What a smart little girl. Zhao looked at Aiko than glanced at Ty Lee's stormy look.

"Snap peas are good for you Aiko." Ty Lee began again. "If you want to grow up to be like your Aunt Anya Valeria you would eat your snap peas."

Now that caught her attention Aiko loved her aunt. "Really if I eat them I'll be just like Aunt Anya Valeria?" This question was directed toward Zhao.

"Ty Lee is right Aiko you need to eat your snap peas." Zhao answered in a firm voice.

Ty Lee smiled in pleasure that Zhao had backed her up. The rest of the dinner went smoothly, and Ty Lee found herself drinking more than she should have. As soon as Aiko was finished with dinner Zhao sent her to bed with a kiss and hug; the child hesitated as she faced Ty Lee. Instead of giving her a hug she gave a small curtsy and ran off to the nanny to get ready for bed.

Zhao was silent through the rest of the meal, and after awhile Ty Lee began to feel extremely light headed, her vision blurry.

"I'm tired." Ty Lee finally slurred out as she set her glass down, pushed her plate away, and laid her head on the table.

Zhao looked up in surprise to see his wife spread across the table trying to sleep. Frowning he got up and walked over to her.

"Come on Ty Lee let me help you to bed." Zhao said gently as he brought her up to a sitting position.

Ty Lee smiled as she draped her arms around Zhao's neck, and leaned forward. Zhao wrinkled his nose; her breath was sweet with the smell of sake.

"You're so strong." Ty Lee squealed as she was lifted into Zhao's arms.

Zhao headed for the stairs when Ty Lee began to protest kicking her legs.

"I can walk, put me down." Ty Lee muttered.

Zhao set her on her feet. "Let me help you up the stairs."

"Why thank you." Ty Lee said with another smile as she proceeded to weave up the stairs, with Zhao half holding her up right, once they had reached the landing Ty Lee shed her slippers with a quick kick of her foot and attempted to lay down.

"No not yet." Zhao said as he lifted her up into his arms once more.

Ty Lee wrapped her arm around Zhao's neck and smiled at him. "I'm going to tell you a secret."

Zhao laughed softly at her. "What secret would that be?"

Ty Lee's eyes turned serious and her bottom lip trembled slightly. "I don't want to be second best."

Zhao looked down at Ty Lee for a moment not comprehending her words. "Where did you get the idea you were second best."

But any chance of an answer was lost as soon as they made it into the bedroom; Ty Lee was determined to strip off all her clothes as fast as she could which only ended with her in a tangled mess in the middle of the bed. Zhao swallowed as he stared down at his wife, he found her very appealing laying there among the red and gold comforters her dress horrible twisted around her body, the skirts hiked up to her hips showing off her long legs.

"Ty Lee." Zhao growled out in frustration.

The tone of his voice caught Ty Lee's attention and she stopped and broke down, tears welled up in her gray eyes and she began to cry. Zhao was horrified as he watched Ty Lee cover her face with her hands. He hated crying woman, and why was she crying this time?

"You…(hic)…don't find…me…(hic)…attractive…." Ty Lee managed to say between sobs and hiccups.

Zhao shook his head in frustration as he began to undress. Slowly he helped relieve Ty Lee of her clothes and helped her into her silky pink pajama pants and shirt. He crawled into bed next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I find you very attractive." Zhao whispered against her hair.

"Really?" Ty Lee sniffled. "I'm such a mess."

Zhao smiled; apparently this was her first time drunk.

"The gardens are a mess too." Ty Lee sniffed again.

"I'll send for Kazuma to help you out." Zhao replied soothingly as he rubbed the back of her neck.

"You…must think…me so inept." Ty Lee hiccupped out.

Zhao smiled against her hair. "Shhh…just relax, we'll take this one day at a time." Zhao replied.

Soon Ty Lee fell asleep in his arms leaving Zhao wide awake. He had not told Ty Lee yet that he was under investigation for being involved with the concentration facility found on the out skirts of the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar was insistent that this was one event that could not go unpunished and the Fire Lord was trying to put the blame on Zhao. He still couldn't remember and if it wasn't for his men he might have second guessed himself and started to believe all the accusations thrown at him.

It was Shima who explained to Zhao that they had met up with Lee Anna and Lord Kiro at one of the forts in the Earth Kingdom. It was Shima's belief that Lord Kiro was given control over a new facility on the out skirts of the Earth Kingdom and that's where they were heading. However there was no documentation anywhere, it was like the concentration facility had just appeared out of thin air and disappeared just as quickly.

He was over thinking, he needed to just rest, enjoy his wife, his child and just take it day by day.


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you so much for the reviews love them!_

Chapter 34

Ty Lee woke up with a raging headache, moaning she rolled over and buried her head in the pillow, she heard Zhao chuckle besides her in the bed.

"Its not funny." Ty Lee moaned into the pillow.

"You'll feel better if you get some fresh air." Zhao whispered against her neck.

His hand was gently massaging the back of her neck down to her shoulders, she felt his lips against the side of her neck, shivering she peeked out from beneath the pillow at him. Zhao pulled back and smirked at her.

"I'm not in the mood Zhao." Ty Lee snapped pushing his hand away.

"Sometimes sex can really do wonders for a hang over." Zhao whispered against her ear.

"Not on your life." Ty Lee replied sitting up fast and crawling off the bed.

Zhao just smirked as he sat up, stretched and started to get dressed.

"I'm heading into the village to pick up the mail and then I'm going to stop to see our tenants." Zhao commented as he pulled on his boots. "Kazuma's estate is on my way I'll send him over to help you with the gardening."

"Thank you." Ty Lee mumbled as she tried to focus on just getting her shirt on without falling over in pain.

...................

Ty Lee stood in her pink pants and pink shirt staring at the unruly garden before her. Zhao was right fresh air was the cure, she felt better already. Taping a gloved finger against her lip she tried to decide where to begin. Kazuma stood leaning his head on the handle of the rake waiting for Ty Lee to tell him what to do.

"Is she always that happy?" Kazuma asked.

"Who?" Ty Lee asked looking at Kazuma in surprise.

"Aiko." Kazuma said pointing in the direction of the child.

Ty Lee spotted the child laughing as she ran in the tall grass in front of them, a fist full of wild flowers in her hand, and Seeker right behind her. Ty Lee snorted probably on her way to see Zhao; the child was Zhao's shadow.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Ty Lee comment briskly. "I think we should start with these creeping vines, they are everywhere."

"How did the gardens get to this condition?" Kazuma asked as he pulled on his gloves and followed Ty Lee's example by pulling up the vines.

Ty Lee felt her face flush in embarrassment; she had really failed at being a capable mistress of the estate, she had let the gardens go, she had found out today that the east wing of the estate was in terrible condition and she would have to address it, and at the moment Zhao was visiting their three tenants that worked the land.

"I have been very busy lately." Ty Lee hedged, it wasn't a total lie but it wasn't the honest truth. "I can't thank you enough for helping me with this." Ty Lee said changing the subject.

Ty Lee realized that Kazuma had lost both his parents in the war and the only way to support himself was to join the war like many others had. You could call it luck or ill fate that he just happened to be assigned to Zhao's group of men. Since the end of the war Ty Lee noticed Zhao was especially close with Kano, Jiro, Shima, and now Kazuma.

"Since coming back from the Northern Water tribe I am very happy to be working with warm dirt, instead of the frozen ice."

Ty Lee smiled to herself remembering Mai's bitter complaint about the cold climate. Lunch time found Ty Lee and Kazuma sitting on the veranda drinking ice tea. Ty Lee was pleased to see that most of the creeping vine was pulled up. Aiko suddenly appeared her face grimy with dirt, her black braid had grass and twigs sticking out of it, her eyes were red and her face was tear stained.

"What is it Aiko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Dads gone." Aiko sniffled. "He promised he wouldn't leave but he did."

"Your father will be back this evening Aiko, he told you that this morning."

Aiko's face broke into a smile. "Can I stay up to wait from him?"

"I don't see why not." Ty Lee said.

Aiko smiled and took off again skirts hiked up to her knees for better running; Ty Lee motioned for one of the maids to follow the child.

"I think I'll have a pair of pants made for the child. Running in skirts never works." Ty Lee mused.

"She's really attached to Zhao." Kazuma commented.

"That's an understatement. She follows him everywhere and if she can't find him she breaks down in tears."

"I can tell you are not fond of the child." Kazuma said softly.

"How do you expect me to answer that?" Ty Lee said with a frown. "It's none of your concern."

"I don't expect an answer it's just an observation." Kazuma said with a smile.

"Keep your observations to yourself." Ty Lee snapped.

"I'll try to do that next time." Kazuma said with another smile.

They worked together for a couple more hours in the afternoon before calling it a day. Ty Lee sent food home with Kazuma who promised to return next week same day same time to help her with the garden again.

As she walked up to her bedroom Ty Lee felt thoroughly exhausted, she was looking forward to a long hot bath. Ty Lee waited for the maid to finish pouring the hot water in the tub before she stripped of her clothes and slowly submerged in the steaming water. Shivering in delight Ty Lee leaned her head back and closed her eyes and sighed in relief as the knots and tension began to loosen up.

"Don't you look content?" Zhao voice broke through her relaxation.

Ty Lee's eyes flew open and she sat up in surprise her arm covering her chest the other clutching the side of the tub.

"Your home early." Ty Lee accused her eye narrowed at the smirk Zhao had on his face.

"Yes and you seem to be enjoying yourself. Do you have room for one more?" Zhao asked a light of mischief in his eyes.

Ty Lee glared at him in contempt. "I deserve to have a bath after working so hard outside."

"Was Kazuma helpful?" Zhao asked. "The young pup doesn't know what hard work is."

"He worked very hard Zhao you don't give him enough credit." Ty Lee defended.

Zhao's eyebrow rose in surprise. Ty Lee hurried to change the subject.

"Your daughter was very upset when she couldn't find you today."

"Our daughter met me on the front stairs." Zhao stressed the 'our'.

"She isn't my daughter Zhao." Ty Lee corrected through clenched teeth.

Zhao's face turned grim and he moved to sit down in one of her chairs.

"My memory is kind of faulty after I had that accident. I remember bits and pieces of my past but nothing that gives me a complete puzzle. All I know is Aiko is my child her mother is Lee Anna, you are my wife, and the Fire Lord does not trust me, for what I cannot remember." Zhao explained.

Ty Lee sank lower in the water and finally asked him the question that was bugging her. "What do you remember of Lee Anna?'

Zhao tilted his head and smiled at Ty Lee. "Nothing, save that we had a child together and that she must not have wanted Aiko. Why else would I have Aiko with me?"

Ty Lee bit her lip. "You don't remember any feelings for Lee Anna?"

"I don't remember having any feelings for Lee Anna, that doesn't mean I didn't love her once, I just don't remember." Zhao replied.

"Did you remember me?" Ty Lee asked.

"You were the last thing I remembered before going unconscious and the first thing I remembered when I woke up." Zhao replied.

"Your just flattering me." Ty Lee said with a frown.

"And you're just asking too many questions." Zhao replied back as he got up and kneeled at the side of the tub, Ty Lee blinked in surprise as his hand snaked into her damp hair and pulled her in for a kiss, and not just any kiss this was one of passion, of longing. He pulled away letting their lips touch just slightly and smiled sadly. "I hate to bring this up but since you insist on talking of Lee Anna, I found a letter today from your parents."

That caught Ty Lee's attention and she sat forward in the tub sloshing water over the rim. "Let me see the letter, is my Mother alright, how is Anya Valeria, are they coming to visit?"

"Slow down Ty Lee. I waited until I got back to read it to you, and to answer that last question 'no' they are not going to visit. Thats the last thing we need in-laws visiting." Zhao half growled out the last statement.

Dear Zhao and Ty Lee

I hope your travel was safe and you are at home. As you probably already know, the death of Lee Anna and her husband has been a shock to us all. I wish I could write to tell you it will get better but sadly I am the bearer of more bad news. The Fire Lord has opened up a investigation against Zhao, he is linking Zhao with the concentration facility that was recently destroyed by the Avatar. Lee Anna and Lord Kiro's names have been brought up also and a investigation on their death is underway, I wish we could have some peace but as we live in these troubled times we must rely on family. Your Father and I are working hard to find documentation of who really was in control of this concentration facility and as Mar Lee is currently in the Earth Kingdom on holiday I have penned a letter to her also. I will keep you notified, Give my granddaughter a huge.

Zhao finished the letter and folded up, he watched Ty Lee's face closely, she looked alarmed and upset.

"The situation is not as bad as your Mother writes it to be." Zhao commented trying to calm her fears.

"No its much worse Zhao." She bit her bottom lip and looked at Zhao. "You can't remember anything that might save you from this?"

"I have the word of my men that we were never involved in that concentration facility." Zhao replied firmly.

"Its your men's word against the Fire Lords, who do you think they are going to believe? What are we going to do?" Ty Lee asked trying to calm down.

"You are going to do nothing." Zhao ordered.

"The Fire Lord is trying to blame my Husband for something he didn't do and he is also trying to implement my older sister, can she not rest in peace, why drag her name through this mess." Ty Lee cried in vain. "I can't sit back and do nothing."

"How do you know Lee Anna didn't have something to do with it?" Zhao asked.

"I just know." Ty Lee snapped. "How do I know you didn't have soemthing to do with it?"

Zhao glared at her and stood up crunching the letter in his hand. "I guess we'll never know."

"I guess we won't." Ty Lee replied in a lower voice.

Zhao didn't reply he just walked away shutting the door behind him. Leaving Ty Lee wondering if she really did know her older sister as well as she thought she did.


	35. Chapter 35

_I hate my grammar, that is one of my biggest weaknesses that and misspelling words. Thank you for that helpful review on grammar. I hope this chapter is better. Again your reviews are great I love that you all are sticking with me._

Chapter 35

Ty Lee woke up from a sound sleep, Zhao's steady breathing tickled against the back of her neck, his arm draped across her like a warm blanket. She blushed instantly as she remembered earlier that evening when Zhao had stared at her from across the dinner table and had said he wanted her tonight. Maybe it was the way he had helped her that day bare chest in the hot sun planting her apple trees she had wanted along the road to their estate, but she wanted to feel his touch. They had run up the stairs almost tripping in their haste, the bedroom door slammed shut behind them and they stood there a moment eyes locked on each other. Ty Lee smiled as she watched Zhao stripped in front of her. Within seconds they were in each other's arms falling onto the red comforter of the bed. His hands in her hair and her lips on his chest, their legs tangled up in the sheets.

Ty Lee suddenly heard the noise again soft crying, and snuffling. Quickly she sat up dislodging Zhao who muttered in confusion as he slowly woke up.

"What is it?" Zhao muttered as he tried to wake up.

"Someone's crying." Ty Lee whispered as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached for her pink silk robe.

"I don't hear anything. Come back to bed." Zhao ordered impatiently as he tried to reach for her, but she had already moved off the bed and was heading for the bedroom door. "Fine than, go check it out, but if you get into trouble am not going after you."

Ty Lee just waved her hand and left the room. After what seemed like forever Ty Lee reappeared with Aiko in her arms.

"Your daughter had a nightmare." Ty Lee said as she set Aiko on the bed and climbed in beside her.

"Our daughter isn't afraid of anything, isn't that right." Zhao said as he moved over for the extra body in the bed.

"Everyone is afraid of something." Ty Lee said with a yawn as she pulled the covers over them and lay back down to sleep.

Zhao watched with a smile that was hidden in the darkness as Ty Lee curled her body around the child. Maybe, just maybe Ty Lee would break down and except Aiko as her child also.

………………..

Ty Lee had just torn down the old rotten curtains in the east wing sending dust into the air. Kazuma was busy laying down wood flooring replacing the rotten boards of the flooring. It seemed the past month that Kazuma was always over. Unlike Zhao who was too busy to help her with the gardens and the inside work Kazuma took a real interest in helping her, and she enjoyed his company above all else."

"How is your estate coming?" Ty Lee asked as she rolled up the curtains.

"It was taken very good care of while I was away. The servants have kept it in good condition." Kazuma replied as he placed another floor board in the groves.

"Well I can't help it if I was busy while you all were away at war." Ty Lee snapped as she lifted the curtains and left them in the hallway for one of the servants to dispose of.

"Fess up Ty Lee you're not really into this marriage." Kazuma said bluntly as he pounded the hammer against the board to bring it flush against the next.

"That's a horrible thing to say." Ty Lee hissed her eye narrowing at the bent form of Kazuma. It was a reoccurring subject with Kazuma. "Where did you come up with such an idea?'

"Isn't it obvious, the grounds are a mess, this wing of the estate is just about ready to fall apart?" Kazuma said waving his hammer around the room for emphasis. "You don't have to be a genius to know that you certainly didn't marry the Admiral for his money."

"That is none of your business." Ty Lee seethed her eyes flying to the door worried that Zhao might come in and hear their conversation. Turning around she found Kazuma standing in front of her his eyes searching hers, his jaw tense.

"Do you love him?" Kazuma asked suddenly.

"What?" Ty Lee asked in shock as she stepped back to gain distance from Kazuma's intense stare.

"You heard me, do you love him? Do you laugh with him like you do when you're with me? Does he make you smile like I do? Does he enjoy your company like I do?" Kazuma asked.

"Oh Kazuma." Ty Lee moaned finally understanding the reason he was always around, why he was so curious about her marriage. Yes they were closer in age Kazuma and herself but that didn't matter, she was married. "I'm married to Zhao and he is a good man, we can never…I mean I just…"

"Why did you marry him?" Kazuma asked.

"I had no chose in the matter, it was an arranged marriage." Ty Lee said helplessly raising her hands.

"If you weren't married to him..." Kazuma began, but Ty Lee cut him off.

"There are no 'ifs' I am married to Zhao and that is finale." Ty Lee said harshly, than looking away she crossed her arms and began in a more firm voice. "I think it's best if you left and stayed away for awhile."

Kazuma turned away his shoulders sagged, his hands in fists by his side. "If that is what you wish."

"It is." Ty Lee said softly as she watched Kazuma walk out of the room, she held her breath until she couldn't hear his footsteps any more than sighed in relief.

Ty Lee sat down suddenly on the floor her legs wobbly her hands shaking. The horrible truth finally hit her she was very attracted to the young man, and spending so much time with him didn't help. It also didn't help matters that Zhao was gone all the time and didn't get home until late in the evening. Shaking her head she tried to calm down and focus on the good points of her marriage to Zhao. Zhao was good to her, he treated her with respect, and part of her even thought he might love her. Of course he never said those words but his actions spoke louder than words.

"What are you doing sitting in all this dust?" Zhao's deep voice shocked her out of her thoughts.

"I …" Ty Lee stuttered as she quickly got to her feet and began brushing her pants.

"Kazuma stopped me in the hallway just now, am afraid he won't be back to help you, some business came up that he has to take care of." Zhao said as he leaned his broad shoulder against the door frame, his eyes lingering on Ty Lee's trembling lips.

"That's fine, I can always get Kano, or Shima to come over and help if I need to." Ty Lee said absently as she clutched her hands in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Zhao asked his eyebrows drew down as he stared at his wife. "I have to travel to the capital with Kano to do a debriefing of our work on the Northern Water Tribe. I was going to ask Kazuma to come and watch over things I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

"No!" Ty Lee said a little too loud for Zhao's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I mean, I should go with you."

"You haven't had a falling out with Kazuma, have you?" Zhao asked a little bit of irritation showing on his face.

"Can we not talk about this?" Ty Lee finally ordered her voice firm. She turned away from Zhao and walked to the other side of the room careful of the missing floor boards.

Zhao didn't understand what was wrong and frankly he didn't have time to get to the bottom of what was irritating his young wife. His watched her walk to the window and look down than quickly back away, as if afraid someone would see her. Suddenly an idea hit him and he smiled.

"The circus is in town." Zhao said offhandedly.

He grinned as Ty Lee swirled around pure excitement on her face.

"Really?" Ty Lee said with a wide smile. "Aiko has never been to the circus."

"Do you want to go?" Zhao asked with a smile.

"Yes I do." Ty Lee said as she sailed across the floor and into his arms hugging him. "You're so thoughtful."

"Ty Lee you're all grimy and dusty go change first, maybe into a dress." Zhao said wrinkling his nose as the dust swirled around him.

"Of course." Ty Lee said as she walked down the hallway with him.

An hour later the three were watching the acrobats sail through the air. Aiko was so excited she couldn't sit still and kept jumping ever time a new event came out. Zhao was casually talking with Kano and Ayame, they had run into the couple while buying cotton candy for Aiko. Ty Lee was trying to be patient with Aiko's constant questions but was finding it hard to enjoy herself when the child kept interrupting. Ayame gracefully stepped in calming Aiko with her soft voice and answering Aiko's questions.

"Kano and I are going to check out a pair of ostrich horses, do you want me to take Aiko?" Zhao asked Ty Lee.

"Please." Ty Lee said pushing the child toward Zhao, a little too willing to part with the child.

Zhao looked at Ty Lee in disapproval but she was too busy watching the tight rope walkers to catch his glare.

"I envy you." Ayame said softly.

"What?" Ty Lee asked in confusion as she stared at the woman in front of her.

Ayame was beautiful with her red hair and green eyes, very unusual for a citizen of the Fire Nation. Ayame had a wonderful personality and the whole hearted devotion of her husband why would she be envious of a mere person such as Ty Lee.

"I envy you." Ayame repeated with a light laugh.

"Anyone can walk the tight rope Ayame, with practice you could easily do it yourself." Ty Lee said.

"Me on a tight rope, never!" Ayame said with a shiver. "I meant you're lucky to have a little girl like Aiko."

"Me lucky to have Aiko?" Ty Lee asked in horror. "Ayame the child isn't even mine."

Ayame's green eyes widened in surprise. "You mean you don't…"

"No." Ty Lee said to quickly than she looked up at the tight rope walkers and shook her head.

"Every child no matter how they were brought into this world are a gift from the gods." Ayame said her voice serious her eyes bright.

"You sound like my Mother. Don't judge me Ayame; your husband wasn't in love with your sister." Ty Lee snapped.

"Don't blame the child for something you need to rectify." Ayame said laying a hand on Ty Lee's arm.

"You're talking nonsense." Ty Lee said with a shrug.

"Maybe I'm just wistful because Kano and I have not had a child yet." Ayame said softly her green eyes misting over with unshed tears. "As time goes by I grow more and more resentful toward those women who do have children."

"Oh Ayame." Ty Lee said in understanding as she clasped Ayame's hand in hers. "How cruel of me to go on like an ungrateful woman, when you're suffering. You are right Aiko is a sweet child and I am just having trouble adjusting to my new role as wife and mother."

Ayame smiled. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be sorry for anything. Your right I need to stop being so impatient with Aiko." Ty Lee said with a nod of her head.

………………….

Zhao stood beside Kano watching Aiko ride one of the Ostrich horses.

"She's a natural." Zhao said proudly.

Kano laughed. "The child doesn't seem to be afraid of anything."

"That's not completely true, Aiko seems to be afraid of Ty Lee, or at least she acts timid." Zhao muttered.

"I think that's normal for a child to act like that when she hasn't grown up with a female influence until now."

"Ty Lee wants nothing to do with Aiko." Zhao said the frustration evident in his voice.

"Give her time Zhao, she is new to being a wife, and mother." Kano said placing a hand on Zhao's shoulder.

"Look at you." Zhao said with a smirk. "Giving me orders for a change."

"Weird isn't it?" Kano said with a laugh.

"It is indeed." Zhao agreed with a smile. "You ready for Shima and Miyo's wedding?"

Kano and Zhao talked at length about the upcoming marriage of their friend.


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you for that review, yes it did feel rushed hopfully I am able to slow this chapter down a little._

Chapter 36

Ty Lee sat behind the large oak desk and sifted through the letters of the day. She smiled absentmindedly at how very small she was compared to this large piece of furniture, and how well it fit Zhao's personality: large and over bearing.

She frowned as she looked at a bill for the ostrich horse Zhao had bought. It was more than she had thought the animal was going to cost. Groaning in frustration at how Zhao spent money so carelessly on things for Aiko. Just the other day he had come home with a bolt of high quality silk that must have cost a fortune, and his excuse was that it would be the perfect fabric to make a dress for Aiko. Ty Lee had kept her mouth shut on the matter, she safely store the fabric away for another time in the future when Aiko would appreciate the gift more.

Glancing at another bill her frown increased, surely that was too much money to replace a roof on one of the tenant's house. She set the papers aside and began writing out money vouchers to pay for the bills.

"There's my busy little wife." Zhao's voice echoed in the large office room almost unseating Ty Lee in surprise.

Ty Lee fixed him a dirty look as she returned to signing her name. Zhao took a seat in front of the desk; she could feel his golden eyes on her.

"What has you in such a foul mood?" Zhao finally snapped.

Ty Lee lifted her head quickly and narrowed her eyes at him as she set her writing quill down.

"Why do you think I am in a foul mood?" Ty Lee bit off each word.

"That look you're giving me is positively deadly." Zhao snapped back.

"Zhao." Ty Lee began as she rubbed her fingertip across her temple in frustration. "You bought an ostrich horse without even talking to me about it; we already have one."

"Why shouldn't I buy our daughter gifts?" Zhao argued in a low voice.

"She is not my daughter." Ty Lee snapped impatiently. "There is nothing wrong with buying her things but now we have to hire an instructor to teach her how to ride, and the extra food for the animal." Ty Lee snatched the roof bill and waved it in front of her. "And you do all this when you know we had to fix one of the tenant's roofs. Our own estate is falling apart the gardens are in disrepair…"

"And whose fault is that?" Zhao growled.

"Are you suggesting that because I wasn't at the estate playing the perfect housewife that our money situation is my fault?"

Zhao's eyebrows turned down and his lips twisted into a snarl as he leaned forward in his chair. "We are not poor by any means and that's what your dowry is for. Come fall we will have a nice harvest and eventually my pension from the war will be given to us."

"My dowry is not that large, the harvest is several months off and without rain will not be plentiful, and you are under suspicion for treason do you think the Fire Lord will give you your pension?" Ty Lee pointed out.

"I did not come in here to argue with you." Zhao finally snapped. "I came in to give you this letter from your family." Zhao handed the tied up parchment to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee took the letter and began to untie it all the while staring at Zhao.

"I didn't mean to start an argument." Ty Lee finally said as she began unfolding the letter.

Zhao just stared at her in complete silence, his gold eyes intent on her face like a wolf watching his prey. She swallowed uncomfortable mentally kicking herself for picking a fight with him. He made no move to leave the room and she supposed he was going to stay there while she read her letter so she turned her attention to the letter in hand.

Dearest Ty Lee

I wish this letter was one of pleasure. However I write with the most distressing news. Mar Lee has not answered any of the letters I have sent to the Earth Kingdom the last letter we received was from a post several miles out of Ba Sing Se.

I hate to bother you but does Admiral Zhao have any connections within the Earth Kingdom that might have seen a young Fire Nation woman traveling on her own? I don't think my heart can take losing another daughter.

Love,

Your Mother

"What's wrong Ty Lee?" Zhao's gruff voice penetrated Ty Lee's mind the letter fell from Ty Lee's hand and she glanced up to meet Zhao's eyes that were full of concern.

"I have to go…" Ty Lee began. "My sister she's missing…I have to find her…"

Zhao's frown deepened as he stood up and picked up the letter Ty Lee had dropped. Ty Lee stood up suddenly and walked to the large bay window overlooking the dead gardens below. Her mind was running with what she had to do in order to find her sister, where to look first, and how to get there. Then suddenly she felt Zhao's hand on her shoulder turning her into his embrace she didn't struggle she just let him hold her.

"You are not going after her." Zhao suddenly said. "You're staying right here." Ty Lee tried to pull away from him to argue but he held her fast and continued. "I don't have ties in Ba Sing Se in fact I am so closely watched by the Fire Lord I wouldn't be able to even leave this Nation without arising suspicion, I am under orders to return to the capital city shortly after Shima's wedding I can't leave and neither can you."

"That is not good enough." Ty Lee's muffled voice sounded against his chest. "I can't sit here and do nothing."

"Nor can you go jumping into this without more information. Send a letter to your parents asking for specific dates, times, and locations of where Mar Lee was going and what she was doing." Zhao interrupted her. "I'll leave within the hour to visit Jiro. Last I heard he was going to the Earth Kingdom for some special soil. If I can't go Jiro would be my second choice."

Ty Lee lifted her face to look up at Zhao. "You'd do that for me?"

Zhao frowned down at her. "I am not the heartless bear you keep calling me. I do care for my family, and that includes your sisters."

Ty Lee gave him a brilliant smile and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Zhao."

"I have to leave now if I expect to be home tomorrow to start replacing the roof." Zhao replied gruffly.

"Please travel with care."

Zhao released her and left the study without another word. Ty Lee quickly sat down and pulled out parchment and quill and began writing to her Mother.

…………..

The next day Ty Lee found herself at the tenant's house supervising the installation of the new roof. Zhao had not returned and to replace him was Kazuma who was up on the roof with the rest of the men hammer in hand. Ty Lee was below with a few of the women handing up shingles and providing water for the thirsty workers. She wore comfortable flimsy pink pants that sat low on her hips, and the pink shirt that had pillowed out sleeves that fastened just above her elbows and fell of her shoulders to revile her skin. It was a practical and comfortable outfit. She watched as Kazuma climbed down the latter his bare back gleamed with sweat, she held her breath at how handsome he was. Shaking her head she made herself frown at him else he got any hints of what she was thinking.

"You are a sweaty mess." Ty Lee commented as she handed him some water.

Kazuma took the glass and grinned down at her. "I saw your eyes on me."

Ty Lee gaped at him before snapping. "Of course who wouldn't stare at a sweaty man in disgust?'

"No I think it was more with desire." Kazuma teased in a low voice.

"I think not." Ty Lee snapped moving away from him. "I don't want your sweaty self touching me."

"Oh you asked of it." Kazuma said his voice increased as he stepped toward her arms wide open.

"Kazuma stop." Ty Lee ordered her voice rising to as he kept advancing. The rest of the workers stopped and began cheering Kazuma on to hug her. "Kazuma…" Ty Lee warned. "Don't you dare…" She squeaked as he grabbed her arm and wrapped his sweaty arms around her. The workers cheered and laughed at how the mighty Lady of the house was being subjected to a sweaty hug.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kazuma whispered in a low voice against her ear.

Ty Lee felt a shiver run down her spine and warmth spread through her body. With a violent shove she broke free of his grasp but ended up losing her footing and falling backwards, Kazuma reached to catch her but ended up falling on top of her into the tall grass. The air around them erupted in laughter and more cheering. Ty Lee was trying to catch her breath while also trying not to be so aware of Kazuma's body flush on top of her.

"I think I hear Zhao." Kazuma commented lowly.

Fear rushed through Ty Lee giving her the power to jump up. Scanning the surrounding fields her eyes met with nothing.

"Gotcha." Kazuma smirked as she felt his hand brush against her bare ankle.

"Get back to work." Ty Lee seethed through her teeth as she gave a light kick to dislodge his hand from her ankle.

"Did you hear that everyone. The Lady of the Estate orders us to get back to work."

Kazuma said with a good natured laugh as he got up and headed for the ladder once more.

Ty Lee pasted a smile on her face even though deep inside she was shaken by her attraction to Kazuma, and what was worse he knew it.

………………

Ty Lee wearily walked into the estate hot, tired, and terribly dirty. She ordered one of the servants to get a bath ready for her and then made her way to Zhao's office hoping he was home.

Slowly opening the door she peeked in to see Zhao sitting behind the oak desk bent over paper work. The sound of the door clicking shut brought his head up and a small smile on his lips when his eyes landed on Ty Lee.

"I was wondering where you were." Zhao commented as he stood up and stretched.

"When did you get home?" Ty Lee asked suddenly very aware of the way his eyes roamed over her body.

"Just about an hour ago." Zhao replied he walked from behind the desk and stood in front of her. "Jiro, said he was heading to the Earth Kingdom and that he would look around for Mar Lee. Although he will miss Shima and Miyo's wedding."

Ty Lee felt the tension disappear from her shoulders. "That is good news. It is kind of him to go."

"Yes it is." Zhao mussed as he continued to stare at her. "What are you wearing?"

Ty Lee felt the hair on the back of her neck rise at the tone of his voice. "Pants, do you have problem with that?"

Zhao's eyebrows rose at the tone of her voice. "As a matter of fact I do have a problem with my wife parading around the grounds in pants."

"I am tired, hot, and dirty, don't mess with me." Ty Lee whispered in a dangerous voice.

"Really?" Zhao snarled. "I rode through the night to ask one of my men to hunt down your wayward sister, then with a quick bite to eat turned around and rode most of the day home in the blistering heat. To come home to a wife who is running around in pants for the entire world to see."

Ty Lee felt her anger increase and she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I hate you."

Zhao's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am well aware of your feelings toward me; you have no problem telling me every other day that you 'hate me'.

Ty Lee suddenly felt awful for what she had just said in anger. Why could she not stop being so childish around him. "I'm sorry…I spoke in anger."

Zhao turned away and went back to his desk. "Go clean yourself up; I'm going to be up late catching up on paper work."

Ty Lee nodded her head and walked out.

…………………

Zhao sat on the porch a cup of hot bitter coffee to match his bitter mood as he watched the sun's morning light stretch across the countryside chasing the shadows of night away. Absently he rubbed the back of his neck trying to alleviate the stiffness that was caused from sleeping on the couch last night.

Sighing he rubbed the stubble of his five o'clock shadow, he felt drained and exhausted he didn't sleep very well last night, in fact he had had a bad dream. He hadn't had such dreams since he left the Northern Water Tribe. This one was not the normal nightmare, this was different the little he remembered was sitting at a dinner party and watching a very beautiful woman with long black hair and unusual gold eyes the entire time. It was like he was drawn to her but deep down he knew she was trouble and that he should stay away, there was a seductiveness about her that was irresistible, and he wanted her. It didn't end there because he did follow her, followed her right off the cliff without a second thought, and then he was watching a funeral and the horror of it was that it was his own.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he spotted Shima walking across the lawn toward him.

"So where's that cute wife of yours?" Shima called out as he got closer.

She's still sleeping." Zhao responded.

"Oh really, did you wear you little wife out last night?" Shima asked with raised eyebrows and a snide grin as he took a seat next to Zhao.

Zhao narrowed his eyes and growled back. "That is most inappropriate."

Shima responded with a smile. "Then she wore you out? I can see dark circles under your eyes; you must have been busy last night." Shima wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Shima!" Zhao growled out a warning as he took a sip of his coffee and stared out at the grounds. "Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Of course not I'm just here to visit." Shima said with a smile.

Zhao snorted as he set his cup down on the arm of his chair.

"It's been hectic here. Ty Lee's sister Mar Lee has turned up missing in the Earth Kingdom." Zhao began with a sigh. "My wife has been a terror, and my hands are tied. If I should step foot out of the Fire Nation the Fire Lord will prosecute me sooner than later." Zhao rubbed his chin before continuing. "I dropped in on Jiro and he was willing to do some searching while his is in Ba Sing Se."

"You're sending Jiro." Shim asked in disbelief. "The man who barely talks to us let alone two words to the female sex."

"Who else should I have sent, you? Kano? Or better yet Kazuma?" Zhao replied grimly.

"True, I would downright refuse and I don't think you could order Kano away from Ayame." Shima gave a shiver. "If you sent Kazuma there would be two people missing instead of one."

Zhao nodded his head still staring ahead, than frowned again.

"I see your predicament. Now you wouldn't be trying to pair Jiro up with Mar Lee would you?" Shima asked with a laugh.

Zhao looked horrified. "I would never wish that on any of my men. Ty Lee's whole family is nothing but strong, independent, bull headed women. What woman do you know would tramp off to the other Nations to 'find herself' after one of the worst wars this world has seen?"

"You know I could see Ty Lee doing that? And I don't think any of her sisters ever does anything without a purpose, maybe Mar Lee is looking for something?"

"Ty Lee wanted to pack her things and head off in search of her sister."

"Looks like you married a handful." Shima mussed.

"That is an understatement; I came home last evening to Ty Lee wearing pants."

"The horror, she has always worn pants Zhao." Shima said in mock sarcasm.

"It's not funny Shima, she was wearing pants while supervising the installation of the new roof." Zhao growled.

"Oh I bet the men just loved that." Shima said with a laugh.

"Again this isn't funny." Zhao fumed.

"So you had a knockout drag out fight with Ty Lee last night?"

"I put a stop to it before I said anything that I would regret." Zhao muttered darkly.

"I see and did she…"

"Yes as a matter of fact she told me she hates me." Zhao snapped.

"Harsh words." Shima replied.

"Indeed." Zhao muttered back. He felt his chest ache in pain as he recalled her words and the way she looked when she had said them. He wouldn't admit it but it hurt to have her say that to him.

"Well speak of the devil." Shima exclaimed as he sat up a bit straighter and looked out into the grounds. "I do believe that's Ty Lee."

Zhao straightened up and leaned forward. "That is Ty Lee and she's wearing pants!" He spat the last word out with anger as he thrust himself out of the chair.

"Now Zhao let's not be hasty." Shima began as he stood up.

"She is purposely going against my orders." Zhao argued heatedly. "I told her I would prefer her in a dress or skirt."

"You didn't technically forbid her did you?" Shima asked.

Zhao's frown increased. "Where does she think she's going?" Then it dawned on him. "She wouldn't wear that outfit to the roofing would she?"

The two men stood in silence holding their breath and waiting to see which way Ty Lee was going to go. Sure enough she was heading down the road toward the roofing.

"Damn it!" Zhao snarled as he rushed off the porch and toward his wife.

"Zhao!" Shima called out in warning.

Zhao turned around swiftly and raised his hand. "Not now Shima, not now."

"Of course, I'll talk with you later." Shima replied with a nod as he watched Zhao turn and head off after his wife.

……………

Ty Lee smiled at the beautiful morning before her, the sun was shining the birds were singing, and what was that sound? Turning around her eyes widened when she saw Zhao crashing through the bushes straight for her. Her first instinct was to run her second to stand and fight. Even from a distance you could tell he was furious at her, ranking her brain she tried to figure out what she did to upset him so.

Turning around fully she placed an uneasy smile on her face and prepared to great him.

"Good morning my Lord." Ty Lee greeted him brightly.

Zhao stopped short in front of her his eyes narrowed. "So that's how you're going to be 'My Lady'." His tone was pure sarcasm.

"How was sleeping on the couch?" Ty Lee said with a smirk.

"Why you little…" Zhao began his fists clenching at his side.

"Little what?" Ty Lee snapped. "Go ahead; tell me what you really think of me?"

Ty Lee knew she was provoking him into a fight, if he took the bait then she was free to let him have it. Zhao held back though his lips thinned and his golden eyes changed gone was the contempt and anger. Replaced was concern and care.

"You're angry, and you're taking it out on me." Zhao replied softly.

Ty Lee blinked at the change in him; he didn't want to get into an argument with her. She suddenly felt foolish in her low cut pants, trying to pick a fight with her husband.

"Never in my life have I been in a position where I couldn't help fix something." Ty Lee began. "Mar Lee is out there on her own in a foreign Nation, and I can't do anything."

Zhao gently reached for her hand holding it in his as he listened to her.

"I realize I blame you, if you hadn't angered the Fire Lord I would be free to travel where I wish. I hold you in contempt because you spend money without asking me first and …I hate it when you keep pushing Aiko on me. She is not my daughter and I am not ready to accept her as such."

Zhao frowned a little at her rambling but in the end he kept quiet and let her continue.

"Yesterday I spent the whole day helping with the roofing to make sure they didn't cheat us." Ty Lee continued her voice breaking slightly. "And yes I wore these pants and this shirt, and thought nothing of it, until you came home last night and got angry with me." She took a gulp of air and pushed on. "I don't wear dresses often because I don't have more than two…I haven't had time to have some made. And I hate myself for not loving Aiko like a daughter…but I am tryin..." She took another shaky breath and burst into tears, and threw her arms around Zhao, taking comfort in the fact that he kept silent and hugged her close.

"Yes I am angry and I am blaming you…" Ty Lee cried against his chest. "Blaming you even when you rode all night to get to Jiro and ask him to look for Mar Lee…"

Zhao stroked her back and whispered soothing words into her ear as she continued to cry. They stood in each other's arms in the middle of the grounds, Ty Lee crying and Zhao holding her silently, until finally she stopped. She didn't let go just clung to him savoring the warmth and strength that seemed to pour from him. The silence dragged on and Ty Lee finally broke it.

"You're angry now." Ty Le stated it as a fact.

"Not angry just disappointed." Zhao replied his voice gruff sounding.

"In me?" Ty Lee asked her voice small.

"No, just that we can't enjoy a normal married life together." Zhao sighed against the top of her hair. "Ty Lee I don't have time to talk things out which clearly we need to do. I am going to supervise the rest of the roof installation and you are going to spend a day at home."

Ty Lee nodded her head numbly; she didn't want to spend the day alone in that house. It was going to drive her crazy being locked up not able to know what to do or how to help. However, she was going to listen to Zhao for once and not push matters. He was clearly tired and stressed out himself.

"I'll see you tonight." Zhao said pulling away from her he gently kissed her on the forehead and headed toward the roofing project.

Ty Lee stood there and watched until Zhao disappeared before she turned and headed back for the house.


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you thank you! I love all your reviews so encouraging. _

Chapter 37

In the end Zhao won when it came to the ostrich horse, Ty Lee wound up hiring a riding instructor for lessons twice a week. The first day of lessons Aiko was so excited she could barely stand still as Ty Lee helped pin her long black hair up and fasten on her riding boots. Ty Lee than ended up watching the hour and half long lesson for fear something might happen to Aiko during the lesson. There was nothing to worry about she just felt better watching.

At the moment Aiko was finishing up her third riding lessons when Kazuma came strolling around the side of the house toward the riding arena. Ty Lee couldn't help herself as she stared at the tall young man. Kazuma was the very opposite of Zhao in every way. Where Zhao had dark black hair that was soft to the touch and always perfectly groomed, she always had the urge to run her fingers through it. Kazuma had light sandy brown hair that curled around the collar of his shirt and flew every which way when he walked. Zhao had golden eyes that grew lighter when he was amused and darkened when he was angry; Kazuma had blue eyes the color of the sky. Where Zhao's lips rarely held a smile, Kazuma always wore a smile.

They were two very different men. Kazuma would have been the type to catch her eye he had the same personality as her, he laughed at things she found funny, he teased, he flirted, he complimented, and he looked at her with desire. He was the exact type of man she had once found very desirable.

However, Zhao was becoming the type of man she wanted, she craved his attention whether it was good or bad, whether he lectured or praised. Zhao made her crazy with anger, made her say things she would normally never say, made her do things just so she could get his attention. When he did happen to smile at her or his golden eyes turned light she would melt right into his arms. There were a few times when Ty Lee thought for a moment that Zhao was growing a little fond of her, that he enjoyed being around her.

Seeker ran ahead of Kazuma jumping and pouncing in the long grass along the walk way, and eventually coming to a stop in front of Ty Lee and giving a little yip of hello. She smiled down at the fox and bent down to scratch Seeker under the chin.

"He likes you." Kazuma commented as he watched Aiko take her ostrich horse for one last lap around the arena. "She's a natural."

"Zhao thinks so to." Ty Lee replied turning her focus back to Aiko. "What are you doing here?"

Kazuma gave a wide smile as he bent to allow Seeker to run up his arm and wrap himself around his neck. "I found a young lady in need of rescuing, I would be sorely lacking in my training if I did not help."

Ty Lee looked at him funny than spotted Anya Valeria standing on the porch watching them.

"Your sister." Kazuma offered as if she didn't know who was waiting for her.

"Yes I know that's my sister." Ty Lee replied back. "I just want to wait until Aiko is finished…"

"Have no fear I'll wait for Aiko to finish up." Than with a mischievous smile and louder voice he continued. "Maybe she'll let me pet her ostrich horse."

That caught Aiko's attention and she smiled with joy. "Only if you let me pet Seeker."

"Deal." Kazuma called back.

Ty Lee left the two and headed for the porch. The look on Anya Valeria's face was full of disapproval. She wore her thick dark brown hair in a low bun with wisps of hair flowing around her face. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping impatiently.

"I wasn't expecting you to visit?" Ty Lee greeted as she began climbing the steps to the porch.

"I bet you weren't." Anya Valeria replied curtly. "Zhao must trust you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ty Lee asked quickly.

"Come on Ty Lee, what is a handsome young man doing visiting you on a regular basis and when your husband is not around?" Anya Valeria.

"There is nothing going on." Ty Lee protested in a whisper.

"For your sake I hope that is true." Anya Valeria replied with a shake of her head.

"It is true." Ty Lee replied.

Anya Valeria looked at Ty Lee with a stern look than relaxed visibly as she became her old self.

"So what do I owe the honor of having you visit?" Ty Lee asked as they both sat down on the porch chairs.

"Sadly not a pleasant business, it's about Mar Lee's disappearance." Anya Valeria began.

"Does Mother know you're here?" Ty Lee asked.

Anya Valeria scowled at her younger sister. "This is important Ty Lee, Mother doesn't know and for the benefit of the family I trust you won't say anything, I told her I was going to spend a couple days at the spa."

"Fine." Ty Lee replied wearily.

"It has to do with Lee Anna also." Anya Valeria began.

That caught Ty Lee's attention and she sat forward a frown on her lips. What more damage could her older sister inflict on their lives from beyond her grave?

"I received a letter from Lee Anna awhile ago around the time Zhao left for the Northern Water tribes. She requested that I get a hold of Zhao that he was the only one who could possibly get her out of trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?" Ty Lee asked suddenly feeling sick that even after Lee Anna's death she still had a hold on Zhao.

"I do not know exactly, but in her letter she said she needed help that she was in way over her head and was afraid there was no way out." Anya Valeria hesitated as she looked at Ty Lee. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but it's my suspicion that she and Lord Kiro were involved in that concentration facility that the Fire Lord is trying to blame on Zhao."

Ty Lee felt nauseous suddenly; she placed a shaky hand on her mouth to keep herself from crying out in vain. When she was able to get herself under control she managed to speak. "This can't be true; I mean Lee Anna did some awful things like leaving Aiko behind and chasing after Zhao but a concentration camp! Zhao said that she might have been involved and I foolishly stuck up for her."

Anya Valeria was silent almost forlorn looking. "That's why I don't want Mother to know about it, Mar Lee and I decided that we couldn't drag Zhao into this mess so Mar Lee headed to the Earth Kingdom to visit Lee Anna."

Ty Lee felt the tears burning against her eyes. "You and Mar Lee tried to handle this without bring Zhao into it?"

"Yes and if that was foolish I suppose so, now Mar Lee is missing, I fear maybe even dead…" Anya Valeria gripped Ty Lee's hand suddenly.

Ty Lee turned and hugged her sister letting the tears fall and the despair wash over her, the thought of losing Mar Lee was unbearable.

"There, there now." Anya Valeria soothed as she rubbed Ty Lees back. "Here comes Aiko, put a smile on dear."

Ty Lee let go and quickly wiped the tears away trying to gain some composure before the child came. Aiko was very observant for such a young child; she noticed everything especially the times when Zhao was gone, or the times when there was tension between herself and Zhao.

"Aunt Anya Valeria." Aiko screeched as she ran up the stairs and threw herself on her Aunt.

Anya Valeria laughed in delight as she hugged her niece to her. "My haven't you grown."

"Really?" Aiko asked in delight than threw a frown in Kazumas direction. "Kazuma said I was getting shorter."

"Kazuma is a liar." Anya Valeria almost said in a sneer as she glared at Kazuma over Aiko's head. "You've grown at least three inches since last I saw you."

"Ty Lee do I have to do my painting today?" Aiko questioned suddenly. "I want to be with Anya Valeria and you today."

"You have to spend an hour on your drawing skills Aiko, remember what your Grandmother said?" Ty Lee replied gently.

Aiko thought about this for a moment than repeated word for word what her Grandmother had said. "An accomplished young lady knows how to paint a portrait with grace, dance to the rhythm of rain, and something about her air, and manner of walking and of course, she must improve her mind with extensive reading."

"I have never seen such a woman. Surely she would be a fearsome thing to behold?" Kazuma said with a laugh.

Anya Valeria turned a glare on him. "Every woman in our family is skilled in such and Aiko will do the very same. No man could ever accomplish what we do in a day."

"Try me." Kazuma dared with a grin.

"You're on." Aiko said for Anya Valeria.

"That might be fun." Ty Lee agreed. "We will go through a normal day of lessons and such that Aiko goes through daily." She secretly wanted to get her mind off the thought of Mar Lee in trouble and her stuck not being able to help.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Kazuma replied with a grin.

"You're going down." Anya Valeria threatened.

Half an hour later the four of them were set up with easels, paint brushes, pain, pencils and parchment paper out on the back yard. Anya Valeria had changed into a sleeveless green gown that stopped at her ankles and a green trimmed sun hat to shade her from the glaring heat of the sun. Ty Lee wore her usual pink pants and pink shirt despite the fights she and Zhao had over her attire, she figured she could wear what she wanted around the house. Kazuma was set up between Anya Valeria and Aiko. Seeker sat on a stool between Kazuma and Aiko looking on in interest at the paint brushes.

"You are going to have to help me Aiko, as I know nothing of painting." Kazuma confessed in an exaggerated whisper.

"Aiko do not help him, Kazuma will have to suffer on his own." Anya Valeria ordered in a sing song voice as she caught Kazuma's eyes.

"Fine than what is the subject we are going to paint." Kazuma asked as he squared his shoulders.

"I will make it easy for you the willow tree yonder." Anya Valeria replied pointing the subject out with her paint brush. "What kind of painting would this be?" Anya Valeria asked Kazuma with a raised eyebrow.

"A tree painting." Kazuma replied.

"Wrong! Aiko?" Anya Valeria asked.

"A still-life painting." Aiko chimed up with a grin.

"Shall we begin than?" Ty Lee questioned.

"Yes." Anya Valeria replied as she set her brush to work.

They four worked in silence; the only sound was the rhythmic sound of brush against canvas and the sound of nature around them.

"Finished." Kazuma shouted as he did one last exaggerated stroke of his brush across the canvas.

Aiko leaned over and gave a small giggle at the sight of the painting than at the sight of Kazuma. For he had more paint on himself than on the canvas, a red smudge on his nose, a yellow dash on his cheek bone, and blue paint speckles on his chin.

"Well it certainly is different, you have to admit." Ty Lee replied as she admired his work.

"Different, is an understatement it looks nothing like the subject." Anya Valeria replied with a snort of disgust.

"I beg to differ." Kazuma argued. "That is the tree truck, those are the branches, and these are the leaves."

"Aiko, what kind of painting would we call this?" Anya Valeria asked.

"An abstract." Aiko replied.

"Very good. Ty Lee I am very impressed you have not disregarded her painting lessons." Anya Valeria complimented.

"Of course not." Ty Lee commented.

"I do believe Kazuma you failed the painting completely, we asked for a still life painting not an abstract."

"After all that work!" Kazuma argued stabbing his paint brush in Anya Valeria's direction.

"Do you want to give up now or keep going?" Anya Valeria asked.

"Bring it on." Kazuma replied through clenched teeth.

"Let's adjoin to the dancing room and begin Aiko's lessons." Anya Valeria replied with a sniff as she turned on her heel and led the way to the house with Aiko right next to her chatting excitedly the whole way.

Ty Lee and Kazuma brought up the rear.

"Your sister is a real pill." Kazuma whispered as he leaned closer to Ty Lee.

"Only if you provoke her." Ty Lee replied back side stepping to gain some distance between them.

"I never provoke anyone." Kazuma replied back.

"Well you're egging her on." Ty Lee snapped back. "You know perfectly well the demands placed on woman and yet you mock us and say you can do just as well."

"It was just a haphazard comment." Kazuma replied softly.

"Indeed." Ty Lee whispered.

"Please do not be angry, I could withstand anything but not having you angry with me." Kazuma replied in that voice that sent chills down her spine and made her breath hitch in her throat. His hand brushed against the back of her wrist lingering on her skin.

Ty Lee flitted out of his reach and smiled at him sadly. "Of course I am not angry." Than in a lower voice and smirk she replied. "But prepare to fail; no one excels at the art of dance like us."

…..

Ty Lee wasn't lying when she said they would excel at dancing. From a young age Anya Valeria and Ty Lee had dance lessons even though it had been banned under the old Fire Lord, Ty Lee's Mother had taught the girls in the privacy of their home. Ty Lee and Anya Valeria immediately glided into a Fire Waltz each of them pretending they had a partner as they spun themselves into the steps and gracefully swirled around the dance floor in perfect time to the music. Anya Valeria spun by Kazuma reached out and took his hand.

"Come show me what a marvelous dancer you are." Anya Valeria mocked as she smiled up at him.

Kazuma placed his hand on the small of her back and gently took her offered hand in his. Kazuma had never danced in his life; he tried in vain to copy the steps but ended up tripping over his own feet and stepping in time to the wrong beat. What was more unnerving was Anya Valeria's smug smile of triumph.

"I don't give up that easily." Kazuma replied with a grin that showed perfect white teeth.

Anya Valeria narrowed her eyes. "Well you should Kazuma." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Give up now while your ahead, you can't have her, you know that."

Kazuma's grin turned tense at Anya Valeria's words. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Ty Lee is married and not just too any man, Zhao is not a person you want to cross. I suggest you turn your attention elsewhere." Anya Valeria suggested.

Kazuma's hand tightened around her waist as he spun her exactly the way Ty Lee was spinning Aiko, but he didn't bring her in gently he slammed her hard against his chest and smiled like a cat when he heard her breath whoosh out. He resumed their steps this time with firm command over his partner.

"Really and where should I turn my attention? To you perhaps?" Kazuma sneered in her face.

Anya Valeria glared daggers at him, her face flushing with anger. "I never said to turn your attention on me."

"That's good because you're not my type." Kazuma have snarled his teeth snapped down with a click inches from her lips.

Anya Valeria stiffened in his arms and slammed the heel of her foot on his instep with her entire weight; she smiled in delight as Kazuma gave a howl of pain, released her and fell at her feet. Ty Lee immediately came to their side.

"Anya Valeria." Ty Lee asked in a warning tone.

"Trust me he isn't as great a dancer as he thinks he is." Anya Valeria replied with a smug smile. "Fell over your own two feet didn't you Kazuma?"

Kazuma saw the warning look in her eyes and returned her grin with an easy smile of his own as he let Ty Lee help him up. He easily slung his arm around Ty Lee's shoulder acting more hurt than was really necessary, and brought her snug up by his side.

"I guess I am not as good at this as I though. Ty Lee won't you show me how it's done?" Kazuma asked in that voice that no woman could deny using those blue eyes that shimmered with helplessness.

"It's very simple Kazuma." Ty Lee replied as she began instructing Kazuma on where to place his hands and which foot to lead off on.

Anya Valeria stood with a look of anger her eyes sparking with fury as she watched Kazuma hold Ty Lee that close as they danced past. There was a smug look of triumph in Kazuma's blue eyes as he regarded Anya Valeria over Ty Lee's shoulder. Anya Valeria wasn't done yet, she'd bring that pompous man to his knees.

….

Kazuma stood in the middle of Ty Lee's spacious back yard leaning against his wooden croquet mallet. His gaze was fixed on Anya Valeria who stood next to him taking her loving time hitting her green ball. This was easy he knew this game; everyone knew this game it wasn't hard to excel at the art of croquet. Ty Lee and Aiko stood not too far off waiting also for Anya Valeria to finish her play. Kouga was rolling his eyes in agitation.

"Anya Valeria for someone who said this game was played with an art form that only a woman could possess you certainly are showing your inadequacy at the game. Perhaps you need a man to show you how to hit the ball." Kazuma replied with heavy sarcasm as he watched her adjusted her grip on the mallet a third time.

With one smooth motion Anya Valeria swung the mallet back and hit Kazuma in the knee with a loud crack. With a yelp of pain Kazuma found himself on the ground a second time that day, this time holding his knee in pain.

"Oops did I hit you?" Anya Valerie asked with an innocent smile.

"Damn you Anya Valerie. You did that on purpose." Kazuma seethed through his teeth.

Anya Valerie smiled in pure delight. "Nay you were in my way, you practically walked right into my swing." She dropped her voice an octave and continued. "This is just a taste of what could happen if you keep pursuing Ty Lee, if you think you're in pain now, just wait until Zhao finds out."

"You're not always going to be around to protect your sister." Kazuma commented with a vague smile. "I love your sister."

"You don't know what love is." Anya Valeria hissed through her teeth.

Aiko's sudden laughter disrupted their dispute momentarily. They watched as Aiko went flying past and into the arms of her Father who stood in the middle of the croquet course. Kazuma watched as Ty Lee went running into the arms of her husband also, a bright smile on her face as she kissed Zhao soundly on the lips.

"That is love Kazuma, take a good look at it." Anya Valeria snapped in a low voice.

Kazuma watched the way Ty Lee's face brightened visibly, her lovely lips turned up in a full smile, her grey eyes alive with mirth, and her hands moving excitedly as she told Zhao about her day.

"He doesn't love her." Kazuma argued uselessly to Anya Valeria.

"Is that what you think?" Anya Valeria asked softly, her voice more gentle.

Kazuma looked closer and noticed the softness around Zhao's usually grim mouth, there was a slight twitch at the corner of his lips as if he struggled not to answer Ty Lee's smile with one of his own. His eyes normally were cold and hard as iron but now they softened as he gazed at Ty Lee, Zhao truly looked at ease and almost happy when Ty Lee was around.

"I will admit you have a point." Kazuma replied as he rubbed his knee in thought and gazed up at Anya Valeria.

"Thank you." Anya Valeria replied that smug look on her face again.

Kazuma gave her his best smile and reached out his free hand to caress her ankle, his smiled widen at the look of surprise on her face. "However my dear Anya Valeria you have put me through hell today just to prove your point."

"And you're saying?" Anya Valeria replied uneasily as she stepped back warily as she watched him stand before her.

"I'm saying I can't let you get away with that." Kazuma smiled as he caught her around the waist and easily tossed her over his shoulder.

"What the…" Anya Valeria shouted as she began kicking her feet only to have him wrap his arm over her legs to keep her in place.

Kazuma smiled brightly as he passed Zhao, Ty Lee and Aiko on his way to the pond that he had helped Ty Lee refill just a week ago.

"No!" Anya Valeria ordered as she noticed the direction he was taking. "Kazuma don't you dare."

Ignoring her protests, Kazuma pitched Anya Valeria into the pond. She hit the water with a loud splash and a yell of anger. There was a heated exchange of words between them drowned out by splashes and shrieks of rage.

"What's going on?" Zhao murmured against Ty Lee's hair. As they looked on in interest at the little show Anya Valeria and Kazuma were putting on in front of them

"They have been at each other's throats all day." Ty Lee replied with a shrug. "I honestly don't know what's going on?"

"I think Kazuma might like your sister." Zhao replied with as his hand stroked her bare arm.

"Kazuma and Anya Valeria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Aiko began singing.

"I believe our daughter noticed too." Zhao commented his lips brushing against the shell of her ear.

"I think your right." Ty Lee whispered as she snaked her hand around his waist and smiled up at him. "Should we give them some privacy?"

Zhao smiled in pleasure down at Ty Lee, she hadn't protested when he had mentioned Aiko as their daughter no instead she had smiled at him and placed her hand in his and walked with him back to the house. The sounds of Kazuma and Anya Valeria arguing faded into the back ground and the only sound he heard was Ty Lee's melodic voice as she told him how her day went.


	38. Chapter 38

_I wish I would have asked your guys opinion on Anya Valeria's name. I should have done more research on names, sadly I just can't change it this far into the story. But again I really appreciate your opinion on my writing. _

Chapter 38

The wedding between Shima and Miyo was beautiful. Miyo made a lovely bride; her bridal attire was the traditional Fire Nation colors of the long white robe and the embroidered red cuffs, and collar. Her long black hair was twisted high above her head and clipped in place with red fire lily pins. It was amazing to see Shima's usual mess of dark curly brown hair neatly trimmed and combed in place.

The guest list for the wedding was extensive to say the least it appeared more than half the Fire Nation was in attendance, Jiro was probably the only one that was not there, Ty Lee felt a ting of guilt at that thought.

Suddenly she felt Zhao's callused hand close over hers; she looked up in surprise to find his golden eyes intent on her. He opened his hand to reveal two gold rings in the palm of his hand the setting sun glinted off the gold making it shine bright. Ty Lee felt her heart tighten as Zhao picked up her left hand her fingers naked of any adornment; he brushed his thumb over her knuckles and waited. In the back ground Ty Lee heard Miyo and Shima begin their vows. Then Zhao leaned into Ty Lee and whispered.

"I, Zhao take you, Ty Lee as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us." Zhao finished as he placed the gold band on her finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you as my wife, and will protect you with my life."

Ty Lee felt the tears burn against her eyes as she took his hand and the other ring in her hand.

"I, Ty Lee, will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I, Ty Lee give you, Zhao, my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ty Lee whispered her lips ever so close to his; she placed the ring on his finger. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you as my husband, and will protect you with my life."

The Fire Priest's voice echoed. "I know pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride."

Zhao interlaced his left hand with her left hand their gold rings clinking softly. Their lips met soft against firm, passion against coolness, sunshine against darkness. If it wasn't for the loud applause of the guests around them they would have been lost in that moment forever. They pulled apart slowly and Ty Lee noticed how light Zhao's eyes looked and the softness of his lips, and she smiled as she leaned in once more and gave him another kiss this time a quick one on the side of his mouth.

"Thank you." Ty Lee whispered.

"I thought it only proper that my wife have a wedding ring." Zhao replied.

The ceremony was over and Zhao and Ty Lee found themselves pushed forward with the crowd of well wishers to greet the newly married couple, Aiko was wrapped around Zhao's leg.

"You look beautiful." Zhao whispered against her ear.

Ty Lee blushed; she had worn a light pink dress embroidered with white flowers across the front of it.

"I love it when your hair is down." Zhao continued as he offered his arm to her.

"Thank you." Ty Lee said softly as she took his arm. "You look very handsome."

At any other time Zhao would have been irritated by the crowds, the pushing and the close quarters but not this evening not with his wife by his side. He watched as Shima and Miyo led the first dance it appeared to be the norm that the Fire Waltz be the first dance. Aiko was humming along and watching in interest as the couple spun past them. The music soon came to an end and the newlyweds stood on the corner of the dance room accepting their guests well wishes.

Zhao smiled down at his leg. "Aiko let go of my leg."

Aiko let go and ran ahead of them in the direction of the newlyweds.

"Would you honor me with a dance?"

"I didn't know you danced." Ty Lee said in surprise.

"There's much you don't know about me." Zhao replied as he led her onto the floor.

Ty Lee smiled in pleasure as Zhao directed her effortlessly in a slow fire waltz. The contact of his hand on the small of her back and the delight intimacy of his hand in hers as they spun around the other couples, she loved it. The hypnotic movement of the music combined with being held so close in Zhao's arms made her light headed. When the dance ended Ty Lee couldn't help the sigh of disappointment that escaped her lips.

"Relieved to be done with the dance?" Zhao asked as he led her off the floor.

"No I loved it." Ty Lee said. "Let's dance again."

Before Zhao could reply Kano came up and whispered something to Zhao, who immediately looked up. Confused Ty Lee turned to look and spotted The Fire Lord standing next to Shima and Miyo congratulating them, he suddenly looked up piercing Zhao with his stare.

"Stay here." Zhao said his voice had turned harsh and commanding as he headed for the Fire Lord.

"Should I come?" Ty Lee whispered as she attempted to follow, surprised at the sudden change of Zhao demeanor.

"Stay here." Zhao ordered his voice cold as he continued toward the Fire Lord.

"What's going on Kano?" Ty Lee said grabbing his sleeve.

"Don't worry about it Ty Lee." Kano said gently as he released her grip and followed Zhao.

…

Kazuma watched at Zhao and Kano stood talking with the Fire Lord. Kazuma's eyes landed on Ty Lee who stood alone for the first time all evening the perfect chance to talk with her. Mar Lee's threat had not gone unheeded, he was well aware that Ty Lee was off limits, but he had to talk to her.

"Will you honor me with a dance?" Kazuma whispered next to Ty Lee.

"I…" Ty Lee stuttered but when she glanced around at the people watching them she gave her hand, letting Kazuma sweep her onto the dance floor.

"You look amazing Ty Lee." Kazuma whispered against her hair.

"Please Kazuma…don't." Ty Lee managed as she pushed against him.

"Sorry." Kazuma muttered pulling back a little.

Ty Lee looked over his shoulder watching Zhao who was deep in conversation with the Fire Lord.

"What is going on Kazuma? Why is Zhao always at the capital with the Fire Lord?" Ty Lee asked. "Please tell me the truth."

Kazuma was silent for a moment before he began. "Zhao is under suspicion of managing the concentration camp found on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom."

"That's impossible; you both were stationed at the Northern Water Tribe." Ty Lee said.

"Nothing is impossible." Kazuma said lowly his eyes intent on Ty Lee. "Like my attraction to you."

"Do be serious Kazuma; my husband faces dire consequences if he is found guilty of this."

"I am being serious." Kazuma said suddenly pulling Ty Lee closer to him as they continued to dance. "I'll be here when you need me."

Ty Lee dug her nails into Kazuma's shoulder. "Zhao isn't going anywhere."

"Aww Ty Lee you know I love you and would do anything for you." Kazuma said with a sexy grin.

"I know you're a hopeless flirt, now let me go." Ty Lee seethed through her teeth.

Kazuma let her go smiling as he continued. "I heard you were a flirt yourself."

"That was before I was married." Ty Lee snapped.

"What was before you were married?" Zhao's questioned from behind them.

"Nothing." Ty Lee said quickly her face coloring slightly.

"I have to leave tonight for the capital." Zhao said quickly than turning to Kazuma. "Can I trust you to escort my wife and child home?"

"Of course sir." Kazuma said quickly a gleam in his eyes. "You can count on me to protect your wife."

"No." Ty Lee protested grabbing Zhao's arm. "I'll go with you and send Aiko home with Ayame and Kano."

Zhao gave Ty Lee an irritated look as he pried her fingers off his arm. "Don't make a scene." He whispered harshly in her ear.

"I want to go with you." Ty Lee said in an even tone.

"You are going home with Kazuma, if you go against my orders you will suffer the consequences." Zhao threatened his hand crushing hers in a vice like grip. "Don't make the mistake of thinking because you're my wife I will be lenient."

Ty Lee felt the tears of anger cloud her vision as she stared at Zhao's harsh face. Pulling her hand out of his grip she stepped back and glared at him through her tears.

"Fine." Ty Lee hissed. "You can face the hangman's noose alone."

Zhao grabbed her arm roughly pulling her to him once more. Ty Lee's eye widened at the strength of his grip, his fingers curling around her arm in complete control. His golden irises danced with flames of anger. Gulping Ty Lee worried she might have pushed him too far this time. Zhao leaned into her his voice low and harsh against her ear making her shiver. "Watch your tongue, or you'll send me there sooner than later. Unless that's what you want."

"Let me go." Ty Lee ordered her voice even and in control, trying not to show her fear, even when her tears betrayed her.

"Stop crying." Zhao said as he released her arm and stepped back. Ty Lee sighed in relief as she took a breath of air to steady her nerves and gain back her control.

"Have a safe trip." Ty Lee said sarcastically.

Zhao glared down at her then turned around and walked away.

"I want to leave." Ty Lee said to Kazuma her voice shaking with emotion. "Please find Aiko."

Kazuma pulled Ty Lee into a hug gently he kissed the top of her head. Ty Lee didn't struggle this time; instead she let his strong arms hold her.

"When did you fall in love with him?" Kazuma asked softly against her hair.

"I hate him." Ty Lee protested weakly as the tears fell.

"No wife would protest that adamantly to go with her husband if she hated him." Kazuma said gently.

"You don't know what you're saying." Ty Lee argued with a sniffle.

Kazuma laughed as he pulled back and gazed down at her lovely face, he wanted to kiss her just once see what she tasted like, his lips gently brushed against Ty Lee's in a kiss. Smiling against her lips, she tasted of apple blossoms, of summer, just like he thought she would taste. A grin on his lips he raised his head and met the cold gaze of Zhao across the dance floor for just a moment before he turned way back into the crowd. Kazuma felt a cold chill run down his spine and the image of Tui's lovely face and her words ran through his head "_You will meet a woman like no other you have ever known, do not pursue her Kazuma for if you do you will break the heart of someone who loves you very much."_. Shaking his head Kazuma let go of Ty Lee quickly hoping against hope that Zhao didn't see what he had done.

"I'll find Aiko." Kazuma said briskly.

…

Jiro sighed as he gazed up at the hot sun in irritation, Shima and Miyo were no doubt married by now and he had missed their wedding because of this useless errand he was sent on. When Zhao had commissioned him to find Ty Lee's sister in Ba Sing Se and bring her home, he thought it was a simple manner of going to the house she had rented knock on the door and give her the letter from her Mother and escort her back. He should have known better, this was Ty Lee's sister she came from a family of independent women who go themselves into trouble on a regular basis.

Jiro stood in the middle of the dusty road listening to the next door neighbor give him an account of what happened two weeks ago. It seemed that the Earth Kingdom was full of noisy neighbors.

"It happened real fast, and she put up quite a fight, screamed her lungs out actually, and called the Earth Kingdom corrupt." The old woman replied with an indignant sniff of her nose. "Corrupt indeed we are just starting to come to some kind of organization within our Nation after what the Fire Nation did to use."

"Where did they take her?" Jiro asked bluntly he wasn't here to small talk.

"To prison of course, you can't have a fanatic like that running around down playing our government." The old Woman replied.

"One woman making such a commotion." Jiro muttered at the old woman.

"You don't know what one woman is capable of."

Jiro frowned, he knew perfectly well what a woman was capable of, and he had watched Miyo use her looks to get Shima to do anything she wanted. He had observed Ayame dissolve in fits of tears and sobs in order to have Kano's sympathy and yes he had watched Ty Lee turn a pretty smile and an innocent look on Zhao and watched the man all but bend to her will. It was at those moments when Jiro was determined never to fall to a woman, ever.

"We have had peace and quiet ever since she was arrested." The Old Woman said with a smile.

Jiro thanked the old woman and headed down the road. This was turning out to be a pain but that was the case when dealing with women.

…..

"I do remember you Jiro, you fought alongside General Iroh helping use take back Ba Sing Se. We are forever in your debt." The Dai Li Officer said with a smile.

"I am pleased to hear that." Jiro replied. "You have a prisoner by the name of Mar Lee that I am interested in taking off your hands."

Jiro kept his face blank when he noticed the frown that fell across the Dai Li Officer's face.

"I wish you had asked for any other prisoner but that one." He said with a sigh as he shuffled some papers around than he stopped a sudden though hitting him. "Is this a request from the Fire Lord?"

"No it is not." Jiro replied.

"If it was a request from the Fire Lord I might have been able to do something."

"What are her charges?" Jiro asked.

"Attempting a rebellion against the government, and illegal dealings with a concentration facility just recently closed down." He leaned forward and said in a low voice. "It is said her sister was married to the man in charge, yet we will never know as the bodies were never found."

"I heard as much, and it appears to me by your choice of words that you're using this woman as an escape goat." Jiro replied his voice held a tone of disapproval and hidden anger.

The Dai Li officer didn't miss the tone of Jiro's voice, and swallowed nervously as he eyed the large man before him.

"Correct me if I am misjudging the situation." Jiro offered.

"Sadly I have no authority in this case, this incident has caught the Earth Kings attention even and it is under his authority that I arrested her." The Dai Li officer looked around hastily.

"I know for a fact that there are loop holes in these situations. Find one." Jiro ordered his teeth clenched.

"Alright." The Dai Li responded holding his hands up. "I can make a petition for her release but I warn you it doesn't look good. Women in the Earth Kingdom have little to no rights, and a woman who stood up against authority is considered unbalanced."

Jiro didn't say a word; he just waited for the Dai Li officer to make his point.

"What I mean to say is the only person that could possibly get her out of this mess would be her husband. By Earth Kingdom law when a man and woman marry the husband is given ownership of his wife."

That caught Jiro's attention his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"That if Mar Lee was married her husband would have the authority to intervene as she is his property and therefore his responsibility. A husband could demand the release of his wife with nothing more than a stiff penalty and the promise of keeping her under control in the future. However since she is not wed no one has authority over her but herself and if we were to release her she would be a danger to the government."

Jiro took a steady breath to keep his anger in check. This Nation was more barbaric than the Northern Water Tribes. A Fire Nation woman was treated with respect; they were able to own land, they were given a fair trial same as a man, they had some control of their life's; a few had even went into business for themselves and prospered.

Jiro knew exactly what the Dai Li Officer was hinting at. If Mar Lee was married her release would be easier. Time was running out he had his soil loaded on the ship and in two days he was scheduled to return. This was a situation where he needed to act and act now, not later. He rubbed the side of his jaw in thought; _there will come a time when you will need to speak up instead of being silent._ Jiro felt a sudden chill as he remembered those words spoken by that fortune teller. That time was now.

"Mar Lee is my fiancé." Jiro muttered darkly.

The Dai Li officer visibly relaxed and played along. "I thought as much, I can have a marriage license drawn up in ten minutes, and have the necessary documentation filled out for her release. You plan to take her back to the Fire Nation, correct?" He looked a little nervous as he paused in the middle of writing out the release forms.

"She is a citizen of the Fire Nation and she will be returning with me." Jiro replied firmly.

"Excellent." He commented as he began writing up the release forms and a marriage certificate. Another thought struck him and he looked up again tapping his finger on the desk. "Perhaps you would like to see Mar Lee and inform your Fiancé of your coming marriage."

Jiro suppressed an irritated sigh. "You think?" His tone sarcastic and deadly.

"Ah…" The Dai Li Officer hesitated before calling another man to escort Jiro to the prison cell Mar Lee was located in.

Jiro's irritation was growing as he followed the prison guard down a long hallway. The air was dry smelling of dust, and dirt. He could swear his tongue tasted like earth and it would take weeks to get that taste out of his mouth. The guard finally stopped and gestured to a cell.

Jiro's head spun at the sight. Mar Lee looked nothing like the photo he was given to identify her. This woman in the cell was huddled in the corner a thin green shift barely covered her body. Long tears reveled bare skin marred with bruises. The dark mass of her hair hung over her left side of her face, dirty beyond belief you would never believe her to have hints of reddish hair.

"Open the damn cell." Jiro growled his anger getting the better of him. No woman should be treated like this.

"I can't do that…" The guard was cut off by Jiro's fierce look. He automatically reached for his sword pulling it free from its case. "I don't want trouble as soon as the papers are signed she goes free."

"I am warning you, you won't win that's a single-edged blade it has a false edge near the tip the center of the blade is the weakest point a strong hit dead center to the flat of the blade will break it in two." Jiro replied his voice growing lower and lower as he talked.

The guard moved a foot forward and Jiro immediately fisted his leather bound hand and placed a well aimed hit dead center to the flat of the blade shattering it into glittering pieces. He took the guards surprise and used his other hand to grip the front of his green over coat and lift him off his feet.

"Now I'm going to ask you once more, open the damn cell." Jiro threatened between clenched teeth.

"How…the sword…" The guard babbled in surprise.

"I know every weapon of the Earth Kingdom their strengths, their weaknesses, how they are made, how they are used, and how to spot a defective one. You should get your money back the blacksmith clearly ripped you off. Now open the cell." Jiro ordered giving the man a shake.

The guard quickly did as he was told and opened the cell with shaking hands, Jiro immediately entered the cell. Ignoring Mar Lee's weak attempt to cover herself better he picked her up gently and carried her out. Jiro looked at the guard in disgust.

"If you would be so kind get a carriage ready to escort myself and my soon to be wife to the harbor." Jiro ordered his voice full of sarcasm.

Mar Lee stiffened in his arms at the word 'wife' but she soon relaxed, either that or she lost consciousness. Jiro found his way back to the Dai Li Officer who looked visibly upset at having Mar Lee in his office.

"You could have waited until I signed the release form." He stuttered out.

"Sign the paper." Jiro snarled, even with Mar Lee in his arms he could easily inflict pain to this worthless man if he didn't take pen to paper.

"I need your signature on the marriage document, and …hers also."

Jiro gently set Mar Lee down in a leather chair, ignoring the Dai Li Officer who wrinkled his nose in irritation at Mar Lee sitting in his brand new leather chair. Jiro hoped the leather was ruined. Jiro signed his name and moved the document over to Mar Lee. She hadn't made a sound since he took her from the cell, he wasn't even sure if she was well, or if she had anything broken, or is she understood what was going on.

"Mar Lee." Jiro began as gently as he could. "I was sent by Ty Lee's husband to bring you home." At the sound of her sisters name Mar Lee looked up her hazel eyes widening in recognition, so he continued. "I can't get you out of here without first marrying you, under the protection of my name I can get you released and bring you home." Jiro explained as he offered the pen to her. "You need to sign your name."

Mar Lee's hazel eyes took on a look of fear as she stared at Jiro. He couldn't blame her, she was about to sign her life over to a man she had never met before, a man she didn't even know. He was sure she was weighing her options, stay here and wait for the justice system to eventually let her go which could potentially take years, or take her chances and marry him.

In a low voice so the Dai Li Officer couldn't hear Jiro continued. "Mar Lee once we are back on Fire Nation soil we can petition the Fire Lord for an annulment." That information seemed to upset her more, for she drew away from him in horror. He placed his hand over hers for some reason, in an attempt to comfort her. "Or we can stay married, you would want for nothing; I just can't leave you here." Jiro whispered.

Slowly Mar Lee reached for the pen, he watched her fingers curl around the pen awkwardly, and he noticed that a few of her fingers looked dislocated. Slowly she scrawled her name next to his. Grabbing the document he shoved it at the Dai Li Officer and took the release form.

"It's done then." He replied. "Your carriage is here to take you to the harbor."

Jiro bent and lifted Mar Lee once more into his arms and turned to the Dai Li Officer once more.

"The Fire Nation has been called cruel, sadistic, and barbaric." Jiro commented his voice cold and unnerving. "But in all my travels to the other Nations yours is by far the most brutal, uncivilized Nation. Never have I witnessed such cruel inhuman behavior toward a woman."

"Your nation has done its share of killing Jiro do not forget that." The Dai Li Officer snapped back.

"Yet we have never treated any of our hostages or prisoners like you do yours and we certainly do not treat our woman like property." Jiro snarled fiercely.

"That woman is not allowed back on Earth Kingdom soil." He replied back.

"Trust me neither one of us will ever come back here." Jiro said as he turned and walked out.

Jiro was quick to get into the carriage as soon as the driver knew were to head. He was going to set Mar Lee down on the seat but noticed she was asleep. Sighing in frustration he left her on his lap and stared out the carriage window angry and upset at the position he was forced into.


	39. Chapter 39

_My thoughts exactly Jiro finally got what was coming to him. You know it did cross my mind that I could write a story on Jiro and Mar Lee but their not main characters from The Avatar Last Airbender so I don't think many would read it. I have thought of writing a story about Azula and Beng Fong just an idea floating around in my head. Anyway you reveiws/readers are awesome I seriousely mean that. Enjoy._

Chapter 39

"Didn't think I cared or didn't think I would find out." Zhao bellowed his voice shaking the very rafters of their bedroom.

Ty Lee clasped her hands in front of her to keep them from shaking in fear.

"Please listen to me." Ty Lee pleaded her voice breaking into tears at his anger. "I wasn't unfaithful, I didn't sleep with Kazuma."

Zhao's face darkened further as he advanced toward her, his face that she had found so handsome at one time was cold and dangerous.

"Wasn't unfaithful? What do you call the two of you wrapped in each other's arms?" Zhao said harshly, as his hand closed around her upper arm yanking her to him.

"Stop it." Ty Lee ordered placing her hand on his chest and pushing him. "If you would have let me go with you to the capital this would never have happened."

"Is that what you told him 'stop it, oh please'" Zhao mimicked as he shook her. "Don't you lay the blame on me. I will not be made a fool do you hear me."

Ty Lee stood her ground as she snapped her free hand out and pressed his pressure point above his clavicle making his arm useless.

"Make a fool out of you how do you think I felt when I heard you had a child with my older sister. I am the fool, second best. If we have children they will have to deal with knowing their Father loved another woman." Ty Lee seethed through her teeth her eyes blurry with tears her voice shaking with emotion.

Zhao's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare bring up Aiko. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this." Ty Lee argued.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Zhao went completely still as he turned toward the closed door. Ty Lee held her breath in fear.

"Kazuma is waiting below for orders on what to do."

Zhao sneered at Ty Lee as he answered. "I will be right down. Make sure he does not leave."

Ty Lee brought her hand to her mouth in fear. "Oh please Zhao."

"Please what? Please don't kill your lover?" Zhao snarled.

Even with one arm useless by his side Ty Lee still feared him and what he was capable of doing not only to her but Kazuma also. He took another step toward her his eyes boring into hers with such fierceness.

"Don't you dare leave this room, do you understand?" Zhao ordered his voice was very low, just above a whisper and the tone brooked no arguments.

Ty Lee could only nod, as she watched Zhao stalk off slamming the door after him. A cold shiver ran down her spine, she had never been so scared in her whole life like she was at this moment. Softly she tiptoed to the window and looked through the horizontal slanted bamboo shoots, Kazuma stood outside leaning against one of the large trees in the front of the yard. No doubt he was waiting for her to come down and they would head to the gardens like every other day working side by side, laughing, smiling, and yes that giddy feeling that everyone felt when you got attention from the opposite sex.

A few minutes went by and Zhao finally came down the porch stairs standing in front of Kazuma.

Ty Lee watched Zhao and Kazuma talking casually. Biting her bottom lip Ty Lee strained to get a better look, nothing was happening Zhao wasn't making any threatening movements and Kazuma looked ill at ease as they stood there. If anyone happened to glance at the pair it would appear they were friends. Ty Lee gasped in shock as Zhao suddenly pulled back his useless arm and punched Kazuma right in the face, the blow knocked Kazuma right off his feet laying him flat on his back. Zhao stood above him, massaging his fist, as if the effort of the hit had hurt him more. Ty Lee almost headed out when she heard the faint sound of laughter, which was coming from Kazuma, in fact he propped himself up on his elbows, blood streaming from his nose, and a silly grin on his face, and he was laughing. Zhao shook his head once than reached down offering his hand to Kazuma and lifted him off the ground. They shook hands Kazuma nodded his head, blood still streaming from his nose yet he wore that silly grin and took off at a brisk job heading out toward the perimeter of the house. Zhao stood there a little longer still rubbing his fist than turned and walked into the house.

Ty Lee left the window and began pacing the room. She pondered over whether it was a stupid idea to run away, it was childish, and immature to run away from ones problems. It was also dangerous, if Zhao decided she was worth the trouble and hunted her down; he was in his right to kill her or sentence out a punishment. Shivering she shook her head Zhao would defiantly come after her and he wouldn't be lenient, instead he would be furious.

Sudden fatigue hit her and she sat down in a chair facing the window. She was physically and emotionally tired.

…

Zhao sat in the library facing the window watching the sun set he clutched the glass of whisky in his left hand, his right was swathed in a cold towel. He took a sip of the liquor and hissed in pleasure as it burned down his throat, numbing the pain. When he had confronted Kazuma, the young man had shown courage as he flat out said there was an attraction between Ty Lee and himself. Zhao frowned it would have been so much easier if Kazuma had pleaded or lied when confronted but by telling the truth and being a man about it Zhao admired him all the more. Now he understood the full picture it was an attraction and nothing more, Kazuma said they had a moment. Zhao had flatly told Kazuma that he couldn't just let it go that there had to be punishment and Kazuma had calmly said he understood. So Zhao did what any normal husband would do to the man that kissed his wife, punch him then order him to run 20 laps around the house.

The door to the library opened with a creek and soft footsteps padded toward him. Zhao sighed if it was Ty Lee he wouldn't be able to keep himself from getting angry with her. Suddenly Aiko stood in front of him; she gave him her lopsided smile that reminded him of himself at that age.

"Why weren't you and Ty Lee at dinner?" Aiko asked as she crawled into Zhao's lap.

Zhao smiled as she curled up in his arms her small hand playing with his fire emblem pendent.

"I wasn't hungry." Zhao said softly.

"That's not fair when I'm not hungry you always make me finish my dinner." Aiko protested.

"That's because you're a growing little girl and need all the protein you can get." Zhao replied as he brushed her dark hair out of her face only to see a small frown on her lips. "What is wrong?"

"Are you angry at Ty Lee?" Aiko asked her voice a bit accusing.

"Why do ask such a thing?" Zhao asked patiently keeping his face stern when he really wanted to smile at Aiko's assertiveness.

"I could hear you yelling and as soon as you left Ty Lee was crying." Aiko said with another frown. "You shouldn't say things that will hurt her."

Zhao smiled this time as he tapped Aiko on the nose.

"Really, I shouldn't say mean things that hurt her? Why is that?" Zhao questioned.

Aiko looked at her Father for a moment trying to piece together her response. "Because I like Ty Lee, and I don't want her leaving us."

Zhao's smile disappeared and he sighed, this was what he was afraid of Aiko becoming attached to Ty Lee. He never realized how hard it was to raise a child without her Mother and have a wife who wanted nothing to do with the child. He squeezed Aiko closer to him as if to shelter her from the hurt and pain she would experience as she grew up. He bit the inside of his lip as he thought of his upcoming meeting with the Fire Lord. He knew perfectly well that he was under suspicion of running the concentration camp which he had never seen or even remembered. Now he was afraid he might never come home and that would leave Aiko alone, which scared him.

"She isn't going to leave us Aiko." Zhao said softly.

Aiko seemed happy with his comment for she kissed him on the cheek.

"Guess what I did today?" Aiko said changing the subject like most children tended to do when they got bored.

"What did you did you do today?" Zhao asked as he leaned back in the chair and listened to Aiko chatter about what she did. He smiled at her exuberance, and soft charm she displayed as she told him in great detail how she had ridden her new Ostrich horse around the grounds without a lead rope.

…

Ty Lee pulled at the pink sleeves of her silk robe. Grinding her teeth she paced again across the length of the bedroom. The door suddenly opened and Zhao stepped through, he calmly shut the door and leaned against it. Ty Lee jumped at the sound of the door shutting.

"I'm sorry." Ty Lee whispered suddenly to break the silence.

Zhao didn't say anything instead he calmly walked past her and looked out the window.

"I probably deserved this." Zhao commented as he stared out at the dark gardens below. "I had a genuine liking of Kazuma, maybe because he reminds me of myself at that age. I was even pondering a marriage alliance between him and Aiko."

Ty Lee gasped suddenly. "I think that would be cruel to marry Aiko off to someone she does not love."

Zhao turned his eyes to Ty Lee and she looked away.

"I spoke too soon she is your daughter you have every right to plan her future accordingly."

"She is my daughter but I want her to be yours also, she is very fond of you, for what I do not know. You hardly give her the time of day. Do you know what she just asked me a moment ago?" Zhao questioned.

"What?" Ty Lee asked as her fingers pulled at her sleeves once more.

"She asked me to not say hurtful things to you that would make you cry. Her greatest fear is that you would leave us." Zhao replied steady. "We both know I would never let that happen."

"I realize the child has never known any kind of Mother until I came along." Ty Lee began. "You have to realize Zhao that learning to be a wife is one thing but to become a Mother also to a child that is not mine is hard."

"I understand that." Zhao snapped. "I ask that you try, think of it as practice before we have a child of our own."

Ty Lee shivered at the thought of giving Zhao a child. "I am trying."

Zhao turned away from her again and placed a hand on the wood of the window.

"There is one more thing I need to say." Zhao began in a low voice. "If you ever do this to me again I won't be lenient toward you or the other man, whom ever he is."

Zhao turned around taking a step toward Ty Lee he reached out and caught her by her upper arms, she flinched as his fingers dug in.

"Next time I'll kill the man and you'll wish you were dead." Zhao said so softly his breath tickling the side of her neck.

Ty Lee numbly nodded her head, the fear was positively radiating through her body, her eyes stinging with tears.

"One more thing." Zhao said as his lips brushed against the side of her neck. "Don't you ever attack me like that again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord." Ty Lee replied with a small sigh as his lips traveled to her ear.

"Why are you crying?" Zhao ordered harshly his fingers loosened around her arms.

"You're scaring me." Ty Lee said softly.

"Well you scared me." Zhao snapped as he let go of her arms. "Now stop crying."

"Fine. Are you going to stay the night with me?" Ty Lee asked with a sniffle.

Zhao's lips curled into a sneer. "Right now I can't stand the sight of you, give me a week or two and we will start anew." With that Zhao stepped around her closing the door after he left.

Ty Lee stumbled to the bed falling into the red comforter and sobbing softly into the silken sheets.

…

First and foremost Jiro was frustrated verging on the edge of anger. By his schedule he would be docking in the Fire Nation within the hour but because of numerous unforeseen occurrences such as the unpredictable storms that the Earth Kingdom received, the ridiculously long waiting period his ship had to go through in order to have permission to leave and one annoyingly persistent woman who also happened to be his wife. He found himself still docked at the Earth Kingdom's harbor having a ridiculous argument with a woman who still didn't have her voice back yet. How a woman could start an argument without a single word was beyond him but Mar Lee had managed it.

As soon as Jiro had gotten Mar Lee on his ship he had sent for a doctor immediately just to make sure she was alright in every since of the word physically and mentally. Jiro knew exactly what happened in the prisons and he could just imagine what they would do to a young woman. He breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor said she was untouched save for a severe beating that had bruised two of her ribs and the dislocated fingers which he had relocated. Jiro had mentally cringed when Mar Lee had given a hoarse scream from inside the room. It was the first and only sound she had made. The doctor had explained that Mar Lee had Acute Laryngitis a viral infection that caused inflammation and swelling of the vocal cords. It was usually caused by overuse of the vocal cords and from being in a damp chilled environment. With rest and plenty of fluids Mar Lee would be speaking once more.

However Jiro was thankful that she was speechless, she was a nuisance as it was without her voicing her opinion. Currently he was trying to map out a course around the coming storm; four maps lay out on his large desk. He was setting up the altimeter to measure the altitude of the sea level when Mar Lee came barging into the room.

She was a flurry of hand signals, and silent attempts to talk to him. After two days with her Jiro was beginning to understand her various ways of communicating. Like the way she moved her head to the side with an inquisitive expression on her face, or her delicately shaped eyebrows would dip down when she was frustrated with him and her lips would purse into disapproval.

This time she was a flurry of green silk, her forest green robe swished around her wrists as she came up beside him and tapped her finger on the map before him. Jiro reluctantly tore his gaze from her long reddish brown hair, he was pleased to note once she was cleaned up that her hair was a beautiful shade of dark reddish brown, Mar Lee was truly a beautiful woman not only because of her hair but her hazel eyes which always seemed to turn a different color with ever mood she was in. He quickly looked at the map and watched her good hand brush against the Earth Kingdoms plot of land and the Fire Nations; he frowned slightly not understanding the correlation between the two.

"I don't understand Mar Lee?" Jiro replied gruffly as he turned his gaze to her once more.

Mar Lee rolled her lovely eyes that looked green today, she shook her head and began crossing her hands in front of her rapidly, than taped her good fingers between the two plots of land and crossed her hands again. Jiro suddenly stiffened understanding what she was saying; she didn't want to leave the Earth Kingdom. He fixed a determined glare on her and shook his head.

"Mar Lee we are not staying here." Jiro said firmly.

Mar Lee let her anger show when her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed into disapproval, her eyebrows drew together, her good hand fisted by her side. She then made the sign of a house with her two hands and pointed in the direction of Ba Sing Se.

"Absolutely not!" Jiro replied firmly. "You are not allowed to step foot in that city."

Mar Lee let out a huff of air and snatched a piece of his parchment paper that he had been using to write down longitude and latitude numbers on. She all but seized his pen and with determination on her brow she painfully began to scrawl out '_important papers_' her writing was almost ineligible for her hand was still healing. Jiro sighed as he tried to understand what had her so upset.

"Mar Lee I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation here. They threw you in prison, look what they did to your hand, the only way to get you released was for you to marry me and now you want to go back in?" Jiro watched as she hid her scared hand beneath the green sleeve of her robe her face slightly paling at his words. "As your husband I refuse to let you go back."

The word husband seemed to make Mar Lee worse she gripped the pen once more and scratched out '_didn't have to marry_' she tapped the end of the pen viscously against the words.

"Would you rather have rotted in prison?" Jiro asked curtly.

Mar Lee shook her head with a fierce look on her face. She bent over the parchment once more a serious look in her face. _'I was fine!' _Jiro snorted at the exclamation point she wrote down.

"Didn't look fine!" Jiro snapped back as he turned his attention back to his map rudely ignoring Mar Lee.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught her scratching on one of his maps, furious he snatched the map out from under her pen. He was about to give a well deserved dressing down on her behavior when he read what she wrote '_papers to clear Zhao'. _

Jiro felt his fingers go numb and his mouth go dry as he stared at those four simple words. He lifted his hope filled eyes and caught Mar Lee's green ones, her frown disappeared and she gave him a tentative smile in return. Clearing his throat Jiro tried to speak but only managed to open and close his mouth a few times before he finally found his voice.

"Is this true?"

Mar Lee grasped his sleeve with her good hand and nodded her head with excitement, her own pretty mouth moving as if to say she had them in her hand at one time. Jiro placed his hand over her small one and gave a nod toward the chair; Mar Lee obeyed and sat down with Jiro next to her. Clearing his voice again he asked one simple question.

"Where?"


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you for the reviews, and don't worry Ty Lee hasn't lost her Ty Lee-ness (What an awesome word) she still has some fight left in her! She always will. _

Chapter 40

True to his word Zhao did stay away from Ty Lee. When they did happen to meet on the staircase he was always civil and polite. She ate dinner alone with Aiko for Zhao never returned in time. At night it was worse she would lay in bed alone and cold missing the warmth and solid strength of Zhao's body next to hers. She even missed waking up all tangled in his arms one of his hands fisted in her long brown hair the other wrapped around her like a steel band. Worse yet she spent the days completely alone for Kazuma was freed from helping her with the grounds in fact he was not allowed unless personally invited by Zhao.

She spent most of her time with Aiko and found the child was growing on her. Aiko was full of excitement and full of love not only for her Father but for Ty Lee as well.

"Ty Lee do you love my Father?" Aiko asked Ty Lee one morning while they were on hands and knees pulling weeds from Ty Lee's rose garden.

The question completely threw Ty Lee off. "I admire your Father, I have the highest esteem him, I find him admirable."

Aiko gave Ty Lee a weird look. "I don't understand what those words mean."

Ty Lee took another breath to try and explain. "Aiko when you love someone it's like your whole focus is no longer on yourself and what you want, but also what that person you love wants. It's when you have intense devotion and enduring loyalty to that person of whom you love. Where you wake up in the morning and you reach out for his warmth, when a smile from him makes your knees go weak and just too hear his voice makes you shiver in pleasure."

"Wow." Aiko said in awe.

"I know it's a wonderful feeling." Ty Lee mussed as she gazed at the pink rose in front of her realizing what she was saying.

"That's how you feel about Father." Aiko said softly.

Ty Lee blinked in surprise as she thought about how she had been feeling these last few days, retched and completely miserable without Zhao's small affections or attention.

"Aiko go clean up, or you will be late for you painting lesson."

Aiko smiled as she hugged Ty Lee and headed for the house. As soon as Aiko was gone from view Ty Lee let the tears fall, she felt completely alone what a fool she had been.

"Ah there you are Ty Lee." Miyo's voice floated from down the path. "Your servant said I would find you in the garden. He offered to fetch you but I said I would love to walk your gardens."

Ty Lee looked up to see Miyo gliding down the path her black hair floating in the breeze her gold eyes shining with appreciation as she took in the beauty of the gardens around her. Ty Lee quickly wiped the tears away and stood dusting off her pink pants.

"What a pleasure to see you Miyo." Ty Lee said with a smile.

Miyo took one look at Ty Lee and shook her head. "I see your not faring any better than Zhao is."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ty Lee snapped as she pulled her leather gloves off.

"I know you and Zhao had your first fight." Miyo said with a small smile.

"Well it certainly wasn't our first fight, and how do you know?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ty Lee, Shima and Zhao are close friends. Trust me we all know when something bad has happened." Miyo said with a small shake of her head. "Are you not going to offer me refreshments?"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Miyo smiled as she linked her arm in with Ty Lee and followed her to the veranda.

In a short time there was iced tea and sandwiches on the table.

"So what did you hear?" Ty Lee asked setting her iced tea down.

"That you and Kazuma had a passionate moment." Miyo said with a frown. "Really Ty Lee why go for a mere boy when you can have a man like Zhao."

"I wasn't going for Kazuma it just happened totally by accident." Ty Lee seethed.

"I see." Miyo said with a smug look. "Ty Lee you're new yet at being a wife let me give you some advice."

"Oh really and you are oh so wise when it comes to being a wife? How long have you been married three days?" Ty Lee asked sarcastically.

"Don't be petty Ty Lee I'll have you know it has been four days." Miyo said with a regal sniff. "As a wife we complement our husbands, by our conduct we bring him honor, with our grace and good charm we ease his strife. On good or bad days we never turn away from him if he needs a comforting hand or a listening ear. With regards to the marriage bed let it be without defilement as a wife we welcome him with open arms never turning him away from our embrace."

"I am not the one who has turned him away Miyo, he told me and I quote 'I can't stand the sight of you.' I was not the one to toss him out." Ty Lee said in defense.

"I am not pointing fingers." Miyo said softly. "I just came to let you know that Zhao is just as miserable as you are."

Ty Lee leaned forward slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that just the other night Zhao and Shima drank themselves silly and cried to each about their misfortunes. What misfortunes Shima has to cry about I have no idea, as we all know I am a perfect wife." Miyo said with a small gesture of her hand.

"Zhao was crying?" Ty Lee said in disbelief.

"Well I wasn't there but I heard our servants talking." Miyo said with a wave of her hand.

"Do you really think he misses me?" Ty Lee asked

"Trust me he wouldn't be over at Shima's drinking his life away if he didn't miss you terribly. Men just have a funny way of showing they miss you it takes a real woman to tell her husband she wants him back." Miyo said sternly.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

"Trust me this isn't going to be your last fight there will be plenty more, but at least let this be the last time he finds you in the arms of another man." Miyo said with meaning.

"I never wanted another man." Ty Lee replied.

"Well good now that that is settled let's move on to more interesting topics." Miyo began.

Ty Lee smiled as she leaned back and listened to the latest gossip from Miyo.

….

This was a bad idea Jiro thought as he stared down at his royal green robes edged in gold trim with the Earth Kingdom emblem on the back. He should never have allowed Mar Lee to come with him, she was just barely recovering her voice she could now pronounce real short words like 'yes' or 'no'. Her voice was barely higher than the whisper of a breeze and most of the time he had to stoop down and place his ear by her lips to actually hear her. Mar Lee stood next to him in the same green colored gown with a gold sash tied around her waist and a fancy scarf that hid her unusual colored hair. Her scarred hand was covered up by the long sleeves of her gown and was resting on the crook of Jiro's arm.

They walked casually on the out skirts of the Earth Kingdom's grand wall, in one of the most famous gardens in the Kingdom. Only the most notable of nobility had access to the gardens and lucky for him he still had the Hamasaki family crest in case anyone stopped them. Thankfully it was a very quite morning with very few people 'taking the air' as it was called.

They had been walking and observing for near half an hour and Jiro was beginning to grow anxious. The person Mar Lee and he were to meet was not making themselves known. Why Mar Lee had left the papers to this unknown person was beyond him.

Mar Lee suddenly stopped her scarred hand clutched his arm. Jiro looked nonchalantly in the direction she was staring as if nothing was the matter. A tall woman stood at the fork in the path. She wore a green gown with pink flowers along the cuffs of her selves and collar of her over robe; she wore a gold headdress with netting that covered the top part of her face to keep the bright sun from her eyes. Her long black hair had small streaks of silver running through it and Jiro wondered why, as she was still young looking, a trauma perhaps that caused her hair to age prematurely.

Mar Lee continued her walk hand still securely holding Jiro's. They stopped in front of the woman and Jiro heard Mar Lee's whisper of a voice.

"Lee Anna."

Jiro watched the woman's full lips pull into a smile as she reached into the cuff of her sleeves and pulled out a small parchment of papers, and easily slid it into Mar Lee's good hand.

"Dear sister, you have found yourself married." Lee Anna whispered very low.

Jiro could feel Lee Anna's eyes on him beneath the netting that hid her expression.

"Any man that served under Zhao is a good man." Lee Anna continued her voice smooth.

Jiro watched her warily. This was the woman that Zhao had loved and who could blame him Lee Anna had a dark beauty to her, even with the sliver that highlighted her dark hair, she practically emanated her sexuality by the way she moved and how she dressed. What man could resist her?

"You were pronounced dead." Jiro stated bluntly.

Lee Anna turned her head and gave Jiro that famous smile of hers that could send a man to his knees.

"Your correct; Lord Kiro and Lady Lee Anna are dead to this world." Lee Anna replied her dazzling smile still in place.

"Come home." Mar Lee whispered softly reaching out a hand to stay Lee Anna.

"That is not a possibility; we served under the old Fire Lord." Lee Anna replied firmly as she stepped out of her sister's reach.

"The new Fire Lord is a good man." Jiro replied trying to think of a way to get Lee Anna back to the Fire Nation.

Lee Anna cocked her head to the side much like the way Mar Lee did. "If that was true Zhao would not be under suspicion for something he had nothing to do with."

"So you heard?" Jiro replied simply. "And you didn't do anything."

For a moment Lee Anna's smile faltered and he heard a small sigh escape her lips before she quickly replied. "Those papers were the written command from the old Fire Lord to put my husband in charge of the concentration facility. Both our names are on it I believe it should put Zhao's entire company in the clear."

"You refuse to turn yourself in then?" Jiro whispered in anger the rumors of Lee Anna's selfishness were entirely true.

"That is correct." Lee Anna replied than with a sly smile she continued. "I can see your mind racing Jiro, you can't catch me and you know the risk of making a scene right here in public. You risked your neck freeing my sister; they have their eye on you waiting for you to leave the Earth Kingdom shores."

Jiro frowned it was all true there was no possible way he could apprehend Lee Anna and he wasn't going to risk Mar Lee's freedom again.

"What do you want me to tell Zhao?" Jiro asked bluntly.

"Nothing, you are to tell him nothing." Lee Anna was vehement on that point. "I have heard he is pleased with his little wife, and if Ty Lee makes him happy it's best that I remain dead in their minds."

"No." Mar Lee barely got out.

Lee Anna smiled sadly at her younger sister. "Mar Lee, darling I can't thank you enough for coming to try to help me." She gently gave Mar Lee a hug and stepped back. "I was coming for you, you do know that? Jiro just beat me to it." She turned the full force of her smile on Jiro.

"The right thing to do would be to turn yourself in." Jiro stated again.

Lee Anna's smile turned into a smirk and her voice took on that deep purr that had entrapped Zhao the first time he had met her.

"Ah yes the right and noble thing to do, your right Jiro, however we both know I have never down the right thing before and I certainly don't plan on doing it now." Lee Anna stated firmly.

"And your daughter?" Jiro asked knowing that bringing Aiko into the picture might hit a nerve.

It certainly did hit a nerve for Lee Anna's smile fell and the corner of her lips trembled ever so slightly. "Aiko is better off without me."

"The first truth you have spoken Lee Anna." Jiro snapped knowing his next words were hurtful but he didn't care this woman it seemed had put them all through hell. "And because Aiko is nothing like you, I won't be the one who deflates her fairytale picture of her noble dead Mother." He spat the word mother out as if it was a bad word. "I won't hurt that little girl more by stating her Mother is really a fugitive, a harlot, a charlatan."

Lee Anna stiffened visibly in front of them. "Call me what you wish Jiro. But you will never know the pain of loving someone so much that it hurts and knowing that you have to give them up, I pray you never have to give up a child like I had to."

Mar Lee's nails were digging into Jiro's arm and he knew immediately she was very upset by the way he was acting. Jiro took a deep breath to calm down before he made matters worse.

"I know you hate me Jiro and I have no right to ask you this but I will any way. Will you do something for me?"

Jiro inclined his head ever so slightly, he focused on the fact that Lee Anna was offering them salvation with those papers and was stepping out of the picture so that Zhao and Ty Lee could have a normal life together. He watched Lee Anna take a small gold chained necklace from her pocket the red flames of the Fire Nation emblem sat in the middle.

"Give this to my daughter Aiko, when she's older, and tell her…for me…that I did love her very much…and that leaving her was the hardest thing I have ever done." Lee Anna whispered as she placed the necklace in Jiro's palm.

Jiro noticed the tears that fell from her chin and the tremor of emotion in her voice. "I will." Jiro replied gruffly.

"I have dallied long enough, I will say my goodbyes." Lee Anna whispered as she hugged her sister once more and gave Jiro a dazzling smile before she turned down the path and was joined soon after by a tall man who placed an arm around her shoulders and walked with her to a carriage that awaited them in the distance.

Mar Lee was trembling next to him so he quickly placed a comforting arm around her and led her down the path and to their own carriage, once safely inside she broke down in silent sobs. Jiro not knowing what to do finally opted to put a comforting arm around her and let her have a good cry.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

At first Ty Lee had mixed feelings about Mai visiting on such short notice. After the fight Zhao and herself got into she wasn't in the mood to entertain anyone. However Ty Lee was in no position to deny the Fire Lady a visit. So Ty Lee stood on the front porch in her newly made white dress with embroidered pink flowers on the cuff sleeves and a pink sash that tied around her waist. Fire Lady Mai arrived in her new four horse carriage complete with the gold trimmed wheel hubs and the gold and red fire crest of nobility on the carriage door.

Ty Lee watched anxiously as the door opened and Mai stepped out of the carriage in all her finery. Her outfit was perfectly chosen to compliment her height and slim figure, her red gown stopped short at her ankles her feet were stylishly adorned in golden sandals. She wore a gold laced corset over the red gown the lacy gave off a shimmer of gold as the sun hit it, and Ty Lee assumed the thread to hold it all together was made of thinly spun gold. Mai's dark black hair was twisted and braided and held into place by exquisite fire lily hair clips. Ty Lee sighed in awe Mai had successfully made the transition from awkward teenager into a stunning young woman fully capable of up holding her title as Fire Lady.

"It is an honor Fire Lady Mai for you to visit me at my humble dwelling." Ty Lee announced in her best humble voice, she gave a deep curtsey spreading her full length skirts in a showy display of her own finery. Ty Lee looked up through her dark eye lashes to see Mai's face break into amusement.

"Are you trying to outdo me in presentation?" Mai quipped with a smile.

"Never would I dare try to outdo the subtle, yet awe inspiring beauty of the Fire Lady." Ty Lee replied quickly with a mischievous smile.

"Now I know you're having fun Ty Lee." Mai replied with a laugh as she ran up the stairs and threw her arms around her good friend.

"How I have missed you Mai." Ty Lee mumbled against Mai's shoulder.

"It's been too long." Mai replied pulling back from the embrace yet keeping her hands firmly on Ty Lee's arms and giving her a critical look. "How are you?"

Ty Lee felt her face color at the pointed question. "Fine."

"Are you lying to me?" Mai asked in a cold voice. "Its Zhao isn't it?"

That question put Ty Lee into defense immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I am surprised Ty Lee that you of all people are playing dumb." A voice commented from inside the carriage.

Ty Lee turned in surprise and watched as Azula stepped out of the carriage. Ty Lee hadn't seen Azula in a long time and she stared openly at the changes she saw. Azula's short hair had grown out a little past her shoulders half of which was pulled back and twisted into a bun with golden hair pins holding it in place. Azula wore black pants with a long red over robe that buttoned up to her neck with slits up to her thighs for easy movement. She stood there with a sly smile on her lips her gold eyes alive with calculating awareness.

"Princess Azula." Ty Lee whispered than found herself embracing her old friend.

"It's Lady Azula." Mai coughed discreetly behind her hand.

Azula gave a sigh and rolled her eyes. "Thank you Mai for straightening that fact out."

"No problem." Mai replied with just as much sarcasm.

Ty Lee smiled in pleasure it was just like old times only Mai was holding her own against Azula.

"Now if that husband of yours laid a hand on you there are some very discreet ways to rid yourself of him." Azula replied with a knowing smile. "Poison, a freak accident, just to name a few I have other suggestions as well."

"Thank you Azula for your concern but I can handle Zhao just fine, I don't know where you guys are coming up with this idea that I want to be rid of my husband." Ty Lee said with a forced laugh that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Ty Lee your face is pale, your smile is wilted, your laugh is forced, and your eyes are blood shot we don't have to be detectives to know you had a fight with your husband over something." Mai drawled out in her usual monotone. "The question is, are you going to tell us about it?"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes in fake irritation. "I suppose I can tell you over refreshments."

"Good, I would hate to beat it out of you." Azula replied with mock seriousness.

Ty Lee smiled as she led the way to the sitting room and rang for refreshments to be sent in as soon as possible.

"First I do have to ask why you both stopped by." Ty Lee asked as she sat down.

"Fire Lady Mai insisted we go to the farthest corner of this Nation to find me a wedding dress." Azula said with a dramatic tone.

"That's right Beng Fong proposed Mother was very excited with the news. How is my cousin?" Ty Lee asked.

Ty Lee watched in shock as Azula's face turned a ting pink and a genuine smile light up her face.

"Your cousin is well." Azula replied. "It will be nice to have a doctor in the family."

"I agree he helped me when Aiko was sick." Ty Lee commented as she began to pour the tea.

"Where is you're…" Mai trialed off and gave Ty Lee a look.

"My daughter is spending the day with her Father." Ty Lee finished with firmness in her voice.

Mai smiled with approval.

"You shock me Ty Lee you have accepted the child of your older sisters as your own?" Azula replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not Aiko's fault about her parentage; I won't let her suffer because of her parents mistakes. I am sure Mai can concur that when you have children you think differently."

"After having Lu Ten all I can think of is his future." Mai mussed a faraway look on her face.

Azula gave a snort. "I pray you have more children or else you son is going to end up a spoiled brat. Zuko and Uncle Iroh spoil the boy rotten."

Mai gave a smug smile as she took a sip of her tea. "Alright I think we have talked enough about ourselves I want to know what is wrong Ty Lee."

"Yes and don't think of lying I am quite good at telling." Azula threatened with a sly smile, which made Ty Lee shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I won't lie. Marriage is harder than I expected, there are moments when I can't have enough of Zhao, and other times when I hate him." Ty Lee began. "And yes we had a fight and Zhao hurt me…"

Before Ty Lee could continue Azula slammed her cup down on the table top a dangerous gleam sparkled in her golden eyes, and her lips turned into a sneer. The aura around Azula was becoming a muddied red haze and Ty Lee knew instantly Azula misunderstood her words.

"You let him hit you?" Azula snapped through clenched teeth.

"No…no Zhao didn't hit me I meant he hurt me emotionally, not physically." Ty Lee quickly corrected.

"Ty Lee it is normal for married couples to fight, Zuko and myself have had some real bad ones in the past and I am sure we will have more in the future." Mai said gently.

"I would never let a man touch me in anger." Azula ranted.

"He accused me of cheating on him." Ty Lee explained.

That caught Azula's attention for she stopped muttering under her breath and fixed Ty Lee with a look.

"And is this true Ty Lee?" Mai asked a perfectly shaped eye brow rose in question.

"I kissed a man." Ty Lee whispered softly, she couldn't bear to have her two closest friends scrutinize her behavior when she already felt disgusted with herself.

The silence in the room was deafening until Azula gave her weird laugh, which was a little too loud for comfort.

"Now that is the Ty Lee I remember flirting with every man that happened to walk past." Azula said with a smile. "So you had a small fling, so what…wait how was he in bed?"

"I said I kissed him I didn't jump into bed with him." Ty Lee snapped back impatiently.

"Oh I guess I missed that part." Azula replied with a smirk.

"The point you have to make clear with Zhao is that you kissed him nothing more." Mai replied calmly. "Really it shows that Zhao isn't being an attentive husband like he should, it means you're missing something in your life…like say…affection."

"Well it doesn't help that Zhao is under suspicion of that concentration camp. It appears Fire Lord Zuko is dead set on condemning Zhao with little to no evidence." Ty Lee accused, "I feel like we haven't had a chance to really just enjoy each other, not with this investigation hanging over our heads, it's all he thinks about."

"Ty Lee you might just have to face reality that Zhao is probably guilty, he has a long record of past offenses." Mai pointed out her voice void of emotion.

"Look on the bright side you won't have to put with him much longer if he is condemned." Azula said with an eerie bright smile.

Ty Lee felt sick at the notion of Zhao dying for a crime he didn't commit that wasn't what she wanted.

"That's not what I want." Ty Lee replied in fear. "Mai I hate to ask but is there anything you can do?"

Mai gave a shake of her head. "I have stepped back quite a bit from the politics and investigations Zuko is holding, dare I say I've become like our Mothers, totally obsessed in my child's life."

"Only Mai's taken it an extra step, she has researched the best schools to attend, what subjects Lu Ten should study, how he will spend his summers, who he should associate with, and last but certainly not least which family's privileged daughter will marry her son." Azula drawled out with exaggeration.

Ty Lee laughed at the face Mai made.

"I am not that bad Azula." Mai argued than with a serious expression she continued. "Ty Lee I want you to know that you can always come to me for help and I will do whatever I can for you?"

Ty Lee felt the tears coming and with a hitched squeak she hugged Mai. Azula not wanting to be left out put in her two cents also.

"And if you ever want to be rid of him you can always come to me I have plenty of options to choose from." Azula bragged.

"Just like old times." Mai mussed with a rare smile.

Ty Lee smiled as the conversation turned back to happier topics, and it felt just like old times the three of them, planning, laughing, teasing, and in the end just enjoying each other's company. It felt like a piece of her had returned her old self slowly coming back the part of her that was fun loving, optimistic, and cheerful. She was more determined than ever to take responsibility for the flirtation she could have stopped. It took two to make a marriage work and they both had been lacking in certain aspects of it. It was time to sit down and talk. Ty Lee's attention was drawn back to the conversation and the rest of the afternoon passed in pleasant conversation.

…..

Zhao smiled pleasantly as Miyo greeted him in the hallway of Shima's estate. The unexpected visit of Fire Lady Mai had sent Ty Lee into a flurry and although they both were uneasy around each other at the moment Zhao offered to take Aiko off her hands for the day so Ty Lee could spend time with her friend.

Ty Lee had asked softly if he wanted her to petition on his behalf with the Fire Lady. It had shocked Zhao that Ty Lee had offered even after their fight the other day. He replied simply that there was nothing the Fire Lady could do on his behalf he was a doomed man and he would pay for his sins as the Fire Lord saw fit.

However that was beside the point he had just received a letter from Jiro and was anxious to read it to Shima. So he stood in the hallway with Aiko by his side.

"Admiral good afternoon." Miyo greeted with a warm smile. "Aiko how are you?"

"I am fine thank you." Aiko replied with a bright smile.

"Is your husband at home?" Zhao asked.

Miyo's smile faltered and she looked a bit concerned, but she answered. "Shima is on the back porch, would you like me to ring for refreshments?"

"I would love tea and cookies." Aiko exclaimed with excitement.

"Aiko." Zhao replied in amusement. "Don't be rude.

"Please may I have tea and cookies?" Aiko tried again.

Miyo smiled in delight at Aiko. "Of course come let's go make up a tray and serve it to the men."

Zhao shook his head and smiled as he watched Miyo and Aiko walk off. He made his way to the back porch and stiffened at the sight of Kazuma sitting in one of the lounge chairs a towel tinged with blood pressed against his lip. An irate Shima was blustering in anger.

"Spirits Kazuma, what the hell were you thinking?" Shima growled. "Flirting with the Admirals wife, it's like you wanted to die."

"It was foolish I know." Kazuma slurred out from beneath the towel.

"It was more than foolish it was…" Shima suddenly spotted Zhao. "Admiral!"

"Shima." Zhao greeted than shifted his eyes to Kazuma who immediately stood up.

"Now Zhao." Shima began stepping in front of Kazuma as if to protect him from Zhao's wrath. "What's done is done; I gave him a lecture on his behavior."

"I see and a cut lip at the look of it, to match his broken nose." Zhao commented dryly.

Shima blinked in surprise and turned to take another look at Kazuma. "I didn't notice the nose."

Kazuma gingerly touched his nose and winced in pain. "Still hurts."

"I bet it does." Zhao growled.

Kazuma didn't flinch under Zhao's snarl instead he looked him right in the eye.

"My behavior was uncalled for." Kazuma lisped out.

Zhao raised his hand for silence. "We can discuss and fight about this until we are blue in the face and beaten to a pulp. I have apparently not shown my feelings toward Ty Lee like I should have; otherwise you wouldn't have stepped in to comfort her. I don't think any of you understand my feelings for my wife." Zhao paused to take a breath and to get ready for the words he was about to say. "I love Ty Lee."

Kazuma's face crumbled slightly as if he was going to cry but he kept a stiff upper lip and looked away. "I am deeply sorry."

"Real men don't cry Kazuma." Zhao replied gruffly.

"I know Admiral." Kazuma slurred out.

"Good now sit down I got a letter from Jiro and I wanted to share the news with you." Zhao replied as he sat down.

"Well it better be good after all Jiro did miss my wedding." Shima snapped as he sat down and waited for Zhao to start talking.

Zhao took his time unfolding the letter; he cleared his voice and began.

_Admiral_

_My journey to the Earth Kingdom was a success, I found the individual in question. Upon further inquire I was able to locate her position. However circumstances that were beyond my control came up and I had to enter into a union of sorts. At this point in time I cannot relate the details until I return. I also have come across evidence from an obscure source that may help clear our name. Until I return your humble servant, Jiro. _

Shima gave a snort of disgust. "Could he be any more ambiguous?"

Zhao frowned as he scanned the letter once more. "I will admit he doesn't reveal much."

"And what exactly does he mean by 'a union of sorts'?" Shima asked as he leaned forward in thought. "Did he get forced into joining the military service over there?"

"It doesn't really say." Zhao replied turning the letter over as if there was more information on the back. "Remind me not to send Jiro on a mission by himself."

"Maybe he was pressed into the Dai Li?" Shima suggested with a shrug. "I could really care less, the man has been nothing but rude, I mean you only get married once and to miss my wedding it's uncalled for. I'm just saying this because Miyo was really upset over his absence."

Zhao and Kazuma gave each other a knowing look, Miyo could have cared less who came to the wedding it was Shima that was upset.

"Perhaps by union he means the marriage union?" Kazuma offered with a shrug his lisp was slowly going away.

That got Shima's attention and he gave a scoff of disbelief. "That would not happen; this is the man who vowed never to get tangled up with a woman, the man who can barely utter two words let alone an entire sentence."

"Stranger things have happened." Zhao commented vaguely. "I mean I did send him down to locate Mar Lee and I assume that is the person he writes about."

"And if Mar Lee is anything like Ty Lee…" Kazuma broke off hesitantly.

Zhao sent him a warning look. "Let's just focus on the evidence he found that might clear our name."

"Agreed." Shima replied quickly. "I would hate to dwell on the fact that Jiro got married and didn't even invite us to the wedding."

Before Shima could go on with his complaining Miyo walked onto the porch holding Seeker by the scruff of the neck.

"Well hello darling." Shima greeted with a smile of joy.

Miyo sent an amused smile Shima's way than turned a frown on Kazuma. "Did you happen to be miss place something?" She asked in a deadly voice as she thrust the fox in his direction.

Kazuma visibly recoiled in embarrassment "Sorry I lost track of him."

"Really was that about the time you and Shima began to rough house?" Miyo asked with a smirk as she lowered Seeker into Aiko's waiting arms.

"He ate all the cookies." Aiko announced in a forlorn voice as she cuddled the fox under her chin.

"We can't have that." Shima replied with a frown. "Kazuma go make cookies."

Kazuma wrinkled his nose than flinched in pain.

"Aiko you don't need cookies it will spoil your dinner." Zhao replied with a sigh as he looked at the setting sun.

"No matter, stay Zhao." Shima offered. "We haven't chatted in awhile let Kazuma and Aiko make cookies."

Zhao thought about it for a moment than conceded with a nod of his head. He watched Kazuma and Aiko head back into the house.

"What happened to your nose, Kazuma?" Aiko asked innocently as she shifted the weight of the fox to her other arm.

"I got what was coming to me." Kazuma replied with a slight slur.

"Really?" Aiko asked with a giggle. "A broken nose, you sound funny also."

"Well your Uncle Shima gave me a fat lip for talking back." Kazuma replied in a light voice than teased gently. "Better not talk back to him or he might do the same thing to you."

"Your lying I can tell by the color of your aurora." Aiko chirped in as the door shut whatever Kazuma might have replied back with.

That caught Zhao's attention it sounded just like something Ty Lee would have said. So Ty Lee was speaking the truth when she said she was trying to be like a Mother to Aiko.

"Kind of sounds like Ty Lee." Shima mussed thoughtfully.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Zhao muttered.

"Did you mean what you said earlier that you love Ty Lee?" Shima asked hesitantly.

"Is that so hard to believe that I would actually love my wife?" Zhao asked.

"It's just that you don't throw the word 'love' around that often…in fact I don't think I have ever heard you say it before." Shima said in surprise.

"I just don't show my feelings toward her like I should." Zhao replied in a low voice.

"No you don't, you act impatient, and irritated with her more than anything else." Shima observed.

"I get the picture Shima." Zhao snapped.

"Good so what are you going to do?" Shima asked.

"I'm going to make things right." Zhao replied.


	42. Chapter 42

_Sigh another chapter and it makes me sad to say but the story is coming to an end...(tears) I really enjoyed writing this story. _

Chapter 42

It was pouring rain out it had been for several days, and Zhao was tired, cold, and terribly wet. He shrugged out of his wet coat ignoring the servant's frown of disapproval as water pooled at his feet. Absently he touched the vile at his throat and fisted his hand over it, warm to the touch a soothing feeling that everything would be alright. He had spent several days away from Ty Lee and he missed her. He missed her bright smile, the warmth of her body next to his in bed, the way she threw herself at him when he came home.

"Where is my wife?" Zhao growled irritation making his voice deep.

"Lady Ty Lee has been in the living room with Aiko all day."

Zhao looked a little surprised, until he heard the laughter of Aiko and he smiled vaguely. Quietly he stood in the door way the living room which was bathed in the soft glow of candle light. Ty Lee sat among pillows her brown hair curled from the humidity of the rain and fell in thick layers around her shoulders.

"Why do leaves fall form the trees?" Aiko asked excitedly.

Zhao glanced at his daughter sitting crossed legs in pink pants very similar to Ty Lees, a ghost of a smile spread across his lips. His daughter was turning into a miniature Ty Lee.

"Aiko, what a question, everyone knows fairies help the leaves fall." Ty Lee said with a secretive smile on her lips.

Zhao tired to suppress a sigh of irritation of course that would be Ty Lee's answer.

"Fairies use the leaves to wind surf and when are the best times to surf the wind, but in the fall, thus the leaves fall." Ty Lee replied in an awed voice.

"What about lady bugs how do they get theirspots?" Aiko asked with a warm smile.

"They are painted on of course." Ty Lee said leaning forward in a hushed whisper.

"Really?" Aiko asked in excitement.

Zhao gave a sigh this was getting out of hand. Aiko was getting filled with nonsense he had to step in.

"What treasures do Fairies like the most?" Aiko asked suddenly asked.

There was a look on Ty Lee's face that stopped Zhao from entering, a look of sadness of loss, before she smiled at Aiko and took the girls hand in hers.

"The greatest treasures are not gold, nor jewels, nor works of art. They cannot be held in your hands." Ty Lee said cupping her hands over Aiko's. "Nor can you hang onto them selfishly, they're held within your heart. For worldly things will fade away as seasons come and go. But the treasure of true love and friendship will never lose its glow."

Zhao felt his heart tighten and the vile burn against his chest at her words. Suddenly he heard Aiko's voice and felt his daughter hug him and smile brightly up at him; he patted her head absently and then stared at Ty Lee. She stood up absently biting her bottom lip and staring at him with longing in her grey eyes.

"Its past your bed time Aiko." Zhao suddenly said as he smiled down at his daughter and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Good night Father." Aiko chirped kissing her Father on the nose than turning to give Ty Lee a hug goodnight and running out of the room.

Zhao just stood there staring at Ty Lee; he had no idea how to apologize or what steps to take to bring Ty Lee once more into his life. He was not a man to beg forgiveness or lower himself into begging. However he had to ask her one thing.

"Did you mean what you just said a moment ago?" Zhao asked his voice low.

Ty Lee stared at him all emotions on her face. "I meant ever word; there is nothing worth more in life than true love and friendship."

Zhao cleared his throat uncomfortable as he glanced away from his wife and at the floor; he rubbed his jaw in frustration. He desperately wanted to hold her on his arms to smell her apple blossom perfume. Then she was there in his arms her head pressed against the side of his chest she clutched him with a strength he didn't know she possessed. Slowly with infinite care and shaky movements he placed his arms around her small frame and rested the side of his cheek on top of her soft hair. He took a deep breath letting her scent sink in and calm his emotions. He felt at peace with her in his arms breathing as one in the silence of the room with the soft glow of candle light around them.

"I missed you." Ty Lee whispered against his chest a muffled voice.

Zhao traced his hands up her back to her shoulders digging his fingers into her hair and pulling her head back to look down at her. He traced his thumb over her bottom lip watching as her gray eyes welled up with tears. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers tasting her soft skin memorizing the feel of her. He broke the kiss gently and wiped the tears that continued to fall down her face and when that didn't work he kissed the tears away until her lips pulled into a tentative smile.

"Forgive me Zhao." Ty Lee whispered suddenly her fingers fisted into the back of his shirt.

Zhao stopped his kisses and stared at her. She had just asked for forgiveness, she had missed him just as much as he had missed her. No one had ever asked forgiveness of him.

"I forgive you." Zhao replied his gold eyes intent on Ty Lee.

"Thank you." Ty Lee sniffed as she kissed his chin and hugged him closer.

"I'm tired." Zhao whispered suddenly feeling the cold of the rain seeping into his bones making him chilled and exhausted. "I want the comfort of my bed and the warmth of my wife by my side."

Zhao raised his hand, breathed through his nose and snuffed the candles in the room with a quick move of his hand. Together they walked pressed against each other slowly up the stairs and into their room. Zhao reached his hand and twinned it in her hair, sending a shiver through Ty Lee.

"I have missed the way your long hair glides through my fingers." Zhao mussed as he let the strands fall through his fingers.

Ty Lee gently stepped out of his grasp and gave a deep breath as she raised a hand for Zhao to stop. He watched a little in surprise as she backed away from him and than sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We need to talk Zhao." Ty Lee's voice deepened and her gray eyes took on a serious look to them as she regarded him.

Zhao inclined his head in agreement he reached for a chair and sat down across from her but not before he light the fire to chase the damp from the room.

"Last week you really scared me Zhao." Ty Lee began. "I realize I made big mistake by letting Kazuma kiss me, I should have stopped it and I didn't."

Zhao remained silent not really making eye contact with her so Ty Lee continued.

"At one point I really thought you might hurt me." Ty Lee whispered the last part in embarrassment.

Zhao raised his head suddenly as he realized Ty Lee was serious. He felt the unease pass through him again he had truly scared her so much that she feared him.

"Ty Lee." Zhao began only to have her narrow her eyes at him and raise a hand.

"I am not finished." Ty Lee replied quickly.

Zhao hid his smile and nodded his head to continue.

"At Miyo and Shima's wedding, you made a promise to love and protect me, not hurt and threaten me." Ty Lee pointed out, she held up her hand letting the light of the fire flicker across the wedding ring. "Did you mean those words Zhao, through better or worse through sickness…and death?"

"I meant every word Ty Lee. I said some real nasty things to you in my anger." Zhao replied in a low voice his gold eyes holding Ty Lee.

Ty Lee's face suddenly smoothed over a look of relief. "You speak the truth."

Zhao blinked at her in surprise but than knew better she could read his aurora and know if he was lying.

"Of course I speak the truth. I take part of the responsibility of this, I haven't shown you affection, or the attention a wife should get from her husband. I've let this investigation drag me down and forget that I am truly blessed to have a wife like you and a daughter like Aiko." Zhao replied slowly. "I am not good at showing my feelings or emotions I find them useless and some times dangerous. However I realize that was during the war and the war is over with. I can live a normal life now and that includes showing you how much I..." Zhao hesitated over the next three words he needed to say to her, why was it such a struggle to say it.

He blinked in surprise when Ty Lee stood in front of him she grasped his hand and pulled him she than wrapped her arms around Zhao. She raised her face to his her eyes sparkling with love and determination, she raised herself on her tip toes and gave Zhao a kiss that was so innocent so sweet that he just wanted to stay like this forever.

"It's alright I know what you're thinking and that's good for me." Ty Lee whispered.

With determination Zhao put a hand on each side of her pretty face and brought her closer as he leaned down and kissed her again loving the way she responded with such innocence.

"No." Zhao whispered against her lips. "That's not good enough for me; you need to know how much I love you… I love how you look at me with such love…and I wonder sometimes how you can love a monster like me." He had said it, the relief went through him making him feel weak and strong all at once that he had finally told Ty Lee that he loved her.

"Let me see your hand." Ty Lee ordered suddenly reaching for his hand.

Zhao looked at her with smile as he offered his hand and watched hers grasp it gently a look of seriousness coming over her face as she peered into the palm of his hand tracing the lines.

"Hmm, I long life line," Ty Lee mussed tracing one crease in his palm, "oh and this one means you're lucky, and that one says you have a good heart." She paused in her thinking, "However I don't see any…"

"Any what?" Zhao asked curiosity getting the best of him as he looked at his own palm.

"Monster lines." Ty Lee replied with a smile. "Not a single one."

Zhao smiled at Ty Lee and gathered her in his arms breathing in her scent. "Sometimes I feel I am not worthy of your love."

"Let me be the judge of that." Ty Lee whispered with a smile.

…..

She was sea sick, who got sea sick when there was no storm. Jiro clutched the railing of his ship in frustration; he was loosing valuable time with this set back. He had ordered the ship to stop to give Mar Lee a chance to recuperate. He felt he was being more than reasonable for thinking of her comforts.

He found he wasn't a patient person, far from it this was driving him crazy, he wanted to be back in the Fire Nation. He wanted his name cleared he wanted to be on the farm with the peace and quiet of the fields.

The sudden sound of foot steps brought his attention around. Mar Lee stood a few feet away staring at him with those unusual eyes, today they reminded him of storm clouds, her brownish red hair was flying in the breeze, her face pale and drawn. What he didn't want was her; he didn't want a wife he had tried so hard, for so long, to stay away from women. As he stared at her he felt sick inside he was stuck with her, there was no way out. He wasn't meant to have a wife, not now not ever.

"What are you thinking?" Mar Lee questioned suddenly.

Jiro looked up once more, Mar Lee had gotten her voice back a soft voice barely louder than a breeze but she had a voice and it sent chills down his spine every time she spoke, which was rare. He couldn't tell her the truth women didn't take the truth well and the little he knew of Ty Lee and her sister he knew Mar Lee was the same, so he lied.

"Nothing." Jiro replied his voice sharp and final.

Mar Lee straightened her shoulders and held her head high as she fixed him with her eyes.

"You lie." She stated harshly.

"You should be in bed if you are so sea sick." Jiro threw back at her in irritation.

"You have a lot on your mind." Mar Lee replied.

"If you are so wise tell me what I am thinking." Jiro snapped back with a wave of his hand.

Mar Lee regarded him for several moments before her lips turned down and a look of hurt passed over her eyes.

"That you're stuck with me." Mar Lee replied.

Jiro hid his shock well and glared at her through narrowed eyes, it was like she could read his very thoughts, it made him feel vulnerable and that was something he hated most in this world.

"You're shocked." Mar Lee commented dryly her voice low. "You're thinking how you can get out of this marriage."

Jiro's lips thinned into disapproval. "I'm thinking of how quick we can get back to the Fire Nation and how soon I can get my name cleared."

Mar Lee shrugged her thin shoulders and pressed her good hand to her pale lips as she looked away. "I am used to losing things I care for."

Jiro didn't know what she was babbling on about and frankly he just wanted her out of his sight so he could calm his anger. Than he frowned as he watched her slight frame sway suddenly, as if she was going to fall to her knees. He quickly let go of the railing and was at her side.

"You're not well you need to be in bed." Jiro replied curtly.

Mar Lee glanced at him her mouth opened and closed as if to say something but than her eyes rolled back and she fell in his arms. Jiro was quick to gather her in his arms and carry her thin body back to the room. He gently laid her on the bed and covered her up with a red comforter. He than sat on the corner of the bed not knowing what to do, he absently pulled two silver rings from his pocket and began fingering them. On an impulse that was not him at all he had sent one of his men to buy the silver wedding rings for him. That action alone told Jiro that he thought of this marriage as real and binding. He gently took her left hand her good hand and slid the ring on her finger, and than placed the other on his hand.

Yes he was stuck in a situation he didn't really care for but he would make the best of it. You couldn't expect him to fall in love with a woman he hardly knew and had just married, love was not that fast it took time and knowing himself like he did, it could possibly take years.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Ty Lee woke up as the sun crested the horizon, the merest traces of sunlight entering the darkly curtained room. Zhao lay on his side next to her, one arm lightly draped over her abdomen, his top leg trapping hers. It was rare to wake before Zhao did. She snuggled closer to him enjoying the warmth of his body against his the way his arm held her. She stared at him lovingly admiring his sleeping form. He slept with lips parted; hair in utter disarray, face relaxed making him look years younger.

With a delighted smile, she ran dainty fingers through his hair, down a firm shoulder and chest, edging closer to him. He slept on. She emboldened her attacks adding kisses to the agenda, finally noting the variance to his respirations and definite physical consequents to her ministrations. With a mighty sigh of pleasure, he drew her to his lips and kissed enthusiastically before briefly encountering her shining eyes. With a sultry smile he sighed again, closing his eyes and sprawling fully on his back taking her with him.

"Be careful Ty Lee when you start something you need to finish it." Zhao whispered against her lips.

"Someone told me sex in the morning was a wonderful way to start the day." Ty Lee replied with a smile.

Zhao let out a deep laugh of enjoyment as he clutched his little wife to him. His mouth hovered close to hers, their lips met, warm and soft he grew more demanding, fiercer. Ty Lee could feel the passion the need the fire Zhao always ignited in her.

"I want you." Ty Lee whispered.

"Really?" Zhao drawled as he raised his head and capture her lips once more before breathing. "I couldn't tell."

"Take me." Ty Lee whispered.

"With pleasure." Zhao replied, as he rolled over with her beneath him.

He kissed her bare skin, loving the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest, the way her arms wrapped around his back her nails digging into his skin.

"I missed you." Ty Lee whispered.

Zhao lifted his head and stared at Ty Lee his fingers traced her lower jaw bone and skimmed down her neck, feeling her pulse skipping against his finger tips. "I missed you too."

He continued his tender assault on her body, touching her skin, feeling the fullness of her breast against the palm of his hand. Breathing in the scent of her hair, running his lips over the flat of her stomach, tracing the angles of her face with his fingertips until he had every inch of her body memorized.

The moment that he loved most was when they were one in every since of the word, body, mind, and spirit. To feel her move with him in harmony, to hear her breath hitch in passion, to see her grey eyes glaze with passion. The moment when she cried his name and he hers, when they were well sated entangled in each other's embrace, but not wanting to move.

"The day is yours." Zhao whispered against her neck as he lazily ran his fingers through her thick brown hair.

"Really?" Ty Lee asked her voice still thick with passion her eyes bright with lust.

"Whatever you want to do?" Zhao replied his lips tickling the side of her neck.

…

Zhao found himself laying on his back in the thick lush grass of his southern fields, the scent of the numerous wildflowers floated in the light breeze. Ty Lee was sitting next to him making a garland out of the flowers; it reminded him of a day long ago when he had first met Ty Lee.

"Favorite flower?" Ty Lee asked lightly as she tucked one of the flowers stems under another.

"Apple blossoms." Zhao replied with a sigh of contentment closing his eyes letting the sun warm his face.

"That's my favorite flower." Ty Lee accused playfully. "Did you pick it because I like it?"

"No, I picked it because the scent reminds me of you." Zhao replied.

Ty Lee smiled down at Zhao and ran her fingers through his hair. "Now be honest Zhao do you dye your hair?"

Zhao let out a deep laugh at her question the same one she had asked several years ago. "Never."

"Then why do you have little to no gray hair?" Ty Lee asked as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Because I am a young strapping young man." Zhao replied back with a tease.

"Oh I found one." Ty Lee said with a playful tug on his hair.

There was a pleasant silence in the air until Ty Lee spoke up again.

"Zhao what is your favorite name?" Ty Lee asked softly her fingers still running through his hair.

Zhao opened his eyes to meet Ty Lee's and he felt sudden warmth fill his chest as he reached up and touched the side of her face.

"Are you pregnant?" Zhao asked softly.

Ty Lee gave a light laugh as she bent down and kissed Zhao on the lips. "No I am not, but I just want to know when we have children what your favorite names are."

Zhao felt the disappointment wash over him but kept a smile on his face as he answered his wife. "I like the name Tye."

Ty Lee smile in pleasure as she flopped down next to him placing a hand on his chest.

"How about Cora Lee?" Ty Lee asked.

Zhao gave a snort. "It must be your family and the urge to name all their children with two names."

"Alright how about Maria Lee?"

"That's too close to your sister's name." Zhao replied he leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I still am partial to Tye."

"What if we have a boy?" Ty Lee asked.

"Zhao of course." Zhao replied with a smirk.

Ty Lee gave him a playful punch. "I am serious Zhao; we can't name him after you."

"Zane?" Zhao offered. "Or I kind of like Karu."

Ty Lee smiled in pleasure at how excited Zhao appeared about the thought of another child, and not just any child her child. Zhao turned his head and smiled at his wife.

"However any name we choose will be perfect. Because any child we have together will be loved greatly." Zhao whispered.

Ty Lee smiled in joy at his words.

…

"I do believe you have it backward Ty Lee." Zhao replied as he watched her kick off the pink silk slippers that he had bought her last time he was in the capital. "It's the man that wins the ribbon for his love not the other way around."

"You're just jealous because you know I can win that ribbon and you couldn't." Ty Lee teased lovingly as she tied up her long brown hair.

Zhao crossed his arms in slight annoyance as he stared at his wife. They stood on the outskirts of the small village nearby their estate. Every month the village had a fair and luckily today was that day. Activities ranged from dunking for apples to flame throwing and yes even tight rope walking Ty Lee's specialty.

"Besides you promised the day was mine to do with as I please." Ty Lee whispered as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Zhao's tall form. "Kiss for good luck."

Zhao tore his gaze away from the tight rope that was set up and focused his attention on Ty Lee's lovely lops that had that half smile that made him love her.

"Really you need a kiss for good luck, not as confident as you thought you were?" Zhao asked with a raised eyebrow and a sly smirk.

"Don't be a bully Zhao give me a kiss." Ty Lee lectured, as she tugged his sleeve.

Zhao gave in how could he not kiss her, ever kiss was like a breath of fresh air, a taste of spring, the feeling of the warm sun on his skin. Ty Lee pulled away first and tapped a finger on his lips gave him a bright smile and pulled herself up to the rope.

Zhao watched with interest as she walked on the rope with such stealth pose and grace it put the professional tight ropers to shame.

"don't fall." Zhao teased as he walked below her. For some reason he felt better walking below just in case she slipped.

"Don't distract me." Ty Lee replied as she did a flawless turn and began walking backwards. Ty Lee looked down at Zhao and smiled. "You look pale Zhao, you're not scared are you?"

"Just focus on getting to the other side." Zhao ordered.

"If I fall I know you'll catch me." Ty Lee said with confidence.

The sudden sound of applause brought him back to Ty Lee as he watched her do a slow hand stand on the robe. Zhao felt his lips twitch as she did another perfect hand stand followed by a slow cartwheel, showoff he thought as he watched her make it to the end and claim her prize. She stood in front of him waving the red silk ribbon in front of him with a smile.

"Told you I would win a ribbon." Ty Lee replied as she tied the silk ribbon around his arm.

"What are you doing?" Zhao asked as he watched her tie the ribbon.

"In the old days it was common for the man to wear the ribbon or silk scarf of the woman he loved as a favor for her." Ty Lee replied with a smile.

"I am honored." Zhao whispered softly. "Shall we head home?"

"Yes." Ty Lee replied with a smile as she took his arm.

They walked slowly hand in hand down the road to their estate the cool evening breeze was refreshing after a warm summer day. The yellow moon was just rising providing a glow to light their way home.

It felt good for once to walk in comfortable silence without arguing or fighting with each other. Ty Lee felt that maybe this was what being married was like.

"Do you think Kazuma had his fill of Aiko?" Zhao asked softly.

"I think it was cruel unusual punishment to give him babysitting duty." Ty Lee replied as they entered the house.

The living room fire was still going as they stepped in. Zhao suddenly placed a finger to Ty Lee's lips and pointed toward the sofa. Ty Lee peeked around Zhao's shoulder to see Kazuma stretched out on his back fast asleep Seeker curled up on his chest. Aiko was hard at work braiding Kazuma's hair and tying it up with pink and purple ribbons. Ty Lee muffled her giggle against Zhao's shoulder.

"They look cute together." Zhao whispered.

Ty Lee glanced at the two once more, Aiko was a cute child and would eventually grow to be a beautiful young woman; she would have no problem having suitors vying for her hand and attention.

"What do you think?" Zhao asked.

Ty Lee glanced at Kazuma's sleeping form, he was a handsome young man, yes he was slightly older than Aiko but the age difference would disappear as she grew up. Besides Kazuma was still young and immature he needed a few more years to grow up.

"Please don't push Aiko into anything she doesn't want to do." Ty Lee replied softly. "I want her to have a choice."

"And so she shall." Zhao replied softly.

Zhao fixed a stern look on his face and cleared his throat. Aiko looked up in surprise and smiled in delight at her parents. Ty Lee pressed finger to her own lips a sign to be quite. Aiko smiled as she tiptoed toward her parents.

"Sweetheart what were you doing?" Ty Lee asked with a smile.

"Kazuma fell asleep and I was bored."

"It's past your bedtime young lady." Zhao said in a stern voice. "Ty Lee why don't you tuck Aiko into bed I'll throw a blanket over Kazuma."

Ty Lee gently kissed Zhao on the cheek and whispered 'I love you'. Zhao watched in slight amazement as his wife and child walked hand in hand toward the stairs. It was amazing how three very simple words could make such an impact on one's life.

…

Jiro was looking over the map with one of his men; they should be arriving within two days to the Fire Nation. However, he was sadly being distracted by Mar Lee who stood clutching the railing of the ship leaning over a look of excitement on her face as she stared at the water below. He frowned at her dangerous act of excitement. The bright sunlight hit Mar Lee's hair in such an angle that reddish highlights appeared in her brown hair. He clenched the map in his hand in fear as he watched her let go of one of the railings. He didn't know how he got to her so quickly but he did.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jiro snarled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the edge.

Mar Lee's lips turned down as she stared at him her eyes had a ting of blue in them today. "I was looking at the dolphins."

Jiro blinked at her, she always spoke in that low voice that made him lean into her to hear her better. "What?"

"I was watching the dolphins." Mar Lee replied her voice rising ever so slightly.

Jiro glanced down into the water to see the creatures gliding along with the ship like birds to a breeze. They were beautiful creatures he had often watched them himself loving the freedom they had to glide like that through the watery deep. It was often said that a dolphin mated for life, that they spent their entire life together. Mar Lee came up next to him watching the dolphins with him.

"Did you know dolphins mate for life?" Mar Lee breathed against his ear.

Jiro turned to his wife eyes wide lips parted. It was like she could read minds, like she knew exactly what he thought.

"You might want to close your mouth or you'll catch a fly." Mar Lee's gentle voice brought him out of his stupor.

Jiro shut his mouth and glared at her.

"I know." Jiro muttered out turning his attention to the horizon at which point he noticed the dark clouds coming their way. The last thing he needed a storm, he analyzed the cloud shapes and came to the conclusion that it might just be rain.

"A storm, but not a bad one." Mar Lee mussed softly next to him she placed a hand over his on the railing and when he looked at her she smiled and replied. "Maybe rain."

Jiro gave another startled look at her trying to steady his growing shock at everything that came out of her mouth.

"I don't like rain." Mar Lee stated as she kept her eyes focused on Jiro.

And he stared back helplessly into those eyes that seemed to pull him in even when he tried so hard to stay away. He looked at her more closely this time and noticed that she was truly uneasy about the rain. She was biting her bottom lip and she had this flighty look in her eyes as if she was looking for a way out…or a way off.

Jiro caught her hand in his for fear she might jump off the ship.

"Don't." Jiro said suddenly before he realized what he had just said or assumed.

"Don't what?" Mar Lee asked her eyes still had a look of flight in them. Then she gave a shaky smile. "Did you assume I was going to jump over board?"

Jiro kept hold of her and gave her a shrug. "Alright you just have this look like you want to run."

"I don't like rain." Mar Lee repeated as she stepped closer to Jiro until she was in his arms.

Jiro looked over his shoulder at the approaching storm.

"Rain can't hurt anyone." Jiro muttered not understanding her fear; he actually loved rain the sound of it like a soft lullaby.

"You like the rain." Mar Lee whispered with a slight shiver.

"I didn't say that." Jiro contradicted her and waited to see what she would say.

Mar Lee pulled away and looked at him funny. "My Father once told me that each of us possessed a special gift like how Ty Lee can see people's aura or how Anya Valeria can tell when someone is lying and how I can…"

"Read people's thoughts." Jiro finished.

"He told me to keep it to myself but it's hard, and you're so easy to read. You say so little yet you think and analyze so much." Mar Lee regarded him hesitantly.

"I thought I was going crazy." Jiro muttered.

Mar Lee laughed. "No I'm the crazy one."

Jiro wanted to contradict her that he thought she wasn't crazy at all, that he thought her smart, intelligent…beautiful.

"You think I'm smart?" Mar Lee asked in awe.

"And beautiful." Jiro finished in a low voice.

The sound of thunder clapped over head and Mar Lee about jumped right into his arms, from the deafening sound of it, fat drops of water began to fall with dull thuds on the deck beneath their feet. Mar Lee's hold on him tightened a look of horror on her face as she watched lightening light up the dark sky above them.

Calmly Jiro lead her off the top deck and below to their rooms. He ordered light supper of soup, bread and tea to be sent down and gave instructions to a few of his men regarding the storm. He spent the rest of the evening with Mar Lee. For a brief moment he thought they suited each other rather well and she must have read his thoughts for she smiled at him with excitement and he returned the smile with one of his own.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Zhao sat crossed leg across from Ty Lee three different selections of wine sat on the small table between them.

He watched as Ty Lee's eyes lit up when he selected a bottle and poured a good amount in a crystal glass. He held the delicate stem and proceeded to swirl the dark red liquid until small bubbles began to form on the surface.

"You can always tell a good glass of wine by the bubbles; as soon as they disappear you gently inhale the scent of the wine, like so." Zhao explained as he passed the rim of the glass across his nose. Handing her the glass Zhao nodded his head. "Now you try."

Ty lee brushed a strand of hair out of her face and took the glass and mimicked what Zhao just did, she swirled the liquid a little too fast for it splashed over the edge of the rim and trickled down the glass and over her fingers. Zhao took the glass away and set it down on a napkin and then grasped her hand.

"You swirled the liquid with a vengeance." Zhao commented as he lifted her wine stained fingers to his lips and licked the liquid from her fingertips. "All wine is meant to be handled with care, so you can feel the liquid as you move it, smell the scent, and finally taste the fruit." He finished with a kiss to her palm. "Now try again."

Ty Lee moved in a slow stupor as she picked the glass up again, this time she swirled the wine slowly than watched as the bubbles disappeared and gently sniffed the wine.

"What do you smell?" Zhao asked leaning forward a little watching Ty lee's face.

Ty Lee closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them with a smile. "I smell strawberries."

Zhao smiled back. "Very good. Now then to taste the wine you take a sip and hold it to the roof of your mouth and breathe through your nose."

Ty Lee brought the glass to her lips and took a large swallow. "It's awful dry tasting."

"No! You don't gulp it down as if it was tea or water, it's meant to be savored, watch." Zhao said gruffly as he took the glass from her and took a small sip, breathing in from his nose than swallowing. "Now try again."

"It's just a drink Zhao, and I don't really care for this bottle." Ty Lee snapped.

"No it isn't. Each bottle of wine shows the time and care someone took in making it.

One would not show the proper respect for the wine maker or the wine itself by guzzling it down to get drunk. You must taste it, savor it, and enjoy it. For example this particular bottle is from the Earth Kingdom, I bought it from a family owned vineyard on the outskirts of Omashu."

"So that's why it's so dry tasting like I didn't even take a sip of liquid."

"Try again." Zhao ordered.

Ty Lee took a small sip and held it against the roof of her mouth and breathed through her nose, than let the liquid flow across her tongue and down her throat.

"Much better." Zhao whispered. "Now what do you think?"

"That tasted much better." Ty Lee replied with a smile. "I actually enjoyed that."

"If you're thirsty you drink tea or water, but if you're thirsty for knowledge, truth, and nature you drink wine." Zhao replied with a grin.

"I didn't know you were a coinsurer of wine." Ty Lee said with a smile.

"There's much you don't know about me." Zhao replied as he took the glass from her and took another drink. "Now let's continue to the next bottle."

Zhao poured the wine into a clean crystal glass; the liquid was a clear white, which sparkled when the candle light hit it.

"It has a nice color to it." Ty Lee said softly as she watched the white liquid.

"Yes it does, I think you will like the taste of this wine." Zhao said as he handed the glass to her.

Ty Lee smiled over the rim and swirled the liquid, breathed in the scent.

"It smells…" Ty Lee began than thought for a moment taping the rim with a fingernail

as she thought. "like melons?"

"Very good, now taste it." Zhao urged.

Ty Lee took a sip.

"I like this one it tastes sweet." Ty Lee said brightly taking another drink before handing it back to Zhao. "Where did you get this one?"

"From the Northern Water tribes, did you taste that strong current running through it? That represents the current of the ocean; it shows how the ocean dominates everything in their culture including the taste." Zhao explained as he took a sip of the wine.

Ty Lee took the moment to watch Zhao, his short hair was tussled from the wind, his gold eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them before, and his smile didn't just pull his lips back but actually made the corner of his eyes crinkle and his golden orbs light up with joy.

"What?" Zhao asked suddenly.

"Oh, I was just thinking how happy you are. I have never seen you show such joy in something like I see right now." Ty Lee replied.

"I am happy, why shouldn't I be when I get to spend an evening with my wife." Zhao replied with a grin.

Ty Lee felt herself smiling with pleasure. "I am thoroughly enjoying myself."

"There is one last wine to try." Zhao replied as he opened the last bottle and poured the liquid into another glass. The color was a very light pink almost white. "This one is my favorite." Zhao commented as he passed the glass to Ty Lee.

She gently swirled the liquid and breathed in the scent, her eyes widened at the smell, slowly she brought the rim to her lips and took a sip, a purr of pleasure ran down her throat as the liquid coated her mouth. With a brilliant smile she set the glass down and hurried to Zhao side where she threw her arms around him.

"Apple blossoms." Ty Lee said with a smile as she kissed Zhao on the cheek.

"I thought you would like this one." Zhao replied.

"I love it, why is it your favorite?" Ty Lee asked pulling away, her hands still locked around his neck.

"It reminds me of you; remember that day behind your family's house when we lay on the grass watching clouds. You smelled like apple blossoms and ever since then the smell or taste remind me solely of you." Zhao replied. He felt her hand curl against the back of his neck her other hand touched the side of his face.

"That is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me." Ty Lee whispered.

Zhao smiled as he pulled Ty Lee down for a kiss; molding his lips to hers he kissed her tasting the floral wine on her lips. They both ended up on the floor, their bodies pressed against each other with a need to be closer, to feel each other's skin against their own. Zhao ran his fingers through her hair loving the softness and the wonderful smell it always gave.

"You love my hair." Ty lee whispered her lips moving against his lips. "I can feel it in your touch."

"That's not the only thing I love about you." Zhao whispered back as he ran his hand down her back making her arch into him. "I love how you respond to my touch."

Ty lee pulled back. "How so."

Zhao smiled as he bent his head down and brushed a kiss against a bare shoulder, making her give a small gasp. He continued his gentle assault by kissing the shell of her ear, than the tip of her nose, and finally back to her lips.

"I told you so." Zhao murmured against her lips as his hands wandered down the curve of her hip. "Shall we continue this upstairs?"

"I don't want you to stop." Ty Lee whispered against his neck her fingers clutching him.

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." Zhao whispered against her hair as he stood up pulling her with him.

"Did you purposely get me drunk just so you could have me?" Ty Lee giggled as she hugged herself to Zhao's form.

Zhao smiled down at her as he wrapped his arm around her and led her out the door. "I don't need alcohol to help seduce my own wife."

"Really?" Ty Lee drawled as she took Zhao's hand in her own.

"All I need is my alluring good looks and amazing personality to get you into bed." Zhao replied with a chuckle.

"Amazing personality, that is a laugh." Ty Lee protested as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. "You have the personality of a wild boar."

"What!" Zhao bellowed in exaggerated outrage. "A wild boar?"

"Yes a wild boar." Ty Lee giggled at the look on his face.

"So clearly it's my good looks that can lure you into bed with me." Zhao replied with a

smirk.

"Oh absolutely, that scowl and dirty look make me jump right in bed with you." Ty Lee teased as the stood at the top of the stairs for a moment before continuing down the hallway.

"You're really hurting my pride Ty Lee." Zhao replied crisply. "If it isn't my personality or good looks than what is it?"

Ty Lee smiled as she squeezed his hand a little. "You're a magnificent lover."

Zhao's smile widened as he opened their bedroom door and let Ty Lee walk in first.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

Ty Lee smiled seductively as she began pulling off her white tunic, Zhao sat on the edge of the bed and watched her as she swayed her hips in slow motion and began unlacing the back of her dress.

"Come here." Zhao ordered roughly for she was taking too slow.

Ty Lee moved quickly revealing her lovely back to him so he could unlace her. His hands skillfully untied the lacing, his eyes drinking in her white creamy skin as the pink dress slid down her back pooling at her feet. Gathering her long hair he twisted it and placed it over her shoulder so he could admire her back. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on her spine causing her to gasp out loud as she turned around and placed her hands on his chest and began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

They ended up tangled together on the bed Ty Lee's long brown hair spread across the red comforter with Zhao next to her. Ty Lee let out a giggle as Zhao kissed her stomach and worked his way up until his lips touched hers. His hands moved along the sides of her body savoring the feel of her skin against his hands.

"Are you ticklish?" Zhao asked against her lips.

"Very." Ty Lee smirked back as she ran her hand through his hair.

A sudden knock at the door brought them both crashing down from their passionate moment. Zhao growled deep in his throat much like a bear, his face was a fierce scowl.

"What is it!" Zhao bellowed at the door.

"Admiral, a messenger."

"If you interrupted me for a messenger, someone is going to pay for it." Zhao growled.

"It's a royal messenger and Kano, Shima."

Zhao stiffened as he rolled away from Ty Lee and stood up pulling on his clothes.

"What's going on?" Ty Lee asked sitting up in alarm.

"Stay in bed." Zhao ordered.

"No what's going on." Ty Lee insisted in fear.

Zhao's hand shot out and gripped her upper arm. He leaned his face closer.

"You know what is going on. It's been going on for almost two years now." Zhao replied his eyes intent on Ty Lee. "I have been waiting for the Fire Lord's call for some time, and hopefully this matter will be put behind us."

Ty Lee reached out her hand and cupped the side of his face she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I wish you luck, hurry home." Ty Lee whispered back not pushing him any further.

"With a wife like you at home nothing could keep me away." Zhao whispered against her lips. He pulled away finished changing and was out the door.

Ty Lee fell back against the bed and sent several prays to the gods that they give her husband back to her, especially now that she had fallen in love with him.

….

Jiro could not believe he was being put under ship arrest. The Fire Lord was keeping him on the ship until tomorrow when the rest of his comrades would be there to go under trial.

"I know this is hard for you to take in right now Jiro and that's why I came in person." General Iroh explained.

Jiro watched the General pick up his cup of tea and slowly sip it.

"It is a shock." Jiro agreed as he stared down at his untouched cup of tea.

Mar Lee had gone through the trouble of fixing tea and sandwiches when she heard that General Iroh was going to board the ship to speak with Jiro in person.

"But on a lighter note you got married!" Iroh replied with a smile. "Congratulations."

Jiro placed a fake smile on his face. "Thank you."

"It is understandable you would be stressed at the moment but let's be positive there is no solid evidence against any of you." Iroh continued trying to be upbeat about the coming trial.

"I'm glad you feel that way because while I was traveling in the Earth Kingdom I took the time to talk with some of the Dai Li soldiers we fought beside during the siege of Ba Sing Se. They gave me these papers." Jiro lied smoothly as he set the papers on the table and slid them across to Iroh.

Iroh's face grew serious and he set his tea cup down and unfolded the papers, his old eyes scanned the documents slowly, carefully reading every detail. Jiro watched in anticipation as Iroh lifted his head and smile.

"This is good news indeed." Iroh replied.

"I am relieved to hear that. Can I trust you to hand this to the Fire Lord?" Jiro asked.

"I will go directly to Fire Lord Zuko."

"Am I correct in understanding that your nephew is a fair man?" Jiro asked suddenly.

Iroh's good natured smile disappeared and he grew serious. "I practically raised the boy myself; I have full faith that my nephew knows the difference between right and wrong."

"I will take your word for it." Jiro replied solemnly. "However I have one other request of you General Iroh. If perchance things do not go right and those papers are not to our benefit I want my wife to be with her family. Will you escort her to her Father's house, before you leave for the Fire Lord?"

"It would be an honor." Iroh replied with a reassuring smile.

Jiro thanked the General and walked with him on to top deck. Mar Lee was standing by the railing staring off into the capital when Jiro joined her.

"Mar Lee, General Iroh will escort you to your Father's home." Jiro commented next to her.

Mar Lee's look was one of hurt and confusion.

"You're sending me away." Mar Lee accused in a low voice.

"It's complicated." Jiro muttered back not looking at her.

"I hate it when men say that." Mar Lee snapped back in anger. "It's an easy way out."

Jiro held his temper. "The General is good enough to escort you to safety. I do not know the outcome tomorrow."

"But the papers." Mar Lee argued.

"Mar Lee." Jiro warned. "Do not argue with me on this."

Mar Lee shut her mouth with a snap than let go of the railing and turned to face Jiro.

"And what happens to us when your name is cleared?"

Jiro refused to look at her and he tried hard to keep his mind free of any possible thoughts.

"Your silence says it all. I wish you well Jiro, I pray your name is cleared and that you can have your old life back." Mar Lee replied in a low voice.

Jiro watched out of the corner of his eye as she walked toward the General and followed him off the ship. He had hurt Mar Lee with his silence but what did she expect him to say, that he would come back for her that they would begin their 'happily ever after.' It was insane they hardly knew each other, and love; well he didn't want to think about it. Yes he felt relief, but he also felt the loss, the emptiness and for a brief moment he wondered if had made a mistake.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Ty Lee entered the room and shut the door softly. Zhao sat in a chair looking out the window at the large gardens that Ty Lee had nurtured back to life. Ty Lee poured a glass of whiskey knowing it would calm Zhao down a bit while she tried to talk to him. She nervously swirled the amber liquor in the crystal glass and placed it in Zhao's hand as she sat down in a chair nearby. He had left her two nights ago and now he was home, grim, forlorn and sad.

"As you know Zhao we have an audience with the Fire Lord and we both know he wants to blame that concentration camp on you." Ty Lee let out a sigh as she kept going. "I need you to tell me everything Zhao, anything that links you with that camp."

Zhao didn't react to her he just lifted his hand and took a sip of the liquid eyes still looking straight ahead.

Pressing her fingertips to her temple Ty Lee tried to calm down. "You need to talk to me. I am your wife and this affects me just as much as it affects you."

"This has nothing to do with you." Zhao replied harshly.

Ty Lee's grey eyes narrowed as she fisted her hand. Zhao turned his head and lazily looked at Ty Lee a sneer formed on his lips.

"You should be jumping for joy that I will soon be executed." Zhao sneered at Ty Lee.

"You know very well that is not true." Ty Lee retorted as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Ty Lee leave me alone." Zhao suddenly snapped.

"Keep your voice down." Ty Lee ordered fiercely. "Do you want to wake Aiko and then explain to her again why you're screaming at me?"

Zhao just looked away moving his arm out of her reach. "Leave me."

"You stubborn old man. I should just let the Fire Lord hang you." Ty Lee threatened as she stood up and walked out.

Zhao listened to the door shut and felt himself break inside. Tomorrow he faced the Fire Lord knowing fully well how much he was hated and despised, and understanding he deserved it. However he wasn't the same man he was long ago. Now all he cared for was to be on his estate to be with his family; watch Aiko ride her Ostrich horse to fast, watch her fight with Kazuma, and finally getting to know Ty Lee fully and appreciate her as the wonderful gift she was in his life. She filled it with song, dance, and lots of laughter.

…

The next morning Ty Lee and Zhao rode to a stop in front of the Palace. They hadn't talked the entire trip instead there was a horrible silence and tension in the air. Ty Lee followed two steps behind Zhao into the Palace following the royal secretary to the door of the Fire Lords receiving room.

"You may enter General Zhao." The Royal secretary said.

Ty Lee made a move to follow but was stopped short. "This is where you must say your goodbyes. The Fire Lord only has an audience with the Admiral. He gives his family immunity if he is found guilty its best if you make this quick." The Secretary suggested stepping back to give them privacy.

Ty Lee clutched the front of Zhao's tunic in fear.

"Don't make a scene Ty Lee." Zhao ordered his face blank of emotion. "Don't you dare cry?"

"I refuse to take immunity I am going in there with you to face the Fire Lord. What every the sentence is I'll face it with you." Ty Lee said refusing to let go of his shirt fearing if she let go he'd walk through the doors and she would never see him again.

Zhao gave a harsh laugh as he wrenched her hand from his person, gripping it in a deadly vise. "You haven't grown up Ty Lee." He hissed in her face. "You still live in your own little world, a world where everything goes your way. "

"I do not." Ty Lee argued tears brimming in her eyes.

"I told you not to cry." Zhao ordered softly shaking her hand.

"I'm not crying." Ty Lee said stubbornly tears streaming down her face.

"As your husband I order you to walk away. As my wife it is your duty now to live and care for our family. Do I make myself clear?" Zhao asked his voice softened slightly as he raised his free hand and wiped her tears away.

All Ty Lee could do was nod her head in submission.

Then Zhao gave her that cocky smile that made her knees go weak. "Now give me a kiss that I can remember as I face the gallows."

Sobbing Ty Lee threw her arms around Zhao, Zhao smiled softly as he lowered his lips to hers. He savored her soft pink lips so pliable under his own, slanting his mouth over hers to deepen the kiss making it last a little longer until with a sigh he pulled away.

Ty Lee's lips trembled as she spoke. "I love you Zhao."

With a blank expression he unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stepped away.

He clutched her wrist in front of her and leaned in next to her ear and whispered.

"I thought I told you not to cry." Zhao whispered next to her ear, his lips brushed against her neck once twice before returning to her ear. "I love you Ty Lee." With those last words he let her go abruptly and walked through the doors before she could stop him.

…..

Ty Lee didn't know what she would say but she had to try. She quickened her steps to match the guard that was taking her to the Fire Lady. Coming to a stop at the court yards entrance the guard asked her to wait. Ty Lee moved a little until she spotted the Fire lady.

Ty Lee bit her lip trying to figure out how to approach Mai. It was different now that Mai was Fire Lady; she wasn't the same as she was in their childhood. Mai had stopped wearing only black clothes at this moment she wore a white sleeveless dress with red embroidered fire lilies climbing up from the hem of her dress and ending by her collar bone. Her hair that was always up in tight buns was now flowing in long black curls down her shoulders and back. Her usually stern face was now creased with smiles, and her once sharp tongue was replaced by the sound of her laughter.

Ty Lee watched the guard kneel before Mai and whispered in her ear, Mai's smile disappeared fast and her golden eyes spotted Ty Lee immediately. Looking away Mai waved a hand to her son who toddled slowly to his mother. Mai lifted the child effortlessly kissed him on the cheek and handed him to Iroh before she turned back to Ty Lee.

"Ty Lee won't you walk with me in the gardens for a moment." Mai called.

Ty Lee sighed in relief as she hurried to do the Fire Lady's bidding.

"Make your petition quick Ty Lee." Mai ordered once Ty Lee fell into step with her.

"Mai." Ty Lee began than faltered when Mai gave her a sharp look. "I mean Fire Lady Mai…"

"Calm down Ty Lee and tell me what you need." Mai said gently.

"Zhao stands before Zuko for judgment; he stands accused of managing the concentration camp on the border of the Earth Kingdom."

"I know what he is accused of Ty Lee." Mai replied as she gently plucked a Fire Lily and began pulling the leaves of the stem.

"Zhao's innocent, he had nothing to do with that horrible place." Ty Lee said strongly.

"He has done some awful things Ty Lee how do you know he wasn't involved."

"I am perfectly aware of his past Mai, he is a different man and as his wife I should know better than anyone." Ty Lee argued.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Mai said simple as she tossed the flower aside and continued down the path.

Ty Lee felt her courage falter at seeing that Mai wasn't going to help her, her eyes began to burn with unshed tears as she realized she was going to lose Zhao. She gave one last ditch effort to beg for her husband's life.

"Mai please I beg you, talk with Zuko." Ty Lee begged as she caught Mai's arm.

Mai turned quickly piercing Ty Lee with her gold eyes. "You love him." Mai said simple as she pulled away from Ty Lee's grip.

Ty Lee swallowed her tears and shook her head. "Yes I love him."

Mai gave a soft laugh. "I give you this advice as a friend Ty Lee, go home to your child, and be thankful the Fire Lord is a merciful man. Do you understand what I am saying Ty lee?"

Ty Lee bit her lip to keep the cry of despair from break past her lips. "Yes I understand."

"Now if you will excuse me Ty Lee I have some business to take care of." Mai said softly as she walked away.

Ty Lee stood in the gardens alone for a moment. What more could she do without making matters worse, so with a heavy heart she took Mai's advice and headed home.

….

Zhao was on his knees, his forehead pressed against the cool tile floor of the Fire Lords receiving chamber. Besides him Kano and Jiro knelt and behind him Shima and Kazuma. The heat of the room was suffocating the only relief was the cold hard tile beneath his knees, hands and forehead. Zhao could feel the beads of sweat forming at the back of his neck and rolling down his spine. Never in his life could he remember such agonizing fear for what would happen next.

He dared not move a muscle lest he interrupt the Fire Lords train of thought or his low conversation he was having with his wife, Fire Lady Mai. Strange how the Fire Lady Mai had shown up interrupting the Fire Lords stony silence. The sudden silence that broke the lull of conversation had Zhao tense.

"You may sit up." Fire Lord Zuko ordered his voice cold and harsh.

Zhao and his men sat up unconsciously flexing their shoulders as they sat back on their heels. Zhao watched as Fire Lady Mai rose and walked softly out of the room.

"It has come to my attention that there is no proof of your involvement in the concentration camp. However I am passing judgment on your entire crew for past offenses to the Northern Water Tribes." The Fire Lord explained as he unrolled a scroll handed to him by one of the servants. "Shima the expert on foreign culture please stand."

Shima stood up legs braced apart, hands clasped behind his back, head held high and eyes down caste as he received his judgment. The Fire Lord glanced at Shima briefly before he began.

"No good deed every goes unrewarded." The Fire Lord said solemnly. "I never forget someone who has lent me a hand when I needed it the most. I grant immunity to yourself and family for that fateful day at the Fire Temple when you set me free."

"Fire Lord I thank you for your generosity but may I …" Shima began before being cut off.

"No you may not, I have passed judgment take the letter, and you are dismissed." The Fire Lord snapped.

Zhao felt a small relief as he heard Shima's feet fad out of the receiving room, one of his men was given a reprieve.

"Kazuma of the Fire Nation please stand." The Fire Lord ordered as he read from the scroll.

Kazuma rose slowly from behind Zhao.

"I understand your late father fought beside General Iroh and made an attempt to save the deceased Prince Lu Ten?" The Fire Lord replied.

"Yes Fire Lord." Kazuma said in a clear voice.

"As I looked over your record I noticed you joined Admiral Zhao's crew at a very young age. Although I do not condone following blindly ones leader I will make an exception for yourself dealing with the death of both your Father and Mother and being forced to make a living on your own. For that I grant you immunity." The Fire Lord read than nodded his head to a servant to hand the letter with the Fire Lords seal on it to Kazuma.

"Thank you Fire Lord, can I…" Kazuma began.

"I wouldn't press my luck Kazuma, you're dismissed." The Fire Lord interrupted.

The silence was deafening as the Fire Lord stared at the three of them. Zhao felt the familiar ache, the hot burning sensation were the vile of Ty Lee's pressed against his bare chest beneath his shirt. Closing his eyes he tried to forget Ty Lee's tear stained faced as she had pleaded with him. The burning ache in his chest subsided as he pushed the memory of Ty Lee's arms around him out of his mind and focused on what lay ahead of him.

"Admiral Zhao, Kano, and Jiro please stand for your judgment." The Fire Lords voice snapped out.

"Fire Lord may I have leave to speak?" Zhao requested his tone even his voice strong.

The curtain of flames that had originally blocked their view of the Fire Lord had dimmed to glowing embers shadowing the Fire Lord and darkening the room to a low glow. The soft rustling of clothing spoke of the Fire Lord leaning forward slightly in his seat his crown catching the dying embers and flashing gold for a brief moment.

"The honorable Admiral Zhao finally speaks." The Fire Lords voice was heavy with sarcasm. "I am a fair ruler and I do grant those who are facing the death sentence a chance to speak. So by all means what is on your mind?"

"Fire Lord Zuko I served underneath the last Fire Lords régime moved through the ranks of command until I was title Admiral. I led the attack on the Northern Water Tribes, I was the one who destroyed the moon spirit, and it was I who fought to capture the Avatar before you did."

"You remember all that?" Zuko mussed from the shadows.

"No I don't remember, but I have read the reports and been informed by my men. I followed my orders I didn't ask questions I just obeyed. I humbly ask that you release my second in command Kano and Jiro my weapons export from judgment. If justice must be served for the attack on the Northern Water Tribes I ask that you pass judgment on me and not the men who followed my orders."

The silence in the room was deafening the soft crackling of the fire and the soft rustling of robes filled the room. Zhao's own ears were filled with the sound of him swallowing and his heart beating and finally the Fire Lord spoke.

"I am very pleased that you have spoken up for the rights of these men." The Fire Lord replied slowly. "For that I grant them immunity."

A servant appeared with two letters with the Fire Lords seal. The relief Zhao felt was immense knowing that his crew were safe, and he was relieved to know that they would watch out for Ty Lee and Aiko. Kano and Jiro were escorted out of the chamber leaving Zhao completely alone with the Fire Lord.

"What a tangled mess we make of our lives." The Fire Lord mussed. "Can you understand my distrust of you, my uncertainty? You were once a great supporter of the last Fire Lord, and now you surprise me be not wanting to fight for your life."

Zhao kept his silence.

"Sit down Zhao we have much to discuss before I give my judgment, you may as well get comfortable." The Fire Lord suggested.

Zhao sank to his knees once more and took a stead breath settling himself for one last conversation with the Fire Lord before he met his maker.

….

They were all in a state of shock as they stood on the outside of the palace waiting for their mode of transport back to their homes. Kazuma seemed to be taking it the hardest arguing with Shima that they had to do something they couldn't just leave Zhao to face the Fire Lord alone. Shima was the only one who was able to calm Kazuma down enough to get him in the carriage with Seeker and Kano.

"Are you coming Jiro?" Shima asked a look of concern on his face. "Remember we made a vow to Zhao that we would look after his family we can't do that if we do something stupid."

Jiro turned a glare on Shima and shrugged off his hand.

"I have never done anything stupid in my entire life." Jiro muttered darkly.

"Really?" Shima asked suddenly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life by not taking this second chance and going after her."

"You don't know anything." Jiro snarled through clenched teeth.

"I would sadly be wanting if I didn't warn my fellow comrade that the woman of his dreams was about to slip through his fingers because of his stupid pride." Shima snapped back.

Jiro grabbed Shima by the front of this shirt and slammed him against the side of the carriage; Shima didn't look fazed in fact he gave Jiro one of his famous smirks. At that moment Jiro felt utterly foolish as he slowly released his hold on Shima.

"You can go on without me." Jiro muttered as he stepped back. "I have some loose ends to tie up before going back to the farm."

Shima casually twisted his shirt back in place. "I thought as much, good luck to you Jiro."

Jiro watched as Shima jumped into the carriage and was off. Jiro turned and headed in the direction of Mar Lee's parents house, his feet seemed to have a mind of their own like he knew the path by heart when in reality this was the 2nd time he had taken it. At any time he could easily stop turn around and head back to the farm. He didn't have any obligation to Mar Lee he had accomplished his mission found her and brought her home even though he had to marry her first in order to do so. Jiro stopped at the front door took a breath and knocked on the door.

He was soon ushered into a sitting room. Even in his turmoil state he was able to see the riches of her family. A mosaic table inlaid with stone, the feet carved in the form of claws similar to that of a bird of prey. Two ottomans, upholstered in the riches damask were set off by Japanese screens intricately painted. He glanced at his feet to see the thick lush Persian rug that ran the length of the marble floor. Jiro felt his unease grow, what woman who grew up with such riches and privilege like this want with a mere farmer like himself. He wasn't poor by any means but he certainly was not rich like this.

"So this is the man that saved my daughter." A low voice commented from the door way.

Jiro immediately stood out of respect and gave an incline of his head. For the first time Jiro was to meet the man who had raised six daughters all of which were head strong, independent, and confident in themselves and Jiro knew immediately they all got it from their Father. He stood tall and imposing in the middle of the room, his white as snow hair pulled up in a top knot, his mustache trimmed short beneath his nose. He was probably in his sixties but showed considerable youthfulness when you looked into his hazel eyes that showed years of wisdom yet still had a hint of aliveness in them. Strong hands rested on the head of his ivory cane, and Jiro knew the man didn't need the cane, and it wasn't for decoration it was too sturdy for that. The cane was black silver finished with an ivory wolf's head handle and Jiro knew that it held a 15 ½" double edge blade, and he smiled in appreciation.

"15 ½" double edge blade, am I correct?" Jiro asked.

The old man blinked in amusement and walked to a chair across from Jiro. "Please sit," He offered with a wave of his cane.

Jiro sat back down and waited. The old man settled himself in the chair and ran an appreciative hand over the black silver of the cane. "I am not surprised that a weapons expert like yourself would spot my cane. It is almost one of a kind."

"It is a fine weapon sir." Jiro complimented.

"Well praise will get you everything boy." The old man said with dry humor. "But I can see by the ring on your finger and the identical one on my daughters hand that you had to marry Mar Lee to get her out of the Earth Kingdom."

"I did." Jiro confirmed absently touching the ring on his hand.

"And you came back because…." The old man trailed off and waited for Jiro to fill in the blank.

"To be honest sir, I don't know why I am here." Jiro replied in honest confusion.

"Do you love her?" The old man asked.

"I have known your daughter the whole of six days; I can't say I am in love with her." Jiro replied uncomfortable.

"I appreciate your honesty. Love does not grow in such a short time, but there is something more is there not?"

"There is…I feel a bond with your daughter…that I cannot explain."

"As she does with you. This head over heel in love feeling that most young people feel is fast and fleeting true love starts out slow as friends until a bond is formed, and those moments are rare and very few."

Jiro looked at the old man and felt the unease leave him. "And your point sir?"

"My point is Jiro I have six daughters one is dead, three are married and well provided for, another is spoiled beyond belief by her Mother I fear she will never marry and then there is Mar Lee. I will not lie to you when I heard she went missing my heart broke for fear of losing another daughter. I will be honest when I heard you married her I was content, I know you are a good man that you would provide for her and eventually learn to love her as a wife yearns to be loved." The old man stopped and fixed Jiro with a determined gaze. "Mar Lee is on the back porch."

Jiro immediately got up he didn't have to be told twice. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure everyone could hear it, never had he been so nervous about something not even when he was ready for battle. Suddenly he was on the back porch and Mar Lee was standing a few feet away from him calm and collected. She was the first to speak.

"So you're name is cleared." Mar Lee commented her voice soft and low.

"It is thank you for your help." Jiro replied just as low.

"Is that not what a wife would do for her husband?" Mar Lee questioned.

"Is that what we are?" Jiro asked not able to read Mar Lee.

Mar Lee was silent and Jiro worried he had said something wrong, that she might have miss read his thoughts and then she moved into the light within arm's reach of him. Jiro couldn't help but appreciate her subtle beauty, her reddish brown hair tied back with a green ribbon; her hazel eyes the color of warm honey. Jiro had the urge to fill the silence with his voice.

"I do not love you." He stated as a fact.

"We hardly know each other, six days is not enough?" Mar Lee replied simply.

"No it is not, yet it is enough time to know that I want you with me." Jiro replied. "It's enough time to know that I don't think I would be happy without you in my life."

Mar Lee suddenly smiled at him. "I feel the same."

"I heard that love comes with time." Jiro replied.

"I don't mind waiting." Mar Lee replied.

"Neither do I." Jiro commented.

He reached out and interlaced his left hand with hers smiling at the soft clink of their rings together. Jiro leaned in ever so slightly toward Mar Lee until their lips touched and he felt that warm feeling expand across his chest as he smiled against her lips. The kiss was soft, yet firm, and it was filled with underling passion that Jiro had kept hidden for six days of being with her on the ship. Her right hand snaked around his neck her fingers crept up to touch the soft black hair that curled around his collar. He let out a groan of satisfaction as the kiss broke; he rested his forehead against hers and smiled at her. At that moment as he stared into his wife's warm eyes he thanked the spirits that Shima had dragged him to the fortune teller that fateful day.

…..

Ty Lee sat in her lounge chair in the gardens watching Aiko pick Fire Lilies. Snatching her lace handkerchief she wiped the tears from her eyes, and put on a smile that didn't reach her eyes as she watched Aiko skip toward her and present her with the flowers.

"Thank you they are lovely." Ty Lee said allowing Aiko to place the large bundle on her lap.

"Ty Lee why are you crying?" Aiko asked.

"I am not crying darling." Ty Lee said quickly.

"Don't worry; dad will be home soon, he'll make you laugh." Aiko said with a smile that reminded her of Zhao and skipped off again.

It had been one full day since she had left the Palace and no word on Zhao. She didn't even know if he was alive or dead. Tears sprang forth again spilling down her face. She was going to have to tell Aiko that her father was never coming home, but she just couldn't do that, not yet.

"Ty Lee." Aiko cried out in excitement.

"What is it Aiko." Ty Lee said again dabbing the tears away even though Aiko wouldn't be fooled.

"Its dad." Aiko cried in excitement.

Ty Lee jumped up turning quickly she looked down the road where Aiko was running there a lone figure was heading toward them. Clutching the chair her legs wobbled as she tried to stand Ty Lee blinked twice thinking she was seeing things but no it was Zhao walking up the path. Ty Lee picked up her pink skirt and ran down the path cursing herself for wearing a dress instead of her regular pants. The skirt wrapped around her legs throwing her off balance and into Zhao's strong arms.

"I am pleased you're wearing a dress Ty Lee but it is the usual custom that ladies walk in them and not run." Zhao said gruffly against her hair.

"You're alive." Ty Lee cried.

His rough fingers ran through her lose brown hair. "You wore your hair down, just the way I like it." Zhao stiffened suddenly and growled against her ear. "You're not crying are you?"

"She is dad." Ariko piped in with a smile.

"Tattle tale." Ty Lee laughed through her tears.

"I told you dad would make you laugh." Aiko said dancing around her parents.

"Stop crying." Zhao ordered his voice gruff but his hands betrayed his feelings as they gently wiped her tears away.

"Don't be such a bear." Ty Lee whispered through her tears. "I thought I would never see you again."

Zhao leaned down and brushed a small kiss across her lips. "I almost didn't make it back to you a third time." He whispered against her lips. "If it wasn't for the Fire Lady and a meddling wife I would probably be dead."

Ty Lee's lips smiled against his as she kissed him and whispered back. "Do I have you for good now?"

This time Zhao smiled as he kissed Ty Lees eye lids and the tip of her nose. "You have my mind, body, and my entire heart for the rest of our lives."

"And you have my entire heart also." Ty Lee said with a smile.

Zhao pulled back and looked at Ty Lee his face betraying no emotions but his eyes danced with mischief. "What about your mind."

"That might take you awhile to acquire." Ty Lee said with a grin.

"And your body." Zhao asked squeezing Ty Lee flush against him.

"Now that my dear husband you can start working on this evening."

"I look forward to the challenge." Zhao whispered back.

"I love you." Ty Lee said wrapping her arms around Zhao as they turned and walked up the path.

Zhao squeezed her closer to his side at her words. Aiko was running in front of them fist full of flowers black hair flying in the wind. The woman he love pressed against his side, the parchment of paper with the Fire Lords seal of pardon in his hands, life was finally rewarding him, and damn it he wasn't going to give it up for nothing.

_THE END_

_I think I made the story a little too long but I just loved writing this pairing too much. I also realize that it was dragging so with one long last chapter I finished the story. Thoughts of writing one last story called **Marriage Among Nobles **has crossed my mind it would be about the second generation of Zuko and Mai's kids along with Beng Fong and Azula, Zhao and Ty Lee and the rest of Zhao's crew. However I am in the middle of **Marriage in the Sand **and want to focus my attention here so I can do a better job of writing this story. It also depends on how much interest I get for **Marriage Among Nobles **because currently I am having trouble focusing on the idea of this story. _

_I want to also take this time to thank each and every one of you reviewers. You don't know how much it means to get your opinions weather they are good or bad because it only helps me write better at least I think I improve each time I get a comment. So again Thank you!_


End file.
